Home
by Sora Labyrinth
Summary: A Harry is Kaneki story! After Harry's first year, he was abandoned in Tokyo. Now, after the events of Tokyo Ghoul Root A, Harry, now known as Kaneki (aka Eye Patch/Centipede) decides to go home to Britain. Set at the end of Tokyo Ghoul Root A and starts in the fourth Harry Potter movie. No pairings and no OC's. Might have some Dumbledore bashing, idk yet. M cuz it's Tokyo Ghoul.
1. Chapter 1

**To those following me, I know I have other fanfics to write but I just had the urge to write something different and see where it'll lead me. But don't worry, I'm still continuing with my other fanfics.**

 **As for this, Harry disappeared at the end of his 1** **st** **year and has appeared during his 4** **th** **year while the two schools have arrived and the first trial has already ended; so his name hasn't been drawn from the Goblet.**

 **For Tokyo Ghoul, this fanfic starts near the end of season 2, so instead of Kaneki going to the CCG investigators, he's going to Hogwarts to live a fresh life away from Ghouls. (But obviously shit will happen)**

 **I haven't read the manga, so it'll be going off of the anime so I'll just say now that from what I can go off of Kaneki has control over his centipede kagune, but will also have bouts of insane moments. Also, I know Kaneki was in college but let's just pretend that it's high school.**

 **Also, it'll be explained why Harry/Kaneki was in Japan in the first place and I'm pretty sure you all have an idea as to how he got there in the first place. Also I'll be referring to Harry as Kaneki. Aaaaannnddd there may be a tiny bit of Dumbledore and Rin bashing. Idk yet. It may not happen.**

"Let's go home." Were the last words he heard from his best friend as his hand slipped from his face, devoid of life as he's left alone for good this time. Kaneki felt tears run down his cheeks but he didn't care, nor did he care about the uncomfortable position he was in, nor did he care about a CCG investigators finding him or that there was a battle raging on a few streets down; all Kaneki cared about was the hollow feeling in his chest….And after he learns that Hide, his one true best friend that helped him through these tough times, accepted him still and he never got to tell him the truth. That Kaneki isn't his real name, that he wasn't normal to begin with… that he's a wizard. He never got to tell Hide about his first year at Hogwarts, about learning magic and the majestic castle or his adventures from when he was still an innocent and naïve kid. He didn't get to tell him about Ron and his brothers or Hermione or the twit Malfoy.

His friends…

Kaneki's eyes widened slightly in realisation. How were his friends in Britain doing? Better than his situation he hoped. Ever since he got stranded in Japan and left for dead by his Aunt and Uncle he remembered trying to find a way to contact them, but due to the fact that he had no money and couldn't at the time speak a lick of Japanese he had no way of contact; especially seeing as his Uncle wouldn't let him bring anything, not even Hedwig, but he did manage to sneak his wand along with him. Once he managed to find the police, they attempted to get a hold of his relatives but he didn't know anything other than their names. But after some questions and soon discovering his malnutrition he was placed in a foster home, where he later got adopted into a loving home with a woman he could call a mother. After finding a home, he was that engrossed in learning Japanese and the culture of Japan that it seems that he'd forgotten all about his missing status at Hogwarts.

Of course, him becoming a Half Ghoul didn't help the situation either, or becoming an SS ranked Ghoul. A thought crosses Kaneki's mind. Ghouls in Britain were deemed as dim-witted and docile, is it possible for him to go back? To live a normal life again? It's possible now that he thinks about it; he still has his wand in his old apartment too. Now that he thought about it, he vividly remembers a year or two after being stranded in Japan learning how to do Apparition. He'd told his adoptive mother about him being a wizard and how he got to Japan in the first place. Kaneki smiled, he remembered that day well, how kind and understanding she was and how she later on helped him find anything that could potentially help him get home. By the time he found something on Apparition he was turned into a Ghoul a few weeks later and forced into this hectic life style of cat and mouse.

 _"There's nothing left for me anyway."_ He thought to himself sadly, still letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks as he could slowly feel Hide's body go cold. Sure, he had Touka-chan, Hinami-chan, the manager and the rest of the staff at Anteiku but it wouldn't be the same. He already got Hide killed without having to be in his presence and Anteiku has been attacked more than once now due to him; he just can't handle putting everyone in danger again. Isn't that why he left in the first place?

With his mind made up, Kaneki got up, gently laying Hide's head on the floor before finding a white sheet and covering his body before leaving the store. As he walks out, Kaneki places his mask over his face, covering his identity as he sets out in a run, jumping from building to building; using his Kagune from time to time as he hastily makes his way to his old apartment, praying that his belongings may still be there. As he reaches the familiar looking building, he smashes through the window; not caring for whoever owned the building.

His belongings, to his dismay, weren't there, but in their place was someone else's. Which left only Hide's place. Knowing Hide, he'd be storying his friends belongings in the hopes that Kaneki will come back. A small, sad smile graced his lips at the kind thought of Hide but the smile immediately vanished as he set out in a run again. He didn't have much time. Whilst there aren't any people in the area due to the battle, that battle will be ending soon, and with that meant more CCG in the area.

After running for another 10 or so minutes he comes across the familiar sight of his friend's apartment. Kaneki's heart clenched at the sight, knowing that he'd have to more than likely upheave the place if he wanted to be quick. He smashed through the window like he did previously and began his search for his belongings; not having to look for long as he spots a couple of large boxes with "Kaneki's stuff" written all over them. Kaneki wasted no time ripping open the boxes and searching through their contents. If he remembers correctly, he hid his wand in an old bible he found, cutting the pages to create a hidden compartment for his wand. As the time ticked by he began to worry that Hide either didn't take much notice of the bible or through it out, believing to have no importance to his friend.

Just as he's about to give up a smile stretches upon his face as the familiar and happy site of the old and torn black bible comes into view. Kaneki quickly snatches it up and out of the box and quickly flicks through the pages. In no time, the familiar and comfortable weight of his wand is in his hands once again after years of separation. Kaneki looks at the wand, after years of being separated from magic, the very thought of magic seems foreign to him; feeling like a first year again when a heat of embarrassment rushed through him when he got his first wand and had to swish it at random like an idiot.

Kaneki stood up, putting the memories at the very back of his mind and concentrated. From what he could remember about Apparition, you need a clear idea of your destination and think of being there. Kaneki stood still, trying to the best of his ability to remember the front gate of Hogwarts, the structure and design of the gate, the fascinating yet eerie environment and the brilliant and imposing view of Hogwarts behind the gates. He concentrated, pushing any doubt that appeared to the back of his mind as he at last felt an odd tug as he watched Hide's apartment disappear in a swirl of colours.

Kaneki thought he'd be sick, and was about to throw up when he connected with the dirt road at the front gate of Hogwarts. Hard. Kaneki groaned, still weak from his injuries he sustained from his fight earlier. Kaneki slowly got up, covering his eyes as they hit sunlight, completely forgetting the different time zones.

He was here, at the front of Hogwarts gates, and judging by the sun he'd say everyone should be in the Great Hall having breakfast. At the thought of human food his stomach churns, not having thought through what he'd do about eating once back at Hogwarts. Oh well, he'll go deal with it once the situation occurs. But first, he should take off his mask; least he wants is to be hexed for his sudden intrusion and Kaneki doubt wearing a mask will help his case, and stuffed the last in one of the pockets in his pants. With practices eased Kaneki jumped over the imposing gates of Hogwarts, the wards recognising him as a student after all this time, and slowly made his way towards Hogwarts, towards his past life… towards his friends.

Along his journey, Kaneki thought over what to say once he gets there. His appearance has drastically changed due to the torture and along with his personality. He also doubted his mental state is healthy either. He could just reveal his scar to them, but they'd most likely continue to suspect him, he just hopes that Dumbledore will hear him out because Kaneki seriously doubts he has the patience anymore to deal with the Headmasters cryptic talk.

As Kaneki stands outside of the Great Hall he can hear the lively chatter of the residents inside. Kaneki, just as a precaution, placed his eyepatch over his Ghoul eye. No need to scare the students any more than necessary. With the eyepatch on and a deep breath, Kaneki pushed open the giant doors to the Great Hall with ease and noticed almost instantly how the chatter a few seconds ago vanishes in the blink of an eye at his sudden appearance, a few gaps could be heard from both male and female students alike and Kaneki wonders what's wrong . In an instant the Professors at the staff table stand up and made their way closer, wands trained on him. Amongst the staff table, Kaneki noticed two adults that looked so out of place that they must've been foreigners. One was a very tall lady wearing a navy blue dress with furs whilst the other was large male, although not as large as Hagrid, wearing a thick red coat. Kaneki also noticed students amongst the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table with similar uniforms. Was Hogwarts hosting an event? Dumbledore, with his wand also out, make his way slowly in front of the other staff and approached him.

"How'd you get inside of Hogwarts, young man?" Demanded Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eyes long gone and in its place was a seriousness Kaneki had never seen before.

Kaneki though, smiled at the Professors. Dumbledore hadn't changed much from what he could remember, Snape looked the same but with longer hair and McGonagall looked as strict as ever. Flitwick looked the same as well as Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid. But there was someone new amongst them. A battle scarred man with a mechanical eye and a wooden leg, but something didn't smell right about him; he didn't smell entirely human; like two humans merged into one.

"I shall repeat. How did you get through the wards?" Asked Dumbledore, raising his voice as he gains Kaneki's attention again. Kaneki smiles, completely at ease with his current predicament.

"I expected a warmer welcome. But then again your reactions are understandable. I imagine I look completely different to when we last saw each other, Headmaster." Kaneki replied smoothly, gaining looks of confusion from both the Professors and students alike. It took a while for Kaneki to respond, having been a long time since he last spoke fluent English.

"I apologise, but it appears my old age is finally catching up to me, would you mind introducing yourself? It seems I do not recall ever meeting you." Came Dumbledore's reply, and Kaneki began to wonder how they will all fare at the news.

"My name is Kaneki Ken. But you all know me as Harry Potter."

The Hall was deathly silent as the Professors and students gaped at Kaneki like he'd grown a second head.

"Sorry if we don't take your word, but Harry Potter went missing four years ago." Sneered Snape, raising his wand higher to meet Kaneki's eyes. "Do you have any evidence to support your claim?"

Slowly, as to not alarm the Professors, Kaneki raises his white bangs to show the lightning bolt like scar on his forehead; earning a few gasps at the familiar sight. At the sight of the scar, McGonagall lowered her wand, mouth agape.

"Potter? Is that really you?" She whispered, but her voice stood out amongst the silence of the great Hall.

"Harry!?" Shouted a feminine, yet familiar voice to his right. Kaneki looked over to see a very familiar sight of bushy brown hair and red hair. Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, Ron, it's good to see you two once again." Hermione gasped slightly, covering her mouth with her hands as tears begin to form in her eyes whilst Ron stared at his first every friend, dumbfounded at the drastic change in both appearance and personality.

"If you are who you claim to be, then mind explain to us why you're covered in blood?" Asked the man with the mechanical eye.

Kaneki blinked owlishly and looked down at himself, only to find that indeed, he is covered in blood. Kaneki mentally smacked himself for forgetting about his injuries, now that they were mostly healed and the pain now only a dull ache it was easy for him to forget.

At once chatter filled the Hall louder than before as talk of Harry appearing in the Great Hall covered in blood bombarded his enhanced hearing.

"Silence!" Bellowed Dumbledore as the entire Great Hall falls silent once again.

"I think it'd be best explained in privacy, Headmaster." Said Kaneki softly.

Dumbledore stared down at Kaneki for a moment before nodding. "Of course, I understand. I hope you don't mind though if Professors McGonagall and Snape join us?"

In all honesty Kaneki didn't really care, it's not like he's going to tell them the truth. Even if they did attack him it's not like their spells will have much effect on him and Dumbledore would not be the first he's killed.

"No, I don't mind."

"Excellent. Please follow me."

"Wait!" Kaneki turns around to see Hermione and Ron still standing, now only a couple of metres behind him. "Please let us come along." Pleaded a tearful Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. But I'm afr-"

"Let them come." Intervened Kaneki.

Dumbledore, looking startled at the sudden cut-in, stared at Kaneki before replying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be telling them either way, and it's best they hear in privacy than somewhere someone can easily eavesdrop." Stated Kaneki with an air of boredom.

"Fair point. Come along Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. Professor Moody, would you mind watching over the students whilst we're gone?"

"Of course not." Replied the scar ridden man which Kaneki can now identify as Moody.

"If you'll follow me." Kaneki followed Dumbledore as they exited the Great Hall, which then filled with chatter once again. The walk was dull and boring to Kaneki, but he didn't mind. Having been active during the night time Kaneki got use to the quietness known as night.

"Harry?" Asked a hesitant voice behind him. Kaneki lazily looked behind him to find that it was Ron who spoke. Kaneki didn't respond, but held eye contact.

Ron, sensing this was his que to speak, spoke hesitantly and quietly; aware that the Professors were listening as well.

"What happened to you, mate? You disappear for 4 years and now you suddenly return with white hair, blood stained clothes and a different feel about you. Where were you all this time? What happened? And is…that your blood?" Now the Professors had their full attention on him at the mention of the blood on his clothes.

Kaneki hummed to himself, before cracking his index finger with his thumb, causing a loud crack and making both his friends and the Professors flinch slightly at the harsh sound.

"I was in Tokyo."

"Tokyo? As in Japan?" Questioned Hermione.

"Yes."

"What were you doing all the way in Japan?" Asked Ron.

Kaneki continued his walk, never slowing down or looking back behind him. "My Uncle won a free holiday from work to Tokyo. Of course, I had to come along as well. You see, contrary to popular belief, my relatives despised me. They saw me as a freak due to being able to use magic. So seeing this as the perfect opportunity, took me to Tokyo with them and abandoned me there, with nothing but the clothes on my back and my wand." He said casually, seemingly not bothered by the fact that he was abandoned.

Hermione gasped whilst the Professors and Ron paled. Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore announced their arrival.

"Lolliepops." The Gargoyle jumped off to the side, revealing the same old set of spiral stairs that Kaneki remembers. Once inside, Dumbledore took a seat at his desk whilst McGonagall took a seat, motioning for her three students to do the same. Kaneki continued to stand though, along with Snape, too used to always being on the go to sit down and relax.

Dumbledore, not seeming hindered by Snape or Kaneki standing, began to speak.

"So, before we start, what would you like to be called by? From our earlier conversation, you referred to yourself as Kaneki Ken, am I correct?"

In all honesty Kaneki didn't know what to choose. Harry was the name associated with his old life as a student at Hogwarts. The naïve and wonder-like child that was untouched by evil. Kaneki was the name given to him by his foster mother as a means to a new start. It was also the name associated with Anteiku and Ghouls.

But, in the end, whilst his name was associated with the pain and suffering he's endured, it also proves that he cannot simply go back to living a normal life. Plus, he's grown quite attached to his new name.

"Kaneki is fine."

"As you wish. Now then Kaneki, mind starting from the beginning?" Kaneki nodded his head.

"As I mentioned before, my relatives abandoned me in Tokyo during their holiday. I had nothing of use and couldn't speak Japanese. After a while, I managed to find a police station, where I reported my situation. They couldn't find my relatives, and after some questioning, they deemed my relatives unfit to look after me and put me in a foster home. There, I grew up with a new name and a new start, my foster mother teaching me Japanese and about their culture. But I wanted to return home and she understood, but she couldn't take me back, for any form of traveling to or from Japan is forbidden. So I told her that I'm a wizard. She believed me and accepted me, even helped me find books on traveling magically. But as the years passed on my foster mother died from over working."

Hermione and Professor McGonagall both gasped quietly at this, Hermione looking as if on the verge of crying again.

"You said that travelling outside of Japan is forbidden. Why is that?" Asked Snape. Kaneki stilled slightly. Should he tell the truth? Or perhaps just half lie to them?

"In Japan, there's a high crime rate. Gangs related deaths were a common thing in Japan. Tokyo is even separated in different sections known as Wards. I lived in the 20th Ward, which is known to be the safest one. Due to the high crime rate, the Japanese government has forbidden travel in and out of Japan to stop any criminals from leaving or coming in."

"How horrible." Whispered Hermione. Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes and Ron looked even paler. Even Snape looked a bit paler than usual.

"Care to explain the blood then? Were you apart of these gangs?" Questioned Snape in his usual drawl, almost as a way to cover himself up. Either that or the bastard wants to try and find a weakness.

"No. A couple of hours before arriving here, there was a fight between the CCG, which are our police that control the gangs, and two gangs. The area was evacuated but I didn't hear the announcement and got caught in between one of the fights." Kaneki lied smoothly without missing a beat. After all, it is true, minus the ghoul part.

"That still doesn't explain the blood. Even if you did get caught between a fight you don't appear to be injured. I wonder, did our precious savior kill someone?" Sneered Snape, earning him a disapproving look from Dumbledore and McGonagall and a death glare from Hermione and Ron.

 _"You don't know the half of it"_ Kaneki smiled to himself. He wonders what their reaction would be if he said yes. But unfortunately, as amusing as it may seem, he couldn't risk it.

Instead, Kaneki held his index finger over his mouth in a shushing gesture with a bored expression lacking emotion, and purposely leaked some killing intent.

"Shut up and listen. I'm talking." The reaction was instantaneous. Snape froze and paled, mouth agape in shock along with McGonagall, Ron and Hermione tensed at the sudden killer intent Kaneki emitted and Dumbledore sat up straighter, a seriousness held in his eyes at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"If you must know, _sensei,_ I wasn't the only one caught in the cross fire. My friend, Hide was as well. This isn't my blood you see, but his, as I slowly watched him die in my arms unable to do anything to help him."

Snape looked ashamed, although he hide it well, while tears flowed freely from Hermione. McGonagall looked ready to cry as well. Hermione looked ready to run up and hug Kaneki, but judging by the look in her eyes the only thing stopping her is the killer intent Kaneki emitted before.

"Please, continue." Spoke Dumbledore softly.

"After that I remembered the instructions I found for Apparition. So, I decided to see if I could make it home. And here I am."

"I have a question, if you don't mind." Asked McGonagall. Wiping away the tears before they got a chance to fall.

Kaneki inclined his head, which McGonagall took as the que to continue.

"As you're aware, no one can Apparaite inside of Hogwarts, which means you'd of Apparaite outside the gate. So how'd you get in?"

Kaneki, deciding to amuse himself, spoke honestly. "I jumped."

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Hermione and Ron in unison.

"Believe what you want but that is the truth." Said Kaneki with a tone that spoke 'and that's that'. "Any more questions?"

"Um, why's you hair white?" Asked a red Ron.

Kaneki stared at Ron and judging by his expression he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"To be truthful, I don't know. After a certain…incident, my hair just turned white. Must be a magical thing I guess."

"And pray I tell, what was this incident?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I prefer not to say." Replied Kaneki with a little too much bite to his words; causing Dumbledore to flinch slightly.

"What happened to your eye?" Asked Hermione gently.

"Nothing of importance." He said evenly, "If that'll be all." Said Kaneki, cracking his fingers again.

"Yes. Before you go, I'll have you follow Hermione to her classes so she may help you catch up. As you may have noticed already, but our school is hosting the TriWizard Tournaments. Before you start class, would you two be so kind as to take Kaneki up to the common room so he may change in some fresh clothes?" Asked Dumbledore, directing his question to Hermione and Ron.

"Of course!"

"Wonderful. Please come and see me if you need anything my boy."

"I'd like it if you'd stop calling me 'my boy'. You remind me of a very annoying Gourmet." Stated Kaneki calmly as if he just didn't tell one of Wizarding Britain's most powerful wizards to shut up.

Dumbledore, looking taken aback for a split second, recovered and nodded, although looked confused at who or what this 'Gourmet' is.

"Of course, I apologise." Kaneki nodded before heading towards the spiral stairs, hearing Hermione and Ron run after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's extremely quick for me to update, but I need to. Because I get these ideas and motivation and if I don't write them done properly then I either forget them or lose motivation.**

 **I'd also like to say a big thank you to those who reviewed. It really brought a smile to my face seeing them**

 **IMPORTANT: I don't know what to do. I'd like to set this in 3** **rd** **year due to the Boggart, but the reason why I chose this one is cuz there's a nice gap to fit in Kaneki's time and all and also because of meeting Voldermort. But I feel like changing it. I NEED HELP. If there's a way to get the Boggart in Kaneki's 4** **th** **year then please tell me.**

The walk to the common room was a tense one. The reunited Golden Trio were for once quiet as they lead their missing friend to his shared room to freshen up, Harr- _Kaneki_ following quietly behind them, a faraway look in his eyes that disturbed them for some unknown reason. Ever since the talk in the Headmaster's office they were left with a mixture of emotions.

One emotion that stood out was sadness. Sadness at the tragic life their friend had to deal with alone at a young age; they couldn't comprehend the tyrant of emotions their friend was feeling. But that raised the question.

What really happened? Hermione can just tell that there's more to the story than just being abandoned in Tokyo and dealing with the high crime rate. He just seems too….indifferent? Scarred? Unaffected? She couldn't quite place it. He just seemed to be lacking any real emotion to have experienced such a tragedy. He seemed too _calm_ , especially for someone who witness the death of a friend not even an hour ago.

' _Perhaps he's just in shock?'_ Thought Hermione, but hesitantly dismissed that thought. He just didn't displayed the same signs as he would in shock. It was almost like it wasn't a big deal, like it wasn't the first death he's bared witness too.

The very though alone brought chills to Hermione. While Harry has witness things grown adults would wet their pants at; such as You-Know-Who, he came back the same as before. It makes Hermione curious as to what could've been worse to elect such a change to her friend. What could've been worst than facing You-Know-Who alone when you know next to nothing about the magical world?

Could Ha-Kaneki be lying? Was she right in her assumption that he didn't tell them of the true events? If so then why? Didn't he trust them anymore? Hermione wanted to confront him in private and ask, hoping that maybe he'd tell her the truth, seeing as she knew how to keep a secret; unlike Ron. But to be truthful, she's scared. He's changed so much that it frightens her and from what she could gather, she's not the only one affected by this sudden and unexpected change.

' _Come on! Where's your Gryffindor courage? Just find an opportunity to speak to him alone and if he refuses to say just leave him be.'_ Hermione glanced forward, staring at the boy with white hair and blood stained clothes as he causally walks past other students like he didn't just walk away from death.

Even with the sudden and frightening change to her dear friend she still wanted to comfort him. He's obviously been through a lot and, knowing the Harry she knew, has kept his emotions bottled up. With her mind made up, she straightened herself and picked up her pace, swallowing down the sudden spike of uneasiness and walking beside her friend.

 **Kaneki's P.O.V.**

Kaneki walked past groups of students with ease, not showing a hint of emotion on his features as he made his way along the familiar path to the Gryffindor common room. He could see the looked of unease and hesitation from the Ravenclaws, the looks of slight fear from the Hufflepuffs, confusion from the Gryffindor and sneers mixed with unease and confusion from the Slytherins as he walked by. Kaneki snorted to himself quietly. It'd have to take a lot more than Snape and Malfoy combined to make him care for what the student body do or say to him. After all, if he can undergo torture, being hacked and slashed at, and be hunted down as a dangerous SS ranked ghoul then they'd have to put in a lot more effort to make him feel even remotely uneasy.

He feels a sudden presence beside him and turns to look only to see Hermione, looking straight ahead and keeping up with his pace; a determined look in her eyes. Kaneki, slightly surprised to see his friend beside him, smiles slightly to himself. He just hopes this life will last with a much better outcome than his life in Tokyo.

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione walked forward and spoke the password. Once open, he and Hermione entered with Ron following behind them, keeping his distance. In all honesty, Kaneki isn't even slightly surprised with his friends' actions. They'll have to talk sooner or later, though while Kaneki's heart clenched slightly at the thought of losing another friend, but for now he'll leave him be to let himself think.

"I don't know if there will be fresh clothes ready for you in your dorm, but if not you'll just have to borrow some else's." Said Hermione. "You better hurry. We have classes in 5 minutes." Kaneki nodded, and went to where he vaguely remembered his shared dorm, Ron following awkwardly behind him.

Once there, to his relief, were fresh set of the school uniform laid out on his vacant bed. Kaneki went and grabbed his school robes and made his way to the shower. Once the bathroom door was locked shut behind him, Kaneki took no time in taking off his blood stained clothes, wanting to quickly get rid of them. The smell of blood was affecting him, and to make matters worse; it's Hide's blood as well as his own. As he starts the shower, Kaneki does a quick double check over himself, noting that his wounds are already healed, nothing left but a pink scar in its place. Shrugging, Kaneki got into the shower and washed away the evidence of tonight.

 **Ron's P.O.V.**

"Does he seem different to you?" Asked Ron in a whisper, afraid that Kaneki would hear them.

"Yeah. He just seems too calm for someone who lived a life like his."

"Shock?"

"I thought that too, but he doesn't display the usual signs of someone in shock." Whispered Hermione back.

"Do you think what he told us was the truth?"

"..I don't know. I doubt he'd purposely lie to us, but it does seem like he's hiding something."

"Did you see how he stilled when Snape mentioned about the crime rate? Do you think that perhaps there's more to it than just a bad crime rate? Because I don't know about you, but there has to be more to it for the government to forbid travel."

Hermione bit her lip in deep thought. "Now that I think about it, this isn't the first time I've heard about these "Wards". I knew that travel was forbidden but it wasn't due to the crime rate. There was another reason I believe but I can't put my finger on it!" Sighed Hermione in frustration.

Just then Kaneki exited the shower, dressed in his school robes, the eyes patch back over his left eye and a towel draped over his head, drying his white hair.

 **Kaneki's P.O.V.**

"What class have you got first, Hermione?" Asked Kaneki in a bored tone as he continues to dry his hair.

"Transfiguration with the Slytherins." Ron groaned.

"Great, now we'll have to deal with their narky comments all lesson. What's the bet Malfoy will try and have a go at you."

Kaneki smirked slightly. "Don't worry about them, just let me deal with it." Ron stared at him like he'd gone and grown a second head.

"Are you mad, mate? You know how much of a git Malfoy is, it's not a good idea to "leave him to you", knowing him he'll run off and tell his dad some made up tell-tale and we'll have that lady writing all sought of stories about you in no time."

"I agree with Ron, it's not a good idea to even talk to him, especially with your sudden appearance." Said a nervous Hermione. Kaneki, obviously, wasn't going to let Malfoy get his way, but he'll play nice for as far as his tolerance will allow him to go. Of course, when he says 'play nice', he really means 'I won't brutally punch you'.

So for now, Kaneki just nodded at Hermione, who smiled with relief, while Ron visibly relaxed.

"Oh! We better hurry or else we'll be late to class!" With that said Hermione reached out and grabbed both boys by their sleeves and dragged them out of the common room and towards their Transfiguration classroom. Kaneki, when Hermione suddenly began dragging him, nearly hurled her across the room on instinct, but managed to refrain himself before he could begin to pull her.

Once they reached outside of the classroom, Kaneki notices everyone's attention turning to him as all goes silent. Kaneki just stood a couple of metres away and takes in all the old faces he remembers. They'd changed so much yet so little compared to himself.

"Harry? Is it really you?" Asked Seamus tentatively, breaking the silence.

"His name is Kaneki now." Butted in Ron before Kaneki could even open his mouth, though Kaneki didn't really mind.

"Kaneki? What kind of stupid name is that?" Came a very familiar and irritating voice amongst the group of Slytherins. The group parted, revealing Malfoy and his two goons behind him on either side; snickering at Malfoys comment. "And what's up with the hair? Didn't get enough attention so you decided to become more of a freak and dye your hair?"

The group of Slytherins snickered at the jab, while the Gryffindors remained silent; not knowing what to think of Kaneki. But he didn't stop there.

"I noticed that you were covered in blood before, Potter. What'd you do? Kill someone? Is that why you ran back to Hogwarts? So you could run from your crimes?"

' _Oh you have no idea.'_ Smirked Kaneki.

Ron was about to make a comment back but Kaneki calmly laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look, one that made it very clear to shut up, which Ron did immediately.

Once Kaneki was sure that Ron wouldn't do anything stupid, he turned around and gave Malfoy an eerily impassive stare. Malfoy's smirk faltered, not expecting this kind of reaction from the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. And with an almost bored tone, Kaneki spoke in an uninterested voice. One which echoed eerily off the corridor walls.

"Good to see you again, Malfoy-san. I hope you haven't been causing my friends grief during my absences." Students looked at each other in confusion at the odd name Kaneki added at the end of Draco's name, whilst others were confused at his sudden 180 degrees change in personality from when they last saw him. Malfoy, on the other hand, shivered slightly. It wasn't the voice that got him, but the look in his eyes. While he speaks in a bored tone, his eyes speak a different story; a hidden threat. And for once in his life Malfoy was unsure whether it was a good idea to continue.

Malfoy, seeing the looks of confusion in the eyes of both Slytherins and Gryffindors, disregarded the uneasiness.

"Since when do you care? After all, didn't you leave without a word? If you really cared then you would've told them. But, then again I can understand why you'd leave without a word. After all, who'd want to be friends with an idiot who has more simblings than money and a mudblood?" Malfoy smirked when he saw the looks of rage on Ron's and the Gryffindor's faces, but the smile dropped when he saw that Kaneki didn't look the least affected. Instead, he laid a calm hand on Ron's shoulder again, and slowly, walked towards Malfoy with a deathly calm about him.

Kaneki stopped, with only a couple of inched between the two and gave Malfoy a glare that he reserved for his enemies. Malfoy paled, eyes widen in fear as Kaneki emitted killer intent, but only a small amount so that Malfoy would be the only one to pick up on it. A crack emitted loudly through the corridor as Kaneki cracked his middle finger with his thumb; causing everyone to flinch.

"I advise, for your own safety, that you shut up. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to you so soon after my arrival." Kaneki then lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning in closer to Malfoys ear so that only he could hear. "Do or say anything to my friends again and I'll break half of your bones slowly, after all I can't have you dying on me now can I? Understood?" Malfoy starts shaking, but manages a nod in response; too afraid to speak.

Kaneki pulls back and smiles, acting like he didn't just threaten Malfoy a few seconds ago.

"What's going on here?" Asked Professor McGonagall as she stalks up the corridor, noticing the lack of talking from the rivalled houses.

"Nothing, I was just conversing with Malfoy-san here." Responded Kaneki evenly, sparing a glance over to McGonagall. McGonagall looked down at Malfoy, who was pale and shaking slightly. Kaneki, noticing McGonagall staring at Malfoy, spoke up again. "Isn't that right, Malfoy-san. We were just catching up." At Kaneki's addressing to him, Malfoy jumped slightly; seemingly as if he just noticed that their teacher was with them.

"Y-yeah. We were j-just tal-lking." Stuttered Malfoy, earning worried glances from his fellow housemates.

McGonagall pursed her lips before deciding to drop it, leaving it be for now, seeing as there are no signs of a fight and that Malfoy didn't admit to anything. McGonagall briskly walked over to the door and opened the classroom, letting the students to file in and take their seats. Hermione grabbed Kaneki and Ron by their robes again and dragged them off to a corner.

"What on earth did you say to him!?" Whispered Hermione in a harsh whisper.

"That was bloody brilliant mate! I've never seen Malfoy so scared in my life! What did you say to him?"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"I thought we told you not to listen to Malfoy." Continued Hermione, when she didn't get an answer, she tried again. "What did you say to him anyway?"

Kaneki looked Hermione in the eyes for a few seconds, judging whether or not he should tell her the truth or not. He seriously doubt that Hermione will take the truth well. Kaneki, deciding that now wasn't a good time to talk about it with so many prying ears, pointed to the front of the class and informed Hermione that the lesson is beginning.

"We'll talk about it later." She quickly told him before turning around to face the front.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

At the end of the lesson, students rushed out of their Transfiguration classroom. Kaneki trailed behind Hermione at his own pace.

"So, what's next?" He asked, gazing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Um, Divination with the Ravenclaws."

"Great. One good class after another." Came Ron's sarcastic comment, rolling his eyes in despair. "I wonder if she'll still predict your death." Commented Ron.

That's something Kaneki had forgotten about. Trelawney and her absurd death predictions. Though, to be honest he's not really surprised that he'd forgotten about her. But then again, his life as a ghoul led him to deaths door a number of times so it's easy for him to brush of fake death predictions. Because the life of a ghoul is a life of death.

Just as Kaneki made his way inside the classroom he doubled over and began coughing, covering his nose. Another thing he's forgotten is the unhealthy amount of incense the bug-like woman lit in the classroom, and with his ghoul enhanced senses the smell _burns_.

"Harry, mate, are you okay?" Came Ron's worried voice from his left. Kaneki fast walked towards the window on the other side of the classroom and pushed it open, sticking his head out and inhaling deeply; clearing his senses. As he continues to hang his head out the window, Kaneki heard Hermione scolding Ron.

"It's Kaneki, Ron." He then heard light footfall behind him and judging by the smell, it was Hermione.

"Kaneki, are you okay?" She asked quietly, but Kaneki heard her just find. Pulling his head inside the window, but still resting it in the edge of the wall, Kaneki smiled reassuringly up at Hermione.

"I'm okay. The smell of incense just bombarded me is all." He assured. Hermione gives him a slight critical look before nodding and sitting down beside him, Ron taking a spot beside her. As Kaneki regained himself, he could literally feel all eyes on the back of his head; analysing him. He could even hear them whisper in their groups about all the rumours they've heard about him. Kaneki sighed quietly to himself and closed his eye, his body starting to grow tired from the different time zones.

"Good morning class!" Came a shrill voice from the entrance, causing Kaneki to snap open his eye, eye darting around, looking for any signs of a threat. He calmed down when he noticed that it was Trelawney as she walked to the front of the classroom. Kaneki calmed down his heartbeat, mentally kicking himself for nearly jumping up and getting into a crouch. It was a habit that formed on its own whenever he brought out his Kagune or when about to engage in a fight.

Just as Kaneki's heart reached a normal beat and was about to close his eye again, a finger was suddenly thrusted in his face, pointing in his direction; Trelawney looking at him with a fearful, yet sad expression.

"You! You poor child! It must have been difficult living such a life of death and bloodshed!" Now that got Kaneki's attention, and by the looks of it after casting a quick glance around the classroom, it had gained everyone else's attention as well.

"Um, Professor, but what are you talking about?" Asked Cho. But Trelawney ignored her, still facing Kaneki. She took a step closer, looking at Kaneki with…was that pity?

"My dear child. It must be hard, living a life with one foot in two worlds." Kaneki's eyes widened in shock. Never in his entire life did he expect Trelawney, a fraud at Divination, to be able to see Kaneki's life so easily. And to look at him like that? It reminded him of….Hide.

Kaneki's expression gained one of pure shock and sadness, causing murmurs to emit from the class as students watched on at the odd display. It was obvious, even to Ron, that whatever Trelawney had said obviously hit something deep inside of Kaneki.

In a matter of seconds the expression was gone, now in its place is the bored look of indifference that Hermione and Ron are slowly growing familiar with.

"Is that so?" Said Kaneki, staring right into Trelawney's eyes. As the seconds ticked by it was obvious Trelawney was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and as the seconds reached minutes she looked away; resuming with the lesson as if nothing had occurred. The students continued to whisper and Kaneki just knew that Hogwarts rumour mill will be at work within a few minutes; sprouting ludicrous stories far from the truth.

A quick glance to the side showed Hermione biting at her lip, a thoughtful expression on her face and Ron glancing at Kaneki every so often. Kaneki sighed. Not even lunch time and a bit of his life in Tokyo has been revealed. Though, Kaneki prays that due to the fact that it's Trelawney, that the students take no notice. But, judging by Hermione's expression, he'll have to be real careful around her. Hermione is smart and very perspective; any more clues and she'll be able to piece together the evidence.

After Divination, the trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, it was only then when Kaneki was standing out front of the Great Hall did he remember.

"Come on, mate. Why you standing there? I'm starving." Said Ron.

"I'm not hungry." Came Kaneki's lame reply. Hermione and Ron furrowed their eyebrows together in confusion.

"Are you sure? You feeling well?" Asked a worried Hermione. Kaneki nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just the different time zones is all." Hermione nodded her head, a look of understanding and realisation washing over her features. Ron just watched in confusion before shaking his head and making his way towards the Gryffindor table

"Alright, but perhaps you should still join us anyway, just in case you get hungry." Suggested Hermione and Kaneki nodded, having nothing better to do while he waits. As he sits down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione on either side of him, he can't help but notice the stares he's receiving from all 4 houses; including from the 2 foreign schools. As Kaneki sat there, staring at the wooden table in front of him, blocking out the whispers of Hogwarts rumour mill; he begins to plan ahead.

' _Last I've eaten was a few weeks ago, so I should be fine for a month or so. But I won' be able to put on a sick act forever, so I'll just have to eat as little as possible without raising suspicion. But even then I'll need to find some meat to sustain me. Looks like I'll just have to travel down to the village outside of Hogwarts at night and kill someone in their sleep.'_

Kaneki was dragged out of his thoughts by a frantic shake of his shoulders. Startled slightly, Kaneki looks up to see a frantic Hermione.

"We're going to be late for Potions!" She exclaims grabbing Ron and Kaneki and dragging them off towards their next class together. They made it to class at lighting speeds, but not fast enough. Right when they reached the entrance to their classroom, Professor Snape pounced on them.

"10 points each from Gryffindor for lateness. Take a seat." Hermione gloomily took her seat, Ron right behind her grumbling to himself about unfairness. Kaneki remained standing up the front, looking around the classroom for a seat.

"Potter, hurry up and take your seat before I take more points off you." Sneered Snape, looking down on Kaneki.

Kaneki looked at Snape with a sharp look, one filled with malice. Malfoy he could handle; for he is merely a lost boy who is easily twisted into his father's image. Snape of the other hand unnecessarily bullied students without interference of anyone else.

"It's Kaneki, _sensai_ , and I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd do something right for once in your life and remember something as simple as a name." Said Kaneki with an obvious bite to his voice; cracking his fingers with a penetrating crack before slowly making his way to an empty bench and sitting down next to Neville, who gaped at him with a look of awe. All the while Snape watched with a look of unease, before clearing his throat and continuing on with the lesson.

Once the instructions were written up on the board and Neville collected their ingredients, they got to work.

"Harry." Came a whisper to his left. Kaneki looked over to see Neville glancing over every few seconds while also keeping an eye on Snape.

"It's Kaneki." Replied Kaneki evenly, knowing Neville was a shy and forgetful boy, so he didn't put any bite or negativity in his tone.

Neville blushed. "S-sorry. I just wanted to ask how you did that."

Kaneki raised an eyebrow in Neville's direction.

"How did you stand up to Snape so easily? How'd you even get Snape to look so unease easily?" Whispers Neville while cutting up his ingredients.

Kaneki continued to side glance at Neville before turning back to stirring the ingredients.

"People tend to change over time." Was his reply, not wanting to go into too much detail. Neville looked at Kaneki with an unreadable expression before he was pulled out of his musing by a towering shadow. Well, towering to Neville anyway.

"Mr Longbottom, what do you think you're doing?" Drawled Snape as he stared down at Neville.

"Cutting the ingredients?" Questioned Neville meekly.

"And what did you do wrong?"

Neville looked down searching for his mistake. "I cut the ingredients the wrong way." He said quietly.

"5 point from Gryffindor." Said Snape as he vanished Kaneki and Neville's potions, earning a few snickers from the Slytherin's, only to be silenced by a sharp look from Kaneki.

"I'm sorry." Muttered a downcast Neville.

Kaneki hummed to himself. "Don't be, it was simply an accident. Snape-sensai just has no morals." Said Kaneki.

Neville looked up. "Why do you say that?"

Kaneki looked at Neville with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you add weird words at the end of people's names?"

"Oh, they're honorifics. In Japan, it's custom to add them at the end of one's name to show either their relation to you or to show respect. Sensai is simply the honorific for teacher." Neville made an 'o' with his mouth, a look of amazement flashed in his eyes.

"You were in Japan?" Kaneki nodded. But before he could ask any more questions, the bell went, signalling the end of Potions. Kaneki got up quickly, but not too quickly as to draw attention; not wanting to answer anymore of Neville's questions. He was quickly joined by Hermione and Ron as they made their way out of the dungeons.

"Where are you going, 'Mione?" Asked Ron when Hermione went to walk in the opposite direction to the common room.

"Oh, I was planning on going down to the library, there was something I wanted to look up." She answered, before hurrying down to the library. Kaneki narrowed his eye slightly at Hermione's retrieving form. He wasn't an idiot, and neither was Hermione. Something in his gut tells him that Hermione was going to do some research on something Kaneki mentioned. He just hopes that it isn't something important he accidentally let slip. But the down side is, even if it isn't important; Hermione can piece together a large puzzle with only the help of a few small hints.

"Come on, Kaneki. Let's go to the common room and get some of this homework done, I could even try and help you catch up a bit." Offered Ron sheepishly. Kaneki nodded his head in agreement, following his friend back to the common room.

 **Oh my God I was listening to the Tokyo Ghoul soundtracks Unravel (Acoustic) and Yutaka Yamada and was nearly crying cuz all I could think about was Hide's death**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so Harry's fourth year will be different than the books or movie. There will be a lot of changes, mainly in events.**

 **IMPORTANT: Is there any beta readers reading this? If so I need some help deciding some stuff and I'd like someone's opinion.**

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

Hermione sat in a secluded area at the back of the library, well hidden from praying eyes of students. A large wall of books blocked peoples view on what it is the Gryffindor bookworm is studying so feverishly on. But if on where to look closer, the books in her pile ranged from Japanese Magical Government and Dark Creatures.

As the minutes tick on, growing closer and closer to dinner time, Hermione shut one of the large books shut and sat up straighter; a thoughtful look upon her features.

' _According to these tomes, the reason for Japans high crime rate is due to ghouls, but the Japanese Magical Government never interfered, due to Muggles having set up their own law system to deal with these Ghouls.'_ Hermione bit her lip, an awful habit that needs to be broken.

' _But what really bugs me is that there's next to nothing on Ghouls! All we have is information on Britain's Ghouls, not Japan's.'_ Hermione sighed before gather up her books and returning them to their homes.

' _Is this what Kaneki is hiding? But that doesn't make sense, why would he lie about it? There as to be more to it than what he lets on.'_

Hermione continued down to the Great Hall, buried chin deep in her thoughts as she tried to piece together the mystery her friend has become.

 **Kaneki P.O.V.**

The food smelled like garbage in his nostrils, the chitter chatter of the students ricocheted in his ears; he needed sleep. And the smell of the large body of students surrounding him wasn't helping his case, but it was the only thing he focus on to distract himself from the putrid smell of food and to prevent himself from gagging. A new sent entered the Hall and was getting closer; Hermione. Kaneki looked up and greeted her with a small smile, which she returned.

"How'd your research go?" Asked Kaneki casually, hoping to gain some insight on what she's searching for to prevent further evidence coming to light.

"…Not that good." Admitted Hermione, slumping down in her seat.

Kaneki looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What was it you were studying?"

Hermione went silent, looking to be thinking over what to say next and this was all the proof Kaneki needed to know that Hermione had picked up on something he'd said.

"I could help." He pushed lightly.

"I… I was researching on the Wards in Tokyo you mentioned." Admitted Hermione quietly, so that no one could hear them. Kaneki raised an eyebrow slightly in surprised.

"What made you interested in looking into the Wards?" He inquired, whispering back. Hermione looked a little uneasy.

"I remember hearing about them once in school, but I forgot most about what I learned."

"So you being you got frustrated and went and researched the topic again." Not good. If Hermione looks into the Wards she'll without a doubt come across the information on Ghouls.

Hermione blushed lightly and turned away, grabbing her fill of dinner before continuing.

"Of course. After all, I want to know what my friend went through. So that maybe I could help you deal with whatever happened to you." Hermione muttered the last part to herself, but Kaneki heard it clearly; though he gave no indication that he heard. To be honest, Kaneki was a little surprised, though he should have known better. Of course Hermione would want to help him in any way she could.

' _Though there's nothing she can do for me but remain quiet.'_ Thought Kaneki bitterly, keeping a neutral expression.

"I see." As desert appeared on the table in place of dinner, Kaneki stood up and made his way to the common room.

"Kaneki, where you going? You haven't eaten anything yet, mate!" Exclaimed Ron while eating a chocolate mousse.

"I'm going to bed." Replied Kaneki simply without turning back, exiting the Great Hall. Once he made his way to the common room, he flopped on his bed; too tired to change out of his school uniform and began to drift off in a much need blissful sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki woke up to someone shaking his shoulders, a bob of red hair could be seen to his right as he was slowly brought back to consciousness.

"Kaneki, mate, it's time for our first lesson. I would've woken you up for breakfast but Hermione was against it, saying something about catching up on sleep and different time zones." Kaneki slowly got up and out of bed, slightly bleary as he looked down at himself and shrugged, straightening out his clothes and hair and walking out to the common room.

' _I'll have to thank Hermione for letting me sleep in.'_ Thought Kaneki as Ron followed him out of the common room.

"So, what class do we have?" Inquired Kaneki as Ron leaded the way to their next class.

"Double Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins." Moaned Ron as he trudged, Kaneki following closely behind him.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday and you missed out on breakfast, you sure you don't want to quickly stop in to the kitchen and get something to eat before class?" Asked Ron. Kaneki shook his head.

"I'm fine. Let's just go to class."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Glade you two could finally join us." Said Moody as Ron led Kaneki to a seat on either side of Hermione. Once again Kaneki would feel all eyes on him, but he ignored them with ease.

"Normally I'd continue teaching you about Curses, but because this is Defence Against the Dark Arts I also need to teach you on dangerous creatures. So, starting from today, we'll be studying Ghouls."

Kaneki's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered.

' _You have got to be kidding me.'_

The classroom laughed.

"Ghouls? They're dim witted pests, I don't see how they're dangerous." Drawled Malfoy from in front of him.

"Oh, you think so? Did you know that each country have different types of Ghouls from Britain?" The classroom was silent as they listened intently. "Who can give me an example?"

Hermione put her hand up, and deep down Kaneki could feel anxiety forming in his stomach.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Japan?" Kaneki's heart dropped, and he could feel the eyes of Hermione, Ron and Neville trained on him.

"Correct. Anyone know what type of ghoul occupies there?" No one put their hand up, not even Hermione.

"No answer? Well it just so happens we'll be mainly focusing on the Japanese Ghoul. The Japanese Ghouls, unlike ours, have a human appearance; which allows them to blend in with human society easily. But, unlike their relatives here in Europe, they eat human meat to survive."

Kaneki felt like sinking in his chair, but that'd draw too much attention to himself. He could literally _feel_ the intensiveness of the class as they listened closely. The classroom's occupants scrunched up their faces in disgust at the mention of eating human flesh.

"The Ghouls being incredibly problematic that the Japanese Muggle Government forbid any forms of transportation in or out of Japan to prevent any Ghouls from getting in or out. The only way of transportation is through magical means."

Moody limped towards the blackboard and, with a flick of his wand began to draw up a human outline.

"Now, Ghouls, unlike their dim-witted relatives, can only feed on humans and other ghouls. They are unable to digest any other type of food due to a particular enzyme their bodies produce. The structure of their tongues are also different from humans', making other foods taste disgusting and uncomfortable. Ghouls have high physical capability and are four to seven times stronger than the average human; being able to send the average human flying if they strike with enough force and can penetrate a human's body with their bare hands. They are also able to jump several meters high. Under normal conditions, ghouls have a high regenerative ability: Small wounds and fractures heal in a matter of seconds to a day, and even grave wounds heal after few days, as long as the ghoul has adequate food supply. They also have a tougher body than most regular solid materials. For example, if a ghoul were to be stabbed with a knife, the metal of the knife would break. The body of a ghoul does not get injured easily and only more keen tougher materials can injure them. A strong enough force may also be able to break their tough body."

The sound of quills on parchment filled Kaneki's ears as the students began writing down all that Professor Moody tells them. Although Kaneki already knows these things, he wrote them down anyway, least he wants is to draw more attention.

"Ghouls have better senses than humans. They can smell people or meat from afar and can tell apart humans and ghouls by their smell. They also have a heightened sense of hearing that even allows some ghouls to discern individual footsteps from far away. Ghouls seem to age at the same rate as humans, further allowing them to blend in." Moody stopped, allowing the class to finish writing before he continued.

"Ghouls have an "Rc factor" ten times higher than a human. If the average healthy human has about 200-500 Rc level, then the ghoul has about 1000-8000 Rc level. They possess an organ known as the Kakuhou, from which Rc cells harden and break through the skin to form the Kagune. The Kagune is a hard, muscle-like protrusion described as their claws. It can take the form of a pair of sharp wings or tentacle-like appendages, a tail, or a drill-like object, depending on the ghoul's materials and his or her own Rc type."

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"If the Muggles deal with the Ghouls then how? Do spells not affect them?"

"Very good question, Miss Granger. You are right, little spells have any effect on Ghouls. It is said that their skin is as tough as a Trolls."

"Blimey, so they're invincible?" Asked Ron.

"To a human, yes. But they have three known weaknesses. One is their senses. Due to their senses being enhanced, this also leaves them vulnerable so loud noises and intense smells. Their second weakness is force. As mentioned before, normal objects cannot harm them, but, put enough force behind it and it can harm them. And their third known weakness is a ghouls Kagune."

"So basically only other Ghouls can harm them? How the bloody hell do muggles deal with them then?" Exclaimed Seamus.

"Muggles that hunt, investigate and fight Ghouls to a day to day basis are called the CCG." Hermione and Ron's eyes widened in shock as they look at Kaneki; a look of hurt in their eyes. But Kaneki ignored them, eye focused up on Moody.

"The CCG, through an unknown procedure, extract a Ghouls Kagune and modify it into a weapon. That is how they fight Ghouls." The class was quiet in stunned silence, until a hand slowly raised above the heads of the students.

"Yes?"

"You said before that the only way of travel was through magical means, does that mean Ghouls can still travel? Could they be in Britain?" At this murmurs erupted from the class in panic.

"Calm down! No, they cannot travel by magic. For some unknown reason, Ghouls are unable to wield magic." At this the entire class relaxed, and Kaneki had to repress the urge to smirk.

"What are you doing staring up the front? Write all that down!" In an instant, the irritating sound of quills on parchment filled the room once again.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Spill! Tell us the truth Kaneki, don't you trust us?" Asked Hermione after she dragged him into an empty classroom after class, Ron following close behind. Kaneki stared back at Hermione, not knowing exactly what to say.

"That battle you talked about, it wasn't between gangs and police; but between Ghouls and the CCG, wasn't it?" Asked Hermione, her expression softer this time.

Kaneki sighed and nodded his head. No point in lying to them now.

"Blimey mate." Whispered Ron, the shock evident still in his eyes.

"Tell us the truth, Kaneki. Please." Pleaded Hermione. "We want to help you."

' _You cannot help me. There's nothing you can do to change what I've become.'_

No way in hell was Kaneki going to tell them he became a Ghoul, he'd rather die than to have to deal with that.

"Kaneki?" Spoke Hermione. Kaneki looked at both his friends in the eyes before sighing.

"Everything I said was the truth. The only thing I lied about were the Ghouls."

"So… the Ghouls are the gangs you spoke about?" Asked Ron. Kaneki nodded. "Blimey, mate. How'd you manage to survive?"

Crack!

Kaneki began to shake, laughter building up in him until he couldn't contain it; emitting deep chuckles as he kept his head bowed, obscuring his face from view.

"...Kaneki?" Asked a worried Hermione.

Once his laughter calmed down, he spoke in a voice that sent shivers up Ron and Hermione's spines.

"Survived? Who ever said I survived?" Chuckled Kaneki, feeling himself slip slightly into insanity again.

"What do you-"

Crack!

Hermione flinched at the harsh sound and watched Kaneki uneasily, unsure about her friends sudden behaviour. Just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared, leaving a very confused and worried Ron and Hermione.

"Kaneki?" No answer. "Kaneki, what do you mean?" Hermione tried again, speaking softly and slowly as if speaking to a scared animal.

"You wouldn't understand." Bit out Kaneki, finally having enough and pushing past Hermione, nearly toppling her over.

"Hey! Hermione and me are only worried about you, no need to be so rude!" Shouted Ron when Hermione was nearly knocked to the ground.

"Shut up."

"Don't you tell me to shut up! Ever since you came back you've been nothing but rude and silent towards us. Maybe Malfoy was right for once, maybe the only reason you came back all different was to get attention. Is that all you care about!?" Exclaimed Ron in a blind rage, standing in front of Hermione. Kaneki stood still, only a few metres in front of him, his back turned.

"Oh, so now you're going to give us the silent treatment now? You just don't want to want to talk because you know I'm right!" In an instant, too fast for eithers minds to comprehend, Kaneki spun around and kicked Ron in the stomach; sending him flying to the other side of the classroom.

"Ron!" Ron was gasping, more than likely due to a few broken ribs, but he stared up at Kaneki with wide eyes filled with shock and fear. Hermione rushed to Ron's side, assessing his wounds.

"Hold on Ron, it looks like you have a few broken ribs." She turned to Kaneki, "Why'd you do that?" She asked fearfully, wand out and shaking as she readies herself.

Kaneki put his finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, the same one he did to Snape. Eyes half-lidded in a bored manner.

"Shut up."

Hermione stilled, locking eyes with him and instantly regretting it. His eyes were filled with madness and killer intent and this frightens her. Hermione shivers, not knowing if this really was the naïve and wonder-struck boy she met in her first year.

' _He's become so unpredictable. What do I do!?' Franticly thought Hermione._

"When I say you wouldn't understand, I mean exactly what I say. Nothing I tell you can be comprehended and understood perfectly without witnessing it first-hand. You weren't there during my life in Tokyo or during the two incidents that changed me and nor shall you know. But I can say this; ever since those two events my tolerance for idiots has dulled significantly. So next time I tell you to shut up, shut up; least my anger get the better of me again." And with that Kaneki turned around and walked off, leaving a shaken Hermione and an injured Ron.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It has been nearly a week since that incident. Ron was released from the hospital wing on the fourth day and ever since then neither Hermione nor Ron have seen any signs of Kaneki. Of course, that didn't stop Ron from ranting.

"I can't believe the nerve of him! He just thinks that he can come back after four years and treat us like dirt!"

"Ron, there's something wrong with Kaneki." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, and that's his attitude. He's become almost like Malfoy!"

"That's not what I mean." She said sternly. "I can't put my finger on it though. Kaneki mentioned that there were two incidents that changed him, if we can find out what happened then we can finally figure out what is going on with him."

"And how do we find out about them? I doubt he'll just tell us. Unless there was a way to view someone's memories."

Hermione paused. "View someone's memories…"

"Hermione?"

"Dumbledore. He has a pensieve in his office, you can view someone's memories through that! I remember seeing it when we last went up to his office! "

"That's all well and good, 'Mione, but after Kaneki's tantrum I doubt he'll want to talk to us. Plus, we don't even know where he is." Hermione frowned, but still held a look of determination. "Just leave him be." Said Ron, walking off to the Great Hall for lunch.

After a few seconds, Hermione followed after him into the Great Hall. Once there, she did a quick search through the Gryffindor table for a head of white hair but found none. Signing, Hermione sat down and joined Ron for lunch.

"Hey, did anyone else see Kaneki?" Hermione's head snapped in the direction of the voice, her eyes landing on a 6th year student.

"Who?" Asked another.

"You know, Harry Potter. Kaneki Ken is the name he goes by now for some strange reason."

"He's the one with the white hair, right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, during the morning I saw him walking into the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione's heart dropped. _'In the Forbidden Forest? Why on earth is he in there? And he hasn't come back! Should I go looking for him?'_

"Huh? Are you sure you saw him walking into the Forbidden Forest?" Asked another 6th year student with disbelief in his eyes.

"I'm positive!" Hermione turned away and focused on her dinner; suddenly not finding herself hungry.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ever since his fight with Ron, Kaneki has been visiting the Forbidden Forest; no longer afraid on the creatures that dwell within. He'd have to face them soon, he'd have to go back to his classes in Hogwarts, he knows this. But he can't bring himself to.

Is it guilt? Guilt at doing what he did to his friend? Guilt at harming his friend over a trivial manner and not protecting? Or was it anger? Anger at himself and not guilt for his actions or is it himself because deep down Ron's right?

But what irritated Kaneki he most ever since was this little seed of doubt that began to grow ever since the incident. The seed that tells him that he should trust his friends and not turn them away, because this is exactly what happened with Hide.

Kaneki shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts.

' _After all, I've known Hide longer than I've known Ron and Hermione.'_ Thought Kaneki. Kaneki looked up at the castle, a look of hesitation evident in his eyes. And with a deep sigh, Kaneki walked to his common room.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise, I didn't update the next day. Mainly because I had exams and also had to re-film my shots cuz my teacher somehow deleted all my shots. So I more than likely won't be able to update during the weekend.**

 **Nykerin, if you ever finished Root A and read this fanfic then thank you again for your help**

 **Crysttal013, omg your review; I love it XD. Also, I had a look at your profile and I've started to read Ghoul Note; great story!**

All was silent when Kaneki suddenly appeared in the common room after his four day disappearance. Kaneki could literally see the question marks above the heads of students as they continued to stare at him. Though Kaneki wasn't in the mood for any more questions, deciding to just go to bed and deal with everything tomorrow. Without a word, Kaneki walked casually up to his shared dorm and closed the door. He looked around, only to find it empty.

' _I should have a shower. It's been a couple of days since I last had one.'_ Thought Kaneki, grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt that he bought and took a shower. Once done, Kaneki secured the eyepatch before opening the door to the bedroom. When he fully opened the door he froze. In the dorm, stood Ron, staring wide eyed at Kaneki from his bed. Neither move, continuing to stare at each other, both with different emotions swirling in their eyes. Ron's eyes had a mixture of surprise, confusion and fear while Kaneki's had his usual look of indifference, but if one looked closer you could see the look of guilt present in his eyes as well.

Ron was the first to break eye contact, turning around and heading out of their shared dorm into the common room without saying a word. Kaneki sighed quietly to himself before heading over to his bed and flopping down on the soft mattress, falling once again into a dreamless sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron walked up to his dorm, about to have a shower and get ready for bed when he heard the water going inside the bathroom.

' _I wonder who it is.'_ Thought Ron, having seen Dean in the common room. **(AN: I don't know who their other dorm mates are.)**

Just then the water stopped running, signalling Ron that they were finished.

' _I'll just wait here then.'_ He thought as he walked over to his trunk and got ready for his turn. Just as he got to his trunk the door swung open, revealing a mess of wet white hair. Kaneki.

Ron's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his house mate, not expecting to run into him in their shared dorms under such normal circumstances. Ron was frozen to the spot, memories from their last encounter flashing through his mind rapidly as they continued to stare in each other's eyes. Ron was fearful of his friend since then, but as of now he was confused. Kaneki looked normal; his usual look of boredom and indifference once again upon his features, hinting nothing. Ron thought that in any minute Kaneki will charge at him, using their current isolation to his advantage to prove his threat real. But it never came. Kaneki just continued to stare at Ron from the bathroom doorway.

Ron, not being able to withstand his intense gaze adverted his eyes and walked out of their dorm quickly, shutting the door before hastily making his way over to Hermione. Hermione looked up in surprise at Ron's quick approach and fearful look; instantly worry ate away at her as she wondered what the matter is.

"Ron? What's wrong?" She whispered, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them. Ron looked back towards his dorm room before looking back at her.

"He's here, in the dorm." He whispered back. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?"

"Kaneki." He whispered quickly, but Hermione heard it. Hermione stood up.

"Where's he been all this time? Is he alright? What's he doing here all of the sudden?" Came Hermione's rapid fire of questions, all of which Ron shook his head at.

"Slow down Hermione, and I don't know. Neither of us said anything when we saw each other." Hermione sighed inwardly and sat back down again, Ron joining her in the common room seats. Ron continuing to remain in the seat even after Hermione left for bed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning Kaneki awoken in his bed to silence. Wait, silence?

Kaneki got into a sitting position and looked around the dorm, noting that Ron isn't in bed. Kaneki swept his eyes to the other beds and noticed that his other dorm occupants are still in bed. So that means he hasn't slept in. Kaneki got up and went into the bathroom to change into his school uniform and went down to the common room only to do a double take at the sight.

Ron, still in his school uniform, was fast asleep in one of the many chairs of the common room. In all honesty Kaneki shouldn't be surprised, but at the same time his heart clenched slightly at the fact that one of his very first friends is purposely keeping his distance away from him. And what makes it worse is that it's his own fault. Kaneki was the one who lost his temper and lashed out, even if his lashing out was on a very small scale, he is still ashamed that he harmed his friend on such a pathetic matter.

' _Should I wake him up?'_ Thought Kaneki. His mischief side was coming to light once again, a thing that only seemed to occurred while at Hogwarts, as he stalked closer to his unsuspecting friend. Then, with strength beyond that of a fourteen year old boy, lifted his friend up by his leg and held him above the ground.

Kaneki knew that by doing this he was risking his secret, but it were times like these that he needed some form of amusement to push back the insanity that threatens to take over. Kaneki was rewarded with a sudden yelp; Ron, flailing his arms around as he widely looks at his current disoriented surroundings from the mixture of sleep and his current predicament. Kaneki let a genuine smile grace his lips but it faltered when Ron's eyes landed on him and widened with surprise and fear.

"Wha-! Kaneki!? What the bloody hell are you doing? Put me down!" Exclaimed Ron, his face flushed with a mixture of the blood rushing to his head and embarrassment. Kaneki smirked again at his friend's reaction, making Ron do a double take at the playful smirk that has replaced his usual expression of indifference.

"If you say so." Smirked Kaneki, letting go of Ron's ankle and letting him drop to the floor ungracefully. Ron grunted as the back of his head connected on the floor; luckily for him his head was only a few centimetres off of the floor. Ron quickly sat up in a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head as he eyed Kaneki suspiciously for a few moments before speaking.

"Why couldn't you just shake me awake like normal people?" Grumbled Ron.

Kaneki turned away, walking towards the exit, his back turned to hide his expression. "Whoever said I was normal?" He muttered, eyes downcast slightly.

Ron, however, didn't take much notice to the sudden switch of emotions. "Yeah, you've never been normal to begin with." Mumbled Ron, getting up on his feet before heading towards his dorm to get ready. Not noticing the sad smile that now graced Kaneki's face.

Once Ron had left, Kaneki walked out of the painting doorway and made his way towards the Great Hall, hoping that if he got there early enough, he could put as little on his plate and eat what little he had to make it look like he started breakfast early in the morning.

' _It's been over a month now since I've last fed. I'll have to find a time during the weekend eat if I want to avoid suspicion. Perhaps I could try some of the Forest creatures.'_ Kaneki thought as he entered the Great Hall; the aroma of human food assaulting his nostrils. Kaneki looked up the front at the head table and noticed only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody up at the table; their eyes trained on Kaneki once he entered. Kaneki looked around the four house tables and noticed only a few students at each table; none from his year at the Gryffindor table. Kaneki sighed inwardly as he sat down farthest away from his other house members so that he could swallow the food without having to worry much of others seeing him grimace at the taste.

Once seated, Kaneki looked at the foods available, vaguely remembering the tastes of Westerns foods, and judged which ones would taste less disgusting. After evaluating his foods, Kaneki decided to choose two pieces of toast and some fruit; a bit disappointed that they didn't have coffee. Kaneki looked down at the innocent looking piece of toast, mentally preparing himself for the taste and going through his head the lessons the manager gave him on eating human food.

" _Take a bite."_ Kaneki slowly took a bite of the piece of toast, only barley managing to stop himself from coughing it back up. _"It tastes like old dirty cardboard."_

Kaneki breathed in through his nose and swallowed it as discreetly as possible, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably.

" _Now pretend to chew and swallow."_ Kaneki could feel eyes on him and knew that the staff of Hogwarts were watching him, causing Kaneki to supress a growl before reluctantly taking another bite and repeating the procedure. By the time he finished his two pieces of toast and got up to the fruit, students were beginning to fill the Great Hall in a sickening motion of sounds and smells.

"Oh, Kaneki! Ron told me you were back but I didn't know if I'd see you in the Great Hall." Kaneki jumped slightly in surprise, not being able to hear or small Hermione approaching due to keeping down the unsettling feeling of wanting to throw up. Kaneki managed a small smile, trying not to display his displeasure, but Hermione didn't seem to take much notice.

Hermione sat down next to him and looked hesitant for a few moments as she picked her fill of breakfast. Kaneki sighed, facing Hermione slightly, knowing that something was bothering her.

"What is it that's bothering you?" Asked Kaneki softly, causing Hermione to suddenly turn towards him with a look of surprise before it switched back to hesitation. Kaneki had a gut feeling what she wanted to ask but didn't let it bother him.

"Well…I…" Hermione sighs, "What happened the other day?" She asked softly. Kaneki didn't look up from his fruit as he quickly sliced it up and popped one in his mouth.

" _Tastes like shit."_ He grimaced inwardly

"Kaneki?" She pressed, gazing at him nervously. Kaneki sighed before placing the rest of his fruit down, not sure whether he'd be able to stomach the rest.

"I'm sorry, about the other day. I just lost control of my anger for a second is all. I'm sorry if I scared you." And with that Kaneki got up and left for the closes bathroom that has no human scent so that he could throw up away from prying students. Once there were no signs of students, Kaneki ran at full speed, wanting to quickly get this over with before class started. After running for what felt like forever, Kaneki came across a bathroom devoid of any human scent and ran at full speeds towards the bathroom; slamming open the door and heading for the closes stall and quickly locking it before heaving up his stomachs contents.

"Oh my, what do we have here? Aren't you an unusual boy. Eat something that didn't agree with you?" Asked a high pithed female voice off to his left. Startled, Kaneki glanced towards the source of the voice only to see a female ghost poking her head through the stall wall and gazing at him. Kaneki was about to ask who she was but another torrent of vomit surged up his throat as he vomited out all the human food he'd consumed.

Once his stomach calmed down, Kaneki flushed the toilet and sat on the bathroom floor, his back resting on the stall wall as he regained his composure.

" _Looks like I'll have to find something to eat a lot sooner than I thought."_ Thought Kaneki as his stomach growled, demanding more sensible foods.

"Hmmm, out of all the bathrooms you could've chosen you chose my bathroom. Why is that?" Asked the ghost as she floated above the stall, watching Kaneki from above. Kaneki knitted his eyebrows together in confusion at the question.

"Why does it matter what bathroom I throw up in?" He asked.

She just looked at him. "There's a reason why it's my bathroom. Ever since I died here no one else has entered these bathroom ever since." She said, giving off an annoying high pitch sob as she floated away, out of sight. "So I'll ask again, why did you come here? Got something to hide?" She reappeared to Kaneki's left, making him jump slightly at the sudden reappearance of the ghost.

"I came here because there's no one here, I thought that'd be obvious." Replied Kaneki, not really in the mood to play twenty questions. Though his tone did nothing to deter her.

"Ohhh! Secrets! I love secrets, can you let me in on yours? No one talks to me anymore." Pouted the girl. Kaneki observed the girl for a moment. He really needs to get this off of his chest and what better way to do so than to tell someone who couldn't do much harm? But then again, if she did tell her there's no real way to make his warnings become a reality.

"I promise I won't tell. I could even help you hide your little secret of yours." She persuaded.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Before I tell you, I'd like to know the name of the person I'm entrusting my secrets to." Responded Kaneki tiredly.

"Myrtle, though people refer to me as Moaning Myrtle. You?"

"Kaneki Ken, though my real name is Harry Potter."

"Oh? Harry Potter? Didn't you disappear four years ago? And why is your hair white?" Kaneki smiles, a small smile before getting into a comfortable position. He'll miss his first class, he knows this, but he can't bring himself to care about having a magical career in the future.

"How about I start from the beginning."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ron, have you seen Kaneki?" Asked a worried Hermione as she looked around for any signs of white hair as she headed to her next classroom.

"Nope. Last I saw him he woke me up by hanging me upside down by my ankle." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron. "What? It's true!"

"Whatever." Said Hermione with a shake of the head before going back to searching for her mysterious friend as she and Ron made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Kaneki!" Shouted Hermione as she ran towards her friend who was waiting outside their classroom. "Where were you? Why weren't you in Transfiguration?" Kaneki looked slightly uncomfortable but replied evenly none the less.

"I was talking to one of the Hogwarts ghosts and lost track of time it seems."

"Wha? Lost track of time? What were you talking about, your life story?" Said Ron, seemingly having the courage to rudely respond, as usual, but then backed down when he noticed what he'd done. Kaneki glanced over in his direction but any further conversation was interrupted with the heavy thumps of Moody's wooden stump. As they all herded into the classroom, all students took out their quills and parchment in preparation and Kaneki wonders briefly what he missed.

"So far we learned about basic information of Ghouls in Japan, last lesson we learned of the other types of Ghouls. This lesson will be different. Today, I'll be teaching you a Ghouls different types of Kagune and their strengths and weaknesses."

" _Oh joy."_ Thought Kaneki sarcastically.

"It is unknown whether or not spell have an effect on them or not, and what makes it harder to not only attack, but defend yourself is you'd have to keep an eye on not just the Ghoul itself but also their Kagune." Moody stalked around the room, mechanical eye meeting each student. "Can anyone tell me the name of each type of Kagune and their effect?"

Hermione, of course, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Ukaku."

"Correct, and where are they located?"

"Between or on the shoulder blades."

"Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. A Ukaku Kagune, which translates to Feather-red, spreads out like feathers and is released on the shoulder area. It specializes in high speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have hugely enhanced speed. The Kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallising their Kagune to deliver a high speed torrent of spike like projectiles, however whilst crystallised they are much stiffer and can't be used for short range combat. While the Kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks, short-range is considered their weakness. They are able to use their Kagune as a shield and some users are shown to be able to shape them into sharp blades, reminiscent of a Koukaku, to aid in close quarters, many have shown to be able to increase the flexibility of their Kagune for short range combat though this makes it ill-suited for their distinctive long range attacks. Altogether, Ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance to end the battle after a short time. However, releasing the Rc cells extremely decreases stamina. Thus, Ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time."

Moody, like last lesson, flicked his wand as it began to draw the back of a human, circling the shoulder area and writing "Ukaku" in the circle.

"Now, who knows what a Koukaku type Kagune is?"

Surprising it was Malfoy who raised his hand. "Isn't a Koukaku a defensive type Kagune?" He drawled. Kaneki didn't even know it was possible to drawl while looking interested in a topic.

"Correct. A Koukaku, which translates to Shell-red, is released below the shoulder blades area. Due to its high density of Rc cell it is heavy and extremely robust, giving it the greatest sturdiness and making them very well suited for defence. Normally, they are generally shaped into armours or shields. But on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers, blades, and swords. Due to its high weight, a Koukaku's speed is inferior to all other Kagunes and the Kagune is hard to wield." Explained Moody, circling the area on the chalkboard where Koukaku Kagune's form.

"Any others?" He asked after the class copied down the information. Dean raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Uh….a Bikaku?" He asked hesitantly, as if he didn't know if it was the right answer. Moody nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" He was answered with a shake of the head. "Can anyone answer?" Hermione put her hand up again.

"A Bikaku typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defence and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the Kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the Kagune itself is treated as a surprise 'trump card'."

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor. What Miss Granger said is correct. A Bikaku, which translates to Tail-red, has better speed and durability against the brute-force, breakable Rinkaku, allowing them to cut off the Rinkaku's Kagune. However, a Bikaku will be overwhelmed by the faster Ukaku user and will lose against the Ukaku's long-range attacks. Bikaku Kagune's are located in the lower back area."

"Anyone else have any information on a Kagune?" Kaneki put his hand up slowly, seemingly hesitant to answer.

"Yes?"

"Rinkaku."

"Yes, a Rinkaku, English for Scale-red, have an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A Rinkaku wielder has powerful regenerative abilities that some of them could even survive the most critical damage done to them. Some Rinkaku users are able to manipulate the shape of their Kagune, such as changing its usual tentacle form into swords or claws. This type's regenerative power is a result of the Rc cells easily binding together. Their Rc cells are more similar to liquids. However, this means that the binding force among the Rc cells must be weak, therefore making the Kagune very soft and easy to break. But because their Rc cells bind so easily, some Rinkaku can bind their multiple tentacle-like Kagune together to make a larger, stronger Kagune."

' _Who ever thought this much information on Ghouls is available.'_ Sweat dropped Kaneki as he wrote down all that Moody has said.

"Now those are the basic forms, but there are others. Kakuja's are when ghouls repeatedly cannibalize other ghouls, they (rarely) develop an abnormal Kagune apart from the common predatory Kagune. This Kagune typically takes an armour-like shape, and ghouls with such a Kagune are called Kakujas. This abnormal transformation Kagune also takes after the Rc types. Then there are Chimera Kagune. These occur when Ghouls with different Rc types have children, there is a small chance that they will inherent from both parents, though."

"Wait, Ghouls can get stronger through cannibalism?" Asked Pansy, a look of disgust etched into her face.

"Yes, though while the thought of power seems appealing, this occurrence is actually rare." Responded Moody. "Why am I telling you all of this? Simple, because knowing the type of Ghoul and their Kagune types may save your life one day. Always know your enemy. Any questions?"

For some reason Kaneki felt _uncomfortable._ Like those times in life when you know people are talking about you but you don't know what about.

Everyone was silent, still trying to comprehend the butt-load of information Moody shot at them.

"None? Well now that that's over with we'll be looking over actual Ghoul cases."

" _Shit."_

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"But you said that they're only located in Japan and that Ghouls cannot travel magically. So why are we learning all of this?"

"Well, Mr Weasley, it's because as of next week, Japan will be legalising transportation in and out of Japan."

The class was in an uproar in an instant.

"Settle down!" The class instantly quietened. "Ghouls are becoming more of a problem and Japan needs help; both with the Ghouls and in Economics. So, to help the Economic side Japan has no choice but to legalise flights to help the Economy grow, because if the Economy side falls then how will they fight the Ghouls? So, to help Japan, Wizarding Britain will be helping in dealing with the Ghoul cases."

"Blimey." Whispered Ron in awe.

"Now, continuing on with the lesson, who can tell me the ranking system for Ghouls?" Once again no one put their hand up, all students looked up at Moody with expecting eyes.

"The ranking of Ghouls given by the CCG go from SSS-being the most powerful, SS, S, A, B and to C-being the weakest. Now Ghouls are also given nicknames; there nicknames can be pointed back to the appearance of their Kagune or their mask. Ghouls, when committing crimes will wear cloaks, masks and/or wigs to hide their identity. Today and next lesson I'll be showing you some Ghouls that the CCG and Japanese Minister have made public."

' _Why have I got a bad feeling about this?'_ Thought Kaneki nervously as he stared at the projector that he only just noticed at the back of the class when he followed Moody's trail.

"Now I'll be showing you some images from the projector of different ranked Ghouls, their Kagune and their crimes." The lights turned off and everyone focused to the front as the light of the projector shined on the blackboard; projecting a coloured image of a Kaya Irimi wearing her black dog mask, her Kagune out.

"This is Black Dog, an SS ranked Ghoul. Can anyone tell me what type of Kagune she has?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Care to tell us, Miss Granger?"

"It's a Ukaku."

"Correct. Now Black Dog is the leader of a gang of Ghouls known as The Black Dobers, She and her gang were a violent lot, committing many crimes but as of 10 or so years ago her and her gang have ceased movement and it is unknown as to why."

Another picture flickered through the projector, showing a random Ghoul Kaneki has never met and the proceed repeated. Kaneki was so _bored_ and was slowly falling asleep when he was jerked awake by a name that tightened his air ways.

"This Ghoul is known as Centipede." Started Moody and Kaneki looked up to see a picture of himself in his Kakuja form with his Kakuja mask. "He is an SS ranked Ghoul. Little is known about his origins but from what I heard he appeared suddenly, stirring up trouble for both the CCG and Ghouls alike. Can anyone name his Kagune? Mr Malfoy?"

Malfoy's head suddenly snapped to Moody, his mouth agape. "I don't know, sir."

Moody snorted. "Then perhaps you should've been paying attention. Centipede has a Kakuja Kagune."

"Wait, so that means he's eaten other Ghouls?"

"Preciously. From recent information from one of the CCG investigators who has faced off with this Ghoul more than once, he was originally a Ghoul by the nickname Eyepatch. Unfortunately there are no photos of Eyepatch before he started cannibalism but from the reports he used to be less active." Just then the bell ran, signalling the end of class. Kaneki stood up a little too quickly and headed for the door, eager to get out and clear his head.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	5. Chapter 5

The next lesson was met with confusion for Kaneki as after Defence Against the Dark Arts he was dragged by Hermione outside to the lake, where the rest of Hogwarts students were gathering.

"What's going on?" Asked Kaneki, slightly bewildered at something so large happening without a clue as to what going on.

"It's the second trial for the TriWizard Tournament." Replied Hermione as she found a good spot with a perfect view of the lake. Kaneki blinked, having completely forgotten about the large scale event that was taking place at Hogwarts. Now that he properly looked around, Kaneki could see the two foreign schools in their own little group amidst the Hogwarts students.

"Who's representing Hogwarts?" Inquired Kaneki.

"Oh, ours is Cedric Diggory. He's a sixth year Hufflepuff." Replied Hermione. Before he could ask any other questions cheering of the whole student body erupted in applause, surprising Kaneki at the sudden loudness. Kaneki tuned out the monotonous voices and cheering and began to feel himself zoning out as he stared at the lake; vaguely noticing the champions diving into the lake. Kaneki continued to stand there along with the rest of the students in silence, waiting for one of the contestants to emerge.

' _Wait, is this all we're doing?'_ Thought Kaneki in disbelief.

"How long do they have?" He asked, not glancing at her as he continued to survey the lake. Hermione looked at him, but turned her gaze back to the lake when she realised that Kaneki wasn't looking at her.

"I believe they have a total of one hour." She answered.

"One hour?" Deadpanned Kaneki, finally turning his piercing gaze to her. Hermione nodded. "Well then, let me know who wins." Said Kaneki, turning around and walking back to Hogwarts.

"Wait, Kaneki where are you going?" Asked Hermione.

"Back to the common room. What point is there in watching an empty lake for an hour?" He replied over his shoulder, leaving flabbergasted Hogwarts students who'd overheard his conversation, but Kaneki didn't stay long enough to listen to any of their responses. The walk from the lake to Hogwarts was a long one, to Kaneki's surprise, as he finally made it to the front of Hogwarts. Kaneki turned around and looked back at the gathered crowd of mixed students down at the lake, noting how far away they were.

' _Perhaps I could use this diversion to my advantage.'_ Thought Kaneki as his gaze swept over to the Forbidden Forest to his left. Kaneki looked back at the group of students and then back at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest, then ran at full speeds to the common room; appearing as a blur of motion to any of the ghosts and paintings. Kaneki ran to the Fat Lady painting and quickly spoke the password, running up to his dorm room and changing into his fighting clothes. His fighting clothes are the same ones he had when he appeared at Hogwarts, with the blood washed off and the rips fixed. He quickly put it on along with his Ghoul mask, then for good measures put on a hooded cloak he bought for times like these and put on his hood.

Kaneki then went to one of the windows in the common room, pushed it open and jumped out; briefly activating his Rinkaku Kagune to soften his fall, then bursting out into full speeds towards the Forbidden Forest, hoping no wandering eyes saw him. Seeing as there are no other Ghouls in Britain aside from himself then he cannot feast on them, no matter how disgusting they taste. And before he decides to eat human meat, there's one thing he'd like to try first before turning to humans. Would animal, or any magical creature, be the same? Would it taste similar to human meat if he ate a Centaur or would it taste like spoiled fish like that of a Ghoul? And better yet, would he be able to digest it? Well, that is what he's about to find out, and he only has an hour to do so. But the question is, what creature should he eat?

The only magical creature he's aware of living in this forest is the Centaurs and he briefly wonders if he should just take one bite of them or if he should find something else. Unicorns are out of the picture and he doesn't know what else lurks in the Forbidden Forest. Plus, he doesn't have all the time in the world to sought out each creature and take a bite.

' _I don't have much time. I'll just have to go with Centaurs.'_ Thought Kaneki as he stops for a brief moment to inhale deeply, seeing if he can pick up any signs of life. _'To the left.'_ He thought before going off in a run towards the scent. Within ten minutes he comes across three Centaurs; two males and a female, walking in the opposite direction. Kaneki slowed down his pace when he caught sight of them and slowly began walking behind them in a crouched position.

Kaneki analysed the three, wondering what the best way to go about this is. While he has met their kind before, it was only for an instant, and from he could gather they didn't carry bows and arrows just for show. Kaneki briefly wondered if he should go for the female Centaur due to her lack of physical appearance. Not because Kaneki was sexist, but mainly because in many olden cultures, women weren't allowed to do things males could do such as fight or work out and Kaneki simply didn't know if that olden way of thinking is still the same for Centaurs. That and from where he was positioned he couldn't see a bow or arrows on her being, but that didn't mean she was unarmed. Kaneki studied the other two males.

One had a very lean build while the other looked slim, but still had some muscle on him. Kaneki, just deciding to go with the flow like he usually does, silently activates his Rinkaku Kagune and silently creeps forward. Once at a comfortable distance from the pair, sprung forward in a sprint; surprising the Centaurs. The female was the first to respond, drawing out a sword and rushing forward and judging by the male's actions, she was giving them time to draw their bows and arrows.

' _So she'll distract me while they finish me off. Clever.'_ Kaneki's Kagune swung around, colliding heavily on the female Centaur, flying her to the right a couple of meters away with a startled yelp. ' _But not clever enough.'_ Thought Kaneki as he diverted his attention to the two bewildered males. The slime Centaur was the first to snap out of his bewilderment and steady his bow and arrow, eyeing Kaneki wearily.

"What matter of being are you? Why do you attack us?" He asked evenly, though Kaneki could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing, I just want to test something out." Replied Kaneki evenly, before disappearing in a burst of speed, reappearing beside the two Centaurs; his Kagune smashing into the two of them, knocking them to the ground.

Kaneki pounced onto the closes fallen Centaur just as was about to get back up, breaking one of his legs to prevent him from getting back up. The slim Centaur screamed in pain before quickly composing himself, glaring daggers at Kaneki. Kaneki, however, remained unaffected by the glare and crouched down beside him. The Centaur eyed him and his Kagune wearily as he watched Kaneki unzip the zipper on his mask. Within seconds Kaneki grabbed the Centaurs arm and bite into it, with it the tearing of flesh. The Centaur screamed loudly as he struggled away from Kaneki but was quickly silenced with a quick stab through the head by his Kagune; killing him instantly.

The moment Kaneki tasted his flesh he knew he'd been right in his assumptions in being edible. The flesh of a Centaur tasted similar to a humans but nowhere near as good. But it didn't matter, as long as he could eat something without ending up accidentally harming a fellow student. Kaneki began feasting on the dead Centaur, eating as quickly as he could knowing that the screams would've attracted attention of either the wizards or of possible nearby Centaurs.

After a few minutes of eating Kaneki heard the approaching sounds of galloping from his right. He didn't stop eating though, only dissolving his Kagune when a group of Centaurs that he heard earlier gasped, frantic cries were heard for the three Centaurs Kaneki defeated. The leader, or what Kaneki assumed is the leader of the group, turned and locked eyes with Kaneki, eyes widening at the scene. Kaneki could only image what he looked like; wearing an eerie mask, crouched down beside a dead Centaur with its blood covering his hands and mouth, his Ghoul eye staring back at the leader with his usual look of indifference. Kaneki bet he'd look like something straight out of a horror movie.

"Who are you!? Are you the one responsible for this!?" Shouted the leader, drawing his bow and arrow, the others copying his actions as two others go towards their fallen kin. Kaneki didn't say a word, slowly standing up and faced towards the angry group of Centaurs.

"I apologise, but it seemed there was no other way to sate my hunger."

"Sate your hunger? What are you!?" Exclaimed the leader. "I've never seen your kind before. You appear human but that eye gives you away."

"What I am is none of your concern." Replied Kaneki evenly, though this only seemed to anger them even more. After all, Centaurs are a proud race. True to Kaneki's thoughts, the leader fired his arrow after speaking, but was left shocked when Kaneki grabbed the arrow easily in his hands; inches from his face. Then, to add to it, Kaneki snaps the arrow in half with his one hand with ease, throwing it to the side before once again disappearing in a burst of speed, not wanting to waste any more time in dealing with the Centaurs.

After a few minutes running, the familiar sight of the towering castle came to view and Kaneki, seeing the still open window, jumped up and latched onto the edges of the castle and climbed back up to the common room. Before entering the window, Kaneki stopped just underneath, and seeing if he could sense any forms of life inside before jumping over the ledge and closing the window once he believed it to be safe. Kaneki then quickly got to work, not knowing how much time he had left before the students came back to Hogwarts. He quickly entered the bathroom and took off his clothes and mask before starting the shower, not being fussy on the temperature of the water and entered; washing away his earlier crimes. Once clean, Kaneki then brought his clothes into the shower, scrubbing away at the blood on his clothes and mask.

Once done, Kaneki exited the shower and quickly dried himself off and got re-dressed in his uniform. He then casted a drying spell on his wet clothes, something he learned while studying the years he missed. With all the evidence gone, Kaneki put his eyepatch back on, his now dried clothes and mask in his arms and walked out the bathroom door, relieved that the students hadn't returned yet and hid his hunting clothes at the very bottom of his trunk again. Kaneki then collapsed on his bed, a sigh of relief escaping him once he's out of the dangers zone.

' _I wonder if they'll report to the Headmaster'_ Thought Kaneki, but then quickly shook his head. _'No, I doubt it. They're far too prideful to ask the help of a wizard.'_ Kaneki then looked over to the clock in his dorm.

' _2 o' clock. The trials should be over with by now. Looks like they'll be in the Great Hall having lunch.'_ Kaneki looked from the clock to his dorm's door then back at the clock.

' _Screw it I'll just stay in bed.'_ He thought, not wanting to ruin his happy stomach by throwing up. Kaneki's eyes grew heavy with sleep, having a full stomach and the pains of hunger gone, Kaneki fell back into a peaceful sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki woke up early, too early for breakfast to start, seemingly slept through his other lessons and dinner. With a sigh Kaneki got up and dressed, then went down to the common room to study. Opening up two books, one on Transfiguration and the other on Charms, he got to work; coping notes and practicing spells. Then once he deemed it enough, he moved on to Potions. His hatred of Snape may have shimmered over the years but he still dislikes the man, but that doesn't mean he wants to fail his class.

"Kaneki?" Asked a sudden voice, startling Kaneki from his thoughts, looking up and seeing Hermione looking down at him from his position on the floor. "What are you doing up so early?"

Kaneki blinked owlishly up at Hermione before responding. "Seeing as I went to bed early, I woke up early, so I was studying for Transfiguration, Charms and now Potions." He replied, turning back to his work.

"Oh. Well, do you need any help catching up?" Kaneki looked back at Hermione, a slight look of surprise in his eyes before smiling.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." He said softly. Hermione beamed, plonking herself down beside Kaneki and immediately the two began studying, Hermione pointing out mistakes and advice to Kaneki and helping him perform spells correctly.

All too soon students began waking up and making their way to the Great Hal for breakfast. Hermione got up and stretched, then bending down and helping Kaneki collect his parchment and books.

"We better get going or we'll miss breakfast. Do you think you've got the basis of your second year down pat?" She asked as Kaneki stood up with her, taking her load of equipment from her and taking it up to his dorm.

"I think so, but I'd like to continue studying." Said Kaneki once he returned from his dorm. "Thanks for helping me." Said Kaneki, looking away.

Hermione smiled, "It's no problem! I'll gladly help you again. Come on, let's get down to breakfast." Kaneki sighed, a small percentage of himself wishing he was back at Anteiku. A sad smile graced his lips as he followed Hermione down to the Great Hall. While his life back in Tokyo was one filled with pain and sad memories, it was also filled with the good memories he shared with everyone. Touka, Hinami, Yoshimura, Nishiki, Yomo, Irimi, Koma, hell even Tsukiyama, but most of all he missed Hide. Both the good and the sad. God he missed them.

"Kaneki?" Kaneki looked up, not realising that they'd stopped or that they were at the front of the Great Hall.

' _I'm getting soft. I should probably train so that I don't get weak. I've lost Hide, I can't afford to lose anyone else.'_

"I'm fine." Hermione gave him a critical look before hesitantly nodding, the two of them then finding a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Aren't you going to each anymore?" Asked Dean, looking down at Kaneki's plate of two pieces of toast and an apple.

Kaneki didn't say anything for a moment, feeling it wise to think over his words first. "I'm just slowly getting used to Western foods again. I've been eating Japanese foods for four years now so suddenly going back to Western foods is upsetting my stomach whenever I have large amounts." He lied, grimacing inwardly at his pathetic lie but Dean merely nodded in understanding. But what Kaneki didn't notice was Hermione's questioning gaze, watching him as he ate.

"So, who won?" He asked, remembering that he didn't stick around to see who won the second trial.

"Huh?" Came Hermione's brilliant response.

"The second trial. Who one?" He explained.

"Oh. Cedric, he came first place." She replied. Kaneki looked over his shoulder at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric smiling at his housemates as they continued to congratulate him. Kaneki smiled to himself, knowing that something like this is a big deal for the Hufflepuffs; for them to be able to prove themselves.

"I bet they're very happy. Perhaps after this Hogwarts won't look down on Hufflepuffs as much." Said Kaneki before turning back to his food.

Hermione watched him for a few seconds before looking over at Cedric, a small smile gracing he lips. "Yeah, let's hope so."

Once Kaneki finished his breakfast, painfully, he turned to Hermione who was eating her buttered toast at her own pass.

"What class do we have next?" He asked, causing Hermione's eyes to widen in realisation.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Professor McGonagall gave me your schedule to give to you seeing as you have been disappearing." Her voice dropped to a whisper at the last part but Kaneki heard her clearly. She reached into her robes and pulled out his schedule.

"Potions with the Slytherins then Muggle Studies. What about you?"

"Same as you." Kaneki nodded, then stood up, tucking his schedule in his robes.

"Where are you going?" Asked Hermione.

"Back to the common room. I'll meet you at Potions." And with that Kaneki quickly left to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to puke up his breakfast.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You know, instead of constantly throwing up why don't you just tell that friend of yours….what's her name again? Starts with H." Said Myrtle thoughtfully as Kaneki washed out his mouth, cupping his hands under the tap and drinking some of the water.

"Hermione?" He asked breathlessly.

"That's the one! She seems smart and thoughtful, so why not tell her your little secret?"

"Even if I did I'd still have to eat so that others won't get suspicious. It's bad enough as it is now that we're learning about the Japanese Ghoul in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Moaned Kaneki, head resting against the mirror.

"Still though, she could cover for you and possibly even help you in getting food. Like I said, she's smart."

"And intelligent." Said Kaneki to himself.

"See, even you agree. So what's stopping you?" Asked Myrtle. Kaneki didn't know why, but the sobbing mess of a spirit was easy to talk to for him. Sure she had her irritating moments, but she is a good listener.

"I guess I'm just scared of rejection." He admitted.

"Just like with Hide?" Kaneki nodded. "If that's the case then you should tell her."

Kaneki looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. You feared rejection from Hide and yet because of that you kept your distance, and because you kept your distance you weren't there to protect him. How are you supposed to protect your friends if you're in constant fear of them seeing the real you?" Kaneki stared at her with wide eyes, mouth agape in awe.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Is it because what I said is stupid? Oh why did I open my mouth!?"

"No! That's not it," Said Kaneki quickly as to prevent the distress spirit from sobbing again, "what you said just surprised me is all. It was very insightful even." Smiled Kaneki. Myrtle blushed, or what Kaneki assumed is a blush for a ghost.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to find some place to train. If I want to be able to protect everyone I need to stay in shape. Know any good places I could train without getting caught?" Myrtle, seemingly glade for the distraction, put on a thinking expression; looking off to the side as she thought.

"Hmmmm, how about the Room of Requirement? It's a secret room on the seventh floor. To get there you need to walk past the corridor three times while thinking hard on what it is you need. So for instance, you really need to go to the bathroom, just walk past the corridor three times and one will appear. And the best thing about it is, is that if no one is actively looking for you then no one can walk in on you." Smiled Myrtle as she reveals what she knew. Kaneki smiled.

"That's perfect. I'll check it out later after class. I better get to class. Thanks for the talk Myrtle." Said Kaneki over his shoulder as ran to his Potions class, Myrtles words still ringing in his ears.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EXAM! EXAMS EVEYWHERE! KILL ME**

It has been just been over five days since the second trial and the third trial is fast approaching, Hogwarts, Beauxbaton and Drumstrang students are all buzzing with excitement. All except one.

"Come on Kaneki, just come with us to the third trial. Please." Begged Ron as he, Kaneki and Hermione made their way to their common room. Ron had finally decided to start talking to Kaneki again, after some convincing and pushing on Hermione's part, and after a few awkward moments Ron had finally broke and started talking his first friend again.

"I don't see the point. Just like the lake what's the point in sitting around for an hour watching nothing?" Countered Kaneki, giving Ron an uninterested look.

"Look, how about you just go to this one, especially seeing as it's the last one. Who knows, you might actually get interested." Cut in Hermione, speaking the common room password and letting them in. Kaneki huffed in slight irritation, but he relented; missing this kind of friendly exchange he had with them before his life turned up-side down.

"Fine, I'll join you." Ron's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree while Hermione smiled back at the pair before plopping herself down on one of the spare chairs and began completing her homework, Kaneki and Ron soon joining her.

By the time 8 o' clock rolled around Kaneki sighed and closed his books, not being able to concentrate, his mind being a whirlwind of thoughts and doubt. The main cause of this whirlwind is Myrtle's words. He knew that it's a good idea to let his friends know of his predicament, not wanting a repeat of the incident with Hide, but he was scared. Scared of rejection. But most of all he's also scared of failing his friends, not being able to protect them. And these two contradicting thoughts are tearing his mind apart.

"Kaneki?" A hand waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his destructive thoughts only to see Hermione waving her hand in front of his face, a look of worry and confusion etched into her features. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot lately." She asks.

Kaneki gave her his best reassuring smile that he could muster at the moment. "I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind is all." Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Anything you want to talk to me about? You know I'm always here for you, that's what friend are for." Kaneki's smile faltered for a split second, but he quickly composed himself, hoping Hermione didn't notice.

' _Should I tell her?'_ Thought Kaneki, doing a quick sweep of the common room only to see that they were the only two left. _'Ron must've left for bed. I really do need to train if someone as loud as Ron slipped my senses.'_

"Kaneki?" Come Hermione's soft voice. Kaneki looked back up at her, the slightest of crinkles in his brow showed signs of deep thought.

"I'm fine, really." But there's more to it, Hermione can tell. From the hesitation to the forced smile of reassurance Hermione can tell that Kaneki is holding something back from herself and the others. But she didn't push, remembering what happened to Ron when he stepped over the line. So, for now Hermione reluctantly nodded and dropped the subject, hoping one day Kaneki will come to her and talk.

"Well, I'll be heading off to bed, you should too. Good night." Kaneki bid a good night back as he watched Hermione's retreating form up to her dorm.

' _I should get to bed too.'_ Thought Kaneki with a sigh, getting up from his spot on one of the many chairs and silently making his way to his shared dorm. With the grace of a cat, Kaneki made his way into his dorm and got changed into his pyjamas without making a sound, then as silently as before got in to bed and slowly, bit by bit with his torrent of thoughts, got washed away into the abyss of sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning was the same old routine, a routine Kaneki wish he could burn. After vomiting his breakfast, he sluggishly made his way to his Muggle Studies class. Once Kaneki was seated, instantly his head hit the desk, closing his eyes in an attempt to will away the ill feeling.

"Kaneki, mate are you feeling alright?" Whispered Ron from Kaneki's left as the Muggle Studies teacher began the lesson. Kaneki nodded his head slowly from the desk, his face still down and out of view.

"Mr Kaneki, please focus up the front!" Called out their professor from the front. Kaneki groaned inwardly, lifting his head up to stare blankly up at the front. For some odd reason, Kaneki just wasn't in the mood to play along with the whole "student" act, for some reason ever since he woke up today everything seemed like an effort.

When the bell finally rang signalling the end of class Kaneki dragged himself to his next class: Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Joy. With a groan Kaneki, along with Ron and Hermione walked to their next class. Once their class came into view, Kaneki straightened, eyes sweeping over the class out front for any signs of Malfoy. For some reason, ever since the end of the second trial, Kaneki has been feeing Malfoy's intense gaze at the back of his head whenever they were within sight of each other. It bothered Kaneki, because for some reason he had a bad feeling that is slowly growing within his gut; his instincts telling him that Malfoy is planning something. And from his few months living the Ghoul life, Kaneki has learned to always trust his instincts.

And just as he predicted, Malfoy stood there, his usual sneer barley there as he stares straight at Kaneki, trying to be discreet, though not discreet enough for Kaneki to notice. As they all filed in and took their seats, Kaneki chose to seat behind Malfoy, much to Ron and Hermione's confusion, though they didn't question him.

"Now, continuing on from last lesson, we'll be looking at more Ghoul cases." Just like last lesson the lights turned off, plunging the room into darkness whilst the lights of the projector came to life. And the very first picture was that of Tsukiyama.

' _Of course.'_ Thought Kaneki with a mental roll of the eyes.

"This is an S ranked Ghoul by the name of Gourmet." And just as Kaneki predicted Hermione's eyes instantly looked over to Kaneki, eyes widened slightly in surprise; although Ron didn't seem to remember about Kaneki's slip of the Gourmet for he continued to stare up at the projection of Tsukiyama wearing his moon mask.

"Gourmet is also the member of a Ghoul restaurant known as MM, which specialise in human trafficking and games. Can anyone name what his Kagune is?" Hermione, naturally, raised her hand.

"Miss Granger?"

"A Koukaku." She stated without missing a beat.

"Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor. Gourmet, as of the last couple of months, hasn't been active for unknown reasons,"

' _Knowing him he'll be searching Heaven and Hell for me.'_ Mused Kaneki.

"he has also been seen working with Eye-Patch, though their relation is unknown."

The lesson droned on in the same manner. Professor Moody would project up an image of a Ghoul with a mask on and their Kagune out, and ask the students to identify their Kagune while also giving them back ground information. A couple of times a Ghoul Kaneki knew of would come up but other than that the rest were lower class Ghouls. When class finally finished, Kaneki and the others made their way to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Kaneki this time couldn't be bothered to make an attempt to eat, deciding to just sit there and convers with his friends.

"You feeling okay, mate? You've been eating little during meal time." Asked a concerned Ron as he looked between Kaneki and his empty plate. Kaneki noticed from the corner of his eye that Hermione was watching him intently.

"I haven't been feeling well, so I don't trust myself to be able to keep my food down."

"Perhaps you should go to the Hospital Wing." Replied a concerned Ron.

Kaneki shook his head, "No, it's only a bug, It'll go away within a couple of days." He reassures. Ron shrugged in response, turning his attention back to his lunch. Kaneki let out a mental sigh of relief, only to notice Hermione still watching him intently. Kaneki gave her a questioning look, one eyebrow raised at her. Hermione blushed slightly in response and hastily turned back to her lunch as well.

After a very drawn out lunch, the newly reformed Golden Trio made their way to Care of Magical Creatures outside. Once there, Kaneki was greeted with a very familiar sight.

"'Arry! It's so good to see you again! I was so worried when you suddenly disappeared, I thought you were dead." Sobbed the half-giant, pulling out an oversized handkerchief and whipping his face, then blowing his nose in which Kaneki attempted to hide his disgust. Kaneki forced a polite smile onto his face, giving the giant one of his more gentler looks in an attempt to calm Hagrid down.

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid. And it's Kaneki, not Harry."

"Oh, my bad there Har-Kaneki. I've just been so worried, everyone has."

"While it was nice speaking with you again Hagrid, but it'd be best to start the lesson." Said Kaneki softly. Hagrid jumped up slightly in response, seemingly as if he'd forgotten about his lessons. Hagrid then began giving out instructions on looking after….something. Kaneki didn't catch the name.

"Ha-Kaneki, seeing as you were absent the past lessons, you can join any group and help out." Said Hagrid as he went off to different groups and helping them out. Kaneki surveyed the groups around him, immediately finding Ron and Hermione with Neville crowded around a crate. He immediately walked over to them and began participating in the day's lesson.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

To say that Kaneki was bored was an understatement, he was literally dying of boredom. The normality of his old life was driving him up the wall, too use to his adrenalin rushed life of a Ghoul to be able to sit still for long. When he was younger, the very idea of going to Hogwarts amazed him to no end, even as his first year came to an end he was still awe-stuck with being a wizard. Now though, it seemed dull and boring. Learning about new creatures and spells didn't interest him as much as it did when he first attended. Kaneki needed to do something physical.

That's it. It's the lack of physical activities in the wizarding life and it was leaving Kaneki restless. He really needs to spar. He needs to find this Room of Requirements and work out. And that is exactly what Kaneki is going to do now. Right now is dinner time and all the students would be in the Great Hall feasting on all the human food laid out before them. He didn't care if his absence attracted attention, he _needs_ this. But what he didn't expect was someone to be calling his name in the abandoned corridors when everyone should be in the Great Hall.

Kaneki tuned around only to come face to face with Hermione, an unreadable expression on her face as she stood a couple of metres away from Kaneki.

"What are you doing, Kaneki? Why are you prowling around on the seventh corridor?" Ah, so this is it, she's had enough of waiting and has decided to see what Kaneki was up to and followed him. Kaneki stared at Hermione for a brief moment, contemplating how to go about this. This is what he wanted, right? A moment like this so that he could reveal the truth to Hermione, right? Or was it? Did he really want her to know? Should he lie? Should he just remain silent or should he tell her to leave him be?

Gah, his head hurts. He can feel himself slipping slightly, the tyrant of emotions and conflicting thoughts becoming overbearing. Hermione looked ready to speak again but was cut off by a very familiar drawl.

"Well, well if it isn't _Potter_ and the mudblood." Both Kaneki and Hermione's heads snapped to the side to see the one and only Malfoy and a….cupboard? Why is there a cupboard beside him? An uneasy feeling clenched Kaneki's gut and something deep down told Kaneki that whatever was in that cupboard is not good.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Asked Hermione, uneasiness present in her voice.

' _It seems I'm not the only one feeling uneasy about the cupboard.'_ Thought Kaneki.

"What's this? The Gryffindor pet not knowing what's in this cupboard? And I thought you'd be able to guess easily, especially after our lessons with Professor Lupin." Smirked Malfoy. Kaneki noticed Hermione's eyes widened in shock, before looking over to Kaneki; a frantic look in her eyes.

"Kaneki, get away!" But it was too late, whatever was in that cupboard Malfoy had opened and in an instant all Hell broke loose.

" **If only you'd been strong enough…." A woman with chestnut hair that went down her right shoulder sat in an alleyway as it rained, a yellow and red looking wings attached to her back.**

"Ryoko-san…." Came Kaneki's voice as he stared at the scene in horror.

 **The woman smiled even though it was evident she was crying. She mouthed words but what she said was never heard. Behind her, a large whip like weapon, spikes protruding on its sides wrapped around her, cutting into her. Blood painted the alleyway before changing to another scene.**

 **The scene showed a large man with light blonde hair wearing a white suit and holding up two girls. One appeared to be a teenager wearing a waitress outfit with short blue hair while the other was a little girl, boring resemblance to the woman from before; both being held up by their throats, blood coating their bodies.**

"Touka-chan…..Hinami-chan…."

 **The man turned around, wearing a hockey mask, purple and red like Kagune protruding from his back and he sliced the two girls in half. The being changed again, showing a boy around their age with dirty blonde hair and wearing a bloodied uniform, clutching his side.**

"Hide….." Kaneki's voice began crack. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the name, as she lays eyes on Kaneki's best friend, too horrified by the images to move.

" **Kaneki….. I knew," Smiled Hide, "Kaneki, thanks for going all-out trying to save me back then." Hide suddenly collapsed, a pool of blood forming underneath him as he crashed to his knees, breathing heavily.**

Hermione doesn't want to see this, she doesn't want to watch someone important to Kaneki die, nor does she want him to have to witness such a thing all over again. But she couldn't move, her body locking itself on its own accord and all she can do is watch in sick fascination.

" **Let's go home." Whispered Hide, as the life drained out of him.**

 **The scene once again changes to show the same man from before wearing the hockey mask, holding up bloodied pliers as screams echoed around them. They watched as the man cut off a boy's fingers and toes, only to watch them grow back as the boy continued to scream. The man asked the boy what one thousand minus seven was as he continued to cut off the boys toes and fingers, only for the boy to count down from a thousand by seven in between screams.**

" **Have you ever heard of the Chinese red-headed centipede?" Asked the man as he held the twisting centipede beside the boys head. "I want to put it in your ear. You don't mind, do you?" He asked the trembling boy, only to be met with desperate pleas, begging the man not to. The scene changed once again to the boy still chained up to the chair, his head down. Only for his head to be forcibly lifted up by the hair; revealing the boy to be none other than Kaneki.**

 **The scene showed two people wearing robes, chained and gagged on the floor where they struggled against their restraints.**

" **A man and woman who love each other! You will choose which one I kill!" Kaneki continued to tremble violently, remaining silent. "How about I rephrase? Which one do you want to save?"**

" **The man or the woman!? Right or left!? Pick one!"**

" **There's no way I can pick one! If you have to kill someone, kill me!" Begged Kaneki.**

 **The man then let go of Kaneki's head and picked up the woman by the neck, lifting her up off the ground and snapped her neck. Then picked up the man and impaled him with his Kagune.**

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, what she was witnessing was absolutely horrible and it had to stop. The only problem is is that she's too terrified by the scenes playing out in front of her to be able to properly preform the right spell. Which only left one thing.

"Kaneki! It's a Boggart! Think of something happy to counteract the Boggart!" Hermione was desperate and beginning to worry. Kaneki was on his knees, hands clutching his head and he shook. Hermione was about to attempt to perform the spell when the scene changed and Hermione was preparing herself for the worst when she froze. There, in the scene stood Kaneki, blood smeared on his cheek as he glances up.

" **You think that after everything you did, something like that could hurt me?" He asked with a sinister smile**.

But that wasn't what made Hermione freeze to the spot, it was his red on black left eye. The eye of a Ghoul.

 **The man from before, now on his stomach, his hands and legs pierced by what appears to be a Kagune. The man crying as he counts down from one thousand by seven. Kaneki smacks the side of his head, then lifting his hand, cracking his index figure, then reaching up to his ear and pulls out the Chinese red-headed centipede from his ear.**

Hermione shrieked because of two things. One: the scene she just witnessed of Kaneki _pulling out_ a centipede from his ear without a care. The second being a large red tentacle piercing the Boggart, the Boggart then disappearing in a swirl of ash as it screams of pain faded. Hermione's eyes follow the sources of the red tentacle, leading to Kaneki's lower back. A Rinkaku.

"Nine hundred and ninety three. Nine hundred and eighty six. Nine hundred and seventy nine. Nine hundred and-"

Kaneki began mumbling in Japanese, his Kagune swaying behind him as he talked to himself, still clutching his head. Hermione didn't know what to do, on one hand her friend was suffering terribly due to unexpectedly re-living those memories, but on the other hand he's a Ghoul who's not aware of his surroundings and that cannot be good. She stood completely still, carefully thinking over what to do next. Hermione heard a small shriek and a shuffling sound, looking over to her left to see Malfoy on the ground, shuffling away from Kaneki. But what alarmed Hermione was when one of Kaneki's Rinkaku Kagune shot out towards Malfoy, wrapping around his leg and dragging him towards Kaneki as Malfoy screamed. The Kagune lifted Malfoy in the air, hanging him up-side down and Hermione feared that Kaneki would kill the Slytherin. Malfoy may be a massive dick but he didn't deserve to die.

"K-kan..eki?" Stuttered Hermione as she nervously stumbled over her words. Hermione could see the pure terror in Malfoy's eyes as he looks over to Hermione with a pleading look. Kaneki slowly stood, hands now resting by his sides as he stood in front of an immobilised Malfoy; head still bowed down obscuring their view.

"Ka-"

 _CRACK_

Hermione and Malfoy both winced at the harsh sound that echoed in their ears. Hermione tried again.

"Kaneki?" She said again, trying to sound more confident. Kaneki didn't say anything, but after a few seconds Kaneki slowly raised his head, showing his Ghoul eye; insanity present in his intense gaze.

"Ne, ne, Malfoy-san. Remember what I'd said I'd do if you pulled this shit again?" Came Kaneki's light voice, a smile gracing his lips. Malfoy stared straight at Kaneki for a few moments, a look of confusion easily recognisable amongst the fear. Then in a split second, the colour drained from his face and he began frantically shaking his head, the faint sound of whimpering could be heard. The other three of Kaneki's Kagune wrapped around Malfoy's free leg and wrists, holding him in place in mid-air.

"I'll break 103 of your bones." Spoke Kaneki darkly, cracking his middle finger as he smirked. One of Kaneki's Kagune holding Malfoy's left wrist moved towards Kaneki, in which Kaneki took a hold of, holding his fingers and in an instant Kaneki bent Malfoy's thumb the wrong way with an unnatural crunch. Malfoy screamed in pain, thrashing against the Kagune holding him in mid-air. But his screams didn't deter Kaneki, as he broke each finger then moving up to his arm.

"Kaneki! Stop, that's enough!" Shouted Hermione desperately, watching Kaneki stop at his calf. Malfoy was crying by now, and Hermione couldn't find it in her heart to even judge him for if she were in his current position she'd be a sobbing mess as well.

"Please, stop this Kaneki. He didn't know nor does he deserve this kind of punishment. It's too much! You're better than this, Kaneki!" Kaneki froze, and Hermione wondered if she went too far, fearful that she'd be the subject to Kaneki's torture. But, to her immense relief, Kaneki slowly lowered Malfoy to the ground, righting him up using his Kagune till his feet touched the ground. But he didn't let go.

"Kaneki?" Asked Hermione tenderly. "Malfoy won't mention a word of this to anyone and neither will I, right Malfoy?"

Malfoy nodded his head viciously, tears still streaming down his face. "I-I pr-rom..promise I w-won't-t say any..thing." Stuttered Malfoy. Silence erupted throughout the corridor and Hermione began to doubt Kaneki would come back to his senses until Kaneki, very slowly, pulled back his Kagune, releasing Malfoy. Malfoy stood still in his spot for a few seconds, clutching his broken fingers and arm before running off down the corridor and out of sight. Hermione continued to stand in place, watching Kaneki carefully as he crashes to his knees, clutching his head as he begins to repeatedly mumble something; too soft for her to hear.

Hermione, hesitantly, walks towards Kaneki only to feel heartbroken once she got within hearing range.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Hermione, unable to take in the sight of her broken friend, rushed down to his side and enveloped him in a hug. The act in itself was foolish, because in Kaneki's unstable state he could easily attack her, but it was a risk she's willing to take. Her friend is broken and he needs help; someone to help glue back to the broken pieces of his self and to be able to stand again. Hermione felt Kaneki stiffen but then slowly relax, leaning in to her embrace, his trembling diminishing. Hermione's heart clenched when a thought struck her.

How long has he been living this life of pain and loneliness? Picking up the pieces himself and sticking himself back together without the help of another. How long had he secluded himself from those he cared about and why? That's when another, more horrific thought crashed home.

He was tortured. That Ghoul wearing the hockey mask had killed or severely harmed those he cared about and had tortured Kaneki to the point where Kaneki himself didn't care about the pain. Hermione let the tears run down her cheeks as she held Kaneki tightly, finally understanding why even when he returned to Hogwarts he was silent. He's afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't be accepted and would have to continue living a life of pain and loneliness from those who were the first to accept him as not the Boy-Who-Lived, but as Harry Potter.

"Don't worry, Kaneki. I don't care about what you've become, I'll always be here to help you shoulder your pain. That's what friends are for, right?" Because her friend, her courageous, friendly and naïve friend was breaking down in front of her and her heart cannot bare it anymore. She didn't want to see her friend in pain any longer.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS! PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE.**

 **Seriously though, there's like 20-30 of you following this story yet I only get just over 10 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews! It was much needed after Premier Pro decided to be a massive dick and made me re-edit my film.**

 **Whitedorumon- I'm kinda confused with how it's a 'major fail'. In Australia, if you change schools and weren't around to choose your subjects then the school chooses for you. Plus, I can't remember if he even had Divination in his first year, but I don't see the problem seeing as it was literally mentioned once in my chapter. For me, your review, is like coming out of an Art classroom with paint all over your school uniform but only caring about a pen mark on your arm. Though if your review isn't meant to sound rude then I apologise, but now, no.**

 **ALSO: I've read some of the manga so some events may happen/be mentioned AND I've moved out to my dads and he it's literally a miracle if I get internet so updates will be VERY SLOW.**

Ever since the incident with Kaneki's secret being exposed to both his friend and his enemy, he hasn't been seen in any of his classes, the common room, dorm or Great Hall, though Hermione now doubts she'll see him in the Great Hall. While she'll admit that she's still quite fearful of Kaneki, she's also worried. Worried about the mental state of her friend. It's obvious to her that he's hiding himself away from the world, slowly gluing himself back together.

So, when lunch rolled around, she retacked her steps.

"Kaneki was on the seventh corridor for some reason, so this is the only place he could possibly be, but the question is where?" Muttered Hermione as checked all the classrooms lining the corridor, then when her search came up empty handed she began to pace in agitation. Thinking of any hiding places her friend could have hauled himself to.

Just as Hermione was about to give up and see if she could catch lunch before their next class started, a door appeared to her left, surprising her at the sudden appearance. Hesitantly, Hermione approached the unknown door, gripping the door handle and with all the courage she could muster, steeled herself and yanked open the door; only to end up gaping at the sight before her.

There, in the middle of a room that seemed similar to a training room, was Kaneki, holding a book in one hand and is positioned in a fighting stance. Hermione watched in awe as Kaneki, who is drenched in sweat, preform such graceful movements as he fought one of the enchanted dummies in the room, punching, kicking and dodging the attacks the enchanted dummy gave. She watched as Kaneki invaded, performed backflips, exchanged punches and kicks and twisting gracefully around the dummy. Within half a minute of Hermione entering Kaneki finally noticed her when he twisted away from a punch and faced her direction.

Kaneki held a look of surprise at her sudden appearance but was quickly changed to that of slight concentration as the enchanted dummy sped towards him at speeds Hermione could barely comprehend. Kaneki, instead of dodging like usual, activated his Kagune and pierced the dummy, causing it to go limp and void of life. Hermione froze at the sight of his Kagune, which didn't slip Kaneki's notice. Kaneki, at the sight of Hermione's wide eyes, looked down, deactivating his Kagune.

The two continued to stand there, the air heavy with an awkward silence. Kaneki, now that Hermione got a better look now that he was still, isn't wearing his eye-patch. He wears a black singlet and white shorts, showing off his lean muscles underneath. Even though he's sweating profoundly he still looked quite attractive.

Hermione blushed furiously at the thought that crossed her mind, utterly embarrassed that she thought of her friend like that.

"What are you doing here?" Came Kaneki's quiet voice, breaking Hermione from her line of thoughts, which she is grateful for.

"Oh, well I… I was looking for you." She admitted. "I didn't know where you were so I re-traced your footsteps from last night and here I am." She smiled. Kaneki looked at her with a slight look of wonder which then turned into a small smile. And awkward silence once again enveloped them and Hermione for once found herself stumbling for a topic in her head.

"Ah…so those moves, when did you learn to fight like that?" She asked in an attempt to destroy the horrible silence. Kaneki smiled once again, seemingly happy for the topic change.

"I learnt it after….." His smile dropped and he looked down at the ground once again.

"After?" Prompt Hermione.

"After…becoming a Ghoul." Whispered Kaneki, Hermione almost missing it. Hermione wanted to slap herself for not thinking and bringing up such a sensitive topic.

' _But,'_ She thought, _'He needs to get this off his chest. And if I am to help him I need to understand what happened to him.'_

"Kaneki. I know this is hard for you, but please, tell me everything that has happened to you. I want to know so that I may understand what really happened to you, so that I can help you shoulder your pain and help you through this." Kaneki continued to look down at the ground and Hermione was about ready to drop the subject when Kaneki sighed, looking up to face her with his piercing gaze.

"What about your class?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, realising she'll be late if she doesn't leave soon but quickly stopped, biting her lip.

' _No, Kaneki needs me, I can always catch up on what I missed this one session.'_

Hermione turned around to face Kaneki, a look of determination on her features. "I'll get the notes later but right now you need me more than ever." Surprised washed over Kaneki's face at Hermione's declaration before melting into a sad smile.

"Then we better sit down, I have a feeling it'll be a while." The two sat on the floor, both getting as comfy as possible on the wooden floors. "Well, ask away. And one at a time." Said Kaneki, mentally bracing himself. Hermione blushed slightly at the slight remark but continued none the less.

"Actually… I want to hear your story, from the very beginning. And don't leave anything out, please." Kaneki nodded, though remained silent as he thought over how to start.

"As you know, I was abandoned in Tokyo and was put in an adoption home with a woman I considered a mother figure, so I'll skip to when it began. I met a girl named Rize, she was kind and beautiful, I later found out that we shared the same interest in books, we eventually spent the day out together. But, that's when it changed. You see, Rize was a Ghoul, and I was nearly killed by her as well. Throughout the Wards she was known as a Binge Eater."

"Was?"

Kaneki nodded his head. "Just as I thought I was about to die, an accident occurred; steel beams from a construction site next to us fell, killing Rize. I was then emitted to a hospital and had to have an organ transplant but not just any organ transplant, the doctor who operated on me transferred Rize's organs into me."

"Turning you into a half-Ghoul." Gasped Hermione, connecting the dots. Kaneki nodded.

"I didn't notice the signs when I woke up, such as human food tasting disgusting, the hunger and the overall oddness of the situation. It was only until later that night, after attempting to eat all human food that I had did I finally realise that the impossible just happened."

"Why do you say that? Human food?" Inquired Hermione. Kaneki rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile on his face.

"When you live amongst Ghouls for as long as I did you tend to pick up on things." Said Kaneki, looking of in the distance with a faraway look. "A Ghouls hunger, as I've had the displeasure of experiencing a few times, is a worst fate for a Ghoul. The hunger is beyond that of human hunger and it's terrifying. When you get hungry, you feel like you're slowly losing your mind, the pains are intense and overall you have an intense urge to kill whoever is in your way just to stop the hunger."

"How horrible." Whispered Hermione behind cupped hands.

"During this, I came across another Ghoul, Touka." A smile graced Kaneki's lips as he thinks of Touka and all the memories he's shared with her an Anteiku. "She's rather short-tempered and not afraid to punch someone in the face if they piss her off. But when she found me, on the brink of losing myself to hunger, no matter how violent she is she helped me. And that's how I came to work at Anteiku; she works there you see and after the events of that night I too became a worker there."

"Anteiku?" Questioned Hermione. Kaneki nodded.

"It's a café run by Ghouls. It's also a place where we help out other Ghouls if needing help. For instance, instead of hunting for food, we eat suicide victims and sell the meat to other Ghouls who cannot or do not want to hunt. It's also a way to keep the CCG from finding us."

Hermione made an 'o' with her mouth in understanding.

"Later on during my time working at Anteiku I met another Ghoul by the name of Tsukiyama-"

"Wait Tsukiyama!? As in the Gourmet?" Kaneki nodded, slightly perplexed by Hermione's becoming stream of questions. "Before you said that Dumbledore reminded you of Gourmet, does that mean you he's friend of yours?"

"Me? Friends with Tsukiyama?" Kaneki scoffed. "If it wasn't for the fact that he wants to eat me than we could've been friends. But for now we're more acquaintances."

"Wait he tries to eat you!?" Kaneki just patted Hermione's head slightly, in the same manner he does to Hinami.

"If you let me continue you'll find your answers." Hermione blushed, whether it be in frustration or embarrassment he didn't know.

"When I first met Tsukiyama the first thing I thought about him was flamboyant. He does these ridiculous dramatic poses while speaking elegantly all the time. In all honesty I thought he was weird. But I was cautious around him; Touka and the other members of Anteiku warned me to be cautious around him. I didn't understand why at first until I was tricked into being part of his little games in MM."

"When you say 'part of his games', do you mean in participation?" Asked Hermione hesitantly.

"No, more like being the game. I was forced to fight to the death for the audiences' entertainment."

"That's horrible! Why are you still associating yourself with that man!?" Kaneki chuckled.

"Don't worry, he's learnt his lesson not to try anything. After all, I am of higher rank than him, so he knows that I can beat his ass to Sunday if he tried anything."

"Wait, but if I remember correctly he's an S rank. So that means…"

"I'm ranked SS by the CCG."

"Wha!? But how? I gather you have a nickname, what's your nickname by the CCG?"

Kaneki smirked. "I'm heartbroken that you haven't pieced it together yet, I was even mentioned twice in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Kaneki in a mock hurt. Okay, maybe he has spent too much time around Tsukiyama.

Hermione's brows scrunched up together in confusion and deep thought, looking at the ground as she tries to piece together what she knows.

"Gourmet was said to work with Eye-Patch…but he's not an SS ranked Ghoul… But he's been given a new nickname….Centipede…" Hermione looked up at Kaneki for answers, who merely nodded. "Wait, you're Centipede!?" Kaneki nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he anticipated her next fire of questions.

"But…Centipede has a Kakuja, but that means…" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to believe that her friend had committed such an act. Kaneki grimaced, giving her the answer she needs.

"But why? What made you commit such a thing!?" Kaneki looked away, seemingly finding more interest in the wooden floorboards.

Kaneki mumbled. "What? Please speak louder."

"I did it to protect those I care about."

"I don't understand."

Kaneki sighed. "For one to get stronger their Kagune also needs to be stronger and the only way to do that is to consume a large amount of Rc cells and the only way to get a large amount of Rc cells quickly is from Ghouls."

"But….you ate them."

"If it makes you feel better I only ate those who intentionally cause harm to both Ghouls and humans alike. Jason is one such example."

"Jason?"

"He's…..the Ghoul who tortured me…." Kaneki whispered the last part, but Hermione heard; he eyes widening in shock before sadness washed over her features.

"So stupid," Muttered Hermione, "How could I have been so dense as to bring this up?"

"You didn't know, so don't blame yourself. What's in the past stays in the past." Said Kaneki, making Hermione's head snap up.

"As I was saying before, I managed to survive Tsukiyama's games but for some reason he changed his mind. After I survived he got me out of MM and let me leave, after that I kept my distance from him as large as possible. Then Aogiri came." Kaneki purposely left our Nishiki, Kimi and Tsukiyama and Touka's fight; feeling it wasn't necessary to add.

"Aogiri Tree?"

"Aogiri Tree, in a nutshell, is a terrorist organization of Ghouls." Explained Kaneki, "For whatever reason they came to Anteiku and attacked us, taking me away with them. When I woke up I was in a red dome like room with black and white checker tiles, tied to a metal chair. The rest of those 10 days I've spent you already know."

Hermione looked down at her hands, the images of the Boggart resurfacing to the utmost forefront of her mind.

"And then what?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"Then, I went off on my own with Hinami and Tsukiyama."

"Hinami?"

"Remember that woman you saw in the Boggart with the chestnut hair?" Hermione nodded, "That's her mother. The girl you saw later being held up by her throat is Hinami."

Hermione felt sick at how causally Kaneki refers to the gruesome scenes of the Boggart, how easily he brushes off witnessing the death of those closes to him. Sure, it isn't real but even so no one could just walk away from that perfectly fine. Especially after having to witness your own torture again. A heavy feeling settled in her stomach…was this guilt? Why? Why does she feel guilty? She had as little control over the situation and was just as surprised as Kaneki about the Boggart. So why did she feel guilty? Was it because she witnessed those scenes? Was it because she knew the spell but didn't do anything, too fascinated in the horror that played out before her?

"Stop beating yourself over it."

Hermione's head shot up in surprise and confusion. "Huh?"

Kaneki turned to face her, his features soft as he addressed her. "I know you, Hermione. And knowing you you're beating yourself over not being able to do anything to help. But you've forgotten that you have helped; before you warned me to get away from the Boggart, the second time you warned me about what it is and what it's doing to me. If you hadn't of spoken I'd of lost myself, and Malfoy wouldn't be alive."

Hermione, for once in her life, is silent. Questions no longer at the tip of her tongue, the need for knowledge no longer filling her brain as her stubborn nature fuels her actions. Even now Hermione is still having trouble processing the drastic changes that have occurred in her friend both physically and mentally, so much that her heart shatters at the pain that he'd gone through and at how useless she feels. Another thought filtered through her mind as the two settled in what seemed a comfortable silence. How was his life as a Ghoul like? It must've been difficult that much is obvious. He'd have to have come to terms with his Ghoul nature and eaten.

Hermione internally grimaced at the thought. He says that he and the others at Anteiku have eat suicide victims, but what about now? There were no suicide areas for kilometres that she knew of, so did that mean he hunts witches and wizards down town near Hogwarts?

"I can tell you have a question on the tip of your tongue, so spill." Hermione's head snaps up at the sudden voice and looks over to Kaneki, who was still sitting down, eyeing her with observant eyes. Hermione looks down, unable to hold eye contact.

"Um… Well, you said that you and the others of Anteiku eat suicide victims, so what about now?" She asked hesitantly, trying her best not to stumble over her words.

Kaneki continued to stare at her before closing his eyes, seemingly in deep thought before slowly opening up again, looking off to his left as he slowly begins speaking.

"Originally I was going to find a witch or wizard and simply kill them in their sleep, but after some thought I wondered if creatures would be able to satisfy my hunger. So, I set out into the Forbidden Forest to test that theory. Lucky for us, my theory was correct, so I won't be feeding off of a human being."

Hermione truthfully didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand she should feel relieved at knowing that it hasn't come to him actually killing an innocent, but on the other hand he's killed a magical creature, one that's capable of feeling and thinking the same as a human. Kaneki sighed.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione. I'm well aware of your kindness to all magical creatures and non-humans. I didn't and still don't want to harm an innocent but what I did make sure was that I gave him a quick death." Hermione slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and calmed her still nervous heart before locking eyes with her friend.

"How long until…until you need to feed again?"

"A month, maybe two."

' _So I was right.'_ Thought Hermione. Kaneki then gave her a questioning look, his head tilted to the side.

"You learnt this is Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm surprised that you don't remember." Kaneki didn't seem convinced that she had just forgotten valuable information judging by the analysing look behind his eyes.

"Well, we all know how biased wizards and witches can be, so what way to check how valid it is then to ask the magical creature it's associated with." Kaneki nodded his head in understanding, making a small 'ah' sound. A tense silence hung in the air between the two, Hermione guessing that she has another 30 of so minutes until her next class starts.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing in here?" Asked Hermione, looking up from fiddling with her hands. It was a poor conversation started but she was generally curious as to what her friend was up to.

"I was practicing my combat and defensive skills." He didn't offer much else on the matter, so Hermione decided to take up her Gryffindor courage once again and prompt Kaneki for more information.

"Why?" Kaneki looked at her slowly, as if assessing her before talking.

"The reason why I started learning was for a number of reasons. One is to be able to protect myself, the second is to be able to protect those I care about and the third is due to the type of Kagune I possess. You see, to be able to fight or even be able to function properly whilst in any form of danger you need to be able to perform coherently with your Kagune." Hermione processed the information she managed to obtain, nodding her head in understanding. But at the same time she still felt uneasy.

The fact that he is keeping up his skills, perhaps even progressing further worries her because to Hermione their seems to be an unspoken message lingering in his words. Almost like he expects to be attacked again. Hermione kept the question to herself this time, not feeling it being the right time to speak of the possibility of being attacked again, especially seeing from what happed last night, she felt it wise not to trouble her friend any more than needed.

"Hermione." Startled, Hermione focused her attention to Kaneki, who still hasn't looked at her but she knew he'd spoken hr name. "How do you feel…about me now? Be honest." His voice was quiet, but she thought she detected a hint of hesitation in his voice; even though his face gave nothing away.

Hermione continued to stare at Kaneki, a gut feeling telling her that if she looked away it'll just help him jump to conclusions.

"To be honest, I'm nervous, not just about you but about number of things, but mainly about the possible negative outcomes that could occur here, especially since Malfoy knows." She breathed in slowly through her nose, then out through her mouth, "but you're still my friend, I'm not judging you for who you are because none of this is your fault, you had no control over the situations that turned you into who you are now so I don't blame you for anything. To me, you're still the small boy I first met on the Hogwarts Express at the start of our first year and that has never changed." Kaneki's eyes were widened slightly, surprise clearly visible in his dull orbs as he stared back at Hermione, so she continued. "Kaneki, I promise I won't tell a single soul about your secret and I will do anything in my power to help you with it at Hogwarts." To add to it, Hermione let determination shine brightly in her eyes as she held her gaze with Kaneki's.

All was silent and Hermione feared that perhaps she'd gone a bit too far, or that his time in the world of Ghouls has made him hesitant to trust, which Hermione could completely understand from what she's heard so far. But before she could defend herself or even ask if he's okay, a small genuine smile graced his lips, taking Hermione completely off guard.

"Thank you." For once in Hermione's life she was ecstatic that she managed, no matter how small it may be, to get her friend to feel some form of happiness or relief from the tough life he had to endure.


	8. Chapter 8

After Hermione and Kaneki's heart-to-heart she'd been keeping a closer eye on her friend as much as possible without seeming suspicious. Malfoy has been keeping his distance, often going wide-eyed whenever Kaneki got close to him during their classes. Hermione also made an effort to sit next to him whenever they had classes together; though she also sat next to Ron to keep him from getting suspicious and/or jealous. So far Kaneki seemed alright, not acting anything far from the usual behaviour Hermione has witness from him. Which should be a good sign, if only he weren't so unpredictable.

Hermione sighed inwardly as she, Kaneki and Ron left their Transfiguration classroom and headed to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Hermione sat between Kaneki and Ron, giving Kaneki one less thing to worry about as he eats. Speaking of food; Hermione looks over to Kaneki, noticing how he hesitates when his eyes look over the various foods in front of him.

"I recommend either the pasta, noodles or soup; they'll make it easier for you when you throw up." Whispered Hermione. Kaneki, slightly startled, looked back at Hermione with an expression of surprise before looking back at the array of foods, and after a few moments of contemplation, chose soup. Hermione watches him as he slowly began to eat the food in front of him, slightly mesmerised at how normally Kaneki ate the food in front of him. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought Kaneki was human all along.

After lunch, Hermione hesitated before heading off to her next class, deciding to give Kaneki some privacy and headed off to their next class; Charms. As Hermione entered the classroom, she quickly walked up to their teacher and did something the entire school population would gasp at. She lied.

"Kaneki won't be here on time Professor, it seems he ate something that didn't agree with him."

"Oh dear, I hope he's alright. Tell Mr Kaneki that if it continues to go to the Hospital Wing for me please." Said Professor Flitwick. Hermione nodded and hurriedly took her seat beside Ron.

"Where's Kaneki?" He whispered over to Hermione.

"Something he ate didn't agree with him. He said he'll be fine, but if it continues I'll take him to the Hospital Wing." Assured Hermione, hoping to get Ron disinterested. Ron shrugged and turned his gaze back up the front, missing the silent sigh of relief from Hermione. Minutes later Kaneki walked in, looking a little under the weather but overall okay. He walked up to Professor Flitwick ready to give an excuse when he spoke before Kaneki could speak.

"It's alright Mr Kaneki, you may sit. Miss Granger told me why you are late." He smiled, before turning back to the board, leaving a slightly stumped Kaneki standing at the front. Hermione wondered if she'll have to call out to him when he seemed to finally snap out of his daze and walk to an empty seat, shooting Hermione a grateful look.

Once classes were finished for the day, the newly reunited Golden Trio made their way to the Common Room to make a start on homework before dinner.

"Hermione," a voice called. Hermione looked up at Kaneki who sat down next to her on the two seater chair, his Charms homework in his hands. "Can you help me with my Charms homework? I'm having a bit of trouble with some bits."

"Sure! Show me what you're having trouble with." Kaneki opened his parchment and textbook and began pointing out the spells he need help in. As Hermione talk him through, something caught her eye.

"Kaneki, did you paint your nails?" Came her sudden question, causing Kaneki to stare at her owlishly.

"My…nails?"

"Yes, they're black." She clarified, gently holding his left hand in hers and raising it to show the black nails.

"Oh. No, I haven't. They've always been like that."

"Always been like that? So they're natural?" Kaneki nodded. "How?"

"I don't know, but they appeared after my…." Torture was left unspoken but Hermione picked up on it easily and instantly felt bad for bringing it up once again, all for the sake of her curiosity. A flick was met with her forehead, causing Hermione to flinch away and stare at Kaneki with a questioning gaze.

"I told you, what's in the past remains in the past. You didn't know what the question would bring so do not blame yourself for something you had no knowledge over." Hermione remained silent, diverting her gaze back down to the textbook between them, an uncomfortable silence past over them, neither making a move to end the silence.

"Kaneki," Began Hermione, hoping to break the silence but also praying she doesn't dread up more bad memories, "Is that your first name or last name?" She asked quietly, her gaze never leaving the ground in front of her.

"It's my last name." He confirmed, but spoke no more.

"If it is your last name then why didn't you tell us your first name?" She asked, removing her gaze to look at Kaneki, who stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just used to Japan's customs. In Japan, we always refer to someone by their last name unless you're good friends with the person or related." He explained.

"Ah." Said Hermione, "may I know your first name then?" Hermione knows it sounds silly to ask permission to refer to him by his first name, especially seeing as he already refers to her by her first name and that they're good friends but she asked anyway; not wanting to appear rude or demanding.

"Ken. Ken Kaneki." Hermione gave off a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you Ken." She smiled.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A hushed silence has befallen the Great Hall the next morning, all waiting for Dumbledore to give them an announcement. Before breakfast, Dumbledore had asked for grades 4 and above to remain after breakfast for an announcement regarding Defence Against the Dark Arts. And now, Kaneki can practically hear the uneven and deafening beat of heartbeats from the student body as they awaited the news. Mix that in with the human food churning in his stomach and Kaneki is tempted to up and leave regardless of the announcement.

"As you are all aware, Japan has legalised transportation as of this week." He began, a bad feeling settling in his gut. "The Ministry of Magic in both Japan and Britain have all agreed in bringing Ghouls over here for study as of today. Alive." Instantly the silence broke into an uproar. Students from all houses shouting their concern, their fear. Some girls were on the verge of tears at the thought of Ghouls inside the school grounds. Kaneki himself wasn't faring well with the news. It was evident he was in shock, the blood rushing out of his face, making him look paler than normal, eyes wide in shock and his mouth agape slightly as if not being able to fully register the news.

"Silence!" Bellowed Dumbledore, silencing the pandemonium of the Great Hall. "I understand your concern, your fears, your worries; I understand all of it for I too am in a similar state. There is nothing I can do, for the Ministry's word is absolute. But, I will do everything within my power to keep the students of Hogwarts safe, you have my word." Silence once again engulfed the Great Hall as a mixture of emotions flitted across the students faces before Dumbledore let them head off to their classes.

A hand grabbed around Kaneki's upper arm and hauled him up, the unknown stranger dragging him down a random corridor, away from most students. Everything was a blur for Kaneki, even as his vision was assaulted by white he still didn't seem to register his surroundings. Not until a sharp sting made itself know on his right cheek, a sharp slap echoing off the walls.

Kaneki blinked owlishly, only now noticing his head facing his left and a stinging sensation on his right cheek. Now fully awake, he slowly turns his head back to meet Hermione standing in front of him, a large cup of water held out in front of him.

"You need to get rid of the food now before classes. Drink. It's water." Hermione pushed the water further in his face, which he took. For a split second Kaneki was sure he saw Touka over Hermione.

"Go on, drink." Urged Hermione, walking out of the bathroom to give him privacy. Kaneki breathed in a long breath and sighed before getting up and making his way to a stall.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Hermione as she watched him practice combat in the Room of Requirement. It has become almost a routine to follow Kaneki into the Room of Requirement every Saturday morning to either talk, watch him or to study; the place becoming almost like their own little meeting place. Right now, Kaneki was battling multiple enchanted dummies with his Kagune, using it to jump into the air and strike down on the dummies. By now Hermione has no problem being near his Kagune, in fact, she's mesmerised by it. The colour of it, the way it moves, how Kaneki manoeuvres with it; it fascinates her. Although while she won't admit it she's quite eager to see his Kakuja.

Kaneki sighed, dodging a kick before weaving around the group of enchanted dummies, returning the kick from behind. "I guess I'm nervous. I don't know who the Ghoul or Ghouls are that they have brought over. What would they do or say if it's someone I know? What if it's someone from Aogiri Tree? Anteiku?" One of the enchanted dummies punched Kaneki from the side, though he managed to raise a single Kagune to bloke. "Would I have to break them out? What then? Where will they go? What if me being a Ghoul got out?" Another dodge, stab, slash, whack. Soon, none of the enchanted dummies remained.

"I don't know. I guess all we can do is sit and wait." Responded Hermione softly, though she didn't worry about Kaneki not hearing her.

"And when one of those situations occur?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Silence enveloped the room, but not a suffocating one. Kaneki broke the silence with a sigh, grabbing a towel nearby and began drying the sweat from his face and neck. Hermione blinked when she noticed that Kaneki still had his Kagune activated, either not bothered with it out or is too caught up in his thoughts to realise it's still out. Hermione stood up, staring at the appendages as they hovered above the ground, swaying slightly. Once again, Hermione doesn't know if it's just her own curiousness fuelling her actions or her hidden Gryffindor nature that compelled her feet to move forward, closing the distance little by little between her and Kaneki with each step she takes. After a couple of steps she stops, now behind Kaneki to his right. She watched Kaneki for a few moments as he continue to wipe the sweat from his being, then did something that she herself deems incredibly stupid.

She touched his Kagune.

She kept both eyes on Kaneki and his Kagune, noticing how he froze along with his Kagune; neither moving. Deeming it safe to continue, she began patting the appendage softly, noting the softness of the Kagune, but at the same time having a hard feeling to the touch. It was an odd mixture, but a nice one in her opinion. Just as she began poking the appendage, Kaneki turned around to face her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Asked a perplexed Kaneki, though he didn't move his Kagune away from her.

Hermione, now having his attention, blushed when she realised how this may look.

"I-it…I…I'm too curious for my own good and I let it get the best of me. I'm sorry! I just got carried away with how it felt!" Stammered Hermione, pulling her hand away. Kaneki just stared at her, an amused look present on his visage.

"How it felt?"

Hermione, still blushing madly, nodded. "It felt bot soft, almost squishy, but hard at the same time." She clarified. " But still, I'm sorry, really! It was stupid for me to do something so reckless, especially when I know next to nothing about a Ghouls Kagune." Continued Hermione with her flustered apology.

"Hermione, it's fine. Just a bold move is all. It's not everyday a human, much less a Ghoul, going up and touching an unsuspecting Ghoul's Kagune. Plus, the only time a Ghoul's Kagune is ever really touched by a human is when a CCG Investigator attempts to remove it."

"I understand! I won't do it again, I promise." Gushed Hermione. Kaneki smiled.

"Hermione, it's alright, you just caught me by surprise. Next time, please ask me first; I don't want to accidentally harm you." Hermione nodded, face flustered with embarrassment and shame. Kaneki sighed inwardly, not liking the sudden change in atmosphere and decided to take action.

Completely taking Hermione off guard, he grabbed her ankles using his Kagune and lifted her up in the air high above the ground so that they are eye to eye. Hermione let of a high pitch yelp, arms flailing in the air as she glares at Kaneki.

"Ken! What are you doing!?" She demands, though there was no bite behind her words. Kaneki moved Hermione in circles, causing her to squeal in fright.

"What have I been telling you these past few weeks?" he asked, careful not to frighten her.

"To keep the past in the past?"

"What else?"

"…That I shouldn't beat myself up over things I have no knowledge over?"

"Correct. So moral of the story, stop beating yourself up over such things." For added measures, Kaneki shook Hermione, causing her to emit another frightful squeak before slowly turning her up right and lowering her to the ground, another appendage wrapping around her waist to keep her steady until the blood rushes back before letting her go. The moment his Kagune let go of her and retreated she ran forward and slapped him on his arm; face flustered as she glares at Kaneki for what he did. Kaneki gave a small smile at her reaction, Hermione, seeing his mirth, huffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to have a shower." Announced Kaneki, heading towards a door that Hermione never took much notice to until now. Hermione sighed once Kaneki had disappeared behind the door, plopping herself back down on a cushion and decided to study on the new book on Ghouls given to them for their next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson on Monday, where they'll be studying on real Ghouls; ones that are either friends or enemies of Kaneki. Hermione shuddered, foreboding taking hold of her. Just then the door to the shower opened, revealing Kaneki in a fresh pair of clothing, drying his damp hair as he walks towards Hermione and sits down across from her as he continues to dry his hair.

"What are you reading?" He asks, staring down at the book in her hands with slight curiosity.

"The new book on Ghouls we were given, though I'm curious about something." Said Hermione.

"And what's that?" Asked Kaneki, lowering the towel to hang around his neck as he watches Hermione's body language.

"About how authentic this book is."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaneki, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Well, we all know how prideful and egoistic the Wizarding world is, especially the purebloods. And after the Lockheart fiasco I'm hesitant to believe much information the Wizarding world provides without looking into it first."

"Lockheart fiasco?" Blinked Kaneki.

"Oh! That's right. Gilderoy Lockheart was a Wizarding famous writer, who wrote about his "courageous adventures" when in reality he wrote about other Wizards and Witches adventures and erased their memories; publishing them as his own."

"Ah, so a fraud then." Hermione nodded. "And when danger occurred he ran away and left a student for dead! If it wasn't for the Weasley's, Luna and myself then Ron's sister would've died!" Kaneki stared.

"…Ron has a sister?"

"I thought you would've met her at the start of your first year when you met the Weasley family." Said Hermione. Kaneki glanced up at the ceiling, a thoughtful looking crossing his face.

"Hmmm, I think I saw her hiding behind her mother, but I haven't met her." Hermione nodded her head in understanding before remembering the original purpose of the conversation.

"Anyway, as I was saying, after the Lockheart fiasco I'm hesitant to believe much of what the Wizarding world claims, so I was wondering if I could ask you some questions that I've gathered from the book so I can see if it's authentic." Asked Hermione, remembering what Kaneki did earlier when she over reacts over something she has no knowledge over.

"I see. What type of questions are they mainly?"

"Just about the history of Ghouls and their biology."

"Well, to be honest I won't be of much help, being a half-ghoul. But, I do know someone who could answer all of your questions." He said.

"Really!? Is he a Ghoul, too?" Kaneki nodded, suddenly a smirk graced his lips.

"Yes, that's if you can handle his flamboyant nature."

"Flamboyant…nature?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm sure I can handle him, after all I deal with Ron pretty well. If not, I'd like to at least try. What's his name?" Hermione fidgeted, an uneasy feeling flitting through her gut as Kaneki's smirk widened.

"Shuu Tsukiyama."

"The Gourmet!?" Exclaimed Hermione in obvious shock. Kaneki nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. But," Started Kaneki, "Do you have a phone on you or anything? Or perhaps know of any phone booths nearby outside of Hogwarts?"

"Umm, not that I know of, but I believe there is some sought of phone booth near Hogsmeade though. Why?" Inquired Hermione.

"I need to get into contact with some of them, to make sure they're okay and to warn them of what's happening in case they do not know."

"I see, well the next Hogsmeade day is in a couple of weeks."

"Too far." Replied Kaneki thoughtfully.

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked Hermione.

Again the smirk graced upon the half-ghouls lips.

"Ne, ne, Hermione. You remember our time together as the Golden Trio?" Hermione watched him suspiciously.

"Yeah." She said, eyeing him hesitantly.

"Remember all the rules we broke? How you'd fuss over us." Hermione didn't speak, only continuing to eye him suspiciously. "Say, are you up for a little rule breaking tonight?"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I can't believe you dragged me into this! Again!" Whispered Hermione harshly as she trailed closely behind Kaneki. Normally, Kaneki would have used his Invisibility Cloak, but as of now it is either in Dumbledore's possessions or still at the Dursleys. Speaking of Dursley's he can't wait to go back, oh he will have a splendid time.

"Don't worry, you're one of the smartest witches in our year, along with me having heightened senses this should be easy. If everything goes as planned than we'll be in and out within an hour at most." Reassured Kaneki, wearing his combat outfit and mask. When Hermione first caught sight of his mask she almost shrieked in fright, which both scared Kaneki and amused him.

Hermione huffed, but remained silent save for when she points out directions for Kaneki. Once the sight of the phone booth came into view Kaneki and Hermione quickly ushered in, Hermione keeping watch just outside the door as Kaneki put in his change and dialled the number; praying that it'll connect to Muggle phones. To his relief, the line began to dial and was answered with an ecstatic 'Salut?'.

"Tsukiyama-san?" Asked Kaneki in English, knowing he to be fluent in the language and not wanting anyone else to hear. "Don't let anyone know it is me on the phone and listen. Please." Kaneki is well aware of Hermione listening in on the conversation, though he did not minded.

"Tsukiyama-san?"

"I'm here. Where are you? Are you okay? Everyone has been worried sick about you, some thought you didn't make it." Kaneki could hear the worry clear in his voice and he understood why. During the time they've spent together, Kaneki could honestly begin to call the flamboyant man a friend, though he'll never admit it.

"I'm fine, is everyone at Anteiku alright?"

"Everyone is fine, except Yoshimura-san. He…didn't make it, I'm sorry." And he genuinely sounded sorry. Kaneki closed his eyes, pushing back the wave of emotions. No, not here, there's a job to do and it needs to be done now before they're caught.

"I see. Listen, I'm in England-don't ask how, I'll tell you later- but now I have some important information that I need you to pass onto the others."

"Bien noté. What is it?"

"Since Japan legalised transportation, the students at schools have received word from the British Ministry that schools will be studying Ghouls. Alive and from Japan."

"Quoi? Are you sure?"

"Yes. The news was then past on through the Headmasters who then announced this to the students."

"Vedo. I will make sure to pass this on to everyone, you have my word."

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Tsukiyama-san."

"Anything to help you out." Kaneki closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.

"Tsukiyama-san. Is it possible for you to come down to England sometime? I might need your help with the Ghouls who were brought here and since I got here I'm the only free Ghoul walking around; I could use another set of hands."

"Of course! I could get a private jet over there anytime you wish! What time and where would you like to meet?"

Kaneki paused. He knew this was risky, especially with the transportation, but having Tsukiyama here would be worthwhile.

"Can you meet me at the Leakey Cauldron pub at 8pm Saturday next week?"

"Of course, see you there." The line disconnected, leaving Kaneki standing there for a few moments before putting the phone back with the phone box.

"Well? What did he say?" Whispered Hermione as she quickly but as quietly as possible chased after Kaneki back to Hogwarts.

"Next Saturday at 8pm we'll be meeting him at the Leaky Cauldron. There we can discuss what to do next."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone over hears you?"

"Don't worry, Tsukiyama-san is fluent in English, Japanese, Italian and French and he's even taught me quite a bit as well."

"I see." Then realisation struck Hermione, "Wait, 'we'?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I said. You'll be joining me as well." Confirmed Kaneki without missing a beat.

"But I won't be able to understand what you're saying!"

"Then we'll look into translation spells or whatever they have." Said Kaneki casually, continuing his way back into Hogwarts leaving a stunned Hermione who quickly ran as quickly and quietly as possible to catch up to Kaneki.

"Okay, okay. So Saturday at 8pm we'll sneak out again to the Leaky Cauldron and meet Ts-tsu…k…." Struggled Hermione, blushing at having forgotten the mans name.

"Tsukiyama." Supplied Kaneki.

"Tsukiyama. So we'll be meeting him and discussing what to do next, correct?" Kaneki nodded. "Okay, and how will we get there? Getting to Hogsmeade is one thing, but the Leaky Cauldron? Our chances at getting caught are near 90%. Not to mention how long we'll be gone." Said Hermione, ticking off her concerns about the whole ordeal as they slowly stop at the front gate.

"Don't worry, I have an idea at how to get there quickly while also hiding our identities. Do you trust me?" Hermione looked at his one visible eye and finding herself slightly disturbed at how they seem almost devoid of emotions Nevertheless, she nods. Before she could react, one of Kaneki's Kagune shot out from his back and wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her in the air. Before Hermione could even let out a squeak Kaneki runs and jumps, high over the fence before breaking out in a run; so fast that the world around seemed almost a blur. In a matter of seconds the two of them were outside the Fat Lady portrayed.

Kaneki slowly lowered Hermione down on to the ground and released her before letting his Kagune disappear, receiving a slap on the arm from her. Before either spoke the password, Kaneki quickly took off his mask, just as the portrayed hole opened. No one was still up. Both Kaneki and Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief before going their separate ways and heading off to bed.

 **THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE OR PAIRINGS**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lightningpanda- Eto does appear in the anime and Uta is an ally.**

Monday came along too quickly for Kaneki and Hermione as they trudge to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson which was being held outside, the only one with a slight skip to his step was Ron.

"I can't wait for this lesson, I mean, we actually get to study Ghouls in the flesh!" Exclaimed Ron as they made their way down hill. Kaneki kept quiet, noticing Hermione casting worried looks over to him as Ron continues to rave.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Spoke up Hermione, "think about it, they're living, thinking beings, the only difference between them and us is that they eat human meat." She said, though it was clear that she was defending them.

"But that makes them dangerous!"

"So are Wizards." Replied Kaneki, now facing his two friends.

"Huh? How are Wizards dangerous?"

"Wizards and Muggles kill animals for food, Ghouls kill for food. Only difference is one is a human the other is an animal. In an animals mind humans would be classified as dangerous as well." Kaneki didn't feel like getting into an argument about how Wizards kill for pitiful things such as jealousy, knowing it'll only stir the red-haired boy up even more.

"…I guess." Trailed off Ron, his tone betraying how he really felt about the conversation.

As the Golden Trio continued their trek down the hill and to the gathering spot, Kaneki stopped, sniffing the air. Where the students and teacher were waiting, there was a large square shaped box besides Moody, covered in a large white blanket to cover the Ghoul from praying eyes; but there was a wind blowing towards Kaneki.

"Ken?" Asked Hermione, walking back to her friend. Ron stopped as well, but didn't walk back to see what was wrong. Hermione noticed him sniffing the air, eyes widening as he continued, as if making sure what he smelt was real. "Who is it?" She whispered.

"Hermione, when we get down there, hide me." Said Kaneki. Before Hermione could ask anything else he started walking towards the group, heading right towards a certain platinum blonde.

"Malfoy." He whispered, one hand holding onto his shoulder, "Don't move or talk, just listen." Hermione jogged towards Kaneki, Ron leaving her to get closer to the front.

"Ken?" Kaneki ignored her.

"Malfoy, I want you to stand next to Hermione and stay like that for the rest of the lesson, understand?" Draco nodded, stealing a glance behind him to see Kaneki waving Hermione over, pulling her and Draco side by side, then hiding behind the two of them.

"Ken, who is it? Is it an enemy?" Whispered Hermione, knowing full well that both Malfoy and Kaneki can hear her.

"Yes and no."

"Who?"

"Why are you two all friendly? He's a Ghoul for Merlin's sake! And what's this about not being an enemy but at the same time is one?" Whispered Draco fiercely, not being able to hold his tongue.

"One: I'm an artificial half-ghoul, meaning I was turned into one by force and two: that Ghoul behind that blanket is a former member of Aogiri Tree; a Ghoul terrorist Organization. And he knows me. If he finds out I'm here all hell will break lose."

"Who is it? Is it someone we've learned about?" Asked Hermione.

"No. His name is Ayato Kirishima, an SS ranked Ghoul. I…I'm friends with his older sister and have worked alongside him before, but we have also exchanged blows." Replied Kaneki, peaking over Draco's shoulders.

"Don't get too close! Now, as you all know we'll be studying Ghouls alive. Today, we'll be taking notes and examining a Ghouls Kagune. Do not worry! This cage the Ghoul is in is immune to Rc cells, meaning that his Kagune cannot break the cage." Said Moody, picking up the edge of the white cloth, getting ready to pull it off.

"Do not move and move in the opposite direction of the wind, if he sees or smells me then we'll have a whole lot on our plate to deal with." Instructed Kaneki to both Hermione and Draco. Moody pulled the cloth off, revealing a young man with blue eyes and slightly long dark blue hair squinting at the sudden light. He is wearing a black hooded jacked, black jeans and shoes. An odd metal collar around his neck. The cage he was in was clear in colour, but Kaneki could spy small holes in the cage for air. When Ayato's eyes adjusted to the light, noticing all of the students, he did not look happy.

" **What the fuck are you all looking at?"** He spat in Japanese, glaring daggers at all the students, who all coward under his menacing gaze.

"Look pretty human, doesn't he?" Said Moody, completely ignoring the Ghoul beside him, "Who would like to take a guess at what his Kagune is?"

" **My Kagune? You're with the fucking Doves, aren't ya!? Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you you piece of shit!"** Shouted Ayato, and Kaneki could feeling Draco and Hermione pressing back into him; fear and worry rolling off of them and the students in waves.

"Is he…normally like this?" Whispered Hermione.

"Yes."

"What is he saying?" Asked Draco, still remaining motionless, his gaze fixated on the angry Ghoul, but seems to have found his voice and confidence.

"He believes Moody to be working for the Doves."

"What's a Dove?" Asked Hermione.

"A Dove is a nickname Ghouls use when referring to CCG Investigators, due to the fact that the CCG are distinguishable for their white coats." Replied Kaneki, back-to-back with Draco to help hide his white hair.

"What about you, Mr Malfoy? What type of Kagune do you think this Ghoul possess?" Asked Moody, snapping the three out of their thoughts. Draco stammered for an answer, not knowing how to reply.

"You can't find out the type of Kagune a Ghoul has unless they activate it." Whispered Kaneki near his ear. Draco repeated the answer given to him.

"Correct! Five points to Slytherin! Glade to know you've been listening in my classes." Said Moody, though there was little praise in his voice. Moody then swished his wand, causing Ayato to drop to his knees in pain; his Kagune forcibly activating. The class oh'd at the two wing like Kagune and even Hermione found herself staring at the beautiful mix of red, blue, black and purple.

"Now that the Kagune is activated, can anyone tell me what type of Kagune this Ghoul has?" Asked Moody, ignoring Ayato who was biting down on his lip in pain.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"Um…An Ukaku?" Asked Ron hesitantly.

"Correct. And judging by the Kagune, who wants to take a guess at what it can do?"

" **You bastard, what the fuck did you do to me!?"** Shouted Ayato, pain filled gasps were heard as he spoke, but Moody ignored him.

"This is horrible." Murmured Hermione and Kaneki silently agreed. Even though Ayato has commit many wrongs as a Ghoul, Kaneki still believes that treating Ghouls like this is wrong. Even the CCG treated Ghouls better than this. For a brief moment, Kaneki wondered if he should reveal himself, but quickly squashed that idea. Knowing Ayato, he'll shout out in rage, believing Kaneki to be a part of this collaboration.

"Anyone? What about you Miss Granger?"

"Um… Well, Ukaku type Kagune's usually specify in high speed attacks. Ukaku's are usually light weighted, their usual method of attacks is shooting projectiles or hardening their Kagune."

"Correct! 5 points to Gryffindor."

"Malfoy, have you heard any word from you father or any other students with parents working at the Ministry about the Ghouls?" Asks Kaneki causally.

"Why? You planning on freeing them or something?" Came Draco's snark reply.

"Perhaps." Kaneki felt Draco stiffen and smiled slightly.

"You can't be serious."

"Do you see anyone laughing?"

"Why should I help you? You're a Ghoul too." Kaneki didn't bother correcting Draco on the fact that he's a half-ghoul, already used to the boys antics on riling people up.

"Because I'm the only thing standing between you and the Ghouls. Face it, the Wizarding world knows too little about Ghouls, much less how to pick up a Quinque and fight one. And trust me, if they keep bringing in Ghouls, especially Aogiri Tree members, they _will_ get out and cause anarchy in both the Wizarding and Muggle world."

"And how would you be able to stand up against a Ghoul terrorist organisation, Potter?" Even with the clear distain and bite in his tone Kaneki can tell he's slowly getting through.

"Because, Malfoy- _san,_ I was once part of Aogiri Tree." And now the cat's out of the bag.

"What!?" Whispered Hermione harshly, glancing back at Kaneki with wide eyes; eyes that show shock and betrayal.

"When Aogiri Tree captured me, do you know what they did?" He asked, directing the question to Draco. Kaneki felt Draco shake his head slightly. "For ten days they tortured me. Jason, my torturer, would cut off my fingers and toes, only for them to grow back and the process repeating. He broke me both physically and mentally. We'd have a routine. Each day he'd come in and ask me what 1000 minus 7 was and I'd cut down as he cut off my toes and fingers, gradually filling up the bucket. The numbers were the only thing keeping me sane during my time at their base. When I broke out and killed my torturer, I joined Aogiri Tree to gain information about the organisation; to find out who their leader was, their aim and their members. The second reason why I joined was to be able to protect those I care dearly for. You see, Aogiri Tree also attacks Ghouls. By being an active member in their base, I'd be able to keep those dear to me safe from their grasps, and hope that they will never have to go through what I did."

Both Hermione and Draco were silent, the lesson Moody was giving was nothing but background noise as they listened and digested the information Kaneki gave them.

"Malfoy, do you know what nickname the CCG have given me?" Again another shake of the head. "They've given me two nicknames; Eye Patch and Centipede." Again Kaneki felt Draco stiffen and pull away slightly. Kaneki, his back still against Draco's, grabbed his wrist tightly. "I am classified as an SS ranked Ghoul, with connections to both Aogiri Tree, MM and an SSS ranked Ghoul," Even though Kaneki was lying he still added it for added measures, hoping to at least get Draco's cooperation. After all, having someone with ties to pure-blooded families and with a father who works high in the Ministry would always come in handy for the future. "Right now, I am the only thing standing between you and the Ghouls, in exchange for information and your cooperation. Simply, you help me and I help you."

"…Help you with what? Killing people?" Draco attempted to snarl back, though it was softer; unsure.

"I do not eat humans, in fact I try to avoid eating human flesh. What I want help with is keeping peace in the Wizarding World and prevent another catastrophe like in Japan. I…do not wish to loose anyone else dear to me." Silence had befallen the group, Hermione silent as she listened to the conversation, and Draco quiet as he processes what he was told. "Gain my trust and I will even help you."

"Help me? With what? I don't need your help."

"I know you're not like your father, while you seem like a carbon copy of the man, deep down you do not wish to be like him through and through."

"And what makes you think I don't want to be like my father?"

Kaneki sighed quietly. "Do you still want to be like your father when Voldermort arises?" Hook, line and sinker.

"…no." Admitted Draco, head down.

"Then help us, and I'll help you. Deal?" Hermione watched on from the corner of her eyes, watching the exchange.

"Deal." Whispered Draco, though Kaneki heard him clearly.

"Excellent. Now, have you heard anything Ghoul related worth mentioning from anyone?" Asked Kaneki, getting straight down to business.

Draco was silent for a while, appearing as though in deep thought. "Father complained once about how annoying it is having to deal with the captured Ghouls in the Ministry."

"They have Ghouls in the Ministry?" gasped Hermione. Draco looked to say something but stopped when he felt Kaneki's grip tighten around his wrist, so he nods.

"From what I gathered. They're keeping them in a separate section bellow the Ministry and under intense security, though father didn't mention why they were there or what they plan to do with them."

"I see. Thank you for the information." Said Kaneki just before the bell rang. Kaneki let go of Draco's wrist and let him go, giving him a look of appreciation before Draco turned and left. Kaneki waited until all the students left save for himself, Hermione and Moody.

"What now?" Asked Hermione.

"Now, we get more information." Replied Kaneki, turning and walking towards Moody as he fixed up the blanket over the cage.

"He's rather quiet in there all of the sudden." Spoke Kaneki, changing his voice slightly, but not noticeably.

"Ah, Mr Kaneki. That's because we placed a silencing charm over the blanket so that the whole school doesn't have to hear his screeching." Ah, that makes sense.

"Is he the only Ghoul here at Hogwarts?" He asked, trying to put on the act of a curious student.

"Yes. Dumbledore wasn't happy with the events and would only allow one Ghoul in, so we won't see him for anymore lessons this week."

"I see." Kaneki walked back, giving the impression he was leaving before whispering to Hermione. "Go and ask him questions, keep him occupied for a few minutes and keep his gaze away from me." Hermione looked at him for a few seconds before nodding, quickly walking back and engaging Moody in conversation. As she talked, she slowly side stepped, moving his gaze away from Kaneki. Once Kaneki deemed safe, he turned towards the cage.

" **Ayato-san, I know you can hear me but I cannot hear you, so listen. I know I have a lot to explain but I will tell you later once you're free. I will free you tonight, once free, you will help me and Tsukiyama-san free the other Ghouls trapped in the Ministry. Do anything and I will kill you, mark my words. If you are willing to cooperate, cut yourself and make a trail of blood for me to follow, if not, you will remain in this cage."** Spoke Kaneki, and stepped back, now waiting for Hermione.

A few minutes later Hermione walked back over to Kaneki and the two of them made their trek back up the hill. Half way up the hill and Kaneki stopped, looking over his shoulder to stare back at the cage.

"What's the matter?" Asked Hermione.

"Tonight, we'll be breaking Ayato out." He stated casually.

"Wait what!? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kaneki nodded. Hermione sighed, a hand on her forehead. "Fine, so how will we find him?"

"While you distracted Moody, I laid out his options. He could join us and help free the other Ghouls or remain in the cage. If he ever does anything I will not hesitate to kill him. I told him that if he wishes to cooperate to make a trail of blood for me to follow."

"And he's made a trail." Kaneki nodded. Hermione was silent for a few moments before voicing her concerns. "What if he betrays you?" She asks, worry heavy in her tone.

"The chances of that happening are low."

"Why's that?"

"Well for one: he's in an unknown territory, knowing nothing about Magical Britain. Second: is that here there is no Aogiri Tree or any other Ghouls as far as we know, so he'd be safe and in order to get that freedom he'll need my help whether he likes it or not. Third: is being dominance."

"Dominance?"

"Yes. You see, with Muggles and Wizards dominance is usually made through money and status, or in Voldermort and Dumbledore's case; power. In the world of Ghouls, if you're powerful other Ghouls stay out of your way and in most cases weaker Ghouls won't go against you, knowing that it'll mean death. While myself and Ayato are both SS ranked, I have a Kakuja and he does not. In other words, the life of a Ghoul is a dog eat dog world." Says Kaneki casually, seemingly unaffected by the prospect of having to kill Ayato If need be.

"I see." Said Hermione, not happy with the whole 'dominance' thing. "I gather I'm coming with you?"

"Was it ever a choice?"

"No."

"Then yes."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When everyone went to bed Hermione and Kaneki met up in the common room. Hermione wore long dark jeans and a purple sweater with her hair tied up in a bun, knowing that wearing her school uniform for these kind of situations involving Ghouls would not be a good idea. Kaneki wore his usual battle suit, his eye patch off and mask in hand.

Once outside the common room and a good distance away from the Fat Lady portrait, Kaneki thrusted the mask into Hermione's hands, which she gingerly took.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She whispered.

"I do not need it, but you do."

"What about you? What will you wear?"

"You will see soon. Do you know how to put it on?" Hermione took one look at the mask and shook her head.

"Let me help you then." Kaneki activated his Ghoul eye, his eye glowing in the dark as he took the mask back and went behind her; placing the mask over her lower face and fastening it in place. Once done, Kaneki stepped back a good distance away, but not far enough that Hermione could lose sight of him. "Don't panic, I'm going to activate my Kakuja now."

"Why you're Kakuja?" Kaneki didn't answer, instead he let his Kakuja do the answering. The twin centipede like tails formed from his shoulder blades and down his back, going out by the waist where his kagune form, the one eyed bird like mask forming over his face and with it a rush of power.

"Ken?" Whispered Hermione, wide eyed at the sight of his Kakuja.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his one Ghoul eye staring back at her. Hermione nodded without hesitation, though still seemed worried. Kaneki then turned around, his back facing Hermione with his arms out behind him.

"Get on." He instructed. Hermione stuttered.

"What!?" She whispered harshly before going red in the face. "What about your Kakuja?"

"It's fine, you will not be in the way. Now get on." Hermione hesitated before slowly walking towards Kaneki and allowing him to carry her piggy-back style. Hermione felt embarrassed, but that embarrassment was soon overwhelmed with panic and shock when Kaneki sped forward, even faster than last time down the corridors; using his Kakuja from time to time on pillars and to run across walls whenever he heard a teacher. It took a lot out of her to not make a sound whenever he'd suddenly go from running on the ground to running sideways on the walls.

Within minutes they were outside were they previously had their lesson, Kaneki walking over to where the cage had been and sniffing the air. Hermione still found it odd, seeing her friend act so animalistic. Hermione was pulled out of her thought when Kaneki ran off back up the hill and off down another corridor, following Ayato's scent. Oddly enough, Hermione found herself enjoying the ride, finding it quite fun and exhilarating. Moments later Kaneki slowed down to a halt in front of a large door, similar to the one that separated students and Fluffy during their first year. Kaneki let Hermione down but didn't deactivate his Kakuja.

"Can you unlock it?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Alohomora!" A click ricocheted through the corridors loudly, causing Kaneki to grab Hermione and drag her inside the room, quickly but quietly shutting the door.

"Hermione, a little light."

"Lumos!" The dark room lightened up, making it easier for her to see. The room was spare save for the large cage, the blanket still covering it. Kaneki deactivated his Kakuja as he walked over, Hermione also taking off her mask as she followed him. Hermione held the light over the cage, providing more light for Kaneki as he grabbed the edge of the blanket and with one tug, pulled it off of the cage. There, in the cage, stood Ayato, a frown gracing his features as he looks from Kaneki to Hermione then back to Kaneki.

" **Bout fucking time you got here, Eye Patch. Who's the human?"** He asked. Even though Hermione can't understand a word he's saying she notes that there is no hostility in his voice.

" **An old friend, I'll explain everything later but for now we need to get you out of here. Do you know if this is breakable from the outside?"** Asked Kaneki. Yeah, Hermione really needs a translator of some kind.

Ayato regarded her for a few moments, the wand she held, then switched his gaze back to Kaneki. **"I don't know, it's worth a shot."** Kaneki nodded and moved back, grabbing Hermione by the sleeve of her sweater and moving her behind him when he stopped. Kaneki then activated his Kagune, slashing at the cage with all four appendages. Kaneki drew back his Kagune to inspect the damage; growling when there was barely a scratch on the cage.

"Ken, let me try." Kaneki swivelled his head to meet Hermione's stare, before nodding his head and stepping back. "Um…you might want to activate your Kagune for protection, can you tell Ayato to do the same?" Kaneki nodded, activating his Kagune; pulling Hermione next to him and preparing his Kagune to shield the two of them for whatever was to come.

" **What the hell are you two talking about? I heard that human say my name."** Said Ayato, watching the two with a wavering glare.

" **Ayato-san, activate your Kagune for protection."**

" **Huh? For protection? What can that human girl do to me with a glowing stick?"**

" **Like I said, I'll inform you once we're away from danger, for now were running out of time. If you want to get out of here then do as I say."** Said Kaneki, adding killer intent to his voice to further amplify his command. Ayato froze for a split second from the killer intent, casting another weary gaze at Hermione before activating his Kagune and crystallising it. Kaneki nodded to Hermione, raising his own Kagune as well, but enough for her to aim and see.

"Confringo!" A blast of fire shot out of her wand, impacting the cage with a resounding explosion. The moment the ball of flames impacted the cage Kaneki quickly pulled Hermione back behind him slightly and lifted all four appendages to block the flames, feeling the intense heat burn his Kagune. When the flames died down, Kaneki slowly lowered his Kagune and surveyed the damaged. After an explosion like that they'll have to move quickly; positive that any patrolling teachers would've felt the explosion. With that thought in mind Kaneki ordered Hermione to cast the Lumos spell again and made his way over to where the cage once stood and in its place crouched Ayato, his Kagune still activated.

" **It's safe now, Ayato-san."** Called Kaneki, causing the man to look up, shock clearly written over his features.

" **Whoa, how'd the hells he do that!?"** Shouted Ayato, but not in anger but in curiosity.

" **Not now, we need to get you out of here first, then we'll explain."** Kaneki then turned to Hermione, his Kakuja activating. "Hermione place the mask back on and get on." Hermione nodded, quickly putting her wand away and pulling the mask back on over her lower face. Though she wasn't as egger to get back on Kaneki's back, especially with this Ghoul watching them. She can only pray that he can't see the blush making its way on her face.

" **Follow me and keep up. And don't attack anyone."** Said Kaneki over his shoulder to Ayato before speeding off, albeit at a much slower rate than before.

"Intruders! And a Ghoul! The Ghoul is free!" Shouted Filch, which was followed shortly by a flash of red lights.

" **Look out!"** Shouted Kaneki, as he and Ayato dodge the spells and landed on the ground a meter away from them. **"Don't let those lights touch you, got it? Don't do anything and follow my lead."** Commanded Kaneki, getting a nod from Ayato. Kaneki felt a weight lift from his chest at Ayato's cooperation, glad that he's listening to him. Then again Ayato isn't stupid. Kaneki knows more about these people than he does and on top of that Ayato doesn't know a lick of English.

"Who are you?" Demanded Snape as McGonagall whispered over to Filtch to get the Headmaster.

"That is none of your concern." Replied Kaneki, tightening his grip on Hermione, who lowered her head further behind Kaneki.

"How'd you get in here, Ghoul? Why did you free this man? Do you plan to cause harm?" Asked McGonagall, raising her wand as well.

"No, I have no interest in causing harm to innocents. I am merely here to free a friend, that is all."

"Forgive us if we find that hard to believe Mr Centipede, but it's not everyday that an SS ranked Ghoul breaks into a school to rescue another Ghoul, especially seeing as you have such few contacts; this man not being one of them." Spoke Professor Moody who appeared alongside Dumbledore. Kaneki cursed under his breath at the circumstances. This is not good. Going up against two professors is one thing without harming them, but to also go up against an ex-Aurora and Dumbledore? He may need to cause harm.

"What do we do?" Whispered Hermione into his ear.

"And who's your friend on your back? Judging by the lack of Kagune or Kakugan, I'm assuming she's human. Is that how you got into the school?" Asked Moody casually, as if the facts weren't anything new. McGonagall and Snape stiffen slightly at the revelation while Dumbledore frowned.

"Are you a student?" Asked Snape, directing his gaze over to Hermione who froze, eyes widening slightly.

"Why would you let this Ghoul in?" Asked McGonagall, though her eyes soften when she noticed the scared look in Hermione's eyes.

"How we got in is none of your concern. I only came here to help a friend, after this you'll never see us again." Interrupted Kaneki, keeping his voice as monotone as possible.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. You have broken into the school, broken out a dangerous man and put the student body at risk. Either reveal yourself and come with me or we'll apprehend you by force." Warned Dumbledore, raising his wand as well.

" **Oi, baka! I don't think we can get out of this without a fight."** Spoke Ayato, eyeing the wands wearily.

" **So it seems unfortunately."** Sighed Kaneki, **"Follow my lead, but don't kill or severely injure them."**

" **Tch, fine."**

"What are you two talking about?" Demanded Snape.

In an instant Kaneki slashed Snape's and Moody's legs with his Kakuja, enough to make them collapse but not enough to have long lasting damage. He then grabbed a nearby pillar with one of his Kakuja tails and shot forward and towards the ceiling, dashing down the corridor above the Professor's heads. Ayato followed quickly after him, briefly crystallising his Kagune and shotting out projectiles, forcing the Professors to put up a shield. That was all he needed. Ayato quickly in a burst of speed shot forward past the Professors and after Kaneki. Easily outrunning the Wizards.

"Great, now the Professors know what has happened, how are we going to meet up with Tsukiyama if they up the security?" Asked a worried Hermione.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there." Replied Kaneki, repeating Hermione's statement from Saturday. Hermione huffed in his ear but remained silent. Kaneki didn't go straight to their destination, but rather went all over the place to lose the trail of anyone who may have followed them. When he deemed them safe, he headed towards their destination: The Room of Requirements.

Once there, he let go of Hermione and told Ayato to wait there with her as he walked the corridor back and forth, thinking of a liveable and comfortable room. When the doors appeared, he quickly dragged Ayato and Hermione through the door, shutting it quickly but as quietly as possible before releasing a sigh of relief. Now safe, Kaneki deactivated his Kakuja, noticing Hermione taking off the mask while Ayato hesitantly watches the duo before also deactivating his own Kagune.

" **So, wonna tell me what the hell that was all about?"** Said Ayato, his voice booming against the silence of the room.

"Hermione, do you know of any translation spells yet?" Asked Kaneki, his gaze flickering over to her before back to Ayato.

"Oh! Well there was this one spell I looked into but I haven't practiced it yet. I could give it a try. Who do you want me to cast it on?"

"Cast it on Ayato. Let me talk to him first." Hermione nodded.

" **Ayato-san. My friend here is going to do something to allow you to speak and understand English. Do not worry, it won't hurt."** Kaneki then nodded to Hermione, ignoring Ayato's questions as Hermione quickly casts the spell. Ayato, not reacting fast enough, raised his arms in a blocking manner only for the spell to evaporate on impact.

"What the fucking hell was that!?" Shouted Ayato, only for his eyes to go wide and gap at both Hermione and Kaneki.

"Can you understand me?" Asked Kaneki, causing Ayato's eyes to go even wider.

"Wha- but how!?"

"Magic." Deadpanned Kaneki.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Where are we?" Asked Ayato, getting over the majority of his shock.

"This is the Room of Requirements. If you're wondering where this place is, we're in a magical school called Hogwarts which is located in Scotland."

Ayato, for once in his life, seemed speechless. Only after a few moments did he find his voice.

"But, how are you here? Last I saw you was before the raid on Anteiku. How'd you get here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm a wizard?"

"A….wizard?"

Kaneki nodded. "I was born in England, my parents being murdered when I was a baby. I was then sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle who then later abandoned me in Japan. Before I was abandoned, I went to this very school. After the raid at Anteiku, I decided to come back here and start up my old life again, away from the CCG and Ghouls but it seems even here my life is crashing around me." Ayato was silent, processing the information that was just thrown at him.

"So…what now then?" Asked Ayato, for once not being the same brash and boisterous man Kaneki knew.

"Now, we wait until Saturday. Saturday at 8pm we'll be meeting up with Tsukiyama-san at a pub, there we will put together a plan to free the other Ghouls that have been captured and contained at the Ministry of Magic."

"Huh? The stupid Gourmet is here?"

"Not yet, but he will be. And when he is here he will help us."

"What about your human friend here? How do I know she won't rat us out?"

Kaneki, undisturbed by Ayato's behaviour, casually introduces the two to each other. "Ayato-san, this is Hermione Granger, a close friend of mine and in case you've forgotten, she's helped in freeing you moments ago." Ayato 'tch' before looking away.

"Ayato-san, when was the last time you've eaten?" Asked Kaneki, drawing back both Ayato's and Hermione's attention to him.

"This morning, though they only gave me a small portion of animal meat so it didn't go well. Besides the shit these Wizards have been giving me about two weeks ago."

"Then we should be fine for the time being. I will check up on you every day in the afternoon, do not leave this room, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah I got the message. I leave and you'll break half of my bones like last time." Said Ayato, waving off Kaneki, though Kaneki noticed from the corner of his eye the slight disturbed look crossing Hermione's face before disappearing. "What about you? Where will you go for the night?"

"We will be staying here."

"Wait what?" Spoke Hermione, clearly startled about the sudden change in plans.

"Think about it, now that we've been spotted, Dumbledore will surely notify the paintings to keep a look out for any students out and about. If we go back, the Fat Lady will report back to Dumbledore. So for tonight we rest here and leave early in the morning." Hermione paused for a moment, thinking through the plan before nodding her head in agreement.

"For now, we do not know if this spot will do for hiding, so we'll take turns keeping watch. If anything odd happens whoever is on watch will wake up the rest of us, alright?' They nodded. "Good. Hermione, put back on my mask, while me and Ayato can easily escape you cannot, so in case they find us I'll be able to get you away quickly without having to worry about hiding your identity." Hermione nods and places the mask back over her face, though seeming a little uncomfortable having to wear the leather for the night. "I'll take the first watch, you two get some sleep."

Ayato grumbles but complies, heading over to one of the beds that were in the room followed shortly by Hermione, though Kaneki suspected that Ayato will be awake for a while before relaxing and letting his guard down a little. Kaneki then turned and faced the door, a good 5 metres away from it and began his watch.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	10. Chapter 10

Kaneki woke up the next morning to Hermione nudging his shoulder, the mask she wore through the night now hanging around her neck.

"Ken, it's 6 am, time to get up." She whispered.

Kaneki groggily sat up in a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before glanicng over at the other beds, noting Ayato is still asleep. Kaneki released a silent sigh of relief at having survived the night, getting up and doing some stretches before heading for the door; peaking his head out and searching for any signs of life before fully opening the door, leaving the Room of Requirement with Hermione and silently closing the door. Kaneki activated his Kakuja once again, Hermione putting the mask back on around her face before letting Kaneki carry her on his back once again as he races down to their common room. Kaneki knew that the chances of him and Hermione getting caught during the day are incredibly higher than last night, but it's a chance he needs to take in order for them to get changed or else they'll get nowhere.

When the sight of the Fat Lady portrait came into view Kaneki stopped a couple of metres away, allowing Hermione to get off his back and to take off the mask before he deactivates his Kakuja.

"You go and open the portrait, I'll wait against the wall so she cannot see me." Hermione nodded and handed him his mask before going over to the portrait, Kaneki silently following. When Hermione spoke the password, Kaneki followed closely behind her, making it inside before the portrait closed behind them. Both Kaneki and Hermione sighed in relief when no one was up and both quickly went to their bedroom and got changed into their school uniform, only when they met back in the common room and sat down on the lounge chairs did they really relax, both sinking into the soft fabric with relief at escaping last night's events.

"Do you think they'll check all the Dorms while we're in class?" Asked Hermione. Kaneki was silent for a moment, thinking over how plausible the idea is before nodding in agreement.

"I thought about that too, which is why I've decided to wear my battle suit underneath my uniform and have my mask hidden in my robes. If they ever find out that I'm a Ghoul they'll no doubt trace the student back to you. If not then they'll no doubt be suspicious of you." Spoke Kaneki. Hermione nodded at the thinking ahead.

"Do you think Dumbledore will announce Ayato missing or will he make up some excuse?" Asked Hermione absently.

"Probably make up an excuse. I don't know about you but I have a feeling that we'll have some Auroras to deal with soon." Hermione nodded in agreement, neither of them speaking as student slowly filtered into the common room and to the Great Hall. Kaneki sighed before getting up, giving a hand to Hermione to help her up as he spoke, "We should get going."

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you there." Kaneki gave Hermione a quizzing look, head tilted slightly to the side. "I'm waiting for Ron, you know what he's like, he'll start suspecting something if I continue to hang around you all the time." Sighed Hermione. Sure they're friends, but sometimes Ron could be just little bit too thick headed. Kaneki nods in understanding and leaves for the Great Hall, leaving Hermione sitting in the common room waiting for their loud friend.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kaneki glanced over to the entrance of the Great Hall when two familiar scents caught his attention, seeing the familiar heads of bushy brown hair and red hair walking towards him.

"Good morning." Greeted Kaneki once the two of them sat down, Hermione and Ron on either side of him.

"Morning." Replied Ron before quickly filling his plate with food. Hermione rolled her eyes before she too filled her plate and began eating, though at a much slower pace than Ron. Kaneki himself grabbed cereal; adding lots of milk and began eating at a similar pace to Hermione. Once everyone had finished their food Dumbledore once again ordered for year 4 and up to remain behind for an announcement; causing many heads to stare at their housemates in confusion as chatter began to fill the Great Hall.

"Due to a sudden change in curriculum, the Ministry in Magic will be taking back the Ghoul used for education purposes at Hogwarts back to the Ministry. As a precaution, the Ministry will be sending some Aurora's to inspect the grounds to make sure that Hogwarts is suitable to hold a Ghoul. I know it's a little late for the inspection, but the files only just came over to the Head of Magical Creatures. You may be asked some questions by the Aurora's while some may come to inspect classes; do not fret if this happens, the are merely doing their job to ensure your safety. Expect to see the Aurora's today. You may go."

Kaneki and Hermione spared a glance at each other before getting up themselves and making their way to their class. On the way, Hermione noticed Kaneki walking with them.

"Ken? Why aren't you going to the bathroom?" She whispered, slowing her pace so she walked a few steps behind Ron. Kaneki quickened his pace to match hers.

"Too risky. I imagine the Aurora's will be looking for any students displaying any unusual behaviour, possibly even Ghoul related behaviour, so me going to the bathroom right after breakfast might seem suspicious. I'll just have to wait till lunch." Hermione cast a worried look in his direction.

"Will you be aright till then?" Kaneki nods grimly.

"I should be."

They made their way down to the dungeons for their double Potions with the Slytherins, most Gryffindor's dreading the lesson to come while Kaneki had other plans for the lesson, knowing he won't get another chance till possibly Saturday. When they got to the door, waiting with the Slytherin's for Snape to arrive and let them in, Kaneki tapped Hermione's shoulder to get her attention.

"When we go in, sit with Ron." Said Kaneki, earning him a slightly confused look.

"I planned to, but why? What are you planning?" She asked.

"I plan to have a chat with Malfoy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It'll seem suspicious for a Gryffindor to sit with a Slytherin, even more so for the Boy-Wo-Lived to sit with his enemy." Said Hermione.

"True, but if I don't now I won't get a chance until later on." Hermione nodded, though reluctantly, and headed over to Ron just as Snape came into view and opened the door for them. Before Draco could get far, Kaneki quickly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the very back; seating him down by the corner of the wall, sitting next to him as a way of boxing him in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Whispered Draco harshly, frantically looking around the room noticing the frowns cast in their direction by both Gryffindor and Slytherin alike.

"I'm here to continue with our conversation from the other day." Stated Kaneki, continuing to stare up the front as if he's paying attention to the lesson; Draco following his league.

"What is there to talk about?" Snarled out Draco, though it came out as a whisper.

"What do you believe is really going on with the Aurora's? Judging by what Dumbledore has said and any other information you've gathered, what do you believe?" Said Kaneki suddenly, surprising Draco.

"Why do you-"

"Just answer the question." Ordered Kaneki, interrupting Draco. Kaneki didn't like ordering people around, especially kids and those dear to him, but sometimes he just has to put on a leader voice to get through to people.

"Well… I received a letter from father this morning, telling me to be extra careful and to keep an eye out for any students with suspicious behaviour. He said that a student helped a Ghoul break into the school and free the Ghoul being held for Defence Against the Dark Arts. So I gather that Dumbledore reported this to the Ministry and now they're trying to find any evidence of who the student may be." Whispered Draco, a faraway look in his eyes as he relayed the information he knew and what he thought of the situation before his gaze snapped back to Kaneki. "Why?"

"Because me and Hermione were the ones who broke him out." Stated Kaneki casually, earning a wide eyed look from Draco before a silky drawl interrupted any further conversation.

"And what do we have here?" Drawled Snape, shadowing over the two as he stared them down. "Never in my time of teaching would I find a Gryffindor and a Slytherin chatting ideally in my classroom. Care to share what has you two so engaged that you're not focusing on the lesson?" Kaneki felt Draco stiffen slightly next to him, his mouth open for whatever poor excuse that'll come dribbling out of his mouth. So Kaneki decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Just wondering how long it's been since you last washed your hair, sensei." Said Kaneki, loud enough for the whole classroom to hear. Majority of the class went wide eyed at the jab, while some Gryffindor's covered their mouths as they snickered. Kaneki knew this wasn't the best way to deal with the man, but he called it pay back for when the man humiliated him during his first year.

"I beg your pardon?" Gritted out Snape, his eyes narrowing.

"I didn't know you were deaf as well, perhaps all that grease is getting in your ears."

"20 points from Gryffindor for that smart mouth of yours Mr Potter and a weeks' worth of detention." Growled Snape before turning around and walking towards the front, continuing with his lesson. Kaneki just stared after the man with an impassive expression, not really caring about the consequences for his silly revenge.

"I can't believe you did that." Spoke Draco, still ghastly white.

"Can't believe I did what? Free Ayato or spoke back to Snape?"

"Both."

"You should expect more from me," Started Kaneki, jolting Draco from his shock, "Anyway, heard any news that I should know of?" Draco was silent, mouth still agape at him as if he's having trouble being able to form words. "And if you ask me why or how I did what I just did don't bother asking. Call it revenge for my first year." Draco's mouth closed, turning his gaze up to the front of the classroom as Snape continued to give out the theory part of the lesson.

"No, I haven't heard of anything else besides what I told you from father's letter." Spoke Draco quietly.

"I see." The two were engulfed in silence as they wrote down what was written on the board, listening for a bit in what Snape was talking about before Kaneki spoke again.

"This Saturday at 8pm, Hermione, Ayato and myself plan on meeting another Ghoul outside of Hogwarts to form a plan on releasing the other Ghouls trapped inside the Ministry and I'd like you to join us in the meeting." Said Kaneki, but the news could be equivalent to dropping a bomb on Draco.

"What?!" Came Draco's harsh whisper, his face barred with a frown though there was panic clear in his eyes.

"Remember what I said before? About me being the only thing standing between you and the Ghouls? As of now I have one SS ranked and S ranked Ghoul that will follow me and will help and protect Hermione if I ask them to. Add me into the picture and you'll have two SS ranked Ghouls and one S ranked helping you and all I ask in return is your cooperation. I will not throw you to a ghoul and leave you to fight, in fact you don't need to fight at all, it'll be me, Ayato and Tsukiyama who will be doing all the heavy lifting; all you have to do is help hide us and relay information."

"Then why do I need to come with you?"

"How are they supposed to help if they don't know what you look like? Plus during our little information session Tsukiyama may need to ask you some questions, questions that only you can answer." Draco was silent and Kaneki was content with that, allowing the boy to think over his options. Kaneki won't push him, knowing that the worst answers and actions come from pressure. "What's one of the traits a Slytherin seems to have? Having friends in high places?" Draco frowned at the comment in deep thought, his gaze fixated on the black board ahead of them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered to himself. "Fine, I'll join you and the mudblood on this little information conference thing. Where do we meet?"

"First off, call her a Mudblood again and you'll expect more broken bones, second meet me outside of your common room at 7:30, I'll come and get you. And wear a hooded cloak to hide you identity." Draco nodded, deciding to keep his mouth closed, which Kaneki was happy about.

The remainder of the lesson passed on in silence, no other incidents occurred with Snape, nor did any Aurora's stop by to check on their class, which Kaneki sighed with relief at. When the bell for lunch rang Kaneki left Draco's side and headed over to Hermione and Ron, noticing Ron's unsure stare. Once out of the dungeons Kaneki heads over to the nearest abandoned bathroom, vaguely smelling Hermione following behind him. Once one was located, he quickly went in, checking to make sure no one was inside before heading over to the taps and turning the water on, using his hands as a cup and drinking mouth full of water before rushing into a stall; hearing Hermione cast a silencing charm on the bathroom before following him into the stall.

"Come on!" Gritted Kaneki over the toilet, punching his stomach as the food in his gut decides to be stubborn. "Throw up, throw up, throw up already!" Shouted Kaneki in frustration.

"Ken! Stop doing that! Here let me get you some more water." Panicked Hermione, rushing back over to the sink with a conjured cup, which Kaneki couldn't bother to figure out where it came from, and filled it up, rushing back over to hand him the water. Kaneki took it eagerly, downing the water quickly and leaned over the toilet, relief flooding him when the food he consumed finally came up. Once done, Kaneki leaned against the stall wall, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he closes his eyes and relaxes against the cool metal.

"Ken? Are you feeling better?" Asked a worried Hermione.

"Much better." He replied, eye still closed.

"I'm curious about something, if you don't mind me asking right now." Said Hermione, sitting on her knees next to him. Kaneki opened his eye and regarded her for a few seconds, noticing that she still seemed unsure with asking him Ghoul related questions.

"Fire away."

"Oh, well…you managed to swallow the food, so why do you try so hard to throw it up again?" She asked curiously.

"Well, the best way to describe it is having stomach pains. It's similar to having food poisoning. On top of that we can't digest it. If we were to keep the food in we'd be weakened longer than normal."

"Oh." Came Hermione's brilliant response, silence enveloping the two of them once again. "That reminds me," spoke Hermione once again, breaking the silence. "What were you and Malfoy talking about? And what are you going to do about the detentions?"

"Ah, about that." Said Kaneki, "Malfoy will be joining us Saturday, we'll meet up with him out the front of his common room. As for the detentions, whoever said I'll be going?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Hermione, slowly getting used to her friends surprises. Kaneki nodded.

"We need him, with his connection we can easily gain more information. Not only by him coming along will Ayato and Tsukiyama be able to memorise his scent if anything were to happen, but it further amplifies the fact that I can help protect him and he can't betray me. Plus the detention won't do any damage, the most Snape can do is track me down." Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything else. Kaneki sighed. "I know you don't agree with most things I do, but in regards to Ghouls it's the best way because sometime the human way doesn't always work."

Hermione sighed, her frown disappearing from her face. "I know, it'll just take some time for me to get used to. It's just odd seeing you act in such a violent way." Kaneki's face softened a bit, though didn't say anything else on the matter as he slowly got up from his place on the tiled floors. He didn't like the tiles. They reminded him too much of his previous prison.

He held a hand out for Hermione, helping her up off the floor before the two of them headed down to the Great Hall. Once there, Kaneki decided not to eat anything, not wanting to go through another puking process so closely after the last one.

Kaneki's attention was then drawn to the front when the intense feeling of being watched impacted him. There, staring at him from the teachers table, was Moody. Both his normal eye and mechanical eye trained on him, even as Kaneki stares back. Kaneki gave him a curious look, eyebrow raised to give off the impression of a puzzled teen when in reality Kaneki knew exactly why Moody was staring at me and prayed that he was wrong. For added measures, Kaneki deliberately broke eye contact, looking over at his friends and pretending to engage in conversation with them. Kaneki would have to warn Hermione about him. He did not like the look in his eyes.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was an hour till curfew and all the teachers got together for a meeting, a meeting to go over the change in plans since the break in. It was here that Moody voice his opinion.

"I believe Kaneki is a Ghoul." He said out of the blue, startling all of the Professors.

"A Ghoul? Alastor you cannot be serious." Spoke McGonagall first.

"For one to make such a claim I'm sure you have evidence to justify said claim?" Said Dumbledore. Moody nodded.

"Kaneki arrived from Japan, a Ghoul infested country. We have no idea what exactly occurred there during his time there but we do know that he arrived covered in blood and wearing some sought of clothing designed for fighting. Then there's his information about the CCG which suggests he's lying."

"Care to fill the rest of us in on what you're referring to?" Drawled Snape, though curiosity shined in his eyes.

"From what we've all heard from Dumbledore, Kaneki said that there was a battle fought between the CCG and two gangs. For one that information is false. If it was gang related, the CCG wouldn't be involved."

"And why is that?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Because the CCG were created to combat Ghouls." At this startling revelation, the Professor's eyes widened. "I also got into contact with a friend of mine in Japan who works for he CCG and the battle Kaneki was talking about was an actual battle fought between two Ghoul groups and the CCG."

"So he lied about who the CCG are and the groups they fought, maybe he simply didn't know if we'd believe him, after all not everyone knows of the existence of Ghouls outside of Britain." Spoke McGonagall.

"Ah, but this is where it gets interesting. I also asked him if he could find any reports on a Kaneki Ken and the Ghoul Eye Patch and Centipede. What he found you'll find interesting. The information Kaneki gave us about being abandoned was true, but nearly a year ago Kaneki was emitted for surgery after an accident, having to have an organ replacement."

"And this is relevant how?" Asked Snape, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm getting there. Then shortly after being released he started working at a café called Anteiku. Then a couple of days after starting work at his new job did the Ghoul Eye Patch appear. The Ghoul was described to have black hair, a black leather mask that covers his lower half of his face that depicts a grin and an eye-patch over his right eye."

"Just like the mask the student was wearing." Said Dumbledore, sitting up straighter. Moody nodded.

"But then, suddenly, both Kaneki and Eye Patch go missing for ten days, where Eye Patch was later seen again during a raid, but Kaneki was never seen again."

"I don't understand." Said Flitwick.

"Here's the thing, when Eye-Patch was seen again, he was seen with white hair. Then later on Eye-Patch developed into a Kakuja through cannibalism, taking on the name Centipede. Neither were seen for quite a while until the CCG conducted a raid at a café, the one where Kaneki said he got caught up at, which was at Anteiku. It was later found out that the café was a Ghoul-run café. And who did they fight there? Eye-Patch. Then, after the raid, neither Eye-Patch nor Centipede has been seen or heard."

Everyone was silent as the news sunk in, but Moody didn't stop there.

"He eats very little during meal time, often being late to class due to "sickness". The Ghoul we encountered at Hogwarts had white hair, Centipede like Kakuja and a mask similar to Eye-Patch's mask. Coincidence? I think not."

"If what you said is indeed true, what do you suggest? Kaneki is the Boy-Who-Lived, we cannot simply kill the boy, especially seeing as he has indeed caused no harm so far." Sighed Dumbledore.

"Nor do we have the means to kill him if we did." Spoke Snape, earning a glare from McGonagall.

"How about we wait? Wait and see. If Kaneki truly is a Ghoul and he causes harm to an innocent then we'll have a reason to take action, if he doesn't do anything then maybe we could simply talk to him?" Provided Flitwick, glancing up between the Professors with a nervous gaze.

"I suppose that is all we can do until the time comes that we must take action. For now, please keep this revelation to yourselves." Said Dumbledore, earning a nod from all of the Professors.

"Alastor," Spoke Madam Pomfrey, "When you said a Kakuja is reached through cannibalism, what do you mean? What is a Kakuja?" Everyone quietened, waiting for Moody to answer.

"A Kakuja is mutated and more powerful form of a Ghouls Kagune. While rare, a Kakuja is achieved through excessive eating of Ghouls and not humans."

"So what you're saying is, is that if Kaneki really is Centipede, that he…"

"Committed cannibalism? Yes." Replied Moody bluntly. The Professor's eyes went wide, even Snape looked shocked before they all silently turned to walk out the door without saying another word.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The week came and went quickly for Kaneki, though not quick enough. Ever since Tuesday Kaneki has been feeling on edge. He's been checking up on Ayato regularly, making sure the brash Ghoul was alright though it did little to ease him. Kaneki also noticed the weird looks he'd receive from his Professor's, some ranging from weariness, pity, sadness and fear and Kaneki can only guess that Moody had said something to the other Professors.

Dammit.

He had informed Hermione of this revelation and even she seemed worried about what problems this may cause in the future but both agreed to continue with Saturday, though to make sure to be extra cautious from now on. So by the time Saturday night rolled around the corner they were ready. Seeing as most students would still be up, Kaneki and Hermione decided to get ready in the Room of Requirements. Kaneki wore the usual while Hermione once again had her hair tied up in a high bun, wearing long jeans, her purple sweater and a hooded cloak; Kaneki's mask once again covering the lower half of her face. She also held tucked away in her arms another cloak for Kaneki once they arrive at the Leaky Cauldron.

Kaneki had bought another hooded cloak with him for Ayato, who took it reluctantly. Once ready, Ayato activated his Kagune while Kaneki activated his Kakuja; allowing Hermione to get on his back before leading the way down to the Slytherin common room.

Before getting ready, Kaneki had informed Ayato of Malfoy who will be joining them down to the Leaky Cauldron. Ayato didn't take the news well but didn't act on it, merely saying a few uncharming words before shutting up with a little help from Kaneki himself.

Once the common room came in sight Kaneki and Ayato slowed their pace down to a jog; Kaneki and Ayato deactivating their Kakuja and Kagune when they caught sight of Malfoy.

"You ready?" Asked Kaneki once in front of Malfoy, seemingly unbothered by the fact that Malfoy was not only staring at his battle suit, but also the fact that he still carried Hermione on his back. Malfoy, staring from Kaneki, to Hermione, to the mask she wore then to Ayato, slowly nodded before rising the hood over his head.

"Um, Ken. How are you going to carry him?" Asked Hermione.

"No way am I getting on either of your backs." Sneered out Malfoy.

"Who ever said I'd be carrying you?" Snarled back Ayato.

"Ayato." Warned Kaneki, causing him to frown. Kaneki then turned back to Malfoy. "Malfoy, do not make a noise." Malfoy looked at him with a questioning expression before falling on his behind in shock when Kaneki activated his Kakuja followed by Ayato.

"Wha-" Started Malfoy, but was interrupted when another set of differently looking Kagune sprouted from Kaneki's back, wrapping around Malfoy's waist and lifting him up in the air. **(1)** Then breaking out into a fast run, though not too fast for Ayato to lose speed. Thankfully, during the twisted and gravity changing turns Malfoy didn't make another sound.

They had been running for at least 10 minutes when Ayato calls out to him.

" **Oi Eye Patch! I need a break!"** Shouted Ayato, switching to Japanese out of habit. Kaneki stops nearby behind a tree, just on the boarders of the forest as he lets go of Hermione and Malfoy to get some feeling in their body's.

"What's wrong? Why're we stopping?" Asks Hermione, walking around the group as she gets some feeling back in her legs.

"Ghouls with Ukaku's, while they use high speed attacks, get tired easily. I'm actually surprised he lasted this long."

"What the fuck you just say idiot Eye Patch?" Growled Ayato, switching back to English now that he can think a bit more clearly. Malfoy moved closer to Kaneki, eyeing Ayato's Kagune wearily while Hermione remained where she stood.

"Judging by the distance, I'd say we're about another 10-20 minutes away. You think you can continue for another 10?" Asks Kaneki. Ayato continued to breathe heavily, though his breathing was getting more even, before nodding; determination shinning in his eyes. Kaneki picked up Malfoy with his single Kagune appendage while allowing Hermione to get on his back before taking off again, this time slightly slower than before. 20 minutes and one break later they now stood 20 metres or so away from the dingy pub. Kaneki deactivated both his Kakuja and Kagune followed by Ayato after he released Malfoy and Hermione, then took the spare cloak from Hermione and put it on while Hermione hid the mask under her own cloak.

"Yeah, like we don't look suspicious at all." Muttered Malfoy as passing Witches and Wizards eyed them as they passed. Once they stood outside the pub, Kaneki turned to Hermione.

"Can you cast another translation spell on yourself and Malfoy before we enter?"

"For Japanese?" Kaneki nodded.

"Oi, why bother making me speak English if we're just gonna end up speaking in Japanese?" Asked Ayato.

Kaneki casually turns to face Ayato with one of his blank stares. "So you'd prefer to not be able to understand what the world around you is saying?" Ayato's eyes widened slightly before frowning, turning to look to the side with his hands on his hips.

"Hermione." Urged Kaneki. Hermione nodded and casted the spell on herself than Malfoy before all four of them walked into the pub. The three of them followed Kaneki as he walked straight towards a purple haired man who sat at the back of the pub with his legs crossed, a cup of coffee in his hands. He wore long light brown dress pants, white shoes, a long sleeved light blue shirt with a purple and brown sleeveless cardigan.

" **Hello Kaneki-kun! And oh, is that Touka-chan's little brother?"** Greeted the eccentric man smiling.

" **Oi! It's Ayato-san to you!"** Shouted Ayato, knowing that asking for the man as rich as he is to show respect is unlikely.

 **Yes, yes, Ayato-san it is."** Waved off Tsukiyama, sniffing the air before turning his attention to Draco and Hermione. **"And who are your two human friends here, Kaneki-kun?"**

" **My name is Granger Hermione. It's nice to meet you, Tsukiyama-san."** Introduced Hermione politely, even bowing to him in greeting.

" **Oh? How polite. Reminds me of you when you when we first met, Kaneki-kun."** Said Tsukiayama. **"I am Tsukiyama Shuu, though seeing as you're close to Kaneki-kun you may call me Tsukiyama-kun! Even though Kaneki-kun calls me Tsukiyama-san."** Pouted Tsukiyama, a fake tear present in his eyes.

" **Um…Tsukiyama…kun, what did you mean by being close to Ken?"** Asked Hermione.

" **Huh? Well not only do you use his first name but his scent is all over you!"** Stated the flamboyant man, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow while Hermione blushed fiercely.

" **His scent?"** She stuttered, face red with embarrassment at the remark while she heard Ayato snickering behind her.

" **Hermione is a friend, nothing more. The only reason you smell me on her is because I've been carrying her for over 40 minutes down here while she also wore my mask."** Stated Kaneki casually, seemingly unaffected by Tsukiyama's comment.

" **Oh? I see then. My apologise for the mistake, Granger-chan."**

" **None taken."** Stuttered Hermione, still blushing.

" **What about the other stranger you have hidden?"** Asked Tsukiyama, directing his gaze to Draco who stiffened. **"He also faintly smells like you."** Added Tsukiyama.

" **His name is Malfoy Draco."** Spoke Kaneki, cutting in before Draco could make a remark about Tsukiyama's comment.

" **Nice to meet you, Malfoy-san. Now, you have some explaining to do, Kaneki-kun."** Kaneki sighed before sitting down across from Tsukiyama, with Hermione and Draco on either side of him with Ayato reluctantly sitting between Draco and Tsukiyama. As Kaneki began to explain about his life before Tokyo and the Wizarding World, Tsukiyama ordered Kaneki and Ayato a coffee, while getting Hermione and Draco a butterbeer.

" **And now, from the information we found out from Malfoy-san's father, we know that the Ministry of Magic is keeping more Ghouls underground, for what purpose we do not know."** Concluded Kaneki, sighing as he finished his cup of coffee.

" **Hmm, interesting, and I gather you want to free the Ghouls there?"** Asked Tsukiyama. Kaneki nodded.

" **Of course we'll make sure to find out if they related to Aogiri Tree before we release them. If not then we could help them get back to Japan with your help."** Said Kaneki.

" **I'll help, but I take it your human friends will be joining us?"** Questioned Tsukiyama. Kaneki looked over at Hermione and Draco, both staring back at him expectantly.

" **Will you be joining us in the break in? If not then that is fine, but if yes then I will train you how to fight without the use of your wands."** Said Kaneki, features soft but his eyes held a fire within them. Both were silent as they thought deeply. Normally Kaneki wouldn't allow those dear to him to join in on a fight, especially a Ghoul related one, but seeing as they were fighting Wizards and not Ghouls that put Kaneki at ease. Plus with Hermione; the smartest student in their year and Draco; someone who has connections to influential families and possibly having knowledge of the layout of the Ministry of Magic, taking them two along would help them out a great deal. 

" **I will join you,"** Spoke Hermione, breaking the silence first. **"I know I can be of help and I want to help. I don't want to sit by and do nothing."**

" **Well said, Granger-chan."**

" **Malfoy?"** Asked Kaneki, turning his attention to a fretting Draco.

" **What happens if I choose not to?"** He asked.

" **We will still help each other out, we will simply make sure you don't engage into any battles."** Draco remained silent and Kaneki decided to speak up again. **"If you do choose to come along with us you will not be fighting any Ghouls."** Draco looked up, locking eye contact with Kaneki. **"Even with all the training I could give you you'd be no match for one. The only reasons for teaching you and Hermione combat is in case you either lose your wands or one way or another you do end up facing a Ghoul. If it is the latter then the training I'll give you will help you hold off against one until you can either escape or someone else comes along to help you."** Draco continues to contemplate the outcome before sighing heavily, his eyebrows knitted together with anxiety.

" **I can't believe I'm letting you rope me into this."** He sighed, but nodded his head in confirmation.

" **Such loyal friends you have here, Kaneki-kun. Speaking of friends, everyone is worried about you. Touka-chan won't talk to anyone and Hinami-chan is slowly closing herself off as well."** Said Tsukiyama, his usual smile gone. Kaneki frowns, obviously not happy with the news.

" **I…I'm sorry. Do you have a phone on you that I can use?"** Asked Kaneki, looking up at Tsukiyama hopefully.

" **Of course, but it won't work in here for some strange reason."** Frowned Tsukiyama.

" **Ah, that happens. Technology doesn't work wherever there is large bouts of magic. But outside it should."** Tsukiyama handed Kaneki his mobile phone as Kaneki gets up from his seat. As he walks past Tsukiyama, he lays a hand on his shoulder, leaning in slightly to his ear. **"Whenever I am not around, I want you to protect them with your life. Please."** Whispered Kaneki.

" **Of course, Kaneki-kun."** Kaneki let go of his shoulder and headed for the exit, letting out a sigh as the cool night air hits him. Kaneki then dials Touka's number, holding the phone up to his ear as it begins to ring.

Kaneki was afraid Touka would never answer when an almost monotone 'hello' answers the line.

" **Touka-chan?"** Silence engulfed the other end and Kaneki briefly wondered if she'll either yell at him or hang up.

" **Where the hell are you, stupid Kaneki!? You have any idea how worried me and Hinami-chan and the rest of Anteiku were!? We thought you were dead…"** Whispered Touka, a barely audible sob could be heard on the other line. 

" **I'm sorry. Some things happened…I'm in England. Tsukiayama-san and Ayato-san are here too."**

" **Huh!? What is the perv and my idiot brother doing all the way in England with you!?"** Well that broke her out of her depressing state.

" **I…It's a long story. But to cut it short the British Ministry and Japanese Government are working together; they're capturing Ghoul and sending them over here for study at schools. Ayato-san was one of them. I managed to break him out and called Tsukiyama-san over here seeing as he's the only one who can get here quickly."** The line was silent for a while saved for the nearly inaudible breathing. **"But I'm fine, really. Myself, Tsukiyama-san and Ayato-san are the only free roaming Ghouls here at the moment, so don't worry. And I'm sorry."**

" **Idiot, you better be damn sorry."** Kaneki smiled.

" **Can you pass on the message to everyone?"**

" **Of course I will, stupid Kaneki."**

" **Thank you."** The line went dead when Kaneki hung up, clutching the phone close to his chest before heading back inside. Everyone were still seated, Ayato and Tsukiyama with a fresh cup of coffee while Hermione and Draco have another butterbeer.

" **Thank you, Tsukiyama-san."** Thanked Kaneki, handing back the phone.

" **No problem."**

" **Back to the conversation at hand; what are we going to do next?"** Interrupted Ayato, his arms crossed over his chest.

" **The third trial to the TriWizard Tournament is tomorrow, then it'll be holidays. So I suggest sometime during the holidays."** Suggested Hermione. Tsukiyama and Kaneki nodded in agreement.

" **But we also need time to prepare. Most important things to do is finding a blueprint or map of some kind of the Ministry of Magic and planning our routs, the second is training the two of you, which will take at least 2 weeks."** Added Kaneki.

" **Before we decide anything else, where will we meet?"** Asked Ayato. Kaneki smirks.

" **Oh, I know a place we can go to. Tsukiyama-san and Ayato-san, you two can go straight there after this and wait for the rest of us."**

" **Where is this place?"** Asked Tsukiyama.

" **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."** Said Kaneki, an evil smirk gracing his lips.

" **Then we shall meet you there."** Confirmed Tsukiyama, knowing Kaneki will elaborate once his friends are gone.

" **Malfoy, is it possible for you to find a map of the Ministry at all?"**

" **I think my father may have one, but I don't know how far it'll extend."**

" **That'll do perfectly. Now, will the two of you be able to spend the holidays over at the given address?"** Asked Kaneki.

Hermione was the first to respond. **"My family won't mind, when should I meet?"**

" **Come by a couple of days after the start of the holidays."** Hermione nods in understanding.

" **Malfoy?"**

" **I'll ask my father, but I'll lie saying that I'm spending my holidays with Crabble."** Kaneki nods, happy with the arrangements.

" **Then that looks to be all."** Kaneki stood up from his seat, followed by Hermione and Draco. **"Hermione, Malfoy, meet me out the back, I have something I need to talk to Tsukiyama-san about. I'll be there in a sec."** Hermione and Draco look at Kaneki for a few moments before gradually leaving out the door.

" **What is it you wanted to talk about, Kaneki-kun? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that evil smirk you did?"** Asked Tsukiyama with a knowing smile.

" **When you get there, don't kill them or put them near death, but you may harm them. They are my relatives, shockingly enough, and I want to have some fun with them for all the pain they've caused me."**

" **Oh? Will do then."**

" **Don't tell them who I am or that either of you are Ghouls, I'd like to leave that a surprise. To get in easily, just make up an excuse to come inside, but mention that subtly that you're wealthy and/or influential. They're let you in in a heartbeat. After I have some fun with them they'll be our meals for the month."** Tsukiyama and Ayato's eyes lightened at the mention of food, but remained silent, nodding in agreement.

" **I'm surprised, normally you won't harm an innocent."** Spoke Ayato.

" **They are far from innocent."** Replied Kaneki over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. Once outside, Kaneki spots Draco and Hermione waiting across the street, hoods up and in Hermione's case; mask on.

"Ready to go?" They both nod. Kaneki takes off his cloak, handing it over to Hermione and activated both Kakuja and Kagune, repeating the procedure from before before taking off in a high speed run back to Hogwarts.

 **(1)- In the anime, Shinohara was shocked at how many Kagune sacks Kaneki had when battling him, seeing as Kaneki was not only able to wield a Kakuja, but also his regular Kagune at the same time.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	11. Chapter 11

**To those asking about when Sirius and Remus will come into the story, don't worry, they will. They will come in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Also, the reason why Kaneki will say someone's name and then start adding –san and that at the end is because when talking in English or not to the person there's no really need for it seeing as no one else will understand it.**

The next morning was met with excitement from all four houses plus the two foreign schools, as excited chatter filled the Great Hall during breakfast, all except one.

"Come on Ken, why do you look so gloomy?" Asked Hermione as she finished her toast.

"I just don't see the excitement about the whole ordeal. Like with the second trial, all we'll be doing is staring at something for God knows how many hours." He sighed.

"Well no point in complaining seeing as you promised Ron you'd come watch the third trial." Another sigh. "Stop sighing."

"It's just so boring here. Even Quidditch doesn't interest me anymore. Perhaps I should ask Ayato for a spar when I meet up with him again." Said Kaneki thoughtfully.

"Huh? Quidditch doesn't interest you anymore? How come?" Asked Hermione. Kaneki shrugged.

"Don't know. Guess I'm just used to life in Tokyo."

"You excited for tonight, Kaneki?" Asked Ron from across the table, mouth full of food.

"Not really." Admitted Kaneki, head resting in his left hand. Ron frowned, seemingly taking offence to Kaneki's blunt reply before looking away and asking the same question to a different Gryffindor student. "How childish." Murmured Kaneki, not taking offence to Ron's behaviour. Throughout breakfast Kaneki didn't bother eating anything, well aware of the eyes at the back of his head from the teachers table. Kaneki isn't stupid, and he knows that Moody isn't stupid either and he knows what Kaneki is. So what's the point in hiding it if they already know? Saves Kaneki from puking day after day. Though he is curious about one thing; why hasn't Moody, the other Professor's or even Dumbledore for that matter, made a move? Are they watching and waiting to see what he'll do next? Waiting to see if he'll hold his promise? To see if he'll endanger the students? Or is it simply because he's the Boy Who Lived?

Kaneki gritted his teeth silently in agitation at the mere thought, but quickly hid his agitation. No, he needs to remain calm, getting agitated over a mere thought will get him nowhere. A tug on his robe sleeve brought him out of his thoughts, looking over he sees Hermione standing up.

"It's time for class." She said, letting go of his sleeve. Kaneki nods and gets up out of his seat, following Hermione and Ron down to their classes for the day. Despite what Hermione said to him earlier, he sighed once again; noticing once again how mundane and boring the Wizarding life is.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Classes came and went and all too soon everyone were crammed into the seats at the Quidditch field, a large maze before them that towered over most in the stands. The contestants all stood at different entry points, Cedric getting to run in first then followed by the other contestants. Once all three disappeared inside the maze all was silent, this time Kaneki was stuck here for the few hours the contestants have inside the maze.

As the minutes ticked by Kaneki couldn't help the foreboding feeling clenching his gut, his instincts screaming at him that something isn't right. Kaneki's gaze looked over the stands, nothing seeming out of the ordinary until his gaze looked over the teachers standing guard at the maze and noticed something odd. Professor Moody wasn't among them.

"Hermione, have you seen Professor Moody?" Asked Kaneki, his gaze still sweeping over the Quidditch field in search of the missing Professor.

"No… I haven't." She whispered, now joining Kaneki in the search for Moody.

"Look! A red light!" Shouted one of the students, pointing to the sky above the maze. Kaneki's head snapped up and located the bright light that was fired high in the night sky. Someone is in danger. Kaneki noticed McGonagall Apparaiting into the maze.

"I wonder what happened." Whispered Hermione. Kaneki wondered that as well just as McGonagall appeared with the French champion levitating beside her before slowly being lowered to the ground with a flick of McGonagall's wand. In an instant Madam Pomfrey was by her side, checking the unconscious girl over.

Murmurs arose from the students which slowly turned into loud chatter as the students wondered what had happened inside the maze and if this was supposed to happen.

"What do you think, Kaneki?" Asked Ron, still staring out into the maze. Kaneki looked over to him for a brief moment before following his gaze.

"I gather this is supposed to happen, if not then they'd be putting a stop to the trial." Replied Kaneki.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Another light was shot up in the air, this time white. Professor Snape this time went into the maze to fetch the student, shortly returning with the unconscious Russian student.

"So that means Hogwarts won, right?" Asked Ron eagerly.

"I don't know. If Cedric doesn't reach the cup then depending on the scores he might not win." Said Kaneki, not bothering to see how Ron took the news.

Minutes turned into hours and there was still no sign of Cedric and the foreboding feeling in Kaneki's gut got stronger. He should have been back by now. Kaneki moved his gaze over everyone present, still finding no sign of Moody. Kaneki narrowed his eyes, his instincts telling him that Moody has something to do with whatever is happening. A loud crack resonated throughout the field, the smell of blood thick with it. All eyes turn to see Cedric on the ground motionless, trophy in hand and bleeding. In an instant all hell broke loose.

Students jump up out of their seats, rushing over to the fallen teen but were held back by the Professors. Kaneki and Hermione continued to stand in their spots, staring wide eyed at the scene until something else caught Kaneki's attention, something Hermione didn't miss as he sniffs the air.

"Ken? What is it?" Whispered Hermione, on edge due to the sudden change in Kaneki's behaviour.

"Someone else smells of blood. A mixture of Cedric's and someone else's." Replied Kaneki, walking down the stands as he follows the scent with Hermione in tow. Once down with the mass of students, Kaneki pushes his way through the crowd of students, a small tug could be felt at the end of his robes and concluded it as Hermione making sure she doesn't lose sight of him. Finally, Kaneki broke through the mass of students and came to a stop, Hermione joining his side as she looked over the Professors, realising they are at the front of the crowd gathered around Cedric.

"Ken? Who is it?" Whispered Hermione, looking over everyone within sight, seeing if she could catch the culprit.

"Moody."

"What?"

"It's Moody." Repeated Kaneki, his eyes never leaving the battle scarred man.

"Are you sure?"

Kaneki nodded his head, "I smell blood on him, fresh blood."

"What do we do? It's not like we can just go up to Dumbledore." Kaneki remained silent as Cedric's body was levitated and carried away for treatment, his family and friends following closely behind.

"Now we wait. We will confront Moody about it in his office later tonight." Said Kaneki before turning around and walking back up to Hogwarts. Hermione looked at the spot in the grass were Cedric had been laying moments before, his blood staining the grass before turning around and following Kaneki up to Hogwarts.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, go through with me again what exactly we're doing?" Asked Hermione hesitantly, the two of them standing a metre or two outside of Moody's office.

"We will go in there, I will do most of the talking and find out the truth. If he was indeed part of Cedric's death than I will make sure he does not get away. When it comes to telling Dumbledore, you will say something along the lines of 'I saw blood on his robes,' or 'he was acting suspicious so I investigated,' or something like that." Replied Kaneki lazily with a wave of his hand. Hermione huffed in response but nodded, nervousness betraying her actions.

Kaneki knocked on the door thrice, not waiting long when the door opened wide for them on its own. There, sitting behind his desk, is Professor Moody.

"What can I do for you two at this time of night?" He asked, beckoning them in. The two of them walked in, the door shutting behind them before taking their seats across from Moody.

"Just came by to ask you something, Professor." Replied Kaneki, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Most certainly, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Where were you during the third trial?" Hermione nearly choked at the bluntness of the question, truly not expecting Kaneki to be so straight forward.

"Oh? What do you mean? I was patrolling the maze."

"How about we get back to that question. Why do smell of blood?" In an instant Moody had his wand trained on Kaneki, Hermione just as quick to follow up as she points her own wand at Moody all the while Kaneki continues to remain seated, seemingly not bothered by the threat Moody imposes.

"So I was right in my assumption; you really are a Ghoul."

"Don't go changing the subject, _sensei,_ you still haven't answered my question. Why do you smell of blood?"

"It's Cedric's, I helped Madam Pomfrey up in the Hospital Wing."

"That may be true, if it weren't for the fact that I smelt it before Cedric's body was moved from the Quidditch field." Moody tensed, remaining silent as he continued to train his wand on Kaneki. "Not only that but I smell someone else's blood on you. Care to share with the rest of us?"

"I don't need to explain myself to a Ghoul." Snarled Moody.

"If that's the case then you wouldn't mind me seeing what you have hidden in the chest over there, would you?" Asked Kaneki almost innocently. Moody paled.

" **Knock him out."** Said Kaneki in Japanese, in which Hermione replied instantly with Stupfey, rendering Moody unconscious.

"Well that went better than expected." Stated Kaneki once they were out of harm's way.

"Better than expected? I can think of better ways we could've dealt with the situation." Said Hermione, whipping around to give Kaneki a glare. Kaneki shrugged his shoulders, walking over to the too large chest, breaking the lock and opening it, taken completely by surprised by what greeted him.

There, tied up and gaged, is a balding Moody. His one good eye staring up at Kaneki with shock and relief.

' _The fake Moody must have placed a silencing charm in the chest, because he doesn't seem fearful.'_ Concluded Kaneki, taking out his wand and cutting the ties and gag, trying to get used to using magic again.

"Hermione, go and find Dumbledore or one of the Professors." Spoke Kaneki, helping the real Moody out of the chest. Hermione nodded and raced out of the room just as Kaneki got Moody sitting down on the office chair.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Asked Kaneki, filling up a glass of water from the desk and handing it over to the man, who took it gratefully.

"I will be, thank you." He rasped, before chugging down all the water in the cup, in which Kaneki re-filled. After about the fourth cup Moody's voice began to sound better than before, no longer the low raspy voice but now similar to how the fake Moody sounded.

"How long have you been trapped in there?" Asked Kaneki.

"Don't know, all I know is one minute I'm getting ready to head off to the Hogwarts express and the next minuted I was surrounded, someone knocked me out while I was occupied fighting off the others. Dirty move." Muttered Moody darkly, "Then when I wake up I'm being hauled around in that God forsaken chest, bound and gagged."

"Did you hear anything while inside the office?" Moody shook his head.

"No, he must've placed a silencing charm on the chest. Couldn't hear a damn thing." Kaneki sighed inwardly with relief, relaxing back into his seat for a few moments just as Hermione, Dumbledore and a few other Professors along with Madam Pomfrey rush in, crowding the small office.

"Alastor, what happened?" Asked Dumbledore, walking over to stand in front of Moody as Madam Pomfrey checked him over.

"That man you see over there attacked me from behind, then bound and gagged me inside that chest over there. He's an imposter. If it weren't for these two students of yours I'd still be stuck in that chest." Dumbledore looked over to Kaneki and Hermione, his eyes unreadable.

"Is this true?" He asked them. Both Kaneki and Hermione nodded in unison. "Very well. Madam Pomfrey, if you'll tend to Alastor. Mr Kaneki, Miss Granger, come with me please to my office."

' _Shit.'_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Please, take a seat." Motioned Dumbledore to the free seats at his desk, sitting down across from the two. "Now, I'd like to know everything. How'd you come across the real Moody? Or discover that the one we knew was a fake?" Asked Dumbledore, his hand cupped as he leans forward on his desk.

"It was during the third tournament that we notice something wasn't right, no matter where we looked we couldn't find Professor Moody." Started Kaneki, putting on the act of a fretting teenager. Hermione quickly took up the story.

"But when we did finally spot him it was right after Cedric came back. At first we didn't pay much attention to it, but I noticed something odd on Prof-fake Moody's robes. There seemed to have been dark stains on his sleeves. He also looked different, seemed different; like Cedric's death didn't bother him. I told Kaneki about this and he seemed to agree with me, so we decided to visit Moody in his office, see if we could get any answers."

"When there, he claimed that the blood was from Cedric when he helped Madam Pomfrey, but we knew he was lying due to the fact that he had it before going up to Hogwarts. When I mentioned this he raised his wand at me, saying that we know too much. Hermione also raised her wand at him as well but I remained seated. I then told Hermione to knock him out in Japanese, catching him off guard for a split second for Hermione to cast Stupefy."

"It was there that I noticed something after I knocked out the fake Moody, during the conversation he seemed worried, standing in front of the chest as if guarding it so I decided to take a look. And that's how we came across the real Moody. Ken then told me to go find either you or one of the other Professors while he helped the real Moody out of the chest." Concluded Hermione, staring back at Dumbledore with batted breath.

"I see, well thank goodness the two of you looked into your suspicions; next time however, please inform me before hand." Hermione and Kaneki sighed in relief, almost sinking down into their seats at the close call. "Though I do wonder how you, Miss Granger, managed to understand what Mr Kaneki said." Said Dumbledore, with that damnable twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, I was curious and asked Ken to teach me." Replied Hermione, saving them once again. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, it's always good to know an extra language. Thank you for relaying me the information. You may go." Neither Hermione nor Kaneki could get out of the office fast enough, both content with heading to their common room and sleeping for the day; both prepared for the holidays.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Holidays could've come faster in Kaneki's opinion, as he, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna sat in a compartment on their way back to their families. There was no chatter in the compartment, the announcement Dumbledore had given the students of Hogwarts about Cedric's death still fresh in their minds, but also the announcement about Voldermort's return. Apparently, burned into Cedric's body, was a message from Voldermort himself announcing his return. Kaneki didn't know how he felt about that to be honest, a small part of him, his human side, was scared; scared at having to face that monstrosity he faced off against during his first year. While a large part of him, his Ghouls side, was excited about the upcoming battle, excited about getting to slash at the man slowly and painfully.

Kaneki shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts that plagued his mind. Before boarding onto the Hogwarts Express, Draco had pulled him aside, giving him his address saying that if what Dumbledore said is true, then the chances of him being able to leave home are slim. And if he cannot leave, to go and break in. Kaneki smirk at the idea, amused that Draco had suggested breaking into his own home and fake a kidnapping but nevertheless agreed. Kaneki has a feeling he'll be enjoying these holidays immensely. First getting revenge on his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin for the wrong they inflicted upon him as a child, then getting to spar with Ayato and possibly Tsukiyama as well, breaking free the Ghouls from the Ministry and sending them back to Japan and possibly breaking into Malfoy's and causing some damage to Voldermort's and Lucas's ego.

At last the Hogwarts Express came to a halt, all the students collecting their luggage and making their way outside to the platform to greet their family members.

"Harry? Is that you?" Kaneki turned around to see a familiar plump red-haired woman.

"Good to see you again, Mrs Weasley." Greeted Kaneki, Hermione saying her greetings as well beside him. In a split second Kaneki and Hermione were enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Well, not so much bone-crushing for Kaneki but definitely for Hermione.

"That's enough now, dear. You're probably scaring the boy." Spoke Mr Weasley gently, laying a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. Molly reluctantly let go of the both of them, eyes filled with tears as she stared down at Kaneki.

"I'm sorry dears. It's just…you were missing for four years! I was so worried about you." Molly paused, smiling at Kaneki with a small sad smile. "I'm glad you're back safe." She said. Kaneki looked surprised, before allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

"Sorry for worrying you, Mrs Weasley, but I'm fine. Perhaps we can talk some other time though?" Said Kaneki, just as Hermione's parents called her over. Molly quickly said goodbye to Hermione before turning her attention back to Kaneki.

"Of course, dear, I better let get going to your relatives." Kaneki nodded, but spoke up before Molly could turn around.

"Mrs Weasley, I don't wish to sound rude, but my name is Ken Kaneki now." Molly paused for a bit, before nodding, smiling back at Kaneki before turning and walking back to the car with her children. Kaneki remained standing for a few minutes, trunk in hand, before turning around and walking out of the station and back to his old home. Hermione before asked Kaneki if he wanted a ride back to his relatives house but refused, saying he needed the exercise.

As he walked, street after street, he began to become familiar with his surroundings as the street of Privet Drive slowly came into view, and with each step Kaneki took down the street excitement and anticipation gradually begin to build up. Within minutes Kaneki stood outside house number 4, noticing how quiet the house is. The curtains were drawn, windows were shut and the newspaper sat on the front steps untouched.

Kaneki stepped forward and picked up the newspaper, the door opening just as he was about to test if it was lock or not, before being dragged inside roughly by a set of hands before the door slammed shut behind him.

" **Bout time you got here, idiot Eye Patch."** Greeted Ayato, hands crossed over his chest as he glared faintly at Kaneki.

" **Where's Tsukiyama-san?"**

" **Down stairs looking after you fat-assed relatives. I can't believe they're related to you."** Said Ayato with disbelief.

Kaneki discarded his trunk and the newspaper in the lounge room before slowly making his way downstairs, Ayato remaining upstairs. When Kaneki reached downstairs he could here muffled yelling behind gags, his relatives backs facing the door as they were bound to a chair each. Kaneki turned back to the door and placed a silencing charm on the door, preventing any sound from escaping this room before putting his wand away and announcing his presence.

" **Hello Kaneki-kun!"** Greeted Tsukiyama, his arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. **"After taking one look at them and hearing the filth that spilled out of their mouths I decided not to harm them and simply leave the fun to you! Seeing as they're you're relatives."** Smirked Tsukiyama. **"If you don't mind me asking, Kaneki-kun, but why do you have such a grudge against them?"**

" **When I was a baby, my parents were murdered. Having nowhere else to go, I was sent here to live with them, my Aunt being my only living relative. Because I was a Wizard, she and her husband despised me greatly, locking me in a cupboard for most of my childhood, only letting me out to do chores and to go to the bathroom. I was also the source of their entertainment, letting their son beat me up and even letting his father and Aunt abuse me for either fun or due to simple mistakes I've made. That was my childhood."** Told Kaneki as he made his way to stand beside Tsukiyama, facing his relatives. As he spoke, Kaneki sensed Tsukiyama stiffen beside him, anger slowly suffocating the air. **"Though I should probably thank them for abandoning me in Tokyo, if they hadn't I wouldn't be where I am."** When Kaneki finished, he untied the gags over his relative's mouths, instantly being assaulted by venomous words.

"Who the hell are you!? Breaking into my home and tying me and my family up! Just you wait you little delinquent, once I get out of here you'll be sorry you ever set foot into my home!" Shouted Vernon, causing Tsukiyama to cringe in disgust while Kaneki remained impassive.

"Do you remember me, Vernon?" Asked Kaneki, switching back to English.

"Remember you? Why should I remember you good for nothing slackers to society!?"

"Disgusting you are, fat man." Spoke Tsukiyama with disdain.

"What did you just call me you!?"

"I don't know whether I should be surprised or not that you don't remember me, so how about some introductions?"

"I don't need to know your name!" But Kaneki ignored him.

"Tsukiyama-san, this is Vernon Dursley, the lady is his wife Petunia, and the fat boy between the two of them is their son, Dudley. Everyone, in case you didn't know, this man beside me is Shuu Tsukiyama and my name is Ken Kaneki, though that's my second name."

"Second name? Then what's your first name?" Wondered Petunia. Kaneki smirked.

"My first name is Harry Potter." Silence engulfed the room, tension so think that Kaneki was sure he could cut it with a knife, as the Dursley family stared back at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Potter?" Squeaked Petunia, eyes wide with fear, her son in a similar state. Though Vernon was a different story. The man currently was going red in the face, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Kaneki.

"I knew we should have killed you the moment you appeared on our door! Not even leaving you in Tokyo got rid of you! And I was hoping those blasted Ghouls would've eaten you. One less freak in the world!"

"Hmm? You wanted the Ghouls to eat me? Sorry, but I beat them at that game." Smirked Kaneki, earning confused looks. "But then again I should thank you."

Petunia, looking startled, stared at Kaneki unsure. "Thank us?"

"Yes, you see, if you never left me in Tokyo I wouldn't be who I am today."

"What are you talking about?" Snapped Petunia. Kaneki, now smiling, removed his eye-patch, letting it drop to the floor.

"Have you ever seen a Ghoul before?" Asked Kaneki instead, earning startled looks from the Dursley's.

"What does it matter whether we've seen one of those vile creatures or not?" Spat Vernon.

"How insulting." Said Tsukiyama dramatically, one hand placed over his heart while the other rested on his forehead, opening his eyes to reveal his Kakugan for all to see. Petunia shrieked, Dudley cried and Vernon paled.

"Yo-you're a Gh-ghoul?" Stuttered Vernon.

"Hmm, that got your attention." Smirked Tsukiyama.

"Please, we've done nothing to you. Please just let us go, we'll do anything you want just don't harm me and my family." Begged Petunia.

"While that may be true the decision isn't up to me."

"Then wh-"

"The decision is up to me." Cut in Kaneki; gaze impassive.

"You? Why though? Mr Ghoul, free us and you can eat our nephew and we won't say a word, we could even help hide you!" Shouted Vernon, attempting to negotiate.

"It seems you don't understand. Kaneki-kun here is the one in charge, not me."

"What!? But you're stronger than the brat!"

"Hmm, perhaps it's time to show the walrus why you're in charge and not me?" Said Tsukiyama, directing his gaze over to Kaneki.

Kaneki answer by activating his Kagune, one red appendage coming out from under his shirt, the pulsing red appendage hovering over Vernon's stomach and with the activation of his Kagune, his single Kakugan came to life.

"You're one of them!?" Shouted Vernon in shock and disbelief while Petunia sobbed. Though Vernon didn't seem to realise the danger he's in. "Even in Tokyo your freakishness followed you and now you brought your freak friends her-" Vernon stopped suddenly, his mouth agape and eyes wide, his face seemingly frozen in that state even when Kaneki started pulling his Kagune out from his stomach; blood spurting out of the wound causing Petunia to shriek, tears streaming down her face while Dudley cried with his mother. Only when Kaneki's Kagune was free from Vernon's body did he the man begin to scream loudly in pain, finally realising what had happened.

"They're quite the loud bunch, even you didn't make this much noise when injured." Commented Tsukiyama as he walks over to Vernon, collecting some blood on his fingers before licking them. "Delicious." Purred Tsukiyama, though Vernon didn't react. Just as quickly as before, Kaneki's Kagune sliced down on Vernon's shoulder, cutting his arm clean off. The man began screaming once again, though Kaneki ignored him, instead he picked up Vernon's arm; throwing it to Tsukiyama.

"As promised." Said Kaneki, this time ripping off Vernon's other arm with a sickening crunch, throwing the other one to Tsukiyama as well.

"Give that one to Ayato-san."

"Will do." Said Tsukiyama, giving Kaneki an exaggerated bow before leaving for upstairs, leaving Kaneki alone with Petunia, Dudley and a near-death Vernon.

"Please," sobbed Petunia, "Please don't kill my son. Kill me but not my Dudley." Kaneki watched both his Aunt and Cousin impassively, his single Kagune swaying lazily.

"How will I know that he'll keep his mouth shut?" Petunia's eyes widened before her screams filled the room in Vernon's place.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A few days later Hermione came by, two trunks in hand and waved her parents goodbye before entering the house; exchanging hellos with Tsukiyama and Ayato. As they waited for Draco, Hermione and Tsukiyama talked animatedly about Ghouls; Tsukiyama answering any questions Hermione fired his way and vice versa when Tsukiyama asked some things about humans and the Wizarding World, some of which Ayato joined. This continued for two more days until Draco arrived, saying he barely managed to get out while also confirming that Voldermort has indeed returned.

"So he really is back." Said Hermione softly. Draco nodded.

"There's nothing we can do about him at the moment, for now Draco all I can ask of you is to come to me if anything new pops up." Draco nods in response, "Have you got a map or any kind?"

Draco walks over to his trunk, opens it and pulls out a large folded up map. Draco unfolds it while holding it up against the wall, Hermione getting glue-tack to keep the map hanging on the wall. The map in general was charmed to show three levels of the Ministry.

"This is the only one I could find but after some asking I found out that there are more levels bellow."

"Do you know where they're keeping the Ghouls?" Asked Tsukiyama.

"Not specifically, but I do know that they're keeping them on level 5, which is the lowest and most secured section of the Ministry."

"When you say 'most secured section', how secured are we talking about?" Asked Ayato.

"Secured as in a lot of guards. Though I was surprised at how lax the security is to be frank." Spoke Draco.

"How do we enter the Ministry of Magic?" Asked Kaneki.

"There are gateways throughout London, but we can't just walk in, we'd need to wear a disguise as a Ministry Officer or else we'll be spotted right away."

"It seems we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Stated Kaneki.

"You mean just rushing in and destroying the place?" Supplied Ayato. Kaneki nodded.

"You can't be serious!" Exclaimed Hermione and Draco simultaneously, staring wide eyed at the three ghouls in disbelief.

"It's easier and faster and less time consuming. We'd be in and out quickly." Stated Ayato.

"If we were to disguise ourselves not only would we get in smoothly but we'd be able to get in without a fight! Plus we'd be able to take them by surprise from attacking them from the inside!" Tried Draco frantically, looking at Hermione for support, knowing she's the only one here on his side about this.

"While that may be true, there are so many things that could go wrong with that plan, and the outcome would always be the same." Said Kaneki. Draco and Hermione continued to stare at him with mouths agape, causing Tsukiyama to chuckle.

"When you live the life of a Ghoul you'll understand how much preferable this plan is to yours." Stated Tsukiyama with a smile.

"Okay, fine, lets say we're going with your plan, what about me and Malfoy? You can't carry us everywhere and we can't run as fast as a Ghoul." Stated Hermione.

"Do remember that spells have no effect against Ghouls or our Kagune, so I can simply carry you and Malfoy unless I'm engaged in a fight with another Ghoul."

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry us and fight at the same time at the Ministry?" Asked Hermione with worry.

"I carried the two of you while running for 10 minutes straight without breaking a sweat, I'm sure I'll be fine." Deadpanned Kaneki. Hermione huffed but said nothing else. Kaneki turned back to the others, "Anything else we should consider or is that all?" No one replied, so Kaneki finalized the plan by informing everyone of what time and day they will conduct the break in. The map remained up on the wall for everyone to look at and memorize the top three layouts in their own time.

"Malfoy, Hermione, follow me." Spoke Kaneki before walking towards the back door. Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a second before silently following after Kaneki outside, being led into the middle of the backyard; surrounding them was a wooden 6ft tall fence. "Now, do any of you know any form of combat?" Asked Kaneki. Both shook their heads.

"Alright then, before we start lets do some stretches to warm up the body." The two continued to stare at Kaneki as if he'd gone and grown a second head all the while he did some leg and arm stretches. Kaneki, noticing their hesitation called them both over. Once over, Kaneki asked Draco to get closer and to put his back up against Kaneki's; interlinking their arms.

"What are you doing?" Asked Draco nervously,

"Just relax." Ordered Kaneki, before pulling Draco over his back in a similar manner Touka did to Kaneki when he first started learning how to fight.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What are you doing!?" Shouted Draco, flailing his legs about. Though Kaneki didn't let go.

"It's called stretching. Now shut up and relax and stop flailing about, it'll be less painful." Draco complied, though hesitantly; stopping his flailing and slowly relaxing into Kaneki's back.

"Good, now we swap."

"Swap?" Asked Draco as Kaneki slowly straightened himself and Draco out.

"Yes, you do the same as me. Just bend forward and using your arms keep me on your back." Draco tried it out, though Kaneki could feel his knees shaking from the added weight, but Kaneki made Draco keep it up until allowing him to slowly straighten the two of them out. Then Kaneki repeated the procedure with Hermione, who held up better than Draco, though her knees were in a similar state to Draco's afterwards.

"Now that we've stretched I want you both to come at me with all you've got."

"What?" Asked a dubious Draco.

"Fight me with all you've got without the use of your wands. Do not worry about hurting me, I just want to see what you're current levels are."

Hermione was the first one to respond, running forward with a fist raised ready for a punch but Kaneki easily side stepped, sticking his foot out and tripping her. Hermione didn't stay down for long, quickly getting up and putting some distance between them. Kaneki then heard the sounds of foot fall behind him, side stepping once again as Draco attempted to punch Kaneki in the back, letting Draco sail past him before kicking him in the back; though only lightly. This continued on for 15 minutes before both Hermione and Draco collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"This…is….insane…" Panted Draco in between breaths. They hadn't landed a single hit on Kaneki, who continues to stand in front of them, not a single bead of sweat in sight. As they continued to catch their breaths, Kaneki used his hands as a microphone, aiming towards the house.

"Ayato-san!" He yelled, then waited.

"What do you want, Shitty Eye Patch!?" Shouted Ayato from the doorway, face set in an angry frown.

"Can you come here, please?"

"Why should I!?"

"I want to spar with you." Ayato 'tch' before walking over to Kaneki, hands in pockets.

"Ken?" Asked Hermione curiously. Once Ayato reached the three of them, he lazily stood there, glaring at Kaneki.

"As Ayato-san and myself spar, I want you two to watch us carefully." Kaneki then turned to Ayato, "It'll be just hand to hand combat, no Kagune's."

"Tch, whatever you say, Shitty Eye patch." Said Ayato, getting ready into his fighting stance; Kaneki following his lead. Ayato made the first move, rushing towards Kaneki with fists raised in a blocking manner over his head, only when he got within striking distance of Kaneki did he throw a punch, which Kaneki blocked. Ayato then twisted his lower body towards his right arm, knee raised up in an attempt to knee Kaneki in the stomach. Kaneki responded by twirling to Ayato's right, hand still holding Ayato's wrist, stopping by his side and raising his left leg for a kick, aiming for Ayato's unprotected side. Ayato, not being able to dodge, took the kick with full force, being thrown a couple of metres before skidding to a stop.

"You've gotten stronger. Good." Smirked Ayato.

This time it was Kaneki who rushed forward, his left fist drawn back for an under punch to the stomach. Ayato blocked the punch by pushing it to his right with his right arm, forcing Kaneki to move forward on Ayato's side. Ayato then raised his left elbow high above Kaneki's back and brought it down. Kaneki though, using his right arm, hooked it with Ayato's left arm; disrupting the blow before it could hit. Once Kaneki gained his footing, he used his momentum to propel Ayato forward, who quickly back-flipped and rushed forward once again.

Hermione and Draco watched the two exchange blows with awe-filled eyes, mouths agape in amazement as they realise what Kaneki, their once naïve and innocent friend/rival could do.

The spar ended 2 hours later, both Ayato and Kaneki bloodied and bruised. Cuts that were gained from scratches and punches were either healed or were beginning to, broken bones evident on the both of them from the odd angles they stuck at or the unnatural looking bruise that was slowly vanishing from view as that too healed. If one were to look at them you wouldn't have believed that moments ago they were just sparring, but as the fight dragged on both Ayato and Kaneki seemed to have forgotten the reasoning behind this spar and gradually got more violent. Though thankfully neither used their Kagune during the spar.

"It appears we went a bit over board." Stated Kaneki casually as he examines his and Ayato's injuries.

"A bit over board? You two were practically at each other's throats!" Exclaimed Hermione in shock and disbelief. "You even have broken bones!"

"Calm down, they're already healing."

"But-"

"Oi, this is nothing compared to what I've had in the past, same with Shitty Eye Patch, so stop squawking." Snarled Ayato, though not as venomous as most times.

"That's enough." Said Kaneki firmly, causing Hermione to stiffen slightly and Ayato to 'tch'.

"Whatever, I'm going back inside and see what the stupid Gourmet is doing." Said Ayato before walking back inside.

"Hermione, Malfoy." Called Kaneki, walking closer to the two of them. "When we break into the Ministry, the chances of myself, or Ayato or Tsukiyama engaging in battle with a Ghoul, or worst case scenario; a CCG Investigator, are high. You will see blood, you will see injuries, you will see gore. Another reason for my spar with Ayato is to get you used to seeing that kind of thing because in a real life situation, or it'll take is for you to freeze up for a few seconds and you'll be dead." Said Kaneki darkly. It was cruel, really, to bombard them with cold facts but Kaneki wanted to prepare them for the worst case scenario, wanting them to know what to possibly expect and not wanting to watch another friend die.

"But…what about you? Aren't you afraid to get hurt? What if you get seriously injured?" Asked a fretting Hermione.

"Ghouls heal quicker than the average human, on top of that I have a Rinkaku, meaning my regeneration abilities are better than that of a normal Ghouls. As for getting hurt; no, I am not afraid, because this will not be the first time I've fought in battle. Remember the raid done by the CCG that I escaped from?" Hermione nodded. "There were over 200 hundred CCG officers there, I've fought countless officers and have crossed paths with an upper class CCG Investigator a few times. I've even fought S and SS ranked Ghouls. So trust me, Hermione, when I say I'll be fine, I mean it." Hermione still looked hesitant, unsure even about it but slowly nodded. Draco didn't say a word throughout the whole thing but he too seemed a little unsure as well.

"Tomorrow we'll do some exercises to build up your stamina, then later on in the afternoon we'll continue where we left off." Announced Kaneki, turning his back as he walked back inside, hearing Hermione and Draco following after him.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will repeat, there is and will be NO ROMANCE OR PAIRINGS OF ANY KIND. No offence, but for me romance ruins the story.**

 **As for the whole '200 CCG officers went in to raid Anteiku', I went and watched the anime but I couldn't find anything that mentions how many officers were sent so I just put a random number. If anyone could tell me the precise number that'd be great**

 **Also, I don't want to sound rude or anything but when you point our mistakes anything along those lines could you tell me that you're just helping because when I see reviews that bluntly state the mistakes it's kinda hard for me to know if you're just being helpful or if you're actually being rude through the internet.**

 **As for Kaneki and Tsukiyama's relationship, it's just like in the manga. Plus it's Tsukiyama. He's weird.**

The next morning Draco and Hermione were woken up at 6 am sharp, curtesy of Kaneki who literally dragged them out of bed before hanging them upside down to waken them up, once awake Kaneki let them go to get dressed. Once dressed, Kaneki once again dragged them outside into the cool early morning air without breakfast and began running; ordering them to catch up with him and to not stop.

If you asked Hermione what her idea of an early morning run is she'd answer with a half an hour slow paced run down levelled streets, same with Draco. Not a two hour run up hills, through children jungle gyms, and then _back._ So by the time they arrived back at their current residence they literally collapsed from sheer exhaustion, their legs no longer able to support them while their whole body burned painfully. But what made them glare hatefully up at Kaneki was the fact that he was only sweating lightly, his breathing barely noticeable while Hermione and Draco were sweating bucket loads; their breathing coming out heavy and raspy.

"I swear you're the Devil." Rasped Draco, still panting heavily. Hermione continued to glare up at Kaneki while in a similar state to Draco.

"When you said…a run…I…thought…you meant….a _normal_ run…not….this!" Exclaimed Hermione through pants.

"Hate me all you want but this is necessary if we want you to be able to survive against a Ghoul." Replied Kaneki evenly. "When you've caught your breath, join us in the kitchen for breakfast." Said Kaneki, walking off leaving behind a perplexed and slightly scared Draco and Hermione.

"I hope he's not literally having breakfast in the kitchen." Spoke Hermione, breaking the silence between the two of them. Ever since Kaneki had roped Draco into helping them she and Draco could actually begin to call themselves friends, with Draco dropping the whole 'Blood purity and mudblood' comments and actually began to acknowledge her intelligence. With some help from Kaneki of course. Hermione in turn, after noticing Draco's less than hostile nature towards her, also began to gradually accept him, and as Kaneki would say 'leave the past in the past'. Though they still referred to each other by their last name.

"He's probably doing it as a means for us to get used to Ghoul stuff." Replied Draco. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I guess and I can understand where he's coming from, but it's just a lot to take in." Hermione heard Draco hum in agreement. Hermione sighed once again, wondering if this was how Kaneki felt when he was thrown head first into the life of a Ghoul.

"We should get up before Kaneki drags us in there. Sometimes it's like he's a mother hen." Muttered Hermione, slowly making her way to the kitchen on sore legs with Draco close behind her. What greeted them in the kitchen is something that both Hermione and Draco suspected would be there, but actually seeing it both frightened them and scared them. Tsukiyama was in the lounge room reading a book with his legs crossed, Kaneki sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee leisurely while Ayato, who sat across from Kaneki, bit into a bloodied arm; blood dripping down his chin and neck.

Both Hermione and Draco, not expecting the gruesome sight, landed on their behinds as they screamed in unison. Ayato glared at them in annoyance with narrowed eyes, while Kaneki looked up from his coffee over to the two.

"Hermione, Malfoy, you're finally here." He stated casually.

Draco, surprisingly, was the first to get over his initial shock. "Why the hell is he eating a freaking _arm_ here!?" Exclaimed Draco, pointing an accusing finger over to Ayato.

"A guys gotta eat." Said Ayato, irritation lacing his voice.

"Eat somewhere else!" Shouted Draco.

"Thank god I placed a silencing charm over the house." Muttered Kaneki.

"You allowed him to eat here to get us used to gore, didn't you?" Asked Hermione, finally getting up off the floor. Kaneki nodded. "Could you have at least give us a warning next time?"

"Afraid not, we need you to be able to think clearly and react quickly to unexpected gore." Hermione sighed, eyeing Ayato wearily before slowly going into the kitchen and making breakfast. Draco watching her with slight amazement before joining her as well. Once they got their breakfast; Hermione and Draco both having four slices of toast with butter, they seated themselves at the kitchen table, briefly racing to get the seat next to Kaneki, which Draco won.

"That stinks! How can you stand the smell?" Asked Draco in disgust, looking between Kaneki and Ayato.

"Don't look at me, I can't compare the smell to human food." Said Ayato, causing all eyes to fall onto Kaneki.

"Well?" Urged Hermione, also curious.

Kaneki sighed, "When I first smelt it it reminded me of my foster mothers cooking." Spoke Kaneki.

"And what does it taste like to you?" Asked Draco.

Kaneki was silent for a moment, thinking over how to answer the question. It wasn't really an easy question to answer, for human flesh to a Ghoul doesn't taste like any human food he's ever had.

"Hm, it doesn't taste like anything I've ever had when I was human, human flesh also doesn't taste like any meat I've had as a human. I guess you could say the taste is enhanced? It's difficult to explain." Sighed Kaneki. Hermione and Draco remained silent as they finished their breakfast, occasionally sneaking a glance up at Ayato who continued to casually bit into the arm, ripping of pieces of flesh, making the two of them cringe each time. Once done, Draco turned back to Kaneki, another question at the tip of his tongue.

"What does human food taste like to you? Like I know it tastes disgusting to Ghouls, but what specifically does it taste like?" Asked Draco, staring at the empty cup of coffee in front of Kaneki. Over the past few weeks, Kaneki had urged Draco to be more like Hermione and to not be afraid to ask him any questions. It took a while, Kaneki often urging him to ask whenever Draco was forced to sit next to Kaneki during class but gradually Draco decided to give up and just stop resisting. Kaneki is surprisingly persistent when he wants to be.

Kaneki stared at Draco with a blank look, contemplating something unknown to the two humans before closing his eyes briefly.

"Choose something."

"Huh?"

"Choose something from the fridge or cupboard for me to eat and I'll tell you how it tastes." Replied Kaneki calmly, causing even Ayato to look up from his eating to watch.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Asked Hermione, concern lacing her voice.

"Don't worry, I won't swallow it." Supplied Kaneki. After one last unsure look at Kaneki, Draco finally got up from his seat and looked around the kitchen for food. "While you're up, push the bin over here." Called Kaneki from his seat.

Draco came back a few moments later with a packet of crackers, kicking over the bin towards Kaneki as he walked back towards the table and chucked the packet over to Kaneki, who caught it easily with one hand. As Draco took his seat, Kaneki opened the packet and took out one cracker before causally plopping it into his mouth. Instantly Kaneki cringed, eyebrows knitted as disgust filters through his eyes before picking up the small bin and spitting it out.

"…Well?" Came Draco's hesitant reply.

"Tastes like mouldy cheese." Said Kaneki, sticking his tongue out in disgust. Kaneki then sighed, leaning back in his chair as he held the packet in his left hand in front of his face. "I begin to wonder what human food tastes like as my memory of the taste gradually fades from my memory." Muttered Kaneki to himself, causing the kitchen to go quiet.

Another sigh from Kaneki was heard as he lightly threw the packet back onto the kitchen table before getting up from his seat.

"Now that you've eaten, lets do some stretches."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next two week were a living hell for Draco and Hermione. Every second morning at 6am Kaneki woke them up and forced them to go on the ridiculous two hour run up hill and through the jungle gym. During the morning in between their running mornings, he'd make them do 20 push ups and sit ups. Then in the afternoon Kaneki began teaching them how to fight, starting off with how to properly punch and kick, where to aim on the body, and then how to block. At random, Kaneki would order them to fight him, putting what they've learned to the test. By the second week Kaneki began to teach them how to dodge, also giving them tips on being able to move their body swiftly out of the way from danger; even at odd angles.

As the second week came to a close both Draco and Hermione begrudgingly admitted the positives of the intense training Kaneki put them through. The two of them were leaner, their arms and legs held more muscle to them than before and they could now run with Kaneki for his ridiculous two hour run and only be slightly puffed. They could now throw a good punch and kick, being able to move with their body and twist around to invade attacks. They even noticed that they were able to keep Kaneki on his toes; even if Kaneki deliberately lowered his strength and speed to match theirs. Overall, Draco and Hermione were feeling quite good about themselves by the end of their second week.

Though when it came to gore that was another story. Kaneki made them watch as he and Ayato, and occasionally Tsukiyama, spared. Sometime with their Kagune and sometimes without, to get them used to Ghoul related battles and seeing battle related injuries, and the injuries they received from those few spars were always intense. But what made Hermione and Draco cringe slightly was the fact that Kaneki admitted to them holding back in their spar. So that made them wonder how bad an actual Ghoul battle would be.

Occasionally, they'd walk into the kitchen or lounge room to see one of the Ghouls eating, which always caught them off guard and gave them a fright. They even came in once to Kaneki with blood around his mouth but didn't comment. Hermione though, did ask if they'd killed someone, in which Kaneki replied saying that they were suicide victims. Both Draco and Hermione felt considerably at ease with this bit of information. Though if Hermione and Draco were to mention one outcome about their training that bothered them, they'd reply with how it both amazed and bothered them at how causal the sight of gore is to them now. Sure it's handy, like Kaneki said, to be able to still think clearly while in the presence of blood and gore, but it still bothered them somewhat at how _normal_ it now seems.

' _I guess this is part of the Ghoul life Kaneki told me about.'_ Thought Hermione, whenever these unsettling thoughts crossed her mind. Today didn't help either, because tonight at 6pm they were going to break into the Ministry. Instead of the usual routine that Kaneki had hammered into them, he instead woke them up at 6 as per usual, but as he took them to the backyard, he stopped and turned around to face them.

"Just as a precaution, I want to make sure you two can at least hold your own against a Ghoul. Which means I will be fighting you with my Kagune." Stated Kaneki, his face never once betraying the emotions he felt. "Are you ready?" he asked, crouching down slightly, his hands on the ground in front of him. Hermione and Draco nodded, eyes wide with anticipation and fear as they too, got ready into their own fighting stance that they had developed. At their nods Kaneki activated his Kagune, all four pulsing red appendages shooting out from his lower back before rushing forward; faster than the normal speed he's been keeping at for them.

Over the past two weeks, Kaneki has also been drilling into them the use of teamwork, being able to work together to increase the outcome of either victory or escaping for them. Along with the constant hammering of teamwork, Kaneki had also literally beaten into them to actually injure him during their spars. Saying that if they cannot harm him then what use would they be in an actual fight? It took a while, but they managed to get used to the idea of actually punching their friend and injuring him, if only briefly. He also encouraged them to not be afraid to hit him outside of fighting, saying that while a bit brutal, it'll help increase their confidence.

So when Kaneki raced towards them, Kagune poised overhead, Draco dodged to the side while Hermione crouched low under the appendage, raising her fist to punch him in the stomach while Draco also throws a punch from the side to his head. Kaneki twisted his body to the right towards Draco, grabbing his punch while also using his Kagune to block Hermione's punch. The three of them remained like that for a while, Hermione and Draco contemplating whether to continue or to wait and see when they were interrupted by a smile.

"Good. Now you're really ready."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

By the time 6pm rolled around the corner Draco and Hermione were a nervous wreck. Each one of them wore a mask that Tsukiyama had ordered from Uta and sent overseas to them a week prior. Tsukiyama now wore his usual moon mask while Kaneki wore his own as well while Uta managed to make another copy of Ayato's original mask and send it over. Hermione and Draco wore matching leather masks that covered their lower face, the mouth area cut away to form a smile but with small metal strips lining over the mouth like bars.

Kaneki wore his usual battle outfit while Tsukiyama, as flamboyant as ever, wore one of his bright red stripped suits with Ayato still wore the clothes he had on since his capture. Hermione wore long comfy jeans and sneakers, her usual purple sweater on that she has now dubbed for "Ghoul related situations" while Draco wore some clothing that Kaneki bought for him during the holidays which consisted of long dark jeans, runners and a dark hooded jacket with a black singlet underneath. Draco had complained, asking why he had to wear Muggle clothes when Kaneki flicked his forehead, saying that Muggle clothing will help distinguish the fact that he's not a pureblood and that they're easier to move in then Wizarding clothing. After that little discussion Draco sulked, but soon that sulking ceased when they stood outside of one of the many entry ways into the Ministry of Magic.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Asked Kaneki, breaking the tense silence.

"What plan? The plan you decided on can't really be classed as one." Muttered Draco, though Kaneki took no offence to it.

"If you're all ready, lets go." They all filed into the small telephone box, Draco keying in the necessary numbers to take them down. Once down, they all quickly filed out, noting with relief that the place isn't busy, with only a few Witches and Wizards wandering about; the majority having gone home for the night. Draco and Hermione drew their wands while Kaneki, Ayato and Tsukiyama raced forward, knocking out any Witch or Wizard they come across while Hermione and Draco follow behind them, wands at the ready. It was agreed before that during the break in that Kaneki, Ayato and Tsukiyama will hold off releasing their Kagune until necessary, saving for the element of surprise. It was also decided that they only speak Japanese once they entered the Ministry so that they could communicate freely without having to worry about someone intercepting what they're saying.

So far everything is going smoothly. No fights have broken out, no sirens alerting the Ministry to intruders, and they even managed to locate one of the lifts that'll take them down to the 5th level. If fact, it seemed a little _too_ easy, and this worried Kaneki. He just hope that the security puts up more of a challenge on the lower level or else he'd seriously consider leaving a letter behind letting them know how poor their defences are.

Once they reached the 5th level, Kaneki, Ayato and Tsukiyama got out first, making sure everything was clear before allowing Hermione and Draco to enter. It was dead quiet. The room was brightly lit, with doors on either side of the corridor. The floors, ceiling and walls were all made of black tiles.

" **Didn't you say that there's more security here?"** Asked Hermione to Draco, as they cautiously look around the room.

" **Suppose to be."** Said Draco. **"Maybe it's more lax at night?"** Ayato face palmed.

" **Idiot! Security is supposed to be tighter at night!"** He shouted.

" **Enough, we're wasting time standing here arguing."** Spoke up Kaneki, moving forward into the brightly lit room, checking to see if any of the doors were locked, which they were. Kaneki then pulled out his wand, testing to see if he could unlock the door. And much to his and everyone else's surprise, the door opened with a resounding click.

" **Whoa, Wizards really are stupid."** Said Ayato, earning a glare from Draco.

" **This is a little too easy, something isn't right. Where are all the guards? Why is security so lax?"** Questioned Kaneki, closing the door after discovering nothing of interest in the room.

" **I know what you mean, there's a foreboding feeling in the air. On top of that I don't smell anyone."** Said Tsukiyama, seriousness taking over the once ecstatic man.

" **You think it was a set up? That maybe they somehow knew we'd be coming?"** Said Hermione, now looking back and forth down the corridor in worry.

" **Possibly. Perhaps after breaking Ayato-san out the Ministry suspected that we'd target here."** Said Kaneki thoughtfully.

" **If that's the case then looks like we'll be engaging in a battle one way or the other."** Said Ayato, **"So plan B?"**

" **Continue on with plan A. If this really is a trap there isn't much we can do but fight."** Said Kaneki. **"For now I suggest we check these doors to make sure there's nothing in here before moving on. Tsukiyama-san and Malfoy, you two check that side while Ayato-san and Hermione will check the other. While you do that I'll check down the corridor."** They nodded, getting into their groups as Kaneki runs down the corridor as quietly as possible, only slowing to a stop when he reaches a T-corridor. Once stopped, Kaneki placed his back firmly against the wall, listening for any sounds before sniffing the air, peeking around the corner to his left to confirm what he's sensed.

There around the corner to his right, the corridor opened up to a large room lined with desks, behind those desks was a large double door which had three Auror's stationed there, one on each side while the third paced backwards and forwards in front. The rest of the room was teeming with more Auror's. Kaneki took a quick look to his left only to find another stretch of corridors before turning back and heading towards his group.

" **Find anything?"** Asked Ayato as he and Hermione shut the last door on their side of the corridor. Kaneki nodded.

" **Down the corridor to the right it opens up to a large room, on the other side is a set of double doors guarded by three Auror's, the rest of the room being guarded as well."**

" **What's the bet that the Ghouls are behind those doors?"** Said Draco.

" **And what's the bet that whatever's in that room is a trap?"** Countered Hermione.

" **I say we take the risk and see for ourselves. We won't know if it's a trap or not by avoiding it."** Said Tsukiyama.

" **Agreed."** Said Ayato, arms folded over his chest.

" **But what if it is a trap?"** Persisted Hermione worriedly,

" **We'll cross that bridge when we get there."** Said Kaneki, earning a huff from Hermione. The group then followed Kaneki down the corridor silently, while Hermione and Draco tried to be as silent as possible. Once they reached the corner, they each took turns peeking around the corner.

" **Just in case it is a trap I suggest two of us go in while the rest wait and see what the outcome is."** Whispered Hermione.

" **Good thinking, Granger-chan."** Nodded Tsukiyama in approval.

" **Who wants to go out?"** Asked Kaneki, getting silence in return when a sudden 'tch' caught his attention.

" **I'll go out by myself."** Announced Ayato, quickly walking around the corridor before anyone could protest.

"You there! Identify yourself!" Shouted one of the Auror's, pointing his wand at Ayato, followed by the others. Ayato didn't say anything, instead he rushed forward, kneeing one Auror in the stomach before tossing her into another Auror. Ayato felt something hit him in the back, taking him off balance for a few seconds. Turning around to see who's managed to land a hit on him, he saw the bewildered looks mixed with fear from the Auror's who continued to have their wands trained on him.

"It…didn't work…" Gaped one Auror, still staring wide eyed at Ayato. It was then that he realised that he must have fired one of those spells the humans and Kaneki talked about. Smirking, he realised that what Hermione had said is true; that spells don't work on Ghouls. Using the Auror's few moments of shock to his advantage, Ayato once again shot forward, not giving them time to respond as he once again proceeded to knock them out. Within minutes Ayato was the only one standing in the room, bodies of unconscious Wizards and Witches laying around him.

" **Well, at least we know that the part about spells not having any effect is true."** Stated Kaneki causally as he surveys Ayato's handy-work.

" **What about the doors? Should we send Ayato-san in there first before the rest of us?"** Asked Hermione. Ayato 'tch' again before walking towards the door, muttering something along the lines of 'too much damn planning'. Reaching the door, Ayato lifted his leg up and kick the doors, breaking the lock as he forces the door open. Behind the door was another large tiled room, larger than the previous one only this time not as brightly lit. On each side of the wall were metal doors going all the way up to the ceiling with small sliding windows in them; which reminded both Kaneki and Ayato too much like the Ghoul containment centre they broke into.

" **This has to be it. It's too much like a containment centre."** Spoke Ayato, confirming for Kaneki that he wasn't the only one thinking along the same lines.

" **Lets get started then. Ayato-san, you check inside the rooms, seeing as you know more Aogiri Tree members than I. While he does that, Tsukiyama-san, Malfoy and Hermione, you three want to keep watch?"**

"This is as far as you go." Called a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked back to see a large group of Wizards and Witches, all with their wands out and pointing directly at them. Among them are two familiar faces recognisable in the group; Arthur Weasley and Lucas Malfoy.

" **Father?"** Gasped Draco, managing to switch in Japanese before opening his mouth.

" **Why is Mr Weasley here too?"** Whispered Hermione.

" **That's what I'd like to know."** Responded Kaneki.

"English please, if you will." Drawled the man at the front, who Kaneki guessed is the leader of the operation.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Asked Kaneki, keeping his voice monotone.

"We had our suspicions. Ever since you broke out that Ghoul behind you from Hogwarts we suspected you'd target the Ministry of Magic soon after. We even suspected that students were involved, which is why we planned this to take action during the holidays, and looks like we're right." Kaneki, Ayato and Tsukiyama continued to remain impassive while fear gripped the hearts of Hermione and Draco.

"Oh? Is that so? Why the big group for only the five of us?" Asked Kaneki, seemingly bored.

"Why you ask? We're not stupid, we know you're a Ghoul, same as the other males, so the Ministry of Magic declared that all able body Witches and Wizards working for the Ministry to help in the protection of the Ministry of Magic from you vial creatures. Though it appears your human female friend is still with you. Young lady, why are helping these monsters?" Asked the man, switching his voice to gentle and caring, filled with false sweetness.

" **Do not respond."** Cut in Kaneki quietly, silencing Hermione.

"Well?" Silence. "Too bad. We'll take you in for questioning and you'll be given a trial. As for your Ghoul friends, they'll be joining the rest of their kind locked away here. After we get some answers from you. Now, we can do this one of two ways; come along quietly or we'll force you to come along."

"Oh? Such bold words for a human. Have you ever fought a Ghoul before?" Asked Tsukiyama, smiling.

" **Ayato-san, continue releasing the Ghouls. Hermione, Malfoy, can you two cover for Ayato-san?"** Spoke Kaneki, interrupting whatever the Wizarding man was about to say. They nodded, Hermione and Draco taking a few steps back towards Ayato. **"Tsukiyama-san, you're with me, and don't kill them."**

" **Understood."**

"What are you two talking about?" Snapped the man, only to be collide heavily into the Wizards and Witches behind him, knocking out a great portion curtesy of Tsukiyama. Kaneki then rushed forward, kicking one Witch in the gut just as they were about to fire a spell, then grabbed another by their wand arm and collided them with another Wizard; knocking them out. The fight continued in much the same manner, neither drawing out their Kagune yet. Occasionally one or two would slip past, but were quickly dealt with by Hermione and Draco.

Kaneki was drawn from his thoughts when a red beam of light hit him square in the chest, knocking him back a few steps. Kaneki looked up, unaffected, to a flabbergasted Arthur Weasley. Out of all the people for him to face he had to face Ron's father. Acting quickly, using Arthur's shock to his advantage, Kaneki races forward too fast for the man to see and appeared behind him.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Kaneki, Arthur's eyes growing wide with surprise before knocking him out with a quick chop to the back on the head. Kaneki didn't get much time to think about the possible consequences of Arthur also finding out about his identity, being surrounded instantly by Wizards and Witches; all with their wands raised. Out of the corner of Kaneki's eye, he noticed Ghouls who'd been released fighting back against the Ministry officers, easily overpowering them now that there are no CCG. Kaneki quickly and easily overpowered the group that had him surrounded, quickly knocking them out before casting a quick glance over in Hermione and Draco's direction, noting with relief that they seem to be holding up fine on their own.

About half an hour later and the only ones standing were Kaneki's group and the freed Ghouls, most now looking towards Ayato for guidance.

" **Lets get out of here."** Called Kaneki, followed by Ayato who briefly told the other Ghouls their plan to get them back to Tokyo. The run back up the top was a lot smoother than the run down, briefly coming across other Auror's but were easily knocked out. Soon the group made it to the top, just as the sirens in the Ministry of Magic blared to life with a piercing screech. The group of Ghouls, which consisted of about 20 Ghouls, were gathered behind Ayato behind an abandoned building as Kaneki's group talked through what to do next.

"How far is your plane, Tsukiyama-san?" Asked Kaneki.

"Not far, it should take about half an hour by foot to get there." Clarified Tsukiyama.

"I see. Ayato-san, I gather you'll be going back to Tokyo?"

"Of course I am, as if I'll stay in this boring place." Scoffed Ayato.

"What about you, Tsukiyama-san? Will you be staying or leaving?"

"Hmm, something tells me you'll need my help in the near future, so I'll stay. Plus Tokyo isn't anywhere near as interesting as it used to be now that you're not there."

"I see. Thank you, both of you, for helping out back there."

"Don't need your shitty thanks, Shitty Eye Patch." Said Ayato, turning around to walk to the other Ghouls, though Kaneki noted that there wasn't any negativity in his tone despite the language.

"Tsukiyama-san, I gather I'll see you again once you've guided the Ghouls to your plane?" Asked Kaneki.

"Of course!"

"Meet you there then." Kaneki turned around and walked back to Draco and Hermione, the three of them then watching the Ghoul disappear out of view into the night.

"What now?" Asked Hermione.

"Now, we go back. You can choose to either stay at my place or go back home to your family, though I will warn you that Tsukiyama will be remaining in England until further notice."

"I'll go back home in the morning. Father will probably want me back home after tonight's events." Replied Draco first.

"I…I'll go home as well. After tonight, I think I need a break. Some time to relax." Kaneki nodded in understanding, turning around and began to run.

"Ken? Why are you running?" Asked Hermione, running after him along with Draco.

"Running back home. Think of it as exercise." Hermione and Draco groaned in unison.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It has been over a week since the break in at the Ministry. Tsukiyama now lived with Kaneki. The two spent most of their days sparring or walking around London, seeing as it's a first time for the both of them. But this all changed one night when a knock broke Kaneki out of his reading. Tsukiyama, who was also in the lounge room reading, looked at the time before staring at the door with narrowed eyes. Kaneki also checked the time, noting how it's past 9pm. Kaneki then quickly got up, signalling for Tsukiyama to remain seated as Kaneki opened the door.

When Kaneki opened the door, he expected many things, one being a Ministry officer, not Professor Moody, a girl with pink hair, a bald black Wizard and a haggard looking man who had a funny scent about him.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Said the girl with the pink hair.

"It's Kaneki now, Tonks. I thought we went over this." Said Moody, causing the girl, Tonks, to blush at her mistake before hastily apologising.

"I see what you mean, Remus," spoke up the Black Wizard from the back, "he looks exactly like James."

"Except his eyes, Lily's eyes." Said the haggard man which Kaneki would guess is Remus.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Asked Kaneki, as Moody pushed past Kaneki and into the house followed by the two Wizards and one Witch. Once Moody caught sight of Tsukiyama, he began to squint suspiciously.

"And who might you be?" Asked Moody gruffly.

"Ho? You rudely invite yourselves in yet you become suspicious of me?" Smiled Tsukiyama.

"That's enough." Said Kaneki, interrupting any further arguing as he walks into the lounge room. "Professor Moody, this is Shuu Tsukiyama. A friend."

"Hm. Remus, how do we know that this is the real Ken Kaneki?" Spoke Moody, still eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"Ask him a question only the real one would know!" Supplied Tonks.

"So then Kaneki, at the end of your fourth year how did you find me?" Asked Moody.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow questioningly before slowly answering. "Myself and Hermione found you bound and gagged inside a chest in the office of your Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"That's him, Mad-Eye." Said Remus.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?"

"We're leaving, moving you to a different location. We've set up a Headquar-"

"Not here!" Shouted Moody, interrupting Tonks.

"What?" Asked a slightly perplexed Kaneki.

"I'll tell you later once you're friend here is out of ear shot. Not something for his ears." Replied Moody gruffly, still watching Tsukiyama suspiciously.

"Tell me who sent you first." Said Kaneki, crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn gesture.

"Dumbledore did." Okay, that's enough convincing for him. Kaneki then turned around and faced Tsukiyama, who was still seated.

" **Tsukiyama-san, I'm sorry for this but it seems I must leave. I'll try and get into contact with you as soon as I can, but in the meantime where will you stay?"**

" **All is good, Kaneki-kun. As for where I'll stay, I'll just rent a place to stay in for the meantime. I shall await to hear from you."**

" **Thank you."** With that, completely surprising the group, Tsukiyama got up, collected his book and walked straight out the front door.

"So, you mind telling me what's this all about?" Spoke Kaneki the moment Tsukiyama closed the door.

"Pack your stuff first, we're on timer here, we'll explain everything later." Hurried Moody, the first to break out of the surprise that engulfed the group. Kaneki rolled his eyes before lazily walking up the stairs and into his room where he packed both his school stuff (which isn't much considering the Dursley's threw out his previous stuff) and other items such as his battle outfit, mask, Muggle clothing etc. before walking back down the stairs.

"Good you're ready, now hurry along." Moody then proceeded to usher them all outside, much to Kaneki's annoyance. But then that annoyance was replaced by a rush of heat to his face when he realised that he'll be riding a broom to wherever this Headquarters was located. And once again Kaneki felt like the naïve first year swishing his wand around like an idiot.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After getting over his embarrassment, Kaneki now stood in front of a block of units, grimy and unwelcoming but Kaneki has learned to not look away at such unwelcoming sights. The steps leading up are unclean with rubbish that littered the housing and streets, streetlamps flickering with old age.

"Where are we?" Asked Kaneki. Moody then began to rummage in his cloak.

"Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the lighter again, causing the next streetlamp to extinguish. Moody repeated the process a couple of times until they were surrounded in darkness; the only remaining light coming from behind windows and the sickle moon.

"Here," Muttered Moody, thrusting a piece of paper into Kaneki's hands. Kaneki read the piece of paper with slight interest before it was hastily taken away from him and burned.

"What's the Or-"

"Not here, boy!" Snarled Moody, "Wait till we're inside!" Kaneki huffed in irritation, not liking this Moody. Kaneki then gazed up at the housing numbers, noticing that it's missing number 12.

"Where is it?" Asked Kaneki, boredom lacing his voice.

"Think about what you've just memorised." Said Remus quietly. Kaneki did as asked and focused on the words he read on the paper before looking back up at the housing, only for Kaneki to stare up in surprise as number 12 came into view, the missing house appearing as if it's sliding out from underneath number 13. Kaneki was then quickly ushered inside, the door closing behind him. Kaneki was snapped out of his shock by the intense smell of dust, something sickly sweet and something rotting. Coughing, Kaneki clutched his nose tight, eyes watering.

"It stinks!" He said, Tonks laughing at the comment.

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

Once Kaneki got used to the overwhelming scent, he let go of his nose and looked around the room. It was dark, but Kaneki could just make out the outlines of furniture.

"Here," Muttered Moody, tapping Kaneki on the head with his wand. Kaneki felt his skin tingle and knew that Moody tried to use magic on him, but didn't say anything. "Let me get some lights on." He muttered once again, a hissing sound assaulting his hearing in the dead silence followed by the lighting of old fashioned gas candles. Once light, though poor, flooded the corridor, Kaneki could make out black framed paintings, cobwebs and peeling wallpaper. Moody then pushed past Kaneki followed by Tonks and then the others, walking down the bleak corridors; Kaneki following shortly after. As they continued to walk, Kaneki could hear footsteps, then a door opened in front of Moody as light filtered in. Moody and the others walked in, followed by Kaneki.

"Oh Har-Kaneki, it's lovely to see you!" Came a familiar voice, only once Kaneki was pulled into a tight hug did he realise who she is.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Weasley." Replied Kaneki, managing a smile on his face as Mrs Weasley pulled away to smile back.

"You're looking a bit skinny, dear; you need feeding up, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit for dinner." It took a moment to realise that Kaneki had on a jacket, realising that Mrs Weasley can't see the lean build Kaneki hid under his clothes.

Wizards and Witches that Kaneki has never met began walking past them into the room Mrs Weasley came out of, and as if reading his mind, Mrs Weasley spoke up in a whisper.

"It's a meeting for Order members only. We'll call you down for dinner when the meeting is over, for now Hermione and Ron are upstairs. Oh, and dearie, please be quiet, don't want to wake any of the paintings." Whispered Mrs Weasley before hurrying into the room and closing the door behind her.

Kaneki stared at the door for a few moments before locating the stairs and beginning his hunt for his friends; unable to find their scent due to the amount of dust. Kaneki caught sight of a slightly opened door, light spilling out into the hall followed by hushed whispers which Kaneki could identify as Ron and Hermione. Once there, Kaneki leaned on the door frame, watching his two friend whisper animatedly about what the Order members might be talking about. Kaneki cracked one of his knuckles, startling the two out of their conversation before Hermione rushed up to greet him.

"Ken!" She whispers, a smile on her face while Ron frowned his way.

"So, mind explaining to me what's going on?" Kaneki asked.

"Well, since the return of You-Know-" Hermione paused, noticing Kaneki's unamused glance. "I mean, Voldermort's return Dumbledore banded together the Order of the Phoenix in order to fight against Voldermort and his Death Eaters." Explained Hermione, missing Ron's cringe at the use of his name.

"Who's in it?"

"Quite a few people, mostly previous Order members from the last war."

Before Kaneki could reply, two loud cracks resonated within the room, and with it the sudden appearance of two identical red heads.

"Whoa there mate! No need to start anything." Joked one of them with a grin, his hands up in a surrendering gesture. It was only then did Kaneki realise that he'd automatically jumped into a fighting stance, fist poised and back slight arched. Once Kaneki realised there is no threat, he quickly pulled out, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, you just startled me." Apologised Kaneki, though the twins took the whole thing in strides.

"No worries, mate. You're Harry, right? Ops, I mean Kaneki." Asked the other. Kaneki nodded.

"My name is Fred and he's George. Nice to meet you." Kaneki is beginning to like these two, they corrected their mistake in regards to his name, they didn't comment on his white hair, scar, or blacked nails or that he nearly punch them in the face.

"Will you two stop doing that!" Whispered Hermione harshly, glaring faintly at the twins. "Why are you two here?" She asked.

"Well, we came here to tell you all that dinner is ready." Then they disappeared with another loud crack, seconds later the three of them hear Mrs Weasley shouting down from the kitchen. As they made their way down for dinner Kaneki noticed that some Order members remained behind; those sitting at the table are Snape, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Mr Weasley, the twins, Ginny, another older red haired boy, a man with shaggy black hair, McGonagall, the bald black Wizard and Dumbledore. Mrs Weasley was hurryingly dishing out dinner while Kaneki, Hermione and Ron took their seats.

Just as Mrs Weasley was about to fill Kaneki's plate, Dumbledore stopped her.

"Leave it bare, Molly. I'm afraid Kaneki doesn't require food at the moment." Kaneki and Hermione stiffen slightly, though only shared eye contact briefly.

"Dumbledore! What are you saying? Are you suggesting that I starve Kaneki?" Exclaimed Mrs Weasley in shock. Others looked like they wanted to protest as well but were interrupted by Kaneki.

"It's fine, Mrs Weasley. I'm not hungry." Stated Kaneki casually, staring over at Dumbledore with a black expression. Mrs Weasley seemed to want to protest but was interrupted by Mr Weasley.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has a very good reason as to why. Plus if Kaneki says he's not hungry you can't force feed him." He said gently. Mrs Weasley seemed reluctant but was forced to let it go, warning Kaneki that if he does get hungry to not be afraid to ask her.

Dinner went by with an awkward silence, many looking over to Kaneki with confused and pity filled eyes as they ate their dinner in silence except for Hermione, who ate like nothing was the matter. Kaneki, meanwhile, pondered in his head the possible negative outcomes the conversation to come could ensure. As he began ticking off outcomes he was pulled out of his thoughts by a punch to the shoulder. Kaneki blinked his eyes over at Hermione, who punched him, then over at the table's occupants, noticing that they've all finished their dinner.

" **You're getting better at punching."** Commented Kaneki, causing Hermione to stutter slightly before looking away, face slightly flustered at the compliment.

"Kaneki," Kaneki looked over to Dumbledore, noticing that damnable twinkle in his eyes no longer present. "Please stay behind with the Order Members, there's something we need to discuss. Molly, if you'll please send everyone up to bed." Mrs Weasley nodded reluctantly, shooing everyone out of the room before seating herself back down moments later.

"So, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Asked Kaneki, though he has his suspicions.

"Is it true, that you're a Ghoul?"

"Dumbledore!" Shouted some Order members in shock, but Kaneki didn't give them time to argue.

"A Half-Ghoul, yes." He confirmed casually, silencing the Order members who gaped at him woth mixed emotions.

"How?" Asked Dumbledore, seemingly unperturbed.

"Last year, I got into an accident with a Ghoul, nearly killing me. I needed an organ transplant, so they placed the organ of the Ghoul into me as the replacement."

"Turning you into a Half-Ghoul." Finished Mr Weasley. Kaneki nodded.

"As a Half-Ghoul, I have the abilities of any other Ghoul, along with a Kagune, but with that I cannot each human foods."

"But what about those times in the Great Hall? Myself and the other Professors saw you eat." Said McGonagall confused.

Kaneki smiled, "It's a trick Ghouls use to help blend it. We swallow the food, pretending to chew to make it seem we're human. Though we have to vomit it up later or else we'd get the worst stomach pains imaginable, along with it causing damage to our health. Not fun." He cringed.

"What are your nicknames?" Asked Moody suddenly.

"Nicknames?"

"Don't play innocent with me, boy. I meant the nicknames the CCG give Ghouls. What are yours?" He clarified.

Kaneki leaned back in his chair slightly, "Why do you want to know?"

"Call it curiosity." Though Kaneki knows that there is more to it than that, but answered nonetheless.

"I have two. One of them is Eye Patch, the other is Centipede."

"So I'm right to assume you've cannibalised?"

"Yes." Gasps were heard.

"Kaneki! How could you commit such an act!?" Sobbed Mrs Weasley, hands cupping her mouth in horror.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Said the man with shaggy black hair. Kaneki stared in the man's eyes, suddenly feeling a sense of security.

"I…I did it so I could protect those dear to me. People around me kept getting hurt, even killed, and each time I was unable to do anything to help."

"Those who develop into a Kakuja, if incomplete, lose themselves to insanity, often becoming nothing more than berserkers." Spoke Dumbledore, earning a look of surprise from Kaneki. "The subject of Ghouls were never taught until now, so to fix my curiosity I did my own research; even having Moody educate the rest of the Order members as well in case of Voldermort." Silence enveloped the room as Dumbledore's words sunk in before he spoke up once again, shattering the silence. "So tell me, Kaneki, is your Kakuja still incomplete?"

"No." Dumbledore nodded.

"Though I must confirm, were you the one that freed that Ghoul inside Hogwarts?" He asked, though he didn't sound disappointed or angry, but more curious.

"Yes."

"Then that girl on your back, who was she?" Asked Snape. Kaneki smirked.

"That girl on my back as you referred to her, was Hermione."

"Miss Granger!?" Gasped McGonagall in shock.

"Why was she on your back?" Asked a curious Tonks. Kaneki shrugged.

"We were going at full speeds and I was using my Kakuja to climb walls, so how else was I going to carry her?" Tonks blinked.

"Fair point."

"Am I also right to assume," Interrupted Dumbledore, "that you and Hermione were also the ones who broke into the Ministry of Magic and freed the Ghouls trapped inside?"

"Indeed you are." Kaneki didn't and won't mention the fact that Malfoy was part of the break in, deciding it best to keep Malfoy a secret.

"What have you done!?" Shouted Snape, "Not only did you release that Ghoul inside Hogwarts, but you also release over 20 Ghouls into the public! Have you gone mad?"

"How about you shut up and listen for once before you go making assumptions." Growled Kaneki, making everyone at the table stiffen in response. A loud crack emitted from Kaneki, who held his index finger underneath his thumb, causing the Order to flinch. "Yes, I freed those Ghouls with the help of Hermione and three others, but they are not in England anymore. I made sure that they were sent back to Japan."

"How? If I may ask." Asked Dumbledore.

"A friend of mine from Japan helped, sending over a plane to allow the Ghouls and Ayato to return."

"Ayato?"

"The Ghoul I broke out of Hogwarts." Stated Kaneki casually.

"So wait, that was you who knocked me out in the Ministry?" Asked Mr Weasley, though he didn't seem upset.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that, but if a fight were to break out between two Ghouls it'd be best if you were knocked out."

"No worries, after all you practically saved me and the rest of the Ministry." Smiled Mr Weasley. "Besides, I should be the one apologising, after all I did fire a spell at you." Kaneki gave the man a small smile before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Two more things I must ask before you go to bed, Kaneki." Spoke Dumbledore.

"What is it?"

"When was the last time you've eaten?" Instantly the kitchen feel into an awkward and tense silence.

"Two weeks ago." Stated Kaneki with a bored tone.

"And where did you get your food from?"

"Got lucky, found a suicide victim." Lied Kaneki, knowing that it would not bode well with anyone if they found out he murdered his only living relatives and ate them.

"I see. When you get hungry, please come to me and we'll figure something out." Kaneki didn't bother arguing with the man, just nodding his head and leaving it be for now.

"Ah, that reminds me." Started Kaneki, sniffing the air, which didn't go unnoticed by the Order members. "What are you?" Asked Kaneki, pointing his gaze onto Remus. Remus along with the Order members froze up, eyes wide in surprise but otherwise remaining silent.

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus.

"You don't smell human. I don't know how to describe it." Elaborated Kaneki.

"I…see. Well, you're right in your guess. I'm a werewolf." Remus waited with batted breath, waiting for some kind of reaction but got nothing.

"Oh, okay. I'll try and remember the scent if I ever come across one." Replied Kaneki casually, briefly saying goodnight before heading out the door and up the stairs; turning his back to the flabbergasted Order members.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your reviews! As for the Order taking the news well, don't worry, there will be drama later on once they fully realise how his time as a Half-Ghoul has change him.**

As Kaneki walked up the stairs in his own pace, he began to hear hush, frantic whispers that were gradually turning into a shouting match as he got closer and closer; identifying the voices as Ron and Hermione. Frowning, Kaneki increased his pace, walking towards the source of the argument.

When he rounded the two came into view, Kaneki noticed that they weren't the only ones up. Ginny and the twins were also up, looks of confliction clear on their features as they stood awkwardly to the side; the twins holding something that resembled….ears?

"What's going on?" Asked Kaneki, gaining the attention of everyone in the corridor and with it a mix of different reactions. Ginny looks terrified, hiding behind the twins, said twins looked unsure while Ron looked just as terrified as Ginny with a hint of anger. Hermione on the other hand, much to Kaneki's confusion, looked defeated almost. Hermione looked to speak; mouth open as if ready to explain something, only for Ron to interrupt.

"So that's it, huh? All this time you've been lying to us when in truth you're nothing but a flesh eating monster." Gritted out Ron. And that's when it finally clicked; they were listening in on the conversation.

"Ronald!" Exclaimed Hermione, looking between him and Kaneki with worry and nervousness.

"How do we even know you're really the Harry we knew? For all we know you could've killed him in Japan and pretended to be him so you could eat us too!" Continued Ron, ignoring Hermione's protests. Kaneki remained impassive, predicting this kind of reaction from the red head. It was probably a good thing then that he didn't mention Malfoy or else Ron would have a field day. Though it did hurt a little at Ron's unacceptance towards him.

"Ronald! You know nothing about what Ken had to go through in Japan!"

"He's a monster 'Mione! How many people you wonna bet he's killed!?"

"What about Lupin? Is he a monster in your eyes, too!?"

"Lupin is different! He doesn't eat humans or intentionally harm people!"

"Funny you say that because neither does Ken!"

Kaneki sighed, eyes closed for a brief moment before opening them again. He knows there's no point in arguing with the red head, knowing that he's equally or possibly more stubborn than Touka.

"That's enough Hermione. There's no point in arguing." Kaneki said firmly.

"But-"

"Hey! What gives you the right to order her around! I bet you just dragged her with you when you freed those Ghouls, didn't you!?"

Kaneki stared impassively at Ron, answering calmly and slowly. "That is for Hermione to answer, not me. I honestly doubt you'll listen to anything I have to say anyway."

"She doesn't hav-"

"That's enough Ron!" Shouted Hermione, interrupting him. "I chose to help him, even when he warned me constantly about the dangers I still went with him because I wanted to help!"

"But why? Why would you help Ghouls!?"

"Because, Ron, once you get to know them they're just like you and me! They think, they feel emotion, they sympathies! If Ken, Ayato and Tsukiyama were really as heartless as you describe them then why didn't they kill the Ministry officers!?" Ron was silent for a moment, mouth agape as he tries to form his next argument.

"He could be doing that to get on our good side! Then when we trust him enough he'll stab us in the back!" He argued back weakly.

"Oh for the love of G-"

"Enough." Spoke Kaneki, purposely emitting killer intent to further intensify his command. Fred and George, sensing the sudden change, moved Ginny further behind them while Ron stiffened, eyes wide as a sense of deja vu hit him. Hermione also stiffened, knowing what could happen if Kaneki gets too caught up in his emotions. "You know nothing of what I had to endure during my time in Tokyo and I don't expect you to understand either. But until that time comes I suggest you shut up before you get hurt." He stated coldly, eyeing Ron with half-lidded eyes in a bored manner before walking back down the stairs.

Kaneki didn't look back, opening the front door and walking out into the cool night air, hoping to clear his thoughts. Kaneki heard heavy foot fall behind him and with it a welcoming scent.

"You didn't have to follow me, you know." He stated quietly, sensing Hermione come up beside him as they walked down the street.

"I know, but I can't stand to be around Ron at the moment. If I didn't leave I was afraid I might end up punching him." Kaneki smiled.

"It seems my lessons have paid off."

"Paid off? I think you've made me develop a rather violent and bad habit! I hope Malfoy is fairing better." Kaneki chuckled lightly, already feeling better then when he was inside the house. They continued to walk in silence, neither feeling worried about walking the streets at night.

"Listen, Ken," Started Hermione, "I'm sorry about back there. Fred and George were curious about the conversation, seeing as the Order won't tell any of us about anything. So when Dumbledore brought up about you being a Ghoul I tried to take the Extendable Ears away, but I-"

"Hermione."

"I know! I know! I didn't know what would happen so I shouldn't beat myself up over something I had no control over, I know. But…I don't know, I guess I'm just angry at Ron and his thick headedness." Sighed Hermione.

"That's Ron for you. I'm not surprised that he hasn't changed much since I last saw him four years ago." Said Kaneki simply. They continued to walk in silence, time passing by them without a care, it was only when Hermione caught sight of the time on her watch did she begin to care.

"We've been out for over an hour! The Order will be worried!" Exclaimed Hermione, grabbing Kaneki's sleeves and dragging him in a run back to Headquarters. Kaneki started running on his own, taking off his weight from Hermione to allow her to run faster back down the street.

In less than half an hour the two crashed through the door, Hermione hastily closing it as quietly as possible while she caught her breath.

"There you two are! We were so worried! When Ron said the two of you walked outside and didn't come back I thought the worst!" Exclaimed Mrs Weasley, though quietly. Behind Mrs Weasley was Moody, Mr Weasley, Remus and not surprisingly, Ron.

"Sorry for alarming you, Mrs Weasley. Ken and I just went out for a walk to clear our heads." Apologised Hermione frantically.

"You two shouldn't have gone out at night by yourselves! It's too dangerous! What were you two thinking!? You could have led the enemy here!" Said Moody, taking up after Mrs Weasley. Kaneki didn't bother to correct him that he would've sensed them if they were followed or that he and Hermione are perfectly capable of defending themselves.

"We weren't aware that we couldn't go outside." Replied Kaneki bluntly.

"He's right, Mad-Eye. We forgot to inform them about that little detail." Said Remus. Moody muttered something under his breath, words too mumbled together for Kaneki to understand.

"It's been a long night, I think it's best for everyone to head off to bed." Sighed Mrs Weasley. Kaneki caught Ron's frown before heading upstairs ahead of Kaneki, who waited a few seconds before walking up the stairs himself.

"I don't think it's a good idea to sleep in the same room as Ron." Whispered Hermione.

"Oh? And what's Ron going to do if I do sleep in our shared bedroom?" Questioned Kaneki without a care.

"I don't know! But still…."

"I'll be fine. Good night." And with that, Kaneki shut the door behind him, cutting off whatever protest Hermione had on the tip of her tongue. Once inside, his eyes caught a weary Ron, Fred and George, all staring back at him. Kaneki rolled his eyes, heading over to what he assumed was his bed and plonking himself on to it face first; closing his eyes without a worry as sleep finally consumed him.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki woke up bright and early the next morning, hearing the loud snores from a certain red head from across the room. With that, Kaneki got up and quietly dressed in a pair of jeans and a black singlet, placing his eye patch over his left eye before walking out the door. Once out in the corridor, Kaneki began to walk around, seeing if there were any rooms where he could do his exercises. After a few minutes of searching, he found a suitable room. It was further upstairs, away from the bedrooms so he wouldn't wake anyone up, the room itself was fairly large and plain except for the vine like wallpaper that displayed names like a family tree. Oddly enough, one name was scratched off.

Kaneki didn't pay much attention to the mystery name, instead he got right into his daily exercises; going through motions and stances he's memorised in books, then began doing push ups and sit ups. Only when done did he get up and stretch, finally noticing someone else in the room.

"That's quite far you've reached, if that was me I'd be puffing and panting by the time I reached 5!" Exclaimed the shaggy haired man, a lopsided grin on his face as he leans casually against the door frame. "Do you do this everyday?" He asked.

"Whenever I have spare time." The man then pushed off the door frame, walking over to Kaneki with one hand outstretched.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves last night. Names Sirius Black. Kaneki, right?" He asked, Kaneki nodded, taking the man's hand.

"Kaneki Ken. Or Ken Kaneki in English dialect."

"Nice to finally be able to talk with you." Said Sirius, his grin turning into a smile. "I was hoping we could talk, get to know each other better."

"I'm surprised anyone within the Order wants to hold a proper conversation with me." Said Kaneki casually, walking away to grab a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"I prefer to get to know someone first before judging them." Said Sirius. "There's also another reason why I wanted to talk with you." Kaneki looked up, noticing the way Sirius' voice quietened at the end.

"What is it?"

Sirius' eyes softened. "Dumbledore never told you?" Kaneki raised an eyebrow in question, shaking his head.

"Figures." Huffed Sirius, before turning back to Kaneki and giving him a sad smile, "I was good friends with your parents, you know. After Voldermort attacked them, I was framed by the person we considered a friend and trusted; sent to prison without a trial." Kaneki listened intently, wondering where it'll lead. "About a year ago, I broke out, came looking for you, to make sure you were okay and to also get my hands on Lily and James' murderer, only to find you weren't there, that you'd been missing since after your first year. Hermione found me and listened, she and Ron, they figured out that I was innocent and helped me escape the school grounds away from the Ministry." Kaneki smiled, chuckling inside at the fact that breaking into the Ministry wasn't the first time she's opposed them.

"Something tells me there is more to looking for me than the fact that I was Lily and James's son."

"You're right. You see, when you were born, Lily and James named me your Godfather." Kaneki's eyes widened in shock, taken completely by surprise. He has a Godfather? Someone who he could consider a living relative, even if they're not related?

"I'm so sorry, Ken." That snapped Kaneki out of his shock.

"For what?"

"If I hadn't of gone after him… if only I had insisted on being the Secret Keeper….then Lily and James, you parents, would still be alive. And you'd been able to live a happier life." Kaneki eyes softened, knowing the feeling of guilt at not being able to turn back time and fix your mistakes; mistakes that costed someone else's life.

"It's okay, Sirius, I forgive you. Just please, don't beat yourself up over it." Said Kaneki softly, seeing how broken the man still is over the death of his friends. Sirius remind Kaneki too much like a kicked puppy, of himself before he accepted his Ghoul side. "Besides," smiled Kaneki, "If none of that happened, I wouldn't be where I am now."

Sirius looked up, "What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't of been abandoned in Tokyo, the friends I made, the people I met, if I hadn't of been there with them then I can only imagine the pained they'd be going through right now." Sirius continue to stare into Kaneki's eyes, mixed emotions swimming in his grey orbs before he let out a bark of laughter.

"You really are an amazing individual, Ken." He smiled, before said smile burst out into a full on grin. "So tell me about these friends of yours! Human and Ghoul! There's so much I missed out on while locked up and I want to hear all the fun you've had in Tokyo!" Kaneki blinked, startled by the man's sudden switch before smiling softly, sitting down on the floor and began to tell him about Hide, Touka, Hinami, Nishiki, Tsukiyama, the Manager, Uta, Renji and Itori and all the positive memories he's had with them. Throughout the story, Sirius listened intently, laughing when Kaneki told him about the bird Hinami found and Touka's reaction to it, amazement when he talked about how beautiful Touka's Kagune is, chuckled when he talked about Tsukiyama's antics and the fights between Touka and Nishiki at Anteiku as well as the times he's spent with Hide. Kaneki was happy for once, not having to bring up unwanted memories and being able to enjoy the good ones.

"It sounds like you've made quite a unique group of friends." Smiled Sirius.

Kaneki let a smile grace his lips, feeling relaxed around the man.

"Soooooo, are all Ghoul's Kagune similar? Like if Ghouls have a specific type are they similar or do they vary? Dumbledore made Mad-Eye educate us about Ghouls after your stunt at the Ministry, unsure whether they were allied with Voldermort or not." He asked, grimacing slightly at the end comment, though Kaneki took no offence to it.

"While Kagune's are located in the same places, each one is different in some way from the other. Such as Touka and her younger brother, Ayato. Both have Ukaku Kagune that are shaped like wings, but are different from one another in term of colour and size."

"Interesting. What type of Kagune do you have?"

"Rinkaku."

"Can I see?" Asked Sirius, a child-like wonder coming over the man much to Kaneki's amusement.

Kaneki moved his body to face side-on, lifting up his shirt half way so it doesn't rip before activating his Kagune. The four pulsing scale red appendages shot out of his lower back, laying out on the floor sprawled out behind him. Sirius's eyes went wide in awe, taking in the sight of his Godson's Kagune, never seeing one before in his life.

"You can touch it if you want." Said Kaneki, remembering Hermione's reaction to seeing his Kagune. Sirius looked at Kaneki unsurely, Kaneki giving the man a reassuring nod. Sirius laid a hand on the scale-like appendage, examining it with curiosity in much the same manner Hermione did. It was a weird sensation, he could feel something touching his Kagune, but it was more of a ghostly touch than anything.

"I heard that Rinkaku can change its shape, is that true?" Kaneki nodded. "Amazing." Breathed Sirius, as he now poked his Kagune. "It's not what I expected though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be frank I thought a Rinkaku would be hard but it's not, it's rather squishy, but seemingly hard on the inside; much like the skin over bones." Kaneki stared at the man, never really thinking of a Rinkaku in that way, but then again he's never really touched his Kagune.

"Can you do things with it? Like pick up items, use it to stand, or carry people with it? Anything other than stabbing people?" He asked, seemingly not bothered with the whole 'stabbing people' comment.

"I don't know about being able to grab items with it, but I know I can carry people with it and use it to stand." Replied Kaneki.

"How fascinating." The two were engulfed in a comfortable silence, Kaneki's Kagune dispersing while Sirius seemed to be in deep thought; a faraway look in his eyes. It was only then, now that the two were in such close range did Kaneki notice something.

"No offense, but you smell like a dog." Stated Kaneki bluntly, causing Sirius to stare at him before laughing out loud, causing Kaneki to blink back.

"That's probably because of my Animagus form, which is a dog. During my time out of Azkaban, which is the prison I was sent to, I spent most of my time in my Animagus form."

"Animagus?" Question Kaneki, head tilted to the side.

"It's a skill that allows a Witch or Wizard to turn into a specific animal. Mine is a dog."

"Care to show? After all, you've seen my Kagune." Sirius chuckled.

"Fair point." He said with a lopsided grin, changing into a large shaggy black hair dog before Kaneki's very eyes.

"Amazing." Breathed Kaneki, reaching up to run a hand through his fur. "I forget how creative magic can be." He whispered to himself. Once Kaneki withdrew his hand Sirius morphed back, still smiling at him with an amused look.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I believe it's breakfast time and Molly would go crazy if I'm not down there to eat." Sirius cast an almost sympathetic look over at Kaneki, knowing that he can't really join them. "But afterwards, if you want, we can continue talking."

Kaneki smiled up at the man, a genuine smile gracing his lips. "I'd like that." Said Kaneki. Sirius smiled, heading towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He called out over his shoulder as he hurriedly walked down the corridor and out of ear shot of Kaneki's Ghoul enhanced hearing.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Sirius came back it was 5 minutes later, the man rushing back with lighten eyes.

"Did you even eat? You weren't gone for long." Asked Kaneki lazily, already guessing the reason for why he was back so quick.

"Of course I ate! I just didn't want to keep you waiting." Smiled Sirius, seating himself back down on the floor in front of Kaneki. "Hey, I'm curious about something. Why do you wear an eyepatch?"

"Simple, I can't control my Kakugan."

"A Kakugan is a Ghouls eye, isn't it?" Kaneki nodded. "So what do you mean you can't control it? Is it always in a Kakugan state?"

"No, it's just that whenever I'm hungry or activate my Kagune my Kakugan automatically turns on. I've gotten better at controlling it, but I don't want to take the risk in public." Sirius nodded in understanding.

"You know," Began Sirius, looking at the light peeking out from behind the curtains. "Ron, the twins and Ginny seem to be on edge while Hermione isn't speaking with Ron, did something happen?" he asked, moving his gaze to Kaneki. Kaneki sighed, leaning back with his arms behind him for support.

"You could say that. They eavesdropped on the conversation last night, heard everything." Sirius's gaze softened at the news. "Hermione got angry with him and they began an argument. I manage to break up the fight before it could escalate, which is why we were out last night." Explained Kaneki. Sirius studied Kaneki, eyes boring into his as if trying to figure out his secrets. Kaneki waited for a question, for a reaction, for something, but he said nothing. Instead he smiled at him and asked about him and Hermione and if there were any funny stories involving her now that she knew about his secret.

The first story Kaneki told Sirius was when she first met Tsukiyama and her reaction to Tsukiyama's comment about her smelling like him. Sirius laugh openly, his eyes shining in amusement. It was later then that Sirius found out about Malfoy and his cooperation.

"Who'd ever thought you'd manage to drag a Malfoy into this. I'm even more surprised that he and Hermione are almost friends." Kaneki nodded.

"It took a while, but it happened, which I'm quite pleased about."

"No kidding." Whistled Sirius. Kaneki warned Sirius not to tell anyone about Malfoy, saying it'd be best if he were to remain a secret which Sirius agreed whole-heartedly. Kaneki turned his head toward the window, noticing the change in lighting. Kaneki then got up and stretched his sore muscles, breathing out a sigh of relief when they cracked.

"I'm going for a walk. Need to clear my senses." Stated Kaneki.

"You sure that's a good idea? The Order has forbidden any of you from going out by yourselves, especially with Voldermort's return." Frowned Sirius.

"One: Ghouls are immune to magic similar to a troll. Two: I have enhanced senses, if someone was after me I'd be able to sense them and Three: I'm stronger than them in more ways than one. I'll be fine."

"I'll try and cover for you then." Kaneki looked back at Sirius, surprise visible on his features before morphing into a smile.

"Thank you, Sirius. It's appreciated. I enjoyed our conversation as well." Sirius smiled.

"So did I. Now, don't be long, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep Molly or Mad-Eye off your back." Kaneki nodded.

"If you need help you could always ask for Hermione's." Called Kaneki before vanishing from sight.

 **I know, it's short, but I felt like ending it there.**

 **Anyway**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	14. Chapter 14

Kaneki arrived back at the dimly lit house of Black half an hour later, not wanting to push his luck, although while he wasn't out for as long as he'd like he did have some fun. True to Moody's words, he indeed was followed. He picked up their sent of course, and led them into an abandoned alleyway where his pursuers confronted him. There were three of them; Wizards, wands raised and pointed towards him. Death Eaters. They mocked him, saying how weak he was, gloating about how their Dark Lord will crush him and how they'll be rewarded for his capture. Kaneki for the most part remained impassive, staring back unfazed with an air of boredom. When they stalked closer, further and further away from the alleyway entrance and deeper into the darkness did Kaneki struck. Kagune unleashed as it mercilessly sliced into their flesh.

Originally, Kaneki would love to kill two of them with his Kagune while only severely injuring the other, letting him run back to his master in fear but he instantly squashed that idea. He can't have Voldermort know what he is. If he ever found out then it'll just make this war all the more harder; better to have the vile man's ego get the better of him than to gain more forces. So, Kaneki simply killed them, dragging their bodies further into the darkness of the alley to prevent them from being discovered early before walking back to Headquarters at a slow pass in an attempt to calm himself down. Having his suspicions that Moody would be able to pick up on the frantic look in his eyes from the kill

So now Kaneki stood, back now against the wall leading up to the stairs, as he thought over what to do. There isn't really much to read, there's no TV, no games to play that he knows of-even though board games now bore him- and there isn't anything for him to do now that he thinks about it. In fact, Kaneki can now say that this is far more boring than Hogwarts. Kaneki sighs. He could spar with Hermione, knowing that she can put up a good fight, but there isn't really much room to hold a proper spar anywhere inside this house. To be truthful. Kaneki is almost tempted to run away and find Tsukiyama, spend his time with the flamboyant man for a bit before possibly crashing by Draco's just for the fun of it.

Kaneki sighed again, putting a halt to his train of thoughts and instead began walking around in an attempt to find something to occupy himself, knowing that if he continues to remain in a bored state for too long he'll end up doing something rash. Like breaking into the Malfoy residence. Yeah, that sounds fun.

" _Stop!"_ Kaneki shook his head in order to clear his mind. _"I can't do something so rash, not only would I lose the Order's trust, but Voldermort will get suspicious."_ Kaneki slapped both hands on his cheeks for added measures. _"Perhaps I should speak to Dumbledore about it, maybe he can help."_ Pondered Kaneki, making his way through the house in search of any Order members to ask about Dumbledore's whereabouts. As he wanders, a certain scent caught his attention. A strong scent, stronger than a humans but not human at the same time.

" _Remus."_ Thought Kaneki, remembering the werewolf's scent. Kaneki followed his nose, letting it lead him through the dusty corridors until he came upon the kitchen, where he sat and read what appears to be documents. _"Probably Order stuff."_ Concluded Kaneki, purposely making his presence known as to not frighten the man.

"Oh, H-Kaneki! What can I do for you?" Asked Remus, hurryingly scooping up the papers from the table, though for the man's own sake Kaneki didn't look at them.

"I'm looking for Dumbledore, you wouldn't happen to know where he is?" Asked Kaneki.

Remus's face morphed into a slight frown. "What do you need him for? Is everything alright? You're not…getting hungry, are you?" Asked Remus hesitantly. Kaneki blinked.

" _Oh yeah, Dumbledore said to come to him if I ever get hungry."_ Kaneki mentally smacked himself for forgetting before giving Remus a sheepish smile.

"No, not at all. I merely wanted to ask him something in terms of activities. You see, I can't do nothing for a long time, it drives me up the walls." Said Kaneki, trying his best to give the man a reassuring smile, seemingly like any normal teenager. Remus, not noticing the forcefulness of the smile, relaxed.

"Ah, sorry if there's nothing to do. Molly has the others cleaning the rooms upstairs, you could join them but I probably wouldn't recommend it due to your…sense of smell." Kaneki nodded, taking notice to how the man still seems to be getting used to the fact that Kaneki isn't entirely human anymore; he imagines everyone else is in the same boat as well. "But I'll send word to Dumbledore about it. Was there anything in particular you wanted to do?" Kaneki nodded.

"I wanted to spar, preferably somewhere with a large space." Remus raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded.

"I'll pass it on to Dumbledore as soon as I speak with him again." Kaneki nodded his head in thanks before leaving the man alone with his Order work, walking around to see if there is anything here to occupy him.

" _If they're going to keep us locked up for the majority of the holiday then at least give us something productive to do besides cleaning. We're teenagers for Christ sake."_ Complained Kaneki inwardly, groaning when his 5 minute search so far of the Black family house turned up empty handed.

" _Looks like I'll have to find a book and read."_ Thought Kaneki, retracing his steps to the small bookcase he passed earlier. Normally Kaneki would jump at the chance to sit down and have a nice long quiet read, but now he's a bit hesitant to do so. Reasons being that he's sceptical about Wizarding books, this feeling increased after hearing Hermione's opinion on Wizarding books. Another reason is that he prefers Muggle fiction, finding it far more interesting and creative than the dull mediocre books the Wizarding world publishes. Kaneki sighed in defeat, running his figure over the dusty and worn spines before picking one that held interest before finding a seat across from the shelf and sat down. And so, for the next half hour, Kaneki immersed himself in the world of books.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki woke to the sound of chatter from down the corridor, his bleary eyes slowly coming back into focus as sleep lifts from his mind. Had he fallen asleep?

" _Never in my life had I read such a boring book"_ Thought Kaneki as he got up from his uncomfortable position in the chair and stretched. _"I wonder what time it is."_ He pondered, finding it impossible to tell the time in this forever dark house; as dark as the last name of the owner, mused Kaneki before following the sounds of chitter chatter, with it the smell of something disgusting. Human food, he realised.

His senses led him into the kitchen, where the Weasley family, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, Mad-Eye and Tonks all sat, eating what appears to be dinner. The moment he walked through the door the lively chatter from before ceased to an almost deafening silence. Kaneki, still bleary from his too long nap, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he leans lazily on the doorframe.

"What time is it?" He asked lazily, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Oh, Kaneki! I didn't know you were up, I saw you asleep so I thought it'd be best to let you get some rest." Said Mrs Weasley.

"It's fine, just didn't expect to be asleep for so long." Replied Kaneki, looking over the Order members, noticing that Ron, Ginny and the twins still seem hesitant around him, Ron even going as far as to scowl at him from his seat at the table; which Kaneki ignored.

"As for the time, it's nearing 7:30." Spoke up Hermione, who seemed to be the only one not afraid of him; minus Sirius of course. Kaneki nodded in thanks before turning to leave the room without further word, leaving them to eat in peace.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next week at Headquarters was a living hell for Kaneki. Each day he snuck out late at night, to get away from the boredom and stuffiness of Headquarters and to lure in any Death Eaters that have followed him. It was his only freedom as he fought them, his only reminder of who and what he really is. Kaneki would purposely draw out the fights, snapping their wands if it got too boring as a way to make them fight with all they've got. If they tried to run away, he'd kill them, if they were injured beyond fighting for a human, he'd kill them, if they begged to be released, saying that they have a family, he'd kill them; albeit a much quicker and painless death. It was there that he'd feast on one of the bodies, leaving nothing but blood stains left as evidence that there had once been another body.

Kaneki knew that Dumbledore will figure out what he's been doing during the dead of night, he knew that Dumbledore will be disappointed in him but he didn't care, he much proffered to feast on those who've commit evil to innocents than to get his food from the cryptic old man that he knew next to nothing about. Sure, Kaneki respected Dumbledore, he's intelligent, wise, and powerful; the shining light of hope for the Wizarding world to gaze upon and lean on for support with the return of Voldermort, but he's met people like that. Tsukiyama and Rize are prime examples. Rize, who lured her un-expecting victims with her charms and body before toying with them in a bloody game. Tsukiyama, who befriends his victims with smiles and politeness, getting to know his victims before luring them into his MM games for entertainment before sharing his feasts with the crowd.

Kaneki has been fooled twice now, and he doesn't want to be fooled again.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Finally, the day came when they went back to Hogwarts, Kaneki was practically skipping to the door, having packed last night. Though as he and Hermione waited by the door, Kaneki found irritation slowly build up at the sheer slowness of the Weasley family, even as they rushed to get everything packed and organized.

"Can they go any slower?" He growled lowly, wanting to get out of this house as soon as possible. Kaneki was going insane at the boredom he experienced throughout the holiday, noticing with disappointment that Dumbledore did not respond to his request at having a sparring area. Kaneki, as a means of revenge and anger, left the house with Hermione and found a nice large park land for the two of them to spar; Hermione casting a shield over the park land to hide them and to keep any wandering Muggles or Witches and Wizards from getting too close. Kaneki, much to his surprise, learned that Hermione learned the spell ahead of everyone else for times such as these, figuring it's be useful to know. Never in his life has Kaneki want to hug someone so badly.

By the time the two finished their much needed spar, it was well into the afternoon, the two having been gone for almost three hours. When they got back, they were swamped by the Order members, each of them, including Dumbledore, voicing their anger and disappointment in them; saying how foolish and idiotic they had been to go out alone like that. When Dumbledore asked why they'd done such a reckless thing Kaneki responded with "I was bored", before turning his back on them and leaving without a word. That was over two weeks ago, and much to the Order's annoyance and worry, they kept doing it.

Kaneki wasn't going to keep letting them think he's still the defenceless, naïve, wonder struck brat he'd been at the beginning of his first year, they needed to stop. They needed to realise that he's seen more evil than what Voldermort is capable of, that ever since Tokyo he's never been the same since; especially after Jason. Kaneki also knew that just telling them wouldn't make things any better, he knew that they'd either continue or become even wearier of him, because speaking of them alone is different to actually seeing them. This was when Kaneki came to a startling and dreadful conclusion. They'd have to see his memories. Don't get him wrong, he's against the idea but even as their actions and pestering continued, Kaneki concluded that if it gets any worse to the point of not letting him contribute to the battle, then he'll have to show them in order for them to understand. And he'll show them everything, no holding back for their sake or for their understanding or pity, but to make them shut up and let go.

"Alright! Are we all ready to go?" Asked Mr Weasley brightly, dragging Kaneki out of his thoughts as he looks around the room. Everyone was finally ready with luggage in hand before Mrs and Mr Weasley scooted them all outside and led them to the train station.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief as they found an empty compartment and seated, just as the train took off. Kaneki was the only one in the compartment, having heard that Ron and Hermione have been made Prefects and have to go to the Prefect compartment. When this happened he did not know, seeing as Hermione informed him of Mrs Weasley's shrieks of delight that rang throughout the house, waking up the paintings in the process. He must have been out.

Kaneki could also take a guess at where the Weasley's were, knowing that they seem to be keeping their distance from him ever since, which Kaneki completely understands. After all, if he'd been in their shoes while still his naïve self he'd react in a similar manner. So imagine his surprise when the Weasley twins joined him in his compartment, sitting across from him.

"Hey, Kaneki. We just wanted to apologise for how we were earlier during the holidays. You seem like a good guy, and we shouldn't judge, I mean, look at Lupin!" Said George.

"Yeah, and after hearing about you from Hermione and Sirius, we decided to talk, get to know you better." Said Fred, both looking down at their feet in shame. Kaneki blinked owlishly at them, before giving them a small reassuring smile.

"It's quite alright, I understand why you reacted the way you did. What matters now is that you've decided to put it behind you and confront me." The twins looked at him in awe, mouths agape as they stared at him.

"What?"

"Since when did you-"

"-become so wise?"

"It's….a long story, one I prefer not to talk about." Said Kaneki, smile dropping. The twins, noticing Kaneki's sudden change, decided to drop the subject. "I'm curious though, who convinced who to come here?"

"Convince?" They asked in unison.

"Which one of you convinced the other to confront me." Elaborated Kaneki patiently.

The twins looked at each other, "Well, we just kinda agreed together that we needed to talk to you, didn't we Fred?"

"Indeed, George. Or are you Fred and I'm George?"

Kaneki stared at them, before taking a few sniffs, which gained their attention.

"You're Fred," Said Kaneki, pointing to the twin on the right, "and you're George." He said, pointing to him on the left. They stared at him once again like a fish and Kaneki wondered if they're permanently like that.

"How'd you know!?" Exclaimed George, being the first to get over his shock.

"You smell different. While the two of you may be identical, your scents are different." Explained Kaneki.

"Bloody brilliant." Breathed Fred, eyes still wide in amazement. And then came the wave of questions, mostly regarding his Ghoul senses thankfully. Thankfully, much to his relief, Hermione opened the compartment door, interrupting anymore questions that the twins had on the tip of their tongues.

"Oh, I didn't expect you two to be here." Said Hermione, startled. "What were you three talking about?"

"Just asking some questions about Kaneki's heightened senses. It's really fascinating." Responded George, causing Hermione to stare at Kaneki, noticing how relaxed he looks, which makes Hermione breath a silent sigh of relief before taking a seat next to Kaneki.

"You will never believe who made Prefect for Slytherin," Said Hermione, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh? And who's Prefect?" Inquired Kaneki, head tilted slightly to the side; an action Hermione is accustom to.

"Malfoy." The twins made a face, but were cut off from speaking by Kaneki.

"Oh? Good for him, glade he's doing something good, let's hope and can make it happen." Said Kaneki, smiling.

"So do I." Agreed Hermione.

"Wait, why are you happy that the Malfoy brat became Prefect? With him Prefect he's going to cause more harm than good." Said Fred, George nodding feverishly beside him.

"Lets just say that I managed to beat some sense into Malfoy. If him and Hermione can become friends then I have faith that he's changed."

"The Slytherin pure-blooded git-"

"-and the know-it-all Muggleborn from Gryffindor-"

"Friends!?" they finished in unison. Hermione shot him a subtle look of annoyance but it was gone soon after. Kaneki will admit that he lied, but they are close to being friends so that's enough for him. For now, Kaneki nodded in confirmation.

"Bloody hell, Kaneki, you've just achieved the impossible." Said Fred.

"But can you do me a favour," Said Kaneki, gaining their attention instantly, "can you not tell anyone about this? About Malfoy. He's kind of our spy in a sense, if the school or his father found out about this then it'll just make life incredibly harder for the both of us." The twins stared back at Kaneki for a few moments before nodding.

"I never thought of it that way." Mused George.

"Me neither." Agreed Fred.

The four of them continued conversation for the rest of the trip, thankfully the conversation turned away from being about Kaneki to what the school semester will hold for them.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The Great Hall is full of noise as everyone talks about their holidays, some catching up with their friends while others talked about what the year will hold for them. Kaneki sat down next to Hermione, noticing Ron's distance from him at the table as he sat on the opposite side four people down from them.

"Wish he'd stop being so childish." Muttered Hermione under her breath, Kaneki silently agreeing with her. The chatter ceased as Professor McGonagall brought out the stool and the Sorting Hat, scroll in hand as she began calling up the names of the first year students one by one as they were each individually sorted.

The sorting went by in a blur for Kaneki, too focused on the sickly sweet scent that almost suffocated him, trying to locate where the scent is coming from. Before he could pin-point the source, another, more disgusting scent filled his nostrils. Food. Food had appeared along the table, all ranging from pasta, to an array of meats, bread, salads, vegetables, noodles and the list goes on. Kaneki lets his eyes glide over the foods, noticing from the corner of his eyes that The Weasley family and the Professors are watching him; causing Kaneki to smirk in amusement.

Kaneki pilled his plate with pasta and some vegetable, and taking a bite, making sure to mask his face to show pleasure as if he's one of the many students who'd been longing for the taste of Hogwarts cooking when in reality it tasted like garbage. Then the food disappeared and in its place was dessert, which Kaneki didn't bother eating.

"Aren't you going to have some, Kaneki?" Asked Neville, noticing Kaneki's lack of interest in the sweetening treats.

"No, I think I ate too much sweets on the way down here, don't want to make myself sick." Lied Kaneki flawlessly, well aware of the piercing gaze he's still receiving. Kaneki sighed, wishing he could throw something at Ron and Dumbledore. 20 minutes later the dessert disappeared and with it Dumbledore stood up to the podium; the Great Hall falling silent.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Kaneki looked up to see a startling clash of colours from the usual standard black and dark colours to bright pink.

" _Oh God that's our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."_ Thought Kaneki with a startling, yet horrifying realisation.

"Tryouts for the Houses Quidditch team will take place-" He broke off, staring enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. Students stared at each other in confusion as they wondered what had happened, but Kaneki knew quite well what had happened; he was interrupted. Professor Umbridge had emitted a throaty, sweetening fake cough that pierced his ears making it difficult not to wince at how high pitch it was.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words." She spoke with a smile, a smile that wasn't helping Kaneki keep his food down. She then went on, and on, and on, aaaannnddd on. The moment she started speaking Kaneki tuned out, concluding that he words are as false as her voice, and as sweet as the lies she uses to cover up. Kaneki noticed Professor Umbridge take her seat, allowing Dumbledore to continue on with the start-of-term notices like nothing had happened. Before long he released the students, in which Hermione dragged Kaneki to an isolated bathroom once again to puke up dinner.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day Kaneki purposely missed breakfast, instead deciding that doing his exercises is more beneficial than eating garbage as he did his usual routine exercises in the Room of Requirements. It was only when he's finishing up on his last exercise did the door open, revealing Hermione and, surprisingly, Draco.

"Thought you'd be in here, should I expect you in here from now on instead of Great Hall?" She asked, walking in casually to stand to his side while Draco watches him with awe-filled eyes.

"No, I'll be showing up for lunch and dinner, but I'll be opting out on breakfast. Saves me the trouble of missing classes." Replied Kaneki, finishing his push ups, slowly standing up as Hermione hands him the towel that Kaneki had hanging up. Kaneki muttered a thanks before drying himself off, staring at the two. "So what brings you two here?" He asks.

"I'm here to hand you your schedule, Malfoy followed, saying he's curious as to where you go so I let him follow just in case he needs to find you for whatever reason." Kaneki nodded in understanding, before looking back at Hermione.

"How much time do we have until class?"

"About 10 minutes. I looked at our time tables, all three of us have Potions first, then Defence Against the Dark Arts." Kaneki nodded, handing his schedule back before grabbing his school uniform and heading towards the shower; calling over his shoulder that he'll only be a minute.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A few minutes later Kaneki emerges from the shower fresh and clean and dressed in his Hogwarts uniform, noticing that only Hermione stood waiting for him.

"Where's Malfoy?" He inquired.

"He left when you went to the shower, saying that it'd be best if no one saw the three of us together." Kaneki nodded in agreement as the two of them headed to their first lesson of the new term.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Potions, surprisingly, wasn't as painful to sit through as usual but Kaneki figured it was due to Professor Snape's knowledge of what he is that made him hesitant to try anything, especially after the last two incidents. All too soon it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Kaneki couldn't help but feel uneasy.

As they took their seats in the classroom, Kaneki was suddenly hit with the sickening sweet scent again, just as Professor Umbridge walks in.

" _So she's the source of that horrible scent."_ Thought Kaneki, frowning as he watches her wattle up the front.

"Well, good morning!" she said, when finally the whole class had settled down. She was greeted by half-hearted murmurs of 'good morning'. "Tut, tut," Said Professor Umbridge, making Kaneki grind his teeth in annoyance, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good morning, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge." They chanted, though Kaneki didn't speak, already not liking the way she treated the class. A quick look to his left and he sees Hermione looking at the front with a disapproving gaze.

"There now, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" She replied sweetly. "Wands away and quills out, please."

Instantly Kaneki knew something was wrong, even as the students groan and exchange gloomy looks, something just doesn't sit right with Kaneki even as he and Hermione exchange looks. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared in the board at once which read 'Defence Against the Dark Arts. A Return to Basic Principles'.

" _What are we? 11? I've been in Tokyo away from magic for four years and yet I don't need a lesson on 'Basic Principles'."_ Thought Kaneki as they were ordered to write down the title.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with that all too sweet smile, hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She rapped the blackboard once again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

After reading, then re-reading the Course Aims Kaneki could see the benefit of learning this, he truly can. Being able to know what you can and cannot do in different situations, especially Muggle related ones, would defiantly come in handy, but something deep down tells Kaneki that while these aims are useful, the lesson won't support the aims.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class. "I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, "Yes, Professor Umbridge", or "No, Professor Umbridge". So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basic for Beginners'. There will be no need for talking." Professor Umbridge left the front and sat down on her chair behind the desk, watching them all closely. Kaneki didn't even bother to open his book, the title of the chapter was enough to confirm his theory about the lesson not fully supporting the Course Aims. A quick glance to his left to see Hermione with her hand raised, book also closed. Kaneki raised a questioning eyebrow over to her which she ignored in favour of getting the teachers attention.

Kaneki glanced behind him to see Malfoy looking between him and Hermione with confusion, in which Kaneki shook his head subtly before looking back up the front, hearing the soft sound of a book closing behind him. Kaneki was glade for not opening his book, noticing how all the students were falling asleep in their chairs. Kaneki then began to wonder how Professor Umbridge didn't even notice this. Soon most of the class opted to watch the battle of wills between Hermione and Professor Umbridge, which soon Hermione won.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione. The sound of her voice, the look she gives, it reminded Kaneki of a royal looking down on a peasant.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other questions we can deal with them at the end of class." But Hermione steam rolls ahead.

"I've got a query about your course aims." Said Hermione, gaining a raised eyebrow from Professor Umbridge.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully." Said Professor Umbridge with a sickening smile full of rotting sweetness.

"Well, I don't," continued Hermione bluntly, "there's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

" _Knew there was something not right."_ Though Kaneki with a frown.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge laughed, "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" Oh how much Kaneki wanted to prove her wrong.

"We're not using magic?" Exclaimed Ron loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they are wish to speak in my class, Mr-?"

"Weasley." Said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air, but Professor Umbridge merely smiled widely before turning her back on him. Hermione, however, raised her hand again.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Asked Professor Umbridge sweetly, though to Kaneki it sounded more like a rhetorical question.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"That's rich coming from the Ministry." Spoke Kaneki, interrupting Professor Umbridge before she could continue. She looked over at him, seemingly startled by the interruption before that sickening smile graced her lips.

"And you are?" Kaneki didn't bother answering.

"Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study." Funny you say that, because didn't during the start of the holidays these so called "much cleverer" Wizards get defeated _inside_ the Ministry by a couple of defenceless teenagers?" Said Kaneki calmly, being careful to display no emotions on his face or in his tone. Professor Umbridge bristled at the insult, before attempting, and failing, to calm her ruffled feathers.

"What happened at the Ministry was a tragedy, and the likes of a child such as yourself has no business in the Ministry's affairs. If that will be all."

"No, I still have a few more things I'd like to say, if you don't mind." But before Professor Umbridge could reply, he continued, speaking a bit louder to make sure she couldn't interrupt.

"You say that the reason for not teaching defensive spells is because that there is no threat inside the classroom. That may be true, but what about outside the classroom, in the real world? Students here may want to work for the Ministry, become an Auror, but they can't if they don't know how to preform basic spells. And if they can't, then how will they be able to protect themselves, their loved ones and the Ministry? If there really is no threat in the classroom then what's the problem with learning how to use defensive spells? If this generation and the younger generations don't learn how to properly preform magic then I seriously worry about the Wizarding world. Also, while we may not be attacked here, what about in the Muggle world? If they don't know how to perform a spell because this new "educational programme" neglects to teach them properly, the chances of a Witch or Wizard getting injured, or worse, killed, is high. In the Muggle world, there have been reports of 130,000 knife attacks and stabbings per year in Britain. So tell me, _sensei,_ do you and the Ministry want to be responsible for the deaths of all the students you've taught with this "Ministry approved" programme?" All was silent when Kaneki finished, continuing to stare blankly up at Professor Umbridge, his eyes while blank, have a harden glint to them.

Professor Umbridge, however, had her mouth agape, opening and closing like a fish; slowly but surely, she began to go red in the face.

"Detention, Mr Potter!"

"It's Kaneki, _sensei._ " But Umbridge didn't listen, instead she grabbed a piece of paper and began writing a note furiously before jutting out her arm over her desk in a manner that shouts 'come get it'. Kaneki got up, sauntering over to the desk and taking the piece of paper, reading over it before snorting, turning around and heading towards the door.

"Oh, and by the way, don't expect to see me in your class anymore. What's the point in being here if we're not learning anything?" before Professor Umbridge could reply, Kaneki slammed the classroom door, hard, before walking towards his Head of House's office at his own pace. Too soon he stood outside of Professor McGonagall's office, knocking on the wooden door three times, the door opening to be greeted with a startled McGonagall before she ushered him in. Kaneki handed her the note, her face never changing as she read over the pink piece of paper before sighing.

"Mr Kaneki, I understand how you feel about Professor Umbridge, most of the Professors feel the same way, but that doesn't excuse the way you acted."

"Oh? You mean me clarifying that if we're not taught how to use defensive spells that the blood of those she taught would be on her and the Ministry's hands if they got killed? Sorry, Professor, but even you know that that's the cold truth." McGonagall sighed again, a sad look present in her eyes.

"Kaneki, I know your life in Tokyo wasn't the best but that still doesn't excuse how you acted." Kaneki raised an eyebrow.

"You're not seriously believing the shit she wrote, are you?"

"Kaneki!" Scowled McGonagall, "What I mean is, Professor Umbridge is in league with the Ministry, up close to the Minister himself. There isn't much we can do, so all I can advise right now is to keep your head down." Ah, now it's making sense to Kaneki. Umbridge has the Minister to back her up and with it she's free to do almost anything.

"I understand." McGonagall seemed to relax.

"Good, as for your detentions, there's nothing I can really do, all I can suggest is for you to go and get them over with." Kaneki nodded before getting up from his seat and leaving out the door and makes his way to the Room of Requirement to release some of his pent up anger and frustration.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

Days had passed since the incident in Defence Against the Dark Art and Kaneki stood by his word and never showed up to a single lesson. After a couple of lessons, Hermione spoke her decision on possibly skipping Professor Umbridge's lessons as well, but Kaneki shut down the idea. When asked why, Kaneki told Hermione that he held no interest in pursuing in a magical career while Hermione had a chance at obtaining a well-paid magical career with a bright future ahead of her. Of course, at hearing this Hermione objected, saying that he too, has a chance at obtaining the same future. He knew this of course, he knew that he, like everyone else here, has a chance at living a happy and stress-free life but he couldn't; it didn't sit well with him. Ever since he returned to Hogwarts, to his previous life, he couldn't settle, couldn't relax and after freeing the Ghouls from the Ministry of Magic he realised; his life was no longer in Britain, but in Tokyo. Kaneki told Hermione this, about his possible decision to return to Tokyo once he's finished his Magical education. She understood but didn't seem entirely happy and didn't further protest or bring up the subject while she went by Kaneki's word and reluctantly continued sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Kaneki also has been swiftly dodging Professor Umbridge in regards to his one week detention, having the advantage over the woman by using his heightened senses to further keep his distance. For four whole days Kaneki managed to invade her, until one day he made the foolish decision to go to the Great Hall for dinner. The moment he sat down Professor Umbridge dragged him back out of his seat, not caring in the slightest that he hasn't eaten dinner-even though Kaneki doesn't need to eat-and dragged him to her office to begin his detentions.

"Where are we going?" He inquired, holding back the urge to yank out his arm from her pudgy hold.

"Why, to begin your detention, Mr Potter!" She replied a little too sweetly as she dragged him inside her office, locking the door behind them before taking her seat behind her desk.

"It's Kaneki." Professor Umbridge stared up at him with that sugary fake smile, giggling lightly before replying all too innocently.

"And why, dear, should I call you by that name?"

"Because it's my name." Deadpanned Kaneki, though he has an awful feeling where this conversation is leading.

"But that isn't your real name, is it? Your birth name is Harry James Potter, it even says so in your files, so therefore, your names is Harry Potter, correct? I don't see a Kaneki on your profile, so therefore it is not your name."

" _Would anyone care if she went missing?"_ Thought Kaneki briefly, before taking his seat across from her reluctantly, though Kaneki maintained a cool expression of indifference.

"Tonight, you will be doing lines, Mr Potter."

"Kaneki." But Professor Umbridge ignored him, pushing over to him a piece of parchment and an extravagant pink quill that smelled faintly of blood.

"You will write 'I shall not talk back to my superiors'." Kaneki scoffed loudly, earning a rather taken aback expression from Professor Umbridge before coughing sweetly, making Kaneki wince.

"Do you find something amusing, Mr Potter?"

"It's Kaneki."

"Well? _Mr Potter_?"

"Nothing, _sensei._ How many lines do I write?" A victorious smug look flickered through her eyes before it was gone, though her expression easily confirmed the emotion.

"Oh, as many for the message to _sink in_." she smiled, before going back to her work. Kaneki continued to stare at her blankly, his instincts telling him that something isn't quite right and after Yamori he's learned to listen to his instincts more. Hesitantly, Kaneki picked up his pen and began to write. Kaneki, at first, began to feel a slight sting on his right hand as he wrote, but didn't take much notice of it; it was only after he got up to the 4th line did he smell blood. Looking over to his right hand he saw the words scratched into his skin in his handwriting, 'I shall not talk back to my superiors' beginning to disappear as his wound instantly heals, but the blood remained as it dried upon his hand.

Instantly Kaneki dropped the quill and stood up from his seat, no longer intending to play along with this malevolent woman's games.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr Potter?" She asked sweetly, but Kaneki didn't stop, he walked right out of her office, slamming the door in the process and never turning back as he walks away.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ken? Why are you back so early?" Asked Hermione once he walked inside the common room.

"I left."

"Why?" asked Hermione bluntly, already used to Kaneki's odd behaviour and actions, well aware that his odd way of dealing with situations always have a hidden reason to them. A reason Kaneki seems to have a habit of not telling anyone, so it's this reason that Hermione got used to prompting him.

Kaneki, in reply, held up his right hand, crusted blood evident to their once being an injury. To any on-lookers, they would've found it odd that Hermione didn't jump up in alarm at the sight of the blood coating his hand, but that's simply due to another 'lesson' Kaneki had ingrained into her. Said lesson is to not worry over his injuries, no matter how bad they seem because they will always heal. So, instead of jumping up in alarm, Hermione stared at the blood coated hand with a raised eyebrow.

"How on earth did you do that?" she asked casually.

"She made me do lines with a special quill. Whenever I wrote down something, it'd carve what I wrote into my hand and the words on the parchment were written in my blood." It was then that Hermione jumped up in alarm, rushing over to Kaneki.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyes wide in shock. Kaneki blinked, but nodded. "If that's the case then I fear for the rest. That quill you used is a Blood Quill and is illegal. If she's making students use that in detentions…" Kaneki understood then, the damage the malevolent woman planning on causing. "That speech she gave at the start of the term…"

"What about it? I wasn't particularly listening." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm both surprised and not surprised. Anyway, from what I've gathered from her speech, the Ministry is basically interfering with Hogwarts."

"You think that she's trying to spread the Ministry's influence through Hogwarts?" asked Kaneki, looking concerned. "If so, why?"

"I don't know. Maybe to stop the fear of Voldermort? Ever since his announced return the Ministry has been denying it."

"The Ministry and Dumbledore don't seem to bond well from what I've gathered. You think that they're possibly trying to over-rule Dumbledore at Hogwarts?"

"I hope not, but the more I think about it the more it makes sense. Dumbledore has always been in the Ministry's way but they were unable to do anything due to his power. By over-turning Dumbledore and taking hold of Hogwarts, it's like killing two birds with one stone."

"More like three birds. Ceasing the knowledge of Voldermort's return, expanding their influence through Hogwarts and kicking Dumbledore from the spot light." Said Kaneki, leaning on the arm rest with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione sat down next to him on the chair, elbows propped up on her knees as she pondered over this revelation. The two didn't worry about being overheard, seeing as most students are already in bed; the common room nearly deserted.

"If that's the case then what should we do? This isn't like last time, we can't just run head first into the situation and attack, we need a plan." Sighed Hermione.

"Hmmm, Umbridge-"

"Professor Umbridge."

"Do you really view her as a Professor?"

" _As you were saying?_ "

" _Professor_ Umbridge is trying to take control, but with her position in the Ministry there isn't anything we can really do. I say we cause some trouble to stir things up a little." Hermione raised an eyebrow in response, looking up at Kaneki.

"What do you mean? What do you have planned?"

"Well, one of the main problems here is the lack of education students are getting in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and with the rise of Voldermort we'd want students to be able to properly learn, correct?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"If students learn without the permission of any authority then that results in a detention, correct?"

"Ken…" warned Hermione, a bad feeling rising in her gut.

"If a large mass of students get a detention and are forced to use the Blood Quill, then we'll be able to collect evidence, and with that evidence we can get someone as influential as Malfoy to report to a certain Daily Prophet writer." Kaneki had heard the rumours about Rita Skeeter and how influential her work is-even if it's rubbish most of the time-but she's also brave, brave enough to write such an article against Umbridge and the Ministry.

"There must be a better way," protested Hermione weakly. "I see where you're coming from and it's a good idea but there must be another way to get evidence."

"As the Ministry and Umbridge try more and more to spread their influence students will no doubt get in trouble either way, so why not get them into trouble through learning than opposing? What do you think is more influential? 'Students get punished with illegal quill from learning', or 'students get punished by opposing Ministry'?" Hermione was silent, gazing up at Kaneki with a conflicting gaze. She felt unsure about it all, about using students like this but she also saw the merits in it and deep down, it hurts to know just how right he is.

"I…understand, I do….but-"

"You don't like the thought of using people." Hermione nodded, directing her gaze to the floor. Kaneki remained silent, but to Hermione the silence felt suffocating until finally he spoke up again. "I know how you feel, but until enough evidence shows itself it's either this or we do nothing and more students will suffer. To me, I believe that injuries obtained by few from working for the greater good is better than an injury obtained by many by doing nothing and letting it infest."

It were times like these, that Hermione hated how easily Kaneki can twist his words around to show the brighter side of things.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was decided later on that they'll form a club, gather students from different grades to learn proper Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione seems a bit under the weather about the whole plan, but Kaneki assured her that whichever way the tide goes they'll still be helping to teach proper defence, all for the sake and safety of the students.

But first they waited, and as they waited, they plotted and planned. They waited for Umbridge to gain a stricter hold over the school, to make it easier to talk students over in defying her. As they waited, Hermione went around to both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and asked them to spread the word in their houses to take photographic evidence of the wounds inflicted to students from Umbridge's detentions and to send them to Kaneki for safe keeping. During this both Kaneki and Hermione spread the word to the Gryffindor table while Draco spread the word at the Slytherin table; though with Draco handing Kaneki any evidence his housemates give him.

Then came another tough decision; should they invite Slytherin students to the Defence lessons? Both Draco and Hermione have the utmost faith in Kaneki to be able to keep all four houses in line, but even Draco admits that not all Slytherin's are trustworthy, which leads to the plan. They'll spread the word of a meeting being held to take proper Defence lessons to help them pass, there at the meeting they'll talk over the details vaguely-both Hermione and Draco agreeing that Kaneki should do most of the talking-while getting them to sign an enchanted piece of parchment. This parchment, which they agreed to leave to Hermione, will prevent anyone from giving out any information about them; once signed, they will inform the students of the time and location of the lessons.

Then it boiled down to what to teach them. All three agreed on starting with the basics, to refresh their memories and to point out how the basic of spells could help in life or death situations, and then to slowly work them up judging by their current level; possibly separating them into groups. Kaneki, however, suggest it'd be also good to teach them hand-to-hand combat as well in case of situations where they cannot use magic for whatever reason. Draco and Hermione agreed, though were hesitant, especially with the Slytherins, though Kaneki assured them to leave the talking to him entirely.

So, one week later, they spread the word to all four houses; though with the Slytherin's Kaneki told Draco not to mention the other three houses involved and told him to come a bit later than the other three. They agreed to meet at the Hog's Head during their Hogsmeade visit, urging students to arrive in small groups and to keep an eye out for any nearby Professors before entering. Hermione then voiced her concerns about Ron, saying that if he sees Draco he'll surely jump to conclusions and Kaneki agreed, but decided to let him come along anyway; saying that if he decides to join then the enchanted parchment will keep him from opening his mouth to anyone.

So when Hogsmeade day finally approached the three moved their plan into action.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Cho Chang impatiently and Hermione and Kaneki could tell that the others were beginning to lose their patience as well.

"The last group." Supplied Kaneki simply, giving away no more information. Hermione looked around the room nervously, wishing she had the confidence level that Kaneki held, watching as he held himself tall.

"Sorry we're late." Came a voice, making all the heads in the room turn around.

"It's fine." Said Kaneki casually, turning his head around to face Draco as a group of Slytherins file into the room. The moment the three houses catch sight of the Slytherins all hell broke loose.

"What the hell are those slimy snakes doing here!?" Shouted a younger Gryffindor.

"Why'd you bring us here with these idiot lions and useless badgers!?" shouted a Slytherin girl to Draco, who hurriedly shut the door while Hermione locks it and casts a silencing charm over the room.

"I knew you're with those snakes!" Shouted Ron, standing up out of his seat to point an accusing finger at Kaneki.

"Shut up." Instantly everyone quietened, staring up at Kaneki with frightful eyes as the feeling of being trapped in a cage with an angry lion washed over them. "I don't care what you think of the other and nor do I want to hear it. You all came here to learn proper defence, so shut up, sit down, and listen."

"And why should we listen to you?" Spoke one brave Slytherin, though his eyes told a different story. Kaneki directed his line of sight over to the Slytherin boy, who tensed under his gaze.

"If you're happy with what you're learning now then get out and don't bother me again, if you want to learn, shut up and listen. Here, Malfoy, Hermione and myself will be teaching you what the Ministry has taken away from us and that is defence. If this pathetic house rivalry or blood purity bullshit is so engrained into your skull that it offends you to work side-by-side with those of the opposite house then leave and never come back, because I don't have time for whinny little shits such as yourself." Everyone froze, eyes wide in shock at the use of words and the carelessness said of family beliefs, though they were too frightful to protest; as the feeling of being in the presence of something far more dangerous than them clawed its way into their guts. Like a predator and its prey.

"But, before any of you leave just yet, do remember that the whole purpose of this is to properly teach ourselves defence to not only be able to pass our exams, but to also be able to defend ourselves and protect those we hold dear. Keep that in mind while you decide. If you still choose to leave, then go, if not, take a seat." Kaneki waited a few minutes, noting that while quite a few Slytherins left, some from the other houses left as well.

" _Only to be expected."_ Thought Kaneki, waiting to see if anyone else would leave. When no signs came, Kaneki continued, noting thankfully that there are still a good number of Slytherins who remained.

"I'll skip to what it is we'll be doing, seeing as all of you know the purpose of this meeting. We'll be starting at basic magic, starting with showing examples at how simply spells can be used in battle situations and/or to defend yourself and then gradually work our way up. As we work our way up you'll be moved into different groups taught by either myself, Hermione or Malfoy. That will be for two lessons, the third lesson will be hand-to-hand combat."

"Why do we need to know that?" sneered another Slytherin and Hermione sighed. Kaneki stared at the Slytherin impassively before speaking.

"For a number of reason really. Hand-to-hand combat is an incredibly useful skill to know even in the magical world. For one, most Wizards and Witches nowadays rely entirely on their magic, so you'll be able to take them by surprise. Second reason is strength and stamina, if you cannot use magic for whatever reason, be it you're underage or you don't have your wand, you can run away from an enemy or carry stuff that most Wizards and Witches use magic for. Third reason is the muggle world; did you know, that if you got into a fight with a Muggle, you can use hand-to-hand combat to get them on the ground and you won't get into trouble? Hand-to-hand combat can help you get out of dangerous situations without the use of magic and therefore save the Ministry of Magic from having to preform extra unnecessary work. Fourth reason being, what if you loose your wand? What if your wand was snapped? How would you be able to defend yourself then? Hand-to-hand combat, despite what you may think in the magical world, if a Muggle were to engage in a fight with you while you're using magic they will be able to disarm you. On top of that, just by using a punch or a kick, or simply using their own weight against you, they can either serious injure you or even kill you." Kaneki remained silent, letting the full effect of his words sink in to everyone in the room, watching as the Slytherin plonked back down in his chair with a flabbergasted expression. Knowing there'd be doubt still amongst the group, Kaneki continued.

"Did you know, that Muggles can kill someone with one punch? Did you know, that there are Muggles out there that can find 20 everyday household items to kill someone with? And what have you Magic folk got? Wave a wand a certain way, say a word and a bright light shoots out. Anyone can easily dodge it, a Muggle can dodge it, but you can't because you all rely too much on magic. Which is why I will be teaching you not only magic, but also how to dodge, punch, kick, block and use other people's weights against them. Who doesn't believe me? Put your hand up nice and high, don't worry, I won't bite; just curious." Coaxed Kaneki, a smile on his face, watching as a few students from all four houses raised their hands. "Did you know, that I trained Malfoy and Hermione how to fight? To prove to you that what I'll be teaching is actually beneficial, who wants to have a go at one of them?"

No one stood, so Kaneki coaxed some more. "Whoever comes up gets to use magic, while whoever your opponent is doesn't get to. No harm will come to either, merely whoever is disarmed or on the ground losses. So, anyone?" Finally, one lone female Gryffindor stood up and made her way to the front hesitantly. Kaneki moved to the side, giving Hermione a subtle nod telling her to go. The girl held out her wand, Hermione standing a metre away in a relaxed position, waiting for the girl to make her move first. After a few tense second the girl fired a spell, which Hermione dodged easily to the side, twirling forward in the process while dodging again to the left when she fired another spell. All too quickly Hermione made her way to the other Gryffindor, her hand shooting out and grabbing her wand arm and pulling it to the right while using her momentum to sweep her legs from underneath her while taking her wand out of her hand as she fell to the ground. It was over in under a minute. The room was silent, even as Hermione apologised feverishly, helping the girl up and returning her wand before returning to the front with a slight flustered face at the unwelcomed attention.

"That enough proof for you all?" Asked Kaneki, breaking the silence of the room. No one spoke, so Kaneki took that as a victory. "I'll be teaching you that every third lesson along with exercises, and before any of you protest, if you want to be able to properly preform any of what Hermione just showed you your body strength and stamina need to be up to par with Hermione and Draco or at least better than your current state. Having high strength and/or stamina than the average Witch and Wizard will also help you in situations to either escape to overpower an enemy. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand, which Kaneki didn't know if he should take that as a good sign or a bad sign.

"Before we continue, if you're still interested in joining, remain behind, if not then leave now." Surprisingly not many people left, especially on the Slytherin side. Once everyone left-which was only four people- Kaneki continued. "We'll be getting you all to sign your full name on this parchment, this parchment is enchanted to make sure that if anyone dobs on us, it'll hex them to make sure that they cannot speak. Once you've all signed, I will tell you the meeting place, time and days to meet." One by one each student got up and signed their name onto the parchment, some more reluctant than others but within a couple of minutes everyone had signed the parchment. "Right, now that that's done, we'll move on to the more important information. The meeting place will be the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor. There's a special way to get in, so one of us will be waiting by the seventh corridor for everyone to arrive to guide you all to the room. As for times and days, our first lesson will be Monday afternoon once lesson have ended for the day, our second lesson will be on a Thursday afternoon while our third will be on Sunday after breakfast. We understand that you all have homework to complete and study to do, so if you cannot make it due to school work we understand and if that's the case, please inform another student who's aware of these meetings so that they may inform us. Any questions?"

No questions were asked in regards to the lessons being held and soon the rest of the students filed out to enjoy the rest of their Hogsmeade visit before having to go back to Hogwarts.

"Well, that went better than expected." Spoke up Draco, breaking the silence between the three. Hermione nodded her head in agreement while Kaneki remained where he stood, staring at the list of names on the parchment before folding it up. It's currently a Saturday, which means their first lesson begins tomorrow morning.

"Lets go and enjoy the rest of the day before we have to go back to Hogwarts." Said Kaneki, making his way towards the exit with Hermione in tow and Draco following up on the rear.

"Just curious, but how exactly are you going to teach them hand-to-hand combat?" Asked Draco. Kaneki smirked.

"Well, you two will be helping me as well seeing as you're quite familiar with my teaching methods."

"Let me guess, stretching, exercise, getting them to fight us to see where their current level is and then teach them how to dodge?" Deadpanned Hermione. Kaneki smirked in response, which caused Hermione to sigh.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for them or not."

"I probably wouldn't feel sorry for most of them, including Weasley." Said Draco, but quickly realised his mistake. "No offense."

"None taken. Ron's being childish lately, especially since he found out I'm a Ghoul, so don't mind him." Said Kaneki causally.

"Wait, he knows!?" Exclaimed Draco, clearly taken off guard.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. But during the holidays Dumbledore assembled the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Voldermort and during then the Order members, which consisted of the Hogwarts Professors, Mad-Eye Moody and his apprentice, Dumbledore himself and Ron's mother and father. Dumbledore confronted me about the Ministry break in's and now the Order is aware of what I am."

"But how did Weasley find out?" He inquired.

"They were listening in on the conversation with Extendable Ears."

"I see, so that's why he's been so distant with you lately." Kaneki nodded. "Though I made sure to keep your participation a secret, so as of now no one knows of your participation." Draco nodded in understanding, remaining silent as the three of them walked around the village.

"Hey, Kaneki, when you said that the Professor's are Order members, does that include Professor Snape?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because, when Voldermort returned and organised a meeting, Professor Snape was among them."

 **I know, I'm a dick. And you know who else is a dick? I won't say cuz it's a spoiler but I'm up to date with Tokyo Ghoul:Re and I feel so sorry for Kaneki. His past is shit. Anyway-**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	16. Chapter 16

**If you don't like, then don't read and don't inform me of what you dislike about because then this will just end up like my other stories and I'll just feel like deleting them.**

 **To everyone else, Thank you again! It really makes my day when I see people enjoying my stories**

"What!?" Exclaimed Hermione, only to be sharply hit in the sit by Kaneki. Kaneki stared at Draco with an empty expression, but deep down possibilities were swimming in his head. Who's side is he on? Is Dumbledore aware of this? Is he possibly a double agent? Anything was possible at this point but Kaneki froze when a more startling realisation came to the forefronts of his mind. Has he told Voldermort about his status as a Half-Ghoul?

"Tell me everything once we get back." Urged Kaneki, tone laced with a seriousness they hadn't heard since the Ministry break in, causing Draco to nod dumbly as Kaneki marches off; mind far from the pleasures of the day as the turmoil of thoughts clouded his mind.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once the day had ended and all the students made their way back inside the warmth of Hogwarts, Kaneki immediately dragged the two to the Room of Requirements. Once inside and positive that they were not followed, Kaneki rounded on Draco like a starved animal.

"Tell me everything." Demanded Kaneki. Draco seemed to stutter slightly, not used to this side of Kaneki but managed to calm himself enough to speak clearly.

"Seeing as I'd be the next head of the Malfoy family, Voldermort wanted me to attend these meetings alongside my Father and Mother; it was there that I saw Professor Snape attending these meetings, though I didn't say anything to anyone about it afterwards."

"Attend meetings? Have you-"

"Got the Dark mark? No." Confirmed Draco, relief evident in his voice as he replied to Hermione, who also let out a sigh of relief; a hand placed over her chest to further show her utter relief.

"Dark mark?" Questioned Kaneki, looking between the two questioningly.

"The Dark Mark is the symbol of Voldermort and his Death Eaters. It refers both to a magically induced brand that every Death Eater bears on his or her inner left forearm, and to the same symbol conjured in the air to announce their presence." Explained Hermione.

"So getting a Dark Mark is a sigh that you're a follower of Voldermort." Confirmed Kaneki, gaining a nod of agreement from both Hermione and Draco. "Did Professor Snape say anything about me? Or anything important?"

"No, Professor Snape didn't reveal or even hint about your status as a Half-Ghoul, but Voldermort did express his curiosity in you, especially around the fact that Death Eaters he's sent after you all turn up mysteriously dead." Draco pointed an accusing glance at Kaneki, though there was no negativity towards it; almost like there was amusement lingering in his tone and gaze.

Kaneki, in reply, smirked. "Oh? I wonder how that happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exaggeration, "Back to the topic at hand." She started, pointing her gaze towards Kaneki.

"Does Voldermort or anyone else suspect who it was that killed the Death Eaters?"

"Some believe it was Mad-Eye Moody while others don't have a clue. Voldermort didn't say anything on the matter so I don't know what he thinks." Kaneki nodded his head, gaze steady as he pondered over this new piece of information.

"Anything else?"

"Um…" Draco seemed hesitant to speak, looking down at the ground as he fidgeted.

"Malfoy." Warned Kaneki.

"Voldermort ordered Snape to watch over you, to report back to him if anything happens. He…also assigned me with the same task."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner because…?"

"I-I…well, I got distracted with the lessons and Professor Umbridge and it just kind of slipped my mind?" Provided Draco lamely, grimacing at his own poor excuse. But for once, Kaneki let him slip.

"What do you plan on telling him?" Questioned Hermione, looking between Draco and Kaneki worriedly.

"I don't know." Admitted Draco, shoulders sagging.

"When do you see him again?" Asked Kaneki.

"During the holidays when I go back home." An uneasy silence engulfed the three as they stand facing each other, looks of worry etched into Hermione and Draco's features while Kaneki's face remains impassive as he ponders over the revelations.

"From what I've seen during the few meetings I've attended, Voldermort can use Legilimency and doesn't hesitate to use it against his followers. What should I do if your secret gets out if he uses it on me? I could study Occlumency but from what I've studied it's a rather difficult skill to learn and even if I did learn some of it it still wouldn't be enough to prevent Voldermort from entering my mind." Spoke up Draco, eyebrows scrunched up in distraught. Hermione bit her lower lip in thought while Kaneki remained silent.

What could they do? If that indeed does occur the best they could do is pull Draco out and cut off all ties with his family and friends and gather his forces, attack them by surprise and possibly without the Order's help.

"Malfoy, what's your relationship with Professor Snape?" Asked Kaneki suddenly, directing his gaze straight to Draco who, comically, goes beet red.

"W-what!?" Stuttered Draco and Kaneki could spot Hermione from the corner of his eye blushing.

"Not in that way. I mean is he in some way shape or form part of your family; perhaps close friends with your father? A Godfather perhaps?"

"He's a friend of father, but I don't know how strong their friendship is. But what I do know is that mother asked Professor Snape to watch over me at Hogwarts." Kaneki abruptly returned back to pondering, causing Draco and Hermione to exchange questioning gazes though neither spoke as they waited for their friend to speak.

" _Voldermort is powerful, powerful enough to be able to get through Professor Snape's Occlumency enough to get information, if we were to inform the Order of our plans then it'd be too risky, especially seeing as we don't know exactly where Professor Snape's loyalties lye. So if that's the case…"_

Kaneki glanced back up, meeting the faces of Hermione and Draco as they watch him intently.

"Well?" Prompt Hermione.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but from now on I won't be able to tell you of any Order or Voldermort plans." Said Kaneki, feeling a pang of guilt but remained firm. "But, if anything happens I still want you to tell us, especially if you're in danger and we will help you as soon as we can." Reassured Kaneki. A pained look fell over Draco's face but it soon vanished, replaced with a look of understanding.

"Hermione," Spoke Kaneki, directing his attention over to the bushy haired girl. "do you think it's possible to create a charm of some kind for Malfoy to be able to tell us if he's in danger? Or perhaps something for communication?" Hermione placed her fingers under her chin in deep thought, gaze staring down at the floor.

"I believe so, I remember Mrs Weasley having something similar in her house. With a bit of reading I should find something convenient to use." Nodded Hermione.

Kaneki nodded in satisfaction before looking back to Draco. "Remember, we're here to help you as well, we just won't be telling you how and when." Smiled Kaneki.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Sunday came around Kaneki, to say the least, was ruthless in his training. Doing a series of stretches and warm ups before making them do 20 push ups and 30 sit ups, then proceed to do 10 laps around the training room, then placing them into groups of three with either Kaneki, Draco or Hermione and practicing defensive moves and blocking. By the time lunch came all of the students were limping and groaning out of the room in pain and exhaustion.

"Was it necessary to go that far?" Questioned Hermione as she and Kaneki watched the remaining students leave the room, Draco having gone ahead of them. Before he could leave, Hermione quickly handed him a necklace with could easily be concealed by clothing and easily accessible which was charmed to allow him to communicate to either Hermione or Kaneki; Hermione making one for herself and Kaneki as well.

"We don't have all the time in the world unfortunately, and with Voldermort's return we don't exactly know what his next move will be."

"But we should have some indication, right? With Draco and Professor Snape as spies."

"Not necessarily." Said Kaneki, shaking his head. "Voldermort isn't stupid, we don't know how much trust he holds for Professor Snape or Malfoy, for all we know he could be withholding information from them so we need to play it safe and be prepared."

"And if he is withholding information? What do we do then?" Asked Hermione, nibbling away at her lower lip in nervousness. Hermione knows she can trust Kaneki, despite what others may believe. Even as Kaneki held some form of incognito when facing the general public, with his friends even, but Hermione knows deep down that he's discerning; and that leads Hermione, along with Draco, to hold a reverence for Kaneki-their friend. Because despite what he's become, despite how stoic he is, Hermione can trust him with her life, even going as far to trust Draco due to Kaneki's persistence, persistence that even a Slytherin-one of the bullies-can become a better person. So now, even as they're faced with a difficult decision, she knows that she can always trust his judgment.

Kaneki shifted, catching Hermione's attention and dragging her from her thoughts and she switches her gaze over to her friend.

"Then we'll play it by ear. I have faith that the Order will be able to pick up some word on Voldermort. Either if they can or cannot we will simply wait. Whether it be for an attack or information."

"What about the Order? They'll no doubt forbid us from joining the fight, even if it's at our door."

"And you're right, because they still view us as children. While we may still be young that doesn't give them the right to hold us back as they have. To be honest, I'm surprised. They've build this whole thing around me, slipping clues about Voldermort, constantly reminding me of my so called destiny, yet they won't let me help in any way. It's redundant in a way." Huffed Kaneki, head tilted slightly as he talked, gaze far off. "Which is why we're going to fight whether they like it or not." Declared Kaneki, his gaze glancing over to Hermione with determination.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she giggled slightly. "I gather you'll fight tooth and nail just to get it through their heads that you're strong enough to take on most of the Order members by yourself." While Hermione hasn't seen Kaneki fight all out, she could still easily calculate the outcome if he were to fight against the Order. But what she found funny is what would happen if Kaneki argued with the Order proving he's capable. She knew, after spending time around him, watching his interactions with Tsukiyama and Ayato that he was holding back that night during the Order meeting, when they were discussing Kaneki's half-Ghoul status and just from that conversation she knew he was holding back both physically and verbally.

From what she's witness to his interactions with Ayato and Tsukiyama she knew that their arguments, even though small, often turned violent with some form of beating whether it be a kick to the gut or a punch to the face there was almost always some form of action during an argument. Hermione and Draco even inquired about it once during their training which Kaneki replied, saying that it's a habit, saying he himself, along with his Ghoul friends often got a little violent during arguments even if they're small ones. And deep down, Hermione is looking forward to the upcoming argument between Kaneki and the Order members because Hermione just wants to be around to witness the reaction of the Order members when they finally realise how wrong they were in thinking that Kaneki is still the innocent boy they all knew before.

"I'm kind of looking forward to it as well, just to finally prove them wrong and not have to hold back." Spoke Kaneki. Hermione blinked, then blushed furiously when she realised she accidentally spoke her thoughts out loud.

"I'm going to go to lunch!" Shouted Hermione over her shoulder as to not show her blushing face as she exits the Room of Requirements to go to lunch, leaving a slightly bewildered Kaneki.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Classes once again started up the next day and Kaneki found himself once again slipping into boredom, though not as intense as during his stay at the house of Black. That was a living hell.

Ron's sudden distant behaviour has become apparent to not just the Gryffindor's but also to the other three houses, and Kaneki has found more and more students from various houses asking questions to not just himself, but to Hermione and Ron as well, and on the few occasions, Draco; of course neither gave a straight answer much to the schools annoyance and confusion.

Though to be completely honest, Kaneki was surprised that Ron didn't go bad mouthing him or tell the school of his status as a Half-Ghoul but was pleased that he is mature enough not to.

As for Umbridge, the moment school started new Educational Decree's started being announced, each one finding a place on the wall and announcing the Decree with Umbridge's sickly sweet voice which echoed down the corridors.

As the days passed on Kaneki started to feel anxious with anticipation as more and more evidence started to come in from students who'd been at the receiving end of Umbridge's detentions and Kaneki was tempted just to go out to this Rita and have them published but held himself, knowing that now isn't the right time; much to his dismay. So now, after one of their Defence lessons, Kaneki and Hermione were surprised when Professor Snape came up to them, robes swishing behind him dramatically, as he eyed the pair wearily.

"Yes, Professor?" Asked Kaneki casually, his interest perked at the sudden appearance of the Potions Master.

"The Headmaster asked me to bring you to his office right away." Drawled Snape.

"What for?"

"I don't know." He sneered, though the sneer was subtle, turning away just as hastily as he arrived and began walking toward the Headmasters office. Kaneki and Hermione spared a glance, Kaneki nodding over to Hermione for her to join him as they quicken their pace to join Snape; who hadn't slowed down. Once they reached the Gargoyle, Snape swished around, pointing his hardened gaze to Hermione, who gazed back with a stubborn determination of her own.

"Why are you here, Miss Granger?" Drawled Snape, similar to how he talks to those during his lessons.

"I asked her to come." Interrupted Kaneki, eyeing Snape with a hardened look. Snape remained silent, gazing at the two with an unknown look crossing his features before disappearing; turning around and speaking the password, stepping aside to let them enter before leaving.

"Ah, Kaneki, just the person I was looking for. I see you've brought Hermione with you as well." Once again an unknown emotion flickered pass Dumbledore's eyes before it was gone, replaced with that twinkle of his.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, Headmaster?" Asked Kaneki, an odd feeling of dreaded anticipation forming in his gut.

"I don't think this is something Miss Granger should be around to hear." Kaneki had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes, beside him he heard Hermione quietly scoff.

"Hermione already knows I'm a Half-Ghoul so why can't she stay?" Inquired Kaneki almost innocently. He has a feeling why Dumbledore wanted Hermione gone but was going to have none of that.

Dumbledore smiled at him, as if he were a child wanting his friend by his side as his parents discussed family matters with him. "I just think that you may not be comfortable talking about your…Ghoul habits with your friends around."

" _Ah, so that's what it is. He wants to talk about why I haven't come to him about food."_ Realised Kaneki.

"Hermione's seen me eat before, I'm sure she'll be fine." Stated Kaneki bluntly, not wanting to continue beating around the bush. Dumbledore looked startled, eyes wide slightly in surprise at the bluntness of the statement and the little reaction from Hermione at said statement; to Dumbledore's surprise, Hermione looked bored.

Dumbledore, quickly regaining his composure, spoke. "If you believe so then I'll allow her to stay," Hermione and Kaneki gritted their teeth slightly at the comment but otherwise remained quiet. "Why I called you here is because I'm concerned. Since your arrival to the Order's Headquarters, you've not once come to me for…food. Why?"

As much as Kaneki predicted this and as much as he hated what's to come, Kaneki didn't want to answer truthfully. For a number of reasons, each one tracing back to one Albus Dumbledore. A quick glance to the side tells Kaneki that Hermione has picked up on the current situation and has chosen to remain silent. Taking a silent, deep breath and releasing it, Kaneki decides to lie and deal with the outcome as it goes along.

"There was no need to trouble you with it when my friend from Tokyo brought over some food for me as well to save myself the trouble."

"This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be the Gourmet, would it?"

"Yes."

"How do you know he hasn't killed anyone to get you this food?" Argued Dumbledore.

"How do I know you haven't killed anyone to get me my food? Or perhaps spiked it?" Argued Kaneki back. Dumbledore looked taken aback, surprise evident on his features.

"Why would you assume that I've done something to your food?" He questioned.

"I apologise, but during the years in Tokyo I've come to not trust people easily." Said Kaneki, though there was no sincerity in his voice.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh? Especially with your friends and the Order members trying to help you get back on your feet in the Wizarding world." Kaneki felt like laughing, but held it in. Since his revelation during the Order meeting they haven't exactly been helpful, nor has Ron and Ginny but then again Kaneki doesn't know if the Order knows about Ron and the others eavesdropping on them during the meeting.

"Old habits die hard." And that was the end of that. Kaneki turned on his heel and left the office with Hermione by his side, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

"What do you plan on doing?" Asked Hermione once a good distance away from the office and alone in the abandoned corridors. Kaneki hummed to himself slightly, his gaze still fixated in front of him as he continues to walk ahead.

"Continue with what I have been doing, just be me alert, just make sure Dumbledore or anyone else; whether it be teacher or portrait, don't see me."

"Easier said than done. Especially now that they know you're the infamous Centipede." Stated Hermione blatantly. Kaneki didn't comment, which Hermione didn't take much notice of as the two made their way to their common room in a comfortable silence. Once inside, the pair helped each other with their homework before bidding goodnight to each other and heading off to bed.

That night Kaneki woke up late, drenched in sweat with absolute dread clenching his gut as the vivid images of his dream replay in his mind. His dream was unusual for many reasons; one being he doesn't dream often anymore, and if he did dream they were often nightmares of his torture. Two, the dream was too vivid, like he was literally _there,_ the emotions he felt during then felt real as well, but at the same time not his own as if he were looking through someone else's eyes. The third reason was his instincts, never before has his instincts screamed at him like this after any dream, whether it be nightmare or not. The fourth is Mr Weasley, for he was the centre of his dream. Never in Kaneki's life had he dreamt of someone that has little significants in his life, so this had Kaneki scratching his head metaphorically. Something wasn't right and with that thought in mind he jumps out of his bed, not a care that he's still in his pyjamas and rushed out of the common room in search of his Head of House.

Originally he would've rushed to Dumbledore but Kaneki hadn't the faintest clue if the man had his sleeping quarters in his office or if he slept in a separate chamber like the rest of the Professors. So all he can do is find his Professor McGonagall or if lucky enough, run into another Professor on the way. Kaneki would also have to thank Hermione for informing him where their Head of Houses sleeping chambers are located; something that all students apparently found out during their first year.

Within seconds Kaneki was standing at the front of his Head of Houses chamber, banging furiously on the door, but holding back enough to not break the door down. The response was instantaneous. Professor McGonagall was at the door, night robes covering herself with a candle in hand, a look of alarm clear upon her features.

"Kaneki? What's the matter?" She asked with urgency, and Kaneki briefly wondered if it was due to his expression or the fact that he was banging on her door at God knows what time.

"Something bad has happened to Mr Weasley, I need to inform Dumbledore." As Kaneki spoke, he purposely laced his voice with urgency even though he wasn't partially afraid, but he is concerned for the man he could honestly call close to a father figure and while Ron may be a dick he didn't deserve to have someone like Mr Weasley die. So when Kaneki spoke it was both surprisingly and non-surprisingly that McGonagall hurriedly lead them to Dumbledore down the darkened corridors of Hogwarts.

Kaneki was beginning to feel impatient, wishing McGonagall could at least run instead of fast-walk and Kaneki was half tempted to pick her up and just run but knew it wouldn't work out in the end for a number of reasons. So, he swallowed his irritation and kept up pace with McGonagall until they finally arrived at his office, which only confirmed that his sleeping quarters are connected to his office. McGonagall hurriedly spoke the password and rushed upstairs with Kaneki close behind until they were inside; McGonagall rushing upstairs to wake Dumbledore while Kaneki waited downstairs.

Moments later the two came back into view, Dumbledore still in his sleeping robes, hair slightly dishevelled as he rushed down the stairs.

"Tell me what happened." Demanded Dumbledore and Kaneki launched into a full on explanation of his dream, even adding why he felt that this was no ordinary dream, though he left out what his dreams are usually like. Once he finished his explanation Dumbledore rushed over to the now awake portraits of the old and former Headmasters and giving out orders which they quickly followed. Kaneki watched silently as Dumbledore did what needed to be done.

Whatever that is. Because Kaneki still has no clue as to what this dream meant.

Moments later the swishing of robes met his ears along with the mixed smell of grease and fumes which assaulted his nostrils which alerted him to the presence of Snape, who stood behind him. Kaneki was the first to notice his presence, turning around to face the man only to be greeted with hinted curiosity and weariness as Snape looked between Kaneki, McGonagall and Dumbledore who was still giving out orders to the portraits.

"You need me?" Spoke Snape finally, gaining the rest of the inhabitants attention. Dumbledore looked grave as he turned to address Snape, which seemed to have caught the Potion Masters attention.

"Kaneki here had a dream of Mr Weasley being attacked in the Ministry of Magic. I sent him there on Order business and if it weren't for Kaneki's quick thinking, I fear Mr Weasley would've died." Now it made sense to Kaneki as to why Dumbledore and McGonagall took his panic seriously.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Drawled Snape, though Kaneki only sensed curiosity in his voice.

"I want you to teach Kaneki Occlumency." Now this caught everyone's attention.

"But Dumbledore, is it really that necessary?" Questioned McGonagall first, distraught washing over her features and Kaneki wondered why he needed to be taught Occlumency. Dumbledore nodded his head in reply before turning his attention to Snape, who remained silent as he pointed his gaze to the man but an unspoken message must've passed between the two because the next moment Snape roughly grabbed Kaneki by his bicep and dragged him out of the office and down a familiar path to the dungeons. Kaneki allowed Snape to drag him to their destination, too curious about the reasoning for needing to learn Occlumency to worry on the supposedly tight grip the man held on him.

Kaneki heard a door being opened before being pushed inside and into an empty chair in the centre of the room, watching impassively as Snape locked the door and placed a silencing charm over the door before swishing around to face Kaneki, who boldly stared back.

"So why am I to learn Occlumency?" Spoke Kaneki, being the first to break the silence.

"Because the Headmaster thinks it's a good idea," said Snape smoothly. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"I presume you'll be teaching me?" Asked Kaneki. Snape raised an eyebrow but Kaneki rolled his eyes, predicting the mans response. "Just curious seeing as you dragged me here." Stated Kaneki bluntly. "What day will we hold these lessons and when?"

"Eager one, aren't we? Do you hope to use this new skill to withhold more information about your… Ghoul activities?" Now it was Kaneki's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Even if I did manage to successfully preform the skill I know I'll be no match to keep yourself or Dumbledore out, much less Voldermort so I honestly don't see a point." Replied Kaneki honestly, earning a sneer.

"Don't be foolish! The Dark Lord has access to your thoughts, whether he knows of this or not is the least of our concerns at the moment. If he were to know then he could manipulate your thoughts, your dreams to fool you, to gain your memories, to break down your mental walls until you're nothing left but a mess; having no security even in your own head. You share a link with the Dark Lord, though it is weak, so if we are to keep him out of your head now is the best time to start."

Kaneki honestly didn't know what to say to that, which seemed to please Snape as he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a metre or two between Kaneki and Snape. But even as Snape walk away one thing did pass through Kaneki's mind, and that's if Voldermort did break down his security, his mental walls, then it won't be pretty.

"So when do our lessons start then?" Though Kaneki has a feeling he already knows the answer.

"Clear your thoughts, empty your emotions, attempt to resist." With no time to spare Snape raised his wand at Kaneki and entered his mind, Kaneki feeling panic rise as his memories flash vividly in his head.

" _Oh, what a pretty picture. What animal is that?" Asked a black hair Kaneki as he walks over to Hinami._

" _Huh? Um, it's my father." Replied Hinami timidly, holding a book close to her chest._

" _Oh, i-it's so good!" Said Kaneki awkwardly, seemingly trying to get the shy girl to open up and judging by the small smile that graced her lips, it's working, causing Kaneki to smile genuinely._

The memory blurred once again, another memory surfacing to the front of his mind for Snape to view.

" _Hello Kaneki-kun! And oh, is that Touka-chan's little brother?" Spoke Tsukiyama._

" _Oi! It's Ayato-san to you!" Shouted Ayato in irritation._

" _Yes, yes, Ayato-san it is." Waved off the man, sniffing the air before turning his attention to Hermione and Draco._ As the memory played out, Kaneki could feel Snape's surprise and interest at seeing the pureblood Slytherin hanging around Kaneki and Hermione, especially sneaking out to meet Ghouls.

" _And who are your two human friends here, Kaneki-kun?"_

" _My name is Granger Hermione. It's very nice to meet you, Tsukiyama-san." Greeted Hermione, bowing._

" _Oh? How polite, reminds me of you when we first met, Kaneki-kun."_

" _I am Tsukiyama Shuu, though seeing as you're close to Kaneki-kun you may call me Tsukiyama-kun! Even though Kaneki-kun calls me Tsukiyama-san." Pouted Tsukiyama, a fake tear present in his eyes._

" _Um…Tsukiyama…kun, what did you mean by being close to Ken?" Asked Hermione._

" _Huh? Well not only do you use his first name but his scent is all over you!" Stated the flamboyant man, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow while Hermione blushed fiercely._

" _His scent?" She stuttered, face red with embarrassment at the remark while she heard Ayato snickering behind her._

" _Hermione is a friend, nothing more. The only reason you smell me on her is because I've been carrying her for over 40 minutes down here while she also wore my mask." Stated Kaneki casually, seemingly unaffected by Tsukiyama's comment._

" _Oh? I see then. My apologise for the mistake, Granger-chan."_

" _None taken." Stuttered Hermione, still blushing._

" _What about the other stranger you have hidden?" Asked Tsukiyama, directing his gaze to Draco who stiffened. "He also faintly smells like you." Added Tsukiyama._ Kaneki almost snickered in amusement-even though now isn't the best of times to feel amused-when he felt Snape stiffen slightly at Tsukiyama's comment, obviously getting the wrong idea.

" _His name is Malfoy Draco." Spoke Kaneki, cutting in before Draco could make a remark about Tsukiyama's comment._

Kaneki felt Snape leave his mind, abandoning the memories as Kaneki was forcibly dragged back to reality, feeling slightly winded.

"Clear your mind, Kaneki! Fools who wear their hearts on their sleeves will be instantly crushed by the Dark Lord! Empty your emotions!" Snape only gave Kaneki a few brief seconds before entering his mind again and this time Kaneki attempted to follow Snape's instructions and try but was getting distracted by the memories playing out in front of him.

" _Fight me with all you've got without the use of your wands. Do not worry about hurting me, I just want to see what you're current levels are."_

 _Hermione was the first one to respond, running forward with a fist raised ready for a punch but Kaneki easily side stepped, sticking his foot out and tripping her. Hermione didn't stay down for long, quickly getting up and puting some distance between them. Kaneki then heard the sounds of foot fall behind him, side stepping once again as Draco attempted to punch Kaneki in the back, letting Draco sail past him before kicking him in the back; though only lightly. This continued on for 15 minutes before both Hermione and Draco collapsed on the ground from exhaustion._

" _This…is….insane…" Panted Draco in between breaths. They hadn't landed a single hit on Kaneki, who continues to stand in front of them, not a single bead of sweat in sight. As they continued to catch their breaths, Kaneki used his hands as a microphone, aiming towards the house._

" _Ayato-san!" He yelled, then waited._

" _What do you want, Shitty Eye Patch!?" Shouted Ayato from the doorway, face set in an angry frown._

" _Can you come here, please?"_

" _Why should I!?"_

" _I want to spar with you." Ayato 'tch' before walking over to Kaneki, hands in pockets._

" _Ken?" Asked Hermione curiously. Once Ayato reached the three of them, he lazily stood there, glaring at Kaneki._

" _As Ayato-san and myself spar, I want you two to watch us carefully." Kaneki then turned to Ayato, "It'll be just hand to hand combat, no Kagune's."_

" _Tch, whatever you say, Shitty Eye patch." Said Ayato, getting ready into his fighting stance; Kaneki following his lead. Ayato made the first move, rushing towards Kaneki with fists raised in a blocking manner over his head, only when he got within striking distance of Kaneki did he throw a punch, which Kaneki blocked. Ayato then twisted his lower body towards his right arm, knee raised up in an attempt to knee Kaneki in the stomach. Kaneki responded by twirling to Ayato's right, hand still holding Ayato's wrist, stopping by his side and raising his left leg for a kick, aiming for Ayato's unprotected side. Ayato, not being able to dodge, took the kick with full force, being thrown a couple of metres before skidding to a stop._

" _You've gotten stronger. Good." Smirked Ayato._

 _This time it was Kaneki who rushed forward, his left fist drawn back for an under punch to the stomach. Ayato blocked the punch by pushing it to his right with his right arm, forcing Kaneki to move forward on Ayato's side. Ayato then raised his left elbow high above Kaneki's back and brought it down. Kaneki though, using his right arm, hooked it with Ayato's left arm; disrupting the blow before it could hit. Once Kaneki gained his footing, he used his momentum to propel Ayato forward, who quickly back-flipped and rushed forward once again._

The memory changed once again and Kaneki felt a tang of annoyance as he felt Snape stopping to watch his memories, whether it's out of interest and curiosity or to just to spite Kaneki.

 _Kaneki and Amon stood a couple of metres apart, dust flying around them as the two stared at each other._

" _May I pass?"_

" _No, you may not."_

 _A power pole fell to Kaneki's right, causing smoke and dust to once again be disturbed. Sparks fly as the two engage in a fight, sparks flying as the two exchange blows with Kagune and weapon. Kaneki mainly blocked and dodged, never once attacking Amon. As Kaneki puts some distance between them, his attention is then turned to behind him where more CCG investigators waited for orders, using his Kagune to smash away falling metal from them; surprising everyone there._

" _What are you up to?" Questioned Amon, "What is the point of this fighting?"_

" _If possible, I do not wish to fight you. However…" Kaneki instantly rushed forward, catching Amon off guard as his Kagune rushes forward, catching Amon and flinging him backwards._

Snape once again sprang out of the memory, staring at Kaneki curiously, as if debating something before it disappeared from his features, now replaced with a sneer though Kaneki chose to remain quiet.

"I see being the Golden boy doesn't stop you from deceiving your opponent, intending to kill. How very Slytherin."

"The Sorting Hat believed I would fit best in Slytherin." Admitted Kaneki impassively, causing Snape to stop in his tracks.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to place you in the House of Snakes?" Inquired Snape, ot turning around to face Kaneki. Kaneki nodded.

"Though I begged to be sorted into Gryffindor." Instantly the sneer was back.

"Of course." Though Kaneki didn't let that deter him.

"Though I'm still glade I chose to go to Gryffindor. If I hadn't then I doubt I'd be able to accomplish as much as I did."

"And what, pray I ask, did you achieve?" Kaneki smirked himself.

"Teamwork."

"I beg your pardon." Kaneki smirked. "What are you smirking at?" Snapped Snape.

"It's not everyday you get all four houses to work together without an argument or fight breaking out. I call that an achievement." Kaneki, for once, relished in the utter flabbergasted expression on Snape's face as the two continue to stare at each other until Snape regained his composure. Instead of replying, Snape voiced his opinion on the matter by entering Kaneki's mind once again without missing a beat, causing Kaneki to feel a headache come along.

" _Um, Ms Kaneki, may I ask you something?" Asked a 11 year old Kaneki, sitting beside a middle aged Japanese woman at the kitchen table._

" _Please, call me mum, after all this is a new beginning for you. Now, what is it you want to ask me, Ken?" Smiled the woman kindly._

" _I noticed people add weird names at the end of other people's names. Why is that?" Ms Kaneki laughed lightly, getting out a piece of paper that was laying on the kitchen table and began to write out different words in Japanese._

" _Those "weird names" as you call it are honorifics, we add them at the end to show ones relationship or respect to another. This one here is "chan" which is added when addressing either a girlfriend, a little girl or if you're close friends with a female. This one is "kun" which is the same to "chan" but for males. "San" is added to anyone's last name to show respect and used if they're a stranger to you. "Sama" is used when addressing someone higher than you in terms of class or business or money. While "senpai" is used to when addressing students who are in year levels higher than you." Spoke Ms Kaneki as she wrote down the Kanji for them and the English, giving it to Kaneki._

Snape exited the memory, staring at Kaneki with mixed expressions, giving Kaneki time to regain himself. Kaneki didn't know if Snape was somehow being thoughtful or if he was just going to assault him again but his answer was given when Snape once again plunged into his mind.

 _White haired Kaneki emerged from the rubble, smoke billowing behind him as his Kagune comes to life, all four appendages hardening as they sway lightly behind him._

" _Now it's my turn." Spoke Kaneki, eyes wide with insanity as he grins widely. Kaneki cracked one of his fingers, followed shortly by his Kagune coiling, the tips of his four appendages pointing in front of him._

 _Kaneki rushed in, once entering the remaining smoke he jumped high in the air, shooting one of his appendages in front of him which clashed with Yamori's Half-Kakuja. Kaneki, while still in mid-air, shot out another appendage and continued his assault on Yamori, turning upside-down as he twists his body in the air to continue his blitz. Yamori shot out his Half-Kakuja arm to Kaneki, which he deflected, turning upright and shooting all four Rinkaku appendages down on Yamori._

 _Kaneki then gracefully landed on his feet, crouched down with two of his appendages supporting him while the other two held high; alert. Just as Kaneki stood up Yamori rushed at him from out of the smoke with a battle cry. Kaneki waited for Yamori to get close before dodging by jumping over Yamori to behind him, then jumping on Yamori Kagune first only to be thrown off by Yamori and then attacked by his Half-Kakuja, which Kaneki jumped out of the way. Kaneki continues to dodge swiftly from side-to-side, only to meet Yamori's attack head on, ducking underneath his Half-Kakuja arm and slicing his clean off before jumping behind him and out of the way. Kaneki then once gain jumped into the air, all four Kagune out like a butterfly before smashing down on Yamori, imbedding him into the ground._

Kaneki knew what will happen next and didn't want this man to see him commit cannibalism. Sure, depending on how the Order treats him in terms of the upcoming war he'll be showing his memories, but Snape hasn't seen from beginning to end, so if this man were to see this now he'd undoubtedly jump to conclusions and will never forget. So, with all his concentration he could muster at that moment, Kaneki focused on what Snape told him; empty his emotions, clear his head and push Snape away and the unwanted memories.

It took a little longer than Kaneki had hoped, knowing Snape has witnessed Kaneki pierce his Kagune into Yamori's hands and feet while asking him what 100 minus 7 is, but Kaneki managed to barley push Snape out of his mind before he could view the end.

Kaneki's vision cleared from the blurs of memories back to reality to see Snape staring down at him curiously, an odd look present in his gaze as he watches Kaneki with assessing eyes.

"We will stop here. Lessons will be held every Saturday after dinner." Without a word Snape walked over and opened the door, holding it open as a sign for Kaneki to get out. Kaneki stared at Snape for a moment longer before cautiously getting up and out of his chair before walking out the door; the moment he was out the door slammed shut behind him.

Kaneki, to be completely honest, was somewhat bewildered. He expected Snape to react with sneers and jabs at the memories he's just watched, not stare at him with a look akin to that of having an epiphany; even though Kaneki doubted severely that it was an epiphany but that's the closes way he could describe the sudden 180 degree turn in behaviour. So, after the almost scrabbling events of tonight Kaneki left the dungeons in a causal pace back to his common room to catch up on his much need sleep.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	17. Chapter 17

"So what happened last night?" Whispered Hermione, as she and Draco sat on either side of Kaneki in History of Magic the next day.

"Apparently, I have a mental link with Voldemort." Spoke Kaneki spontaneously.

"A mental link?" Whispered Draco quietly, being cautious in case anyone overhears their conversation.

Kaneki nodded, "Must be something about my scar, because Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape seemed concerned."

"Professor Snape was concerned?" Asked a perplexed Hermione.

"Well no, but he was adamant about me learning Occlumency." Replied Kaneki off-handily.

"Wait, Professor Snape's teaching you Occlumency?" Asked Draco, surprised. "Why?"

"Because apparently, due to this mental link, Voldemort has access to my thoughts, memories, dreams etc."

"What!?" Exclaimed Hermione, quickly looking around the room once she noticed her mistake; sighing in relief when she discovered no one has stirred from their sleep.

"Both Dumbledore and Professor Snape believe that Voldemort isn't yet aware of this, which is why they want to teach me Occlumency to be able to block him out before he realises."

"But won't he be too strong to block out?"

"That's what I thought but they believe that this mental link is too weak." Answered Kaneki.

"So, when are these lessons held?" Inquired Hermione.

"Saturday after dinner." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least it won't interfere with our Defence lessons." Kaneki suddenly sat up straighter, turning both left and right to meet eyes with Hermione and Draco, earning their attention which urged them to move in closer to Kaneki.

"During our lesson, Professor Snape saw my memories, and no doubt will see more during our next lesson." This instantly gained their attention.

"Saw your memories? How much has he seen!?" Asked Hermione panicky in a hushed whisper.

"Not much, but he knows Malfoy is helping us."

"What exactly did he see?" Asked Draco.

"He saw some memories of me training you two during the holidays and when we went to meet up with Tsukiyama."

"Well, I guess that's better than some of your other memories." Sighed Hermione, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"What else did he see?" Asked Draco.

"One of my memories of my adoptive mother and one of my fights with Jason."

"Jason?" Questioned Draco, eyes squinted slightly in thought.

"My torturer."

"…Oh." Hermione looked at Kaneki with a concerned gaze, Draco matching her expression, remembering the detailed explanation Kaneki gave him about his 10 day torture.

"Ken?" Asked Hermione softly, "you okay?" Both Draco and Hermione have seen Kaneki break down and it is not pretty, and neither, including Kaneki himself, don't want another break down during class.

"I'm fine, really." Replied Kaneki, giving them a small smile of reassurance, which they took hesitantly before turning back to the remainder of the lesson.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The days flew by in a blurred motion to Kaneki, only vaguely noticing the slight improvements to the members in the Defence lessons and his studies. It wasn't long till once again Kaneki was back in the wooden chair stationed in Professors Snape's Potions room; the wood of the chair oddly cold to the touch despite the still lingering heat from Potions being brewed earlier.

To any other student, whether it be a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, or even a Slytherin the Potions Master would've looked, and possibly seemed, to be towering over the student but to Kaneki the man seemed to merely glower at him, taking the advantage of height even though both occupants knew it did little to deter Kaneki.

So for their second private lesson Kaneki sat motionless in his chair, staring up at Professor Snape with an impassive stare; one which Kaneki had a feeling grinded on the Potion Master nerves for the mere reason that he's the son of Lily and James Potter.

As predicted, Professor Snape gave little to no warning of his intrusion of Kaneki's mind and, not wanting the man to pry any further into his memories such as what happened last lesson, Kaneki steeled himself and pushed. To Kaneki's utter relief and perhaps an undertone of boredom, he managed to force Professor Snape out of his mind before a memory could fully play out.

Kaneki stared up at Professor Snape with hesitant eyes, wondering whether or not the man will keep at it or if he'll let him go for the night, but seriously doubted the last idea. His suspicions were quickly confirmed when Professor Snape quickly, as fast as lightning, pointed his wand and intruded once again upon Kaneki's mind and deep down Kaneki could feel a twinge of irritation slowly seep towards the surface. But he kept it at bay, once again forcing Professor Snape out of his mind just in time to prevent him from witnessing another memory; the time Yomo came down instead of Touka to help train him.

"I see you've improved." Drawled Professor Snape but Kaneki took no notice of the comment, detecting no tone of congratulations or anything positively heartening. Nothing but contempt and an unknown emotion, sounding as if Professor Snape was unsure how to feel; whether he should be pleased or if he should sneer to a disillusioned fact that through the man's eyes Kaneki seems to be gloating in victory.

At this sudden thought the irritation Kaneki felt moments before began to turn into indignation at the mans twisted views of the on-goings of the world around him but quickly squashed the feeling with a mental steel-capped boot. Kaneki did not want to be so harsh in his judging's of the man in front of him, merely because of his unknown status to where his loyalties lye, but also because Kaneki does not know truly how the man thinks. To Kaneki, as of now, the man known as Severus Snape is an enigma. Kaneki has no sure idea of his shadowed occupation, what side he truly is on, or what him and Dumbledore are hiding from the rest of the Order; so to be simple, Kaneki wants to play it safe and simply watch and wait for a slip up of any kind to present itself.

The lesson continued on for what seemed an hour, a dull repeated process of steeling his mind and emptying his emotions to prevent the man from entering his mind. Kaneki knew he nearly had this down pat, but also knew he was nowhere near mastering it for the sheer fact that he'd need to have someone as strong as Voldemort take Professor Snape's place to be able to construct a proper mental barrier against Voldemort himself. So for the time being, in a small glimmer of hope that these long treacherous hours Kaneki spent with the Potions Master will help strengthen his mind.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki felt his eyebrow twitch violently as he looked up at the Head table during dinner time in the Great Hall. It was a Monday, and Kaneki only just got word of Dumbledore's absence and Umbridge's sudden rise to Headmistress. At first, Kaneki didn't believe it, not until he entered the Great Hall that night and saw the hideous woman seated proudly in the centre seat, the Professors sporting similar looks of contempt and vindication.

The following days were nothing more than days filled with paranoia at the hellish underbelly Hogwarts has developed at the new head of power. Kaneki also noticed, with a sick sense of glee that more evidence surrounding the Blood Quill piled in the moment Dumbledore left. Photos of various cuts spelling various words came to Kaneki via Hermione, Draco or even Kaneki himself everyday. The odd group have even been gaining evidence from students who have claimed to have been forced to take Veritaserum.

When more and more evidence began to appear, supporting the rest of the student bodies claim, Kaneki, Hermione and Draco left to find a certain Potions Master, one that Draco wasn't feeling all up to facing.

"Tell me again why I have to come along?" He asked mournfully, knowing deep inside that the added persistence of complaining will be fruitless.

"Just a gut feeling." Replied Kaneki lazily without turning back, continuing his trek to the dungeons with Hermione to his left. A pitiful moan sounded from behind him along with the dragging of feet and it was moments like these which reminded Kaneki how childish Draco can be sometimes.

"Care to elaborate what this "gut feeling" is?" Asked Draco and Kaneki could just see in his minds eye Draco pouting.

"Instinct."

"Ghoul instinct?"

"I guess." Draco rolled his eyes at the vague answer, which elicited a stifled giggle from Hermione. The group rounded a corner and came across the spell-sealed wooden door of Professor Snape's private Potions room, the same one Kaneki has the pleasure of having his lessons held in. Kaneki rapped his knuckles on the door three times, grimacing slightly when the sound echoed down the dungeon corridors. The odd duo were greeted almost instantly with a swishing of wind and a glowering face accompanied by a rush of heat.

Professor Snape paused in the doorway of whatever he was about to do, most likely scare whatever student he thought was the cause of his disturbance. His eyes gazed over Kaneki, then Hermione and then lingered on Draco, before finding their way back to Kaneki.

"What is so important that the three of you must visit me in my private laboratory so close to curfew?" He drawled with almost clenched teeth, though Kaneki detected a tone of weariness.

"May we come in? I doubt it'd be wise to discuss out in the open like this." Replied Kaneki, holding his gaze steadily with Professor Snape. The man hesitated for a moment in contemplation before stepping off to the side, holding open the door in a gesture to enter. Once all three of them entered, Professor Snape closed the door and quickly reactivated whatever spells he had placed before seating himself at the front of the room where his potions resided.

No one spoke, not even Professor Snape as he continued working on his potion as if the Gryffindor book worm, the Slytherin bully and the Boy-Who-Lived/Half-Ghoul weren't in his personal space staring at him expectantly.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions." Spoke Kaneki, breaking the tense silence held over the room seemingly without a care. Professor Snape didn't look up from his potion, but merely replied carelessly.

"Get on with it." So Kaneki did.

"Are you aware of Umbridge forcing students to take Veritaserum?" At once Professor Snape halted in his work, lifting his dark gaze up to meet the dead eyes of Kaneki.

"And if I am?"

"We're planning on putting to light Umbridge's deeds. We've collected more than enough evidence thus far but if we can get some more evidence to support this claim on the Veritaserum than it'll go a long way."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Professor Snape returned to his potion as he spoke, whether it's to hide his curiosity on the matter or to simply give his full attention to it for the simple fact that it cannot be left unattended.

"By getting Malfoy to go to one Rita Skeeter." Professor Snape's gaze once again left his potion to be directed to Draco, as if looking for confirmation on the bold claims Kaneki spoke of. Draco, for the better part, met Snape's gaze head on and didn't back down, seemingly giving all the confirmation he needed.

"That's something I've been curious about." Started Snape, turning his attention back to his potion. "Why are you helping them, Mr Malfoy? Especially associating yourself with Ghouls. Your father would throw a fit if he ever found out."

All attention was directed to Draco, who seemed to squirm slightly under the intense attention.

"To be completely honest, I don't know. Ever since I began hanging out with Kaneki and Hermione I just kinda…gravitate towards them. Maybe it's the training Kaneki instructed us with, maybe it's just the results of working together with them, I don't know. But for once in my life I feel more confident, more content." Everyone was silent at hearing Draco's confession, absorbing his words with an interest.

Professor Snape gave away nothing on how he thought or felt on the confession. As Professor Snape continued to switch his gaze between Draco and his potion Kaneki noted, with amusement, that Draco was beginning to blush slightly after his little confession and seemed to be fighting himself whether or not to hold his ground through the staring contest with Professor Snape or to glare holes into the floor.

The silence was once again broken by Professor Snape as he emitted a sigh, putting out the fire under the cauldron, getting a small glass bottle and taking a sample of the potion before placing it on his desk.

"I am not going to delve any deeper into your affairs, if you're wondering why then that is none of your business." Spoke Professor Snape, snapping his piercing gaze over to Kaneki. "But what I do know is that Umbridge must go. What is it you want me to do?" As Professor Snape spoke, he still held his usual drawl but there was a sense of unwillingness as he spoke, as if he didn't want to admit to helping or aiding Kaneki.

"A memory, perhaps?" Spoke Hermione, instantly gaining everyone's attention in the room. "If we have a memory of Umbridge asking for Veritaserum than that should be more than enough evidence." Kaneki nodded his head in agreement, turning to face Professor Snape as he takes over the discussion.

"And in case of Voldemort and Mr Malfoy then we'll simply refuse to give out your name to the public." Professor Snape was silent for a moment, contemplating over the information he's been given with a blank expression. The three students awaited his reply with baited breaths in tense silence, praying for the best outcome from here on out. Professor Snape let out a heavy sigh, eyes closed as he massages his eyes and forehead in exhaustion.

"Why I bother to do this is beyond me." He muttered to himself, but loud enough to be heard to the two humans that stood near the back.

"So does this mean you'll help?" Asked Kaneki, keeping his face impassive still.

"Yes," snapped Professor Snape. "Is that what you wanted to here?" Kaneki didn't bother to reply to the obviously exhausted man in front of him, even as said man got a small vial; pressing his wand to the side of his forehead and extracting a memory, the thread like wisps falling into the vial like ink to water before settling. Professor Snape extended the vial to Kaneki hastily, an obvious sign that the Potions Master wants to be left in peace.

"Take it." He gritted out while still somehow maintaining his usual drawl. Kaneki took the vial gently, bringing it up to examine the liquid like memory with a sort of fascination. "Now go." Demanded Professor Snape, swishing his wand towards the door to take the enchantments off.

Hermione and Draco headed towards the door first, not wanting to trouble their Professor any further than they already have, but paused when they noticed Kaneki hadn't moved.

"What are you still doing here?" Demanded Professor Snape, glaring at Kaneki with distained eyes. Kaneki stared at Professor Snape for a few seconds longer before doing something that took everyone off guard.

He bowed.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. Sorry for troubling you with this so late at night." With that, Kaneki stood up from his bow and calmly left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving behind a flabbergasted Professor Snape.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The following week was filled with preparation and planning on Draco's meeting with Rita Skeeter and what to say. Hermione helped Draco find and make an appointment with the woman scheduled for during the Christmas holidays, saying it'd help parents confine in their children about the report and help give them more power over the matter and for Umbridge to have no power over the students. A perfect time to strike back. When the matter at how Draco was going to leave the confines of his manor, especially with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, it was decided that Draco would bribe his two "friends" Goyle and Crabble into keeping their lips shut and saying that the two of them and Draco are hanging out at Diagon Alley for the day. If that didn't work than they agreed with Plan B: breaking him out. While Hermione and Kaneki himself were worried about the plan, Draco insisted that he'll deal with the consequences and if need be Kaneki could just break him out again.

"You do realise that if that were to happen you won't be able to see your family again until the war is over." Said Kaneki, worry evident in his eyes as he spoke to Draco.

Draco nodded, eyes slightly downcast as if the effects of their actions seemingly finally weigh down on him. "I know, but it'll happen either way, just sooner."

After their conversation neither spoke of the matter again, both students, Hermione included, are well aware of their role and what their actions will cause and decide that there is no need to constantly debate about it.

To their surprise, as the days became weeks, it took a lot longer than they thought to plan everything out. Not much of the meeting, but what exactly Draco has to say, what to prepare for, how to act, and what to do if worst case scenario nothing goes to plan and Rita stuffs everything up. Then there's the fact of what to do if Mr Malfoy, or even Voldemort, confront Draco about the news report afterwards; which rounded back to Kaneki breaking him out.

So, come Saturday, just as Hermione, Kaneki and Draco finished their spar for the day, Kaneki clutched his stomach with a grimaced and leaned against the wall.

"Ken! Are you okay?" Asked Hermione worriedly, not used to seeing her friend with a pained expression.

"I'm fine." Spoke Kaneki softly, getting off of the wall slowly, his arm still wrapped around his stomach.

"Like hell you're fine! Tell us what's really going on!" Shouted Draco at Kaneki with worry, blocking Kaneki's way to the door; Hermione joining his side in barricading Kaneki in. Kaneki grunted slightly at the interference but stopped none the less, his gaze piercing the only two he could call close friends before sighing; a look of defeat flashing over his eyes.

"I've been so caught up in studies, our Defence lessons, my private lessons with Professor Snape, Umbridge and now this," as he spoke, Kaneki gestured his hand around, almost in a sense to further extravagate the largeness of the matter. "that I've forgotten how long it's been."

Draco and Hermione exchanged confused glances, their brows mirroring each others as they look to Kaneki for an explanation.

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Hermione.

"What I'm saying is that it's been over a month since I've last eaten, and it's starting to affect me." Realisation covered the two like a vail, their eyes going wide in both worry and unsettlement.

"Then you should go and eat, we'll cover for you." Spoke Hermione first, getting ready to head towards the door but Kaneki stopped her.

"No, it's too risky to go out during the day, especially with Umbridge. It has to be at night."

"But you have your Occlumency lessons at night." Said Draco, worry creasing his brows.

"Then I'll have to go during dinner time, if I leave it any later than I'll be putting everyone in danger." Hermione and Draco glanced at each other momentarily before directing their gazes back to Kaneki, their expression now softening but still held worry to them, before they both nodded in understanding.

"Okay. We'll cover for you and say you're not feeling well and decided to go to bed early. Think you'll be back before the end of dinner?" Asked Hermione. Kaneki paused for a moment, possibilities running through his head as he thought over the distance to and from the Forbidden Forest and how long dinner lasts which is a total of an hour.

"I should be, if everything goes to plan." They nodded, albeit reluctantly as the Hermione and Draco headed for lunch while Kaneki walked to the common room, wanting to complete any homework he has left and to start work on any essays he's been given. With holidays nearly around the corner, teachers have been giving them no mercy when it comes to their essays and have piled them on after the other. It were times like these Kaneki wondered why he decided to come back to school.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When the day bled to night and the students filtered into the Great Hall for supper did Kaneki strike. Adorning his mask and clothing Kaneki leapt from the Gryffindor window and ascended down to the ground using his Rinkaku for support before taking off into a run into the Forbidden Forest. Kaneki then stood still for a few moments every so often to catch the familiar scent of the Centaurs. Once he caught the familiar scent he quickly followed it and proceeded to do the exact same thing he did last time he was last in the Forbidden Forest for food. This time, there was only one Centaur, walking to the right with a slight trot, bow and arrows on his back.

Kaneki didn't waste any time, instantly he pounced, using a single Rinkaku appendage to smash the head of the male Centaur to give it an instant death. Once the Centaur fell to the ground with a thud, all life devoid from the fallen body did Kaneki unzip his mask and begin to feed; keeping half of his attention to his senses to make sure no one approached him while he ate.

A few minutes in he heard a distant snap of a twig followed shortly by the scent of a familiar stale smell. On guard, Kaneki turned around quickly, his fists raised slightly in both an offensive and defensive position only to stop half way in surprise. There, standing in front of him wand raised, is Mad-Eye Moody. Kaneki quickly held his ground, knowing Moody to be a cautious one.

"Kaneki." Greeted Moody gruffly.

"Moody." Moody looked down at the eaten body of the male Centaur, then back up at Kaneki, staring at the mask and the blood coating his face and hands for a moment before slowly lowering his wand; taking Kaneki completely by surprise.

"Why are you lowering your wand?" Inquired Kaneki, still holding his defensive stance.

"You needed to eat, correct?" Said Moody gruffly, almost reluctantly, "And Dumbledore isn't here, so how else are you going to eat? If I'd found you feeding off of a human being, especially a student than I wouldn't have lowered my wand then." Kaneki was hesitant, not knowing if he should continue his questioning or to believe in Moody. After a few moments of contemplation, Kaneki slowly lowered his guard; watching Moody carefully as he did so.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kaneki after a few tense moments of silence that had befallen the two.

"Keeping an eye on things while Dumbledore is gone. There's only so much the Professors can do, so Dumbledore asked of me to help keep an eye on things." Replied Moody after a few uneasy seconds, tapping the side of his magical eye to further emphasise his point. Silence once again befallen the duo and Kaneki partly wondered if Moody would ever leave so that he may finish his meal. It wasn't until nearly a minute later did Moody seem to get the message judging by Kaneki's body language.

"I'll leave you to finish your business." Stated Moody before hobbling off in the direction the man came from, finally leaving Kaneki to finish eating in peace, even though Kaneki has a feeling the man can still see him due to his magical eye.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Holidays have finally arrived much to the relief of everyone as they all hurried onto the Hogwarts Express with mixed expressions of relief, happiness and anticipation. Once boarded on the train, Draco went his separate way to find his friends in Slytherin while Hermione and Kaneki went and found an empty compartment to sit in, which was quickly followed by Fred and George and surprisingly, Ginny.

With the sudden arrival of Ginny joining their compartment, it was quickly filled with apologies from Ginny. Once Kaneki managed to inform Ginny that everything is alright, the compartment was filled with liveliness and laughter which included Fred and George reminiscing about pranks they've pulled and experiments gone wrong. It soon quickly turned to Kaneki telling funny stories about Hinami trying to convince-and succeeding-to keep a cockatoo named Loser, along with some of the rare times of fun he's experienced with Hinami, Tsukiyama and Banjou after leaving Anteiku. Kaneki even shared a few stories of him and Hide, feeling a smile stretch onto his face as he spoke fondly of his extroverted friend.

Not once did Ron show up. Kaneki, sometime after their story telling, brought up the lack of Ron and asked if he knew where he was.

"Last we saw of him he was with Neville." This didn't bother Kaneki, but deep down his chest twinged at the fact that another friend has left him. Kaneki shook his head, trying to rid himself of the depressing thoughts and focus more on what's in front of him now. This time, he swears he'll do everything in his power to make sure he ends this war without another death.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki and Hermione found themselves back at the House of Black once again for the holidays, but found they weren't the only ones back. Mr Weasley was also back from hospital for the Christmas holidays and has joined the family for Christmas. When they came into eye contact Mr Weasley spoke, hushing the kitchen.

"Kaneki."

"Mr Weasley. Glade to see you're improving." Mr Weasley smiled fondly at Kaneki, his expression seemingly lighting up the kitchen.

"And I have you to thank for. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here with my family. Thank you." To be truthful, Kaneki was taken aback slightly, but nevertheless he smiled in return, ignoring the odd looks Ron shot him every so often whenever Kaneki interacted with members of his family freely.

Soon dinner came around and Kaneki let them be, wandering around the halls to find something to entertain himself until they're done. In the end, Kaneki found himself slumped into a moth-eaten chair in boredom, his body twitching with the need to do something.

" _Perhaps I'll see if Hermione will want to spar with me once she's finished dinner."_ Thought Kaneki numbly.

So as soon as the kitchen door opened up Kaneki all but sprinted over into the kitchen, effectively gaining everyone's attention.

"Do you want to spar?" Asked Kaneki in a low whisper. Unfortunately, Made-Eye Moody, somehow-though probably lip read-heard Kaneki.

"Oh no you don't! It's too dangerous for either of you to be going outside by yourselves to spar!" He called, gaining everyone's attention to the two instantly, effectively making the Order members more alert. "Find something to occupy yourselves!" Kaneki, in turn, rounded on Moody in annoyance.

"Find something to occupy ourselves? There's nothing to do in this God forsaken house! We're teenagers for Kami's sake, you can't just expect us to sit in here in this stuffy house for an entire holiday and clean!"

"It's far too dangerous! Especially with Death Eaters wandering around!"

"Kaneki dear," Interfered Mrs Weasley, noticing the rising tension. "no one likes it but I'm afraid it's for the best. After all, you've had a rough year, isn't it time for you to relax and enjoy time with your friends?" Kaneki paused for a moment, his sudden temper lowering slightly at Mrs Weasley's words but that all changed at her next words. "After all, Death Eaters are more dangerous than Ghouls." Kaneki's gaze turned lethal, a killer intent permitted the air like a slow working poison causing shivers to run down everyone's spines.

"More dangerous? For two years I had to fend for myself both physically and financially. For a year I had to learn how to fight, had to keep looking over my shoulder because both Ghouls and CCG officers wanted me dead. I've fought both kinds and have ended up with injuries that would've killed a human. And on more than one occasion, I have killed, and if need be I won't hesitate to kill again." Growled Kaneki, glaring harshly at every Order member present as menace polluted the air, baring his teeth for added measures.

Everyone in the room frozen in fear, eyes wide in shock as they registered what Kaneki has just told them. Neither moved, Moody and Kaneki both holding their ground with harsh glares that neither registered Hermione move until she stood between the two bravely.

"That's enough. Look, we understand the dangers, but Kaneki and myself are more than capable at fighting any Death Eaters off, after all Kaneki did train me. But if it'll help ease your minds, how about an Order member or two come along with us?" Suggested Hermione hopefully, directing her gaze around the room so that it pinned on all of the Order members. "Kaneki and I have also learnt a disillusioned charm to hide our presence whilst we sparred along with a silencing charm." Added Hermione for extra credit.

The room was silent except for the hush whispers from Hermione to Kaneki in Japanese, which was later accompanied by Kaneki's own reply in Japanese.

"I don't see why not." Came a sudden voice, causing the rooms occupants to all snap their heads to their left only to see Sirius watching the group.

"But Sirius!" Began Mrs Weasley, but was cut off with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Molly, it's obvious that Kaneki here is far too used to his old life style to simply sit back and relax. Old habits die hard, right? Why not send myself and Moody to go along and watch over them and see how it goes. If we're attacked, then no more, if all goes well than they can go out again."

"You can't be serious!" Argued Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, they have gone out by themselves more than once without an Order member have they not?" Mrs Weasley was silent along with the rest of the Order members as they digested what Sirius has just told them, all recalling the frequent times the pair had escaped Headquarters and been gone for hours, leaving many worry stricken adults to be left with their vivid imaginations. During this small time frame, Sirius turned his attention towards Moody,

"What do you say?" Moody was silent as he mulled over all possibilities before coming to a final decision.

"Once. And if anything happens you two will remain inside Headquarters until school starts. Am I clear on this?" Hermione and Kaneki nodded in unison, neither saying a word in fear of destroying their only chance at ever leave the house.

"Wait, so you'll let them out and about but the rest of us can't go? That's not fair!" Shouted Ron, face going red in indignation.

"That's enough Ronald, just let them be." Scowled Mrs Weasley lightly, giving Moody, Sirius, Hermione and Kaneki time to leave out of the kitchen and out of Headquarters to the cool crisp night air.

"So, where about do you two have your spar?" Asked Moody gruffly, both eyes taking in their surroundings intently.

"Just down the road here." Spoke Hermione, pointing down the road to their left. Kaneki took up the lead walking down the road followed by Hermione, then Sirius and then Moody; all three having their wands at the ready for any sign of danger.

Five minutes later they finally came across the abandoned park, the grassy oval left untouched for quite some time judging by the length of the grass. Hermione instantly got to work casting the charms with some extra help from Sirius and Moody for added measures. Once the charms have been placed, Sirius and Moody took up either side of the field to patrol, leaving Kaneki and Hermione in the very middle; both aware of the pair of eyes that are watching them.

"Want to do this just hand-to-hand or you want to go further?" Asked Kaneki, well aware of the looks of confusion present of both Moody and Sirius' faces.

"Further." Answered Hermione, getting into a defensive position, arms raised in a blocking manner while also positioned with her legs apart in a crouch. Kaneki, in turn, hunched over; his arms dangling ever so slightly in front of him.

To Moody and Sirius, this turn of events is puzzling, wondering what Kaneki planned on doing in such an odd position during a spar. Their answers were soon answered when four pulsing red appendages ripped through the bottom of Kaneki's shirt, hardening into scales.

"Are they barking mad!?" Shouted Moody in stupefaction, limping forward in an attempt to put an end to the fight before it started but was a second too late. Kaneki rushed forward, too fast for either to follow with the human eye, appearing to Hermione's right with a well-aimed kick.

Hermione ducked underneath the kick in the nick of time, quickly jumping up and putting some distance between the two of them before Kaneki could fully turn around to face her. Kaneki then raced forward to distinguish the gap Hermione had just created, twirling around to swing one of his Rinkaku appendages to connect with her while also protecting his sides and back with the other three.

Hermione managed to bring her arms up just in time to block the blow from her head, causing her to be pushed back a couple of metres, skidding to a halt. There was a pause between all four occupants as they surveyed the current events that have just transpired, Moody and Sirius watching with wide, flabbergasted eyes at the display of skills; but also because neither have seen a Ghoul fight with their Kagune.

Kaneki didn't give much time for Hermione to regain her composure, instantly dashing forward, shooting out a singular Rinkaku appendage towards Hermione, causing her to dodge to the left. Hermione then shot out a punch towards Kaneki, but was blocked by Kaneki's left hand, pulling her forward and off her feet and kneeing her in the stomach. A rush of air left Hermione as she gasps at the impact, falling to her knees. Kaneki let go of her hand, allowing her to regain her breath before continuing.

It wasn't long before Hermione got back up on her feet, determination shining brightly in her eyes. As soon as she rose she ran forward, her left fist coiled back ready to strike. Kaneki casually blocks her strike once again, raising an appendage to his left side to block Hermione's kick to his side. Hermione, much to the surprise of Moody and Sirius, used Kaneki's Rinkaku as a foot holding, using it to hook her foot to help lift her up off the ground, spinning around in the air to aim her right foot in a kick on Kaneki's head. Kaneki quickly raised another appendage to block, letting go of her fist as his Kagune pushes her away from him; causing her to do a backflip before landing in a crouched position.

"Dammit." Cursed Hermione to herself once she stood up, biting her finger nail in frustration at not being able to land a hit. It's quite frustrating when your opponent has four extra limps for both defensive and offensive purposes.

" _Better this than his Kakuja."_ Thought Hermione with a shiver, knowing from just witnessing Kaneki in his Kakuja state that she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him, but then again she isn't doing too well with him without his Kagune and he's not even fighting all out. All thoughts of how to engage were frozen solid with the interruption from the sides.

"You fight well," spoke Sirius, effectively gaining everyone's attention. "But I wonder how well you fair against an adult wizard?" Sirius began to walk forward towards Hermione. "May I?" He asks, his eyes switching from Kaneki and Hermione. Hermione looked over to Kaneki, who in response nodded his head. Hermione hesitantly moved aside and took up the spot Sirius once occupied, watching the two with curious eyes.

Sirius raised his wand, getting into his own fighting stance, seemingly waiting for Kaneki to make the first move; watching his Rinkaku Kagune with weary eyes, twitching ever so slightly whenever they swayed lazily behind Kaneki. Before Sirius could utter a spell, Kaneki jumped up into the air high above Sirius, two of his Rinkaku slashing down at Sirius bellow. Sirius casted a shield above his head, stopping his appendages above his head for a split second before the shield began to crack; shattering into millions of tiny shards before disintegrating into dust, allowing the two appendages to continue on their decent down. Sirius, noticing his current danger, dodged out of the way of the offending appendages, landing ungracefully in the rough grass. Sirius quickly got up on his feet, wand pointed at Kaneki, a beam of red light shooting out at the silently pronounced spell. Kaneki simply side-stepped the beam of light, sweeping a singular Kagune appendage towards Sirius, knocking him off his feet.

Sirius crashed to the ground with a yelp, groaning as he rolled over on his back in defeat.

"You win." He groaned out. "Damn, I have to give you credit at lasting this long against him without the use of your wand, Hermione." Said Sirius, slowly sitting up off the ground with a grimace. Moody remained silent even during the brief spar between Kaneki and Sirius, opting to watch the exchange with interest than to interfere.

The sparring match between Kaneki and Hermione continued on for nearly an hour when Moody announced it was time to head back. Almost reluctantly, Hermione and Kaneki ceased their sparring, Kaneki deactivating his Kagune before they took down the charms that were placed around them before quietly heading back home without too much trouble along the way; aside from getting a bit lost due to Moody always insisting that they change their directions in case they were followed, even though Kaneki assured him that he couldn't sense anyone.

Once they had finally reach Headquarters and entered, they were immediately swamped by the rest of the Order members.

"Are you all okay? Oh my God you're injured!" Cried Mrs Weasley once she saw the injuries left behind on both Hermione and Sirius after their spar. Hermione, in response, smile; holding her hands up high in a surrendering gesture in an attempt to ease Mrs Weasley.

"It's fine Mrs Weasley, this was just from our spar. We actually didn't run into any trouble at all." Assured Hermione, though her explanation didn't seem to calm her.

"You got this from the spar!? What on earth were you fighting with!?"

"Let them be, Molly. They were fighting with Kaneki's Kagune out." Grumbled out Moody as he pushed his way passed and into the kitchen.

"His…Kagune?" Asked a bewildered Mrs Weasley, directing her eye sight between Hermione, Sirius then to Kaneki, seemingly taking in the amount of dirt, ripped clothing and injuries Hermione and Sirius have compared to Kaneki. "Why on earth-"

"I wanted to see how long I'd be able to last against Kaneki using my magic, but as you can see I didn't last long. Exceptionally skilled he is, especially Hermione. Was able to last for about an hour without the use of her magic." Spoke Sirius proudly, sporting his usual wolfish grin.

All eyes trained to Hermione, some doubtful while others awe-filled as they look over the injuries she's obtained during her 1 hour spar.

"Well I'm not that good, I couldn't land a single hit on Ken while he had his Kagune out." Said Hermione bashfully, playing with the ends of her messy hair as she spoke. Hermione gave out a startled yelp when Kaneki flicked her on the forehead; a deadpanned expression plastered on his face.

"Stop doubting yourself. Keep up the training and you may be able to go against my Kakuja one day." Spoke Kaneki, his tone of voice light despite the context he spoke in.

"Are you all mad?" Spoke Ron suddenly, his face scrunched up in disbelief and cynical. "Hermione could've been kill! And you all just let her fight _him_ without a wand!?"

"Ron!" Shouted Hermione in agitation, her eyes ablaze as she glared daggers at her childish friend.

"What? I'm being serious! Am I the only one thinking sanely here!? He could be a spy for Voldemort for all we know!"

"Ron!" Came Mrs Weasley's panicked shouts and for a moment Kaneki thought it was because of the babbled words of anger Ron spoke, it wasn't until he heard a loud thud and pained groans did it register what actually happened. Hermione, in the haze of her slow building anger, had struck out at Ron with a punch to the face, effectively knocking the boy off his feet and crash to the floor; Mrs Weasley rushing over to her fallen son while the twins and Ginny stood off to the side in awe-filled shock.

"Ron, are you okay!?" Asked Mrs Weasley in fright. At the growing noise within the room, Moody and Lupin had rushed in with wands raised high, a seriousness present not seen before on their stricken faces.

"What's going on here?" Questioned Lupin, taking note of Ron and Mrs Weasley on the floor, Kaneki, Ginny, Sirius and the twins standing aside with wide eyes and Hermione with her fist still out with an angry look. It was then that Kaneki decided to step in.

" **Have you calmed down?"** Asked Kaneki softly, paying no heed to the attention being diverted to him. Hermione retracted her fist, her hair hiding her expression from the rooms occupants.

" **I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was such a rash and horrible thing to do but I just got so…angry! The things he was saying about you, how judgmental and childish he is just gets on my nerves, especially when he refuses to listen to reason!"** Said Hermione, her fists clenching by her sides and she turned to speak to Kaneki. Kaneki could tell, deep down, that Hermione feels horrible for what she's done, even if Ron did deserve a rude awakening. In fact, Kaneki could even say he was surprised by her sudden actions, Kaneki pegging her for someone who uses their words rather than their fists to deal with problems.

" _Perhaps I am rubbing off on her."_ He thought humourlessly, stepping closer to Hermione and rubbing her back in a comforting manner to help calm her down.

" **I just wish they'd all stop judging you. Even when you're not around the Order members speak negatively about you and it angers me. Especially when they turn away from me when I try to defend you and Ayato and even Tsukiyama."**

Kaneki's gaze softened at her words, so small that no one aside from Hermione would be able to see its value.

" **It's alright, you don't have to put up with them any longer if you don't wish to. We could go to Tsukiyama's if need be."** Consoled Kaneki comfortably. He too, was feeling the stress and anxiety from being locked away like scared docile animals, having no freedom or anything to occupy him tearing down his patience for the Order and Headquarters.

" **No, it's okay, no need to go so far."** Spoke Hermione, shaking her head, **"I can last till the end of the holidays."** Kaneki gave Hermione a worrying look before accepting her declaration, removing his hand away from her back as she straightens herself out, tidying up her hair before facing Mrs Weasley.

"I'm sorry for punching Ron, Mrs Weasley. It won't happen again." As she spoke, Kaneki noticed that Hermione directed her eye sight to Mrs Weasley only, never directing her gaze to Ron. Kaneki also noted that her apology felt empty, while her promise held nothing.

Mrs Weasley remained silent, staring at Hermione with weary eyes before turning her attention back to her injured son, allowing Hermione to walk out of the room, Kaneki letting her go to give her some time to cool down before walking out of the room himself; wanting away from the two Weasley's for the time being.

It were times like these Kaneki wondered if now were the time he should show them his memories, or if he should wait till a later date, some time when things are getting tense between them. He'll admit, he too, is starting to get agitated, especially by Ron and some other Order members, and is tempted to just retaliate but restrains himself.

For now, simply, isn't the right time but deep down Kaneki just knew that it is fast approaching.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! It makes me so happy :D  
And no I can't make this a Harry x Hermione, sorry, but I've never tired romance and am scared to try in case I stuff up. But perhaps afterwards I might do I copy and turn it into a romance. Either that or give it to someone to turn into a romance.**

As they holidays dragged on painfully, the only relief is their weekly night sparring, a sudden change came about the members of the Order one morning; all members, including Dumbledore, were seated at the table with a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting harmlessly on the table.

"What's going on?" Asked Hermione and she and Kaneki walked further into the room, trying to get a good look at the news article. It wasn't until Kaneki and Hermione got close enough did they notice Draco's face planted on the front, a frightful expression on his features as he silently goes on talking as if speaking of a war story.

" _Corrupt or Corrupted? Should we really be trusting the Ministry with our children?"_ Read out Hermione, recognition and understanding flashing briefly through her eyes before they quickly disappeared, turning to Kaneki as if passing along a silent message.

"What's this about?" Asked Kaneki innocently, nervousness and anticipation coursing through his veins as he awaited the results that this single article held. Dumbledore looked up, locking eyes with Kaneki and he just knew that Dumbledore was about to change things all because of that damned twinkle.

"You wouldn't by any chance happen to be a key player in these sudden turn of events, would you?" He asked lightly, a stark contrast to the mood created from the article. Hermione bit back her surprise at the sudden question while the rest of the Order members, excluding Severus, snapped their heads towards Kaneki in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"And if I am?" Kaneki knew there is no point in hiding it any longer, the cat is already out of the bag, but Kaneki is curious as to where this conversation will go.

"Does young Malfoy know?"

"Know what?"

"About the Order, about what we are doing to fight Voldemort."

Kaneki paused for a few seconds of tense silence; savouring it before all hell broke loose. "Yes."

"Are you mad!?" Shouted Ron and Moody in unison, there complaints washed away in the growing noise of uproar in the room. Neither Kaneki or Hermione bothered to shout over the top of the growing complaints, deciding it be best to wait till all noise dies down before even attempting to try.

"Silence!" Bellowed Dumbledore, instantly greeted with his request at silence. Dumbledore then turned to point his intense gaze at Kaneki, which Kaneki evenly met without wavering.

"Why?"

"Because along with Hermione, I can trust Draco to cover my back in any situation." Kaneki paused after he spoke, noticing his mistake by referring to Draco by his first name but didn't let it bother him; letting this be a sign of trust.

"But can you really trust the boy? After all, he is corrupted by his father and the Death Eaters." Reasoned Dumbledore sagely.

"No offense, but please enlighten us as to why you trust Professor Snape?" Butted in Hermione, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. The room was silent at the bold question and even Dumbledore looked taken aback at the straightforwardness. "Ken and myself trust Draco enough to call him a good friend. We trained together, worked together, ate together and even slept in the same house together. You may be Headmaster, but we know him better than you ever will, for all you see is the image of his father and his past mistakes." Spoke Hermione fiercely, shinning her determination brightly for all to see clear as day.

All was silent as they digested Hermione's fierce words, all taking the news differently. Ron looks positively contempt, his face red with a cynic look in his eyes. Moody held an unreadable expression upon his face while Tonks looked unsure. Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley were sporting similar expressions of aghast while Professor Snape remained impassive; a look of interest flashing briefly in his eyes at the slowly growing chaos that is unfolding. Fred and George seemed to be backing away towards the door, sensing the growing tension while Ginny watched with weary and cautious eyes, unsure which side to take or what to do. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had an odd mixed expression of being nonchalant and distraught.

"Are you absolutely positive you can trust young Malfoy?"

"Yes. And if you still doubt us then ask Professor Snape." Spoke Kaneki, his eyes gazing over to where the Potions Master lingered in the shadows of the room behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned around in his chair to gaze at his loyal spy, their eyes locking for the briefest of seconds.

"He can be trusted." Replied Snape after a few tensed seconds of silence. Dumbledore broke his gaze with the man before slowly turning around in his seat, his emotions unknown due to so many passing through his eyes that they seem to merge together in one big mass of confusion.

"Then I shall trust your judgment." Ron went to speak, his mouth open in the beginnings of an angry argument but Dumbledore raised his hand in a silencing gesture. "People can change over time, so I shall trust not only the judgment of Kaneki and Hermione, but also my colleagues. If what they say is true than I see no reason to doubt their judgment as of yet." Ron shut his mouth, though his face scrunched up in obvious disapproval.

"What did Rita write?" Asked Hermione, her posture gone back to a relaxed one now that the tension has decreased.

"You're in luck, she seems to have written young Malfoy in a positive light." Said Dumbledore.

"So she's published the evidence?" Asked Kaneki, receiving a nod of confirmation from Dumbledore. Kaneki and Hermione both sighed in relief, glad to have things go smoothly so far. Now they just hope for the best from here on out.

"Any news on the parent's reactions?" Asked Hermione.

"No, but I imagine we'll hear very soon." Replied Dumbledore, a small smile tugging at his lips. And so they waited, but not for long for soon after another article came to light within the following week describing in great detail how the Ministry of Magic was flooded with Howlers from rage-filled parents addressed to the Minister and Umbridge.

But the amusement soon left Kaneki and Hermione when their necklaces began burning the following day, indicating that Draco is calling them. The two, after exchanging brief worried looks, headed towards an empty room and locking it before answering the call.

" **Draco, is something wrong?"** whispered Hermione frantically to the necklace.

" **Hermione? Why are you speaking in Japanese?"** Asked Draco from the other line.

" **We're not in the best place to hold a conversation, so as a precaution we're speaking in Japanese."** Replied Kaneki, eyes darting back and forth from the door and to his necklace. **"Did something happen?"**

"… **My father didn't take well to me lying. I had to speak to Voldemort and he wasn't entirely happy either, saying that I ruined a valuable plan. They took away my owl and have locked me inside my room. I don't think I'll be able to return to Hogwarts either…"** Spoke Draco, his voice lowering near the end to a near whisper.

" **Something else happened."** Stated Kaneki, easily picking up on Draco's tone of voice and was met with silence, confirming his earlier statement. **"Draco, what happened."** Demanded Kaneki.

Silence stretched out between all three of them for a few tense seconds before Draco's timid voice spoke up on the other line. **"Voldemort…he wanted to know why I did such a thing behind their backs, so he…preformed Legilimency on me."** Confessed Draco, his voice going higher at the end as if preparing for impact.

" **What did he see!?"** Gushed Hermione in panic.

" **Nothing important thankfully, but he did see us three talking about the plans for meeting Rita, and me talking about lying to my father. Father and mother are talking about whether or not I should continue attending Hogwarts anymore."**

" **Draco, pack your stuff, I'm breaking you out."**

" **Now?"**

" **Yes. I'm getting you out tonight. If anything occurs that'll interfere, call us through the necklace."**

" **Okay."** As Draco spoke, there was a nervous waver in his tone of voice before the line went dead, leaving a fretting Hermione and a stoic Kaneki.

"What should we do? The Order won't take it well if we just leave." Asked Hermione as she worried at her bottom lip.

"Before we worry about the Order I need to contact Tsukiyama."

"Draco is going to stay at Tsukiyama's? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not alone, I'll be staying there with him. But it's either that or Draco stays at Headquarters and I seriously doubt the Order, especially the Weasley's, would bode well to that."

"I suppose."

Kaneki snuck outside quickly after, heading towards the nearest vacant telephone booth and entered, quickly entering in Tsukiyama's mobile number; turning around with his back to the telephone as the phone rang.

" _Salut?"_

" **Tsukiyama-san, where about do you live again?"**

" _ **Ah, Kaneki-kun, how lovely it is to hear from you again! I live at ********_ **(AN: I have no idea what to put for the address) "** _ **If you don't mind me asking, but is there something I should be aware of?"**_

" **Malfoy-san is in some trouble and is more than likely in danger, I'm going to break him out but he'll need a place to stay at until school starts again. Is it alright if he stays with you? I'll be there as well."**

" _ **Of course! I see no problem with it."**_

" **Thank you. If everything goes to plan we should arrive sometime tonight."**

" _ **I shall await for your arrival."**_ Kaneki rolled his eyes and hung up with phone, doing a quick check of his surroundings before leaving for Headquarters, constantly looking over his shoulder along the way back; never stopping to do so until he was back inside Headquarters.

"Well?" Asked Hermione in a hush whisper, briefly taking Kaneki by surprise by her sudden appearance.

"Tsukiyama will be waiting for us at his place tonight." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but her guard was instantly up again.

"When will you be leaving?"

"In about half an hour. Draco's place is quite far, will you be coming along?" Hermione hesitated then, her expression unsure as she seemingly weighs the outcomes in her mind.

"I think this time I'll stay by the side lines. I believe I'll just weigh you down this time."

"I understand. So I gather this means you'll remain at Headquarters?" Hermione nodded, the hesitation and unsureness gone from her expression but small hints of nervousness still lingered in her gaze.

"Before you go to get ready, let me give you my bag. It has a charm on it to hold heavy loads and not weigh any more. It'll help when carrying it and when you shrink Draco's belongings. You do remember the shrinking spell I taught you?" After taking the small bag Hermione gave him, Kaneki flicked Hermione on the forehead.

"Yes, I remember the spell." Said Kaneki teasingly, a small smirk tugging at his lips causing Hermione to pout as she rubbed her sore forehead. "What will you tell the Order?"

"Probably just that you left to help a friend."

"You do realise they'll most likely take that the wrong way."

"Obviously, but then again do you really care?"

"Not really." Replied Kaneki nonchalantly.

"Then there." Kaneki cracked a smile, playfully ruffling Hermione's hair before heading up the stairs to get ready.

 **OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

By the time Kaneki arrived at the Malfoy Manor it was dusk, Kaneki's bright Kakugan being the only thing that stood out in the slowly darkening forest at the front of the Manor. While Kaneki wore his usual battle gear and mask, he also sported a hooded cloak to hide his white hair which was charmed, thanks to Hermione, to not be easily pulled down, seeing as now that Voldemort has seen his identify his white hair would be a dead giveaway.

Along the way, Kaneki had activated the necklace to connect to Draco, asking the blonde where his bedroom is located and who else, aside from his parents and Voldemort, were currently inside the Manor. Much to Kaneki annoyance and somewhat hidden excitement, most Death Eaters are still at the Manor.

Draco, after their conversation, had told Kaneki that his bedroom is located on the second floor at the back on the house, the meetings hall being located on the second floor as well, one having to go walk through the hallway right next to the meeting hall to get to the bedrooms. Kaneki also discovered that there are strong wards around the Manor to keep out Order members, while there are also individual wards to keep out specific dark creatures. And much to Kaneki's annoyance, there is also alarm wards stationed around the Manor to alert the house if anyone managed to pass the other wards.

So, essentially, Kaneki will just have to run in and run out. And kill a few Death Eaters if he runs across any.

Before Kaneki made his move, he activated his necklace again, making sure Draco was in the all clear and is ready to move.

" **Kaneki?"**

" **Are you prepared?"**

" **Yeah, I'm in my room right now with my trunks by the window."**

" **If anything happens and you cannot speak, just activate the necklace to let me know."**

" **Alright."**

The moment the connection cut Kaneki made his move, jumping over the imposing gates and making a dash towards the back of the house, well aware of the alarms that have sounded inside the Manor. Once Kaneki reached the back, he quickly looked up, spotting one window open with the curtains drawn back. Kaneki, with a burst of power from his legs, jumped up and grabbed the window ledge, jumping over the ledge and quietly landing inside the bedroom.

"Bloody hell, could you make some sound next time?" Spoke Draco in clear panic, his wand lowering after his fright.

"Is this everything?" Draco nodded, and just as quickly as he came, Kaneki pulled out both his wand and bag and began casting the shrinking spell over his belongings, having Draco quickly pick up the now miniature luggage and place them inside the bag. Once all of Draco's belongings were charmed and placed inside the bag, Kaneki quickly fastened the bag and headed towards the window; Draco close behind him.

"Um, so how are we going to do this?" Asked Draco nervously as he looked out and down at the ground below.

"Simple, I carry you and jump out the window." Spoke Kaneki casually, already preparing himself by the ledge of the window to jump out.

"I don't thi-"

"Draco! Are you alright in there? I heard voices." Came a feminine voice from behind the door, instantly freezing the two.

"I'm fine mother, just talking to myself." Called Draco, his expression betraying how he sounded, his expression only growing more worry stricken when the door handle began to jiggle.

"Draco, open the door. The Dark Lord wants us in the meeting hall, someone has trespassed onto the property." Draco didn't bother to reply, giving Kaneki an alarming look. Kaneki, in response, activated his Kagune, grabbing Draco with one of the appendages and lifting him up off the ground and outside; Draco squealing slightly as he was left hanging outside the window while Kaneki positioned himself to jump. Without another word Kaneki jumped out the window, the muffled calls of Draco's mother vanishing with the rush of wind in his ears.

As Kaneki lands, crouching down, he heard the audible sounds of splinters and a crash along with shouts. Kaneki quickly dashed out into a run around the house, his Kagune raised up above his head to block an incoming beam of green light. When the green light hit his Kagune Kaneki stopped, lowering it down slightly to get a clear view of his attacker.

There, standing in front of him, is Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, and two unknown Death Eaters all with their wands raised.

"I recognise that mask," Spoke Lucius first. "You were the one that broke into the Ministry of Magic. What I'd like to know is what you're doing with my son."

"That's none of your concern." Replied Kaneki nonchalantly, earning a glare.

"Oh? He's the one that broke into the Ministry of Magic? That takes guts, and you're one of those Ghouls too." Purred Bellatrix with interest. "The Dark Lord would love to meet you."

"Not now Bellatrix. This thing is proven to be dangerous and on top of that is attempting to kidnap my son." Grounded out Lucius. "Now hand him over and I promise to give you a quick death." Kaneki, in reply, scoffed openly at the threat, wondering briefly if they've ever fought a Ghoul before.

"What's so funny?" Snapped Bellatrix, her mood switching as fast as a light switch.

"I simply find your threats amusing." Replied Kaneki, using their taken aback expressions as an opening to strike, lashing out two Kagune's; one cutting the two unknown Death Eaters in half, the other slashing at Bellatrix and Lucius. Bellatrix managed to move out of the way slightly, only ending up knocked off to the side while Lucius suffered the most damage; having the tip of the Kagune slash across his chest before being knocked to the ground. Kaneki, taking the opportunity, dashed towards the gate, jumping over them before hurryingly running away from the Manor before anymore Death Eaters could arrive. Kaneki slowing down his speed a bit as he sets out for a tiring journey to Tsukiyama's.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

By the time Kaneki and Draco reached Tsukiyama's it was around midnight. The streets dead quiet when they approached the extravagant house, no lights could been seen on through the many windows they passed and when Kaneki let Draco down for him to walk the rest of the way, Draco seemingly tried to remain as quiet as possible as he walked down the gravel roads in his dress shoes. It wasn't until they approached their current living residence for the next few weeks did they stop to look through the windows, the windows glowing brightly with the lights on inside.

"This is where he lives?" Whispered Draco with raised eyebrows, staring up at the house in front of them with a mixture of emotions.

"Of course." Muttered Kaneki uninhibitedly, raising his fist to knock on the door three times. Almost instantaneously the door swung open, the light inside blinding the pair momentarily as they took in the flamboyant figure in front of them.

"Kaneki-kun! Malfoy-san! How marvellous it is to see you both!" Shouted Tsukiyama joyously, his arms spread wide in greeting. Kaneki quickly pushed Tsukiyama aside, dragging Draco inside with him before shutting the door, not wanting to disturb any of the neighbours any more than necessary.

"Do remember that the entire street is asleep." Spoke Kaneki with a stern sideways glance directed to Tsukiyama.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to disturb them, I was merely happy to see the two of you in one piece."

"It's alright, just be mindful of it before you go greeting us again."

"Of course. Now if you don't mind me asking, but where is Malfoy-san's luggage?" In response, Kaneki reaches for Hermione's bag, holding it out for view as he opened it and spilled all of its miniature contents onto the floor; leaving a bemused Tsukiyama left staring at the small squared items. Before he could voice his confusion, Kaneki pulled out his wand and muttered words under his breath, causing the once miniature luggage to return to their normal size, surprising Tsukiyama.

"So this is magic?"

"Yes." Replied Kaneki, putting away his wand.

"How fascinating." Beamed Tsukiyama. "You must show me more!"

"Perhaps another day when you see Hermione again, she knows a lot more than I do." Replied Kaneki, watching Draco as he casts a levitating charm over his luggage.

"So…Where am I sleeping?" Asked Draco somewhat awkwardly.

"Upstairs. I gave you two separate rooms but they're across from each other, seeing as I know how protective Kaneki-kun is with his friends." Spoke Tsukiyama casually as he led the way upstairs. "Choose which ever one you want. My room is further down the hallway." Pointed Tsukiyama, before leaving the two alone, vanishing down the stairs.

Kaneki followed Draco into his chosen room, deciding to help him unpack his belongings and to perhaps offer the blonde a sense of comfort after last nights events, knowing that it can be stressful for him to have to leave his family like that.

"Kaneki," spoke Draco. "Will I have to stay here again next holidays, or will I be going back to the Manor?" Asked Draco softly.

Kaneki's gaze softened, "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Kaneki paused momentarily, directing his gaze over to the quiet boy. "I may not be the best person to go to, but if you need anything, if you need someone to talk to I am here for you. You are my friend, don't forget that."

"Thank you." Came a whisper but Draco didn't speak anymore after that. The last words Kaneki heard from him were a barley audible "good night" before he shut the door and left him to his thoughts.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. It makes me so happy to hear them. Thank you again!**

For the remainder of the holidays Kaneki kept a close eye on Draco, worry for his friend becoming evident as he never let the blonde leave his line of sight. The rest of his attention went to the Daily Prophet, which he'd ordered to be delivered to Tsukiyama's house to be kept in the loop about Umbridge and the Minister; only to give the newspaper to Tsukiyama to "study" as he put it.

But overall, Kaneki is worried. He doesn't want Draco to feel alone or regretful, not wanting Draco or either of his friends to feel alone in a new strange world like he had when he'd been turned into a Half-Ghoul. Throughout the holidays, while Draco has spoken and adjusted to the changes, he has not spoken yet of that night and Kaneki has given him his space around the subject.

So when holidays ended Kaneki attached himself to Draco like glue, much to the embarrassment of Draco and amusement of Tsukiyama as they made their way to Kings Cross Station; Tsukiyama following them for him to memorise the entrance to the Hogwarts Express and as another act of defence in case Death Eaters become bold enough to attack in public. All the while Kaneki remained by Draco's side like a mother hen.

The pair were within a couple of metres from the hidden entrance when a hand came and grabbed Draco's shoulder from the left, causing Kaneki to instinctually grab Draco's wrist as he turns to face their intruder, noting briefly that Tsukiyama had moved closer to the pair as well. As Kaneki's gaze drifts from the hand up to the person's face he found himself both surprise and not surprise to come across the face of Lucius Malfoy with his wife standing to his left.

"Father?" Blurted Draco as he stares up at his parents in both fear and surprise. Mrs Malfoy rushed forward and enveloped Draco into a hug, her face nearing on the verge of tears.

"Oh Draco, we thought we lost you for good, thank Merlin you're alright. What happened? Where have you been?" gushed Mrs Malfoy in a hushed whisper as to not alert any of the Muggles passing by. Draco stood their awkwardly, only hesitantly rubbing his mother's back in comfort with one hand seeing as Kaneki refuses to let go of his right wrist.

"I'm fine mother, really." Spoke Draco, yet his voice was unsure as to how to reply to his parents. After all, how does one reply to their parents after seemingly being kidnapped and then reappearing like nothing happened?

The atmosphere changed drastically when Mrs Malfoy was pulled away from Draco forcibly, Lucius standing in front of his wife protectively with his wand pointing out from under his sleeve, his gaze directed straight at Kaneki. At seeing the startling change, Kaneki reacted similarly; moving back and pushing Draco behind him out of reach from his parents.

"You." Growled Lucius, "You're that Ghoul that took Draco." At the revelation Mrs Malfoy gasped, her face draining of colour as panic plastered her face, her eyes dart between Draco, Kaneki and Lucius.

"I see you've recovered from your injury." Stated Kaneki casually, his grip tightening as he felt Draco move further behind him.

Lucius sneered viciously at the comment, his wand now out for all to see but remains hidden by his side. "Yes, though I cannot say the same for the other two Death Eaters you cut in half."

"Accidents happen."

"Don't lie to me!" Shouted Lucius, earning the attention of Muggles, though he seems to have not noticed. "Why did you take my son?"

"That is not for me to say." Lucius growled in anger, his face going red from frustration. Mrs Malfoy, sensing the growing tension, stepped in front of her husband and took charge of the conversation.

"Please Draco, why are you allowing this…Ghoul, to take control of your life?" Draco remained silent, his face down not being able to look at his parents in the eyes.

"Draco, you have one minute to come out from behind that thing and come back to us. You have valuable information the Dark Lord would want to hear." Spoke Lucius calmly, though the undertone of a threat was ever present in his voice. Draco didn't move, even with the intense stares from his parents and the looming countdown that hung over his head he still refused to budge. Kaneki didn't budge either, his eyes almost daring Lucius to attack him in a public Muggle area. When one minute was up, Lucius looked disappointed, staring down at Draco with vehemence.

"I thought you'd know better than this, Draco. How solely disappointed I am. Very well, you've left me no choice." Said Lucius, finally raising his wand towards Kaneki but was stopped short by a strong vice like grip around his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spoke Tsukiyama, startling Lucius and Mrs Malfoy, obviously the two were unaware of Tsukiyama's presence beside them.

"And why should I?" Dared Lucius, tugging at his arm in futile. Tsukiyama smiled politely at him, though his smile sent chills down the Malfoy couple's spines.

"If you were to attack my friend there than to put it quite simply, I'll kill you. After all, it's been a while since I've last eaten." With added effect, Tsukiyama activated his Kakugan, shocking Lucius and his wife as fear began to creep its way into their face. "While you two are bound by law to not perform any magic in the presence of a Muggle, there is no law stopping me from ripping you to shreds. Tell me, what will you do? Magic won't affect me, so you could simply leave and no harm will be done, or you could continue your assault and never see your son again." Spoke Tsukiyama dangerously, deactivating his Kakugan while also tightening his grip around Lucius.

"That's enough. You've scared them enough already." Spoke Kaneki nonchalantly. The dangerous glint in Tsukiyama's eyes was gone, his grip disappearing as he let go of Lucius arm but he remained where he stood.

"Of course, Kaneki-kun." Said Tsukiyama gracefully, as if he did not threaten to kill a man moments ago. Kaneki then turned to face the two adult Malfoy's, his expression giving nothing away as he spoke to the two.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to your son. That I can promise you."

"How can we even believe you?" Whispered Mrs Malfoy, her eyes shining with tears.

"There's nothing I can say for you to believe me, is there?" Mrs Malfoy was silent, and Kaneki used that time to turn to Tsukiyama.

" **Can you stay close by them until we've crossed the hidden entrance?"**

" **Of course."** Kaneki nodded his head in thanks, giving one last look at Lucius and his wife before dragging Draco over to platform five and three quarters and disappearing through the hidden entrance. Once through, Kaneki didn't waste any time dragging Draco onto the Hogwarts Express and finding an empty compartment, only then letting go of his wrist and allowing him some space.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kaneki softly, watching as Draco sat himself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaking a bit after the encounter." Replied Draco, holding his hands out to show them shaking slightly from adrenaline. Kaneki nodded in reply, taking a seat across from Draco as they waited for Hermione to join them.

When the train lurched forward, its whistle piercing the air as it leaves the station, the compartment door opens to reveal Hermione in the doorway. Hermione closed the compartment door and pulled down the blinds, noticing Draco's silence, she seats herself beside him with worry.

"I gather things didn't go well?" She asks hesitantly.

"It went fine." Responded Kaneki, earning a confused look. "We had a run in with his parents again at the train station." Hermione looked worryingly at Draco, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt everything went smoothly."

"No. But Tsukiyama managed to steer any chances of a fight away."

"Tsukiyama was with you?"

Kaneki nodded. "I decided to have him tag along to show him the entrance to platform nine and three quarters and to act as another line of defence in case Death Eaters decide to attack."

"And I gather Tsukiyama stopped any chances of a fight breaking out by threatening?"

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes half-heartedly. For the rest of the train ride back the three were soon joined by Fred and George Weasley, who both greeted Draco with open arms and smiles, taking the blonde completely by surprise. Soon after the compartment was filled with laughter; everyone pitching in to lighten Draco up and to steer him away from the depressing thoughts of his family and were pleased to see the blonde open up and join in with the conversation. The twins, to further the conversation and cheerfulness, brought up funny and embarrassing stories Kaneki told them during their last train ride, bringing a grin to Draco's face as he listened to the twins retell all the stories Kaneki told them.

By the time night inked the sky and the train came to a halt, the group were happy to see Draco leave the Hogwarts Express with a glowing face. When they entered the Great Hall for dinner, they were all ecstatic to see that Umbridge is no longer seated at the Head table, Dumbledore instead filling up her space once again with a smile of greeting to all students.

"To all students, I say welcome back!" The Great Hall fills with cheers from all four tables, even a few cheers could be heard from the Slytherin table. "I must say it is good to be back and among all of those at Hogwarts again and I apologise for not being here when you needed me the most. But that is in the past. For now, let us feast!" With a clap of his hands food lined the tables, students digging in to the array of foods like starved animals. Kaneki ate slower than the rest, choosing his foods carefully.

By the time dinner vanished and was replaced with desserts Kaneki left the Great Hall, knowing that he won't be able to stomach much more and went to find Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to throw up.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When classes started up again, Kaneki waits at the front of his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as a thought flashes briefly in his mind. Who will their teacher be? Umbridge is gone, Snape is still teaching Potions, no new teachers were present during the welcoming feast. So who is it?

Kaneki's answers were answered shortly after with the classroom door swinging wide open accompanied by the sounds of soft mechanical steering.

"Moody?" Spoke Hermione first with disbelief, but her question was left unanswered as Professor Moody herds all of the students inside the classroom. Once everyone was settled, Moody hobbled up to the front, turning around to face all of the students.

"As you can obviously see, I have come back for the remainder of the year to fill in the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"So you won't be teaching us next year?" Asked a Slytherin.

"No, I will not." Collective groans resounded throughout the classroom in dismay and Kaneki briefly wondered who Dumbledore will chalk up for their next Professor.

"But before we begin the lesson I have an announcement to make." All the students, who seconds before were sagging in their seats, sat up straight with attention. "In notice of the problems and lack of education given to you last year through your studies of Ghouls, the Ministry of Magic has decided, that to help catch you up on your lessons, your year only will be given the opportunity to go to Japan and get a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch how the CCG work."

Hushed whispers of excitement filled the room as students turned to their closes friend and began chattering away about the excursion. Kaneki, Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of uneasiness before Moody silenced them.

"Now, before you go sending letters to your parents let me outline the excursion. It will be held next holiday at the end of school and we will be traveling via Portkey to Ward 1 and staying in the CCG dorms. There, not only will be getting a close up of how the CCG preform work, but also participating in lessons and activities at the CCG academy. There, at the academy, we will be given accommodation, food and education. And no magic. We will be in a Muggle populated area, only the higher ups know we're Wizards and Witches." At the words "no magic" the classroom filled with groans once again, but they were quickly gone and back to excited chatter.

The classroom was silent though, when Kaneki raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Kaneki?"

"During the excursion, will we be able to leave the CCG headquarters to look around?" Asked Kaneki.

"No. Tokyo, even Ward 1, is too dangerous for youngsters like yourselves to go wandering around." Hermione then put her hand up quickly before either could respond to eithers comment.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"How long will we be there and when do we leave?"

"We leave one week later since the start of the holidays and meet up at the Hogwarts Express platform. Before you arrive, please change into Muggle clothing. There, we will take a Port Key to Ward 1 Headquarters and some CCG investigators will show us to our rooms, then will show us around Headquarters before giving you your schedule. Now, before you go here are permission forms. They must be signed by a guardian and handed back to me next lessons. Is that understood?" When Professor Moody finished handing out the permission forms the bell sounded throughout the classroom, students leaving in excited chatter; no student paying any mind to the fact that Hermione, Draco and Kaneki remained behind.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" Spoke Moody gruffly.

"I'm asking if I can leave Headquarters sometime during the excursion."

"And why should I let you? You of all people should know that no Ward is safe." Kaneki scoffed, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms.

"Of course I know, but I also know where Ghoul feeding grounds are and which ones to stay away from. I also know that majority of Ghouls are C-A ranked at most, there being few SS ranked; especially in Ward 1."

"Once again, why should I let you leave?"

"Because there are friends of mine that I haven't seen in over a year. Some that I don't even know are okay."

"And tell me, Kaneki, how do you plan on finding them?" Inquired Moody.

"I know a couple of people who I can rely on to get information." Moody was silent, both his normal and mechanical eye assessing Kaneki.

"I'll speak to Dumbledore about it."

"Please do." Kaneki then sat up and along with Hermione and Draco, walked out of the classroom.

"I gather you'll want us to come with you if you were to sneak out?" Spoke Hermione.

"Of course. If I find my friends from Anteiku then I'd like you to meet them."

"Do we have to?" Asked Draco.

"Not really."

"Will you be coming on the excursion?" Asked Hermione to Draco. Draco shook his head.

"I can't. I have no one to sign my form. It's not like I can just go up to my parents, ask them to sign it, and then leave them again."

"Have you seen one of their signatures?" Questioned Kaneki. Draco was silent in thought, staring down at the ground as if trying to recall a past memory.

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Why not copy their signature? Who's going to know it was you and not your parents who signed it?"

"Good point. But what if I don't remember their signature?"

"Again, how will they know it was you and not your parents who signed it?"

"Alright, alright I'll forge my parent's signatures." Muttered Draco with a dramatic eye role, earning a light punch from Kaneki before the three reached the Great Hall and went their separate ways.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When the next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson came by every student had their permission form signed, including Kaneki and Draco. During said lesson Professor Moody gave them a study lesson, allowing students to ask questions and practice specific spell which will be on their OWL's.

For the majority of the passing month nothing of interest happened, Kaneki continued his private lessons with Professor Snape and the trio continued their Defence lessons, but now focused mainly on hand-to-hand combat now that they are back to learning proper spell work.

It wasn't until one night he dreamt of a nightmare, a nightmare where Sirius dies. And it was during this nightmare did Kaneki awaken, sweat drenching his clothing and blankets as he feels his single Kakugan activate from his fright. Once Kaneki regained his baring he fumbled through his shirt for his necklace, getting up and walking out to the common room as he calls for Hermione, feeling his Kakugan deactivate as he calls her.

" _Kaneki?"_ Came Hermione's bleary voice through the necklace.

" _Hermione, I've had another dream."_

" _Was it related to Voldemort?"_ She asked, now sounding fully awake.

" _I don't know, but I'm heading for Dumbledore."_

" _Wait for me, I'll come with you."_ And like that the line quickly went dead, Kaneki waiting silently as he hears soft shuffling movement up from the girl's dormitories. Not a moment later Hermione merged still in her dressing gown, her hair messy while her wand is raised with a Lumos charm. Now that the two of them are together the two quickly but quietly head for their Headmaster, along the way the two exchanging hush whispers of a conversation; neither caring if they are caught by a teacher.

"What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt of Sirius dying."

"How do you know if Voldemort is connected to this?"

"After the ordeal with Mr Weasley I don't really want to take my chances and do nothing. If this is indeed happening than we need to inform Dumbledore. If this is simply Voldemort tormenting me than I still need to inform Dumbledore."

They continued there walk in silence, the only sound is the hasty shuffle of feet as they rushed towards the imposing Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office and bedroom.

"Lollipop." Nothing.

"Jellybeans." Tried Hermione. Nothing.

"Poptarts."

"Liquorish."

"Fizz Wizz."

"Oh for Kami's sake!"

"What are you two doing out of bed so late?" Drawled a familiar voice behind them. Kaneki and Hermione turned around only to come face-to-face with Professor Snape, causing them to sigh in relief.

"Professor, thank Merlin." Sighed Hermione, earning a questioning gaze. "Do you know the password to Dumbledore's office? We need to speak with him urgently."

"And why may that be?"

"I've had another dream." Professor Snape continued to stare at Kaneki with a blank gaze and Kaneki in response rolled his eyes.

"I've had another dream of the death of an Order member so are you going to tell us the password or do I have to punch it out of you?" Deadpanned Kaneki.

"No need for violence, Mr Kaneki." Snapped Professor Snape with a sneer, swishing past the two of them to face the Gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop." As the Gargoyle jumped out of the way to reveal the spiral stair case the first thing that passed through Kaneki's mind was the urge to smack his head against the stone walls for not thinking of Lemon Drops.

When they entered the office both Kaneki and Hermione once again waited down in the office while Professor Snape went to wake Dumbledore with a frustratingly slow pace. Thankfully, neither had to wait long for seconds later Dumbledore rushed out of his bedroom in his robes, Professor Snape following close behind him like a shadow.

"You had another dream?" He asked seriously, taking a hold of both Kaneki's shoulders. In that moment all Kaneki could do was nod his head.

"What happened?" And so, for the next few minutes Kaneki began explaining his dream in great detail just like last time, a strong sense of de ja vu washing over him as he did so. After Kaneki finished his explanation, the first thing he noticed was the odd looks passed between Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"What is it?" Asked Kaneki as he stared between the two.

"Kaneki, Sirius was not ordered to go to the Ministry of Magic, or anywhere outside of Headquarters."

"So then it wasn't real?" Ask Hermione.

"No. I believe this is Voldemort's doing."

"What makes you say that?" Questioned Kaneki.

"The room you described to me, is awfully similar to a room within the Ministry of Magic. You said you saw crystal balls?" Kaneki nodded, "those balls are prophesies, each ball holds a single prophesy for every Witch and Wizard alive."

"What does Voldemort want with them?" Dumbledore looked down at Kaneki with unreadable eyes, before gazing behind him to Hermione and then back at Kaneki.

"Who knows?" Came his cryptic answer as he shooed them away with the reassurance that all was fine and that he'll check up with Sirius tonight, all the while Kaneki internally rolled his eyes as Professor Snape leads them back to their common room without a word.

 **Yeah, the whole excursion thing literally just popped into my head while writing this. I apologise if this chapter is dull. Buuuttt, KANEKI GETS TO SEE HIS FRIENDS AGAIN. Annnddddd someone else. You could probably guess who.**

 **PLEASE GIVE ME POSITIVE REVIEWS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm really glade people like my idea for the excursion :D Gives opportunities for more drama. Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews!**

When OWL's came around the corner with a frightening fast pass Kaneki, much to his dismay, was forced to participate in these exams by not only Hermione but also Dumbledore and the Professor's. So when the retched exams were done and over with and the end of school approached them Kaneki practically skipped to the Hogwarts Express; actually happy for once to be seeing Tsukiyama again.

Although that rose another problem, while the Order members are pliant when it comes to the excursion to Japan, however, they are not so pliant when it comes to Kaneki leaving Headquarters without saying a word and never returning until school started up again. From what Hermione has told him, they're not exactly thrilled to hear that he'll be doing it again before and after the excursion. At the news Draco appeared distraught that he's getting Kaneki into trouble just by babysitting him, which earned him a whack to the stomach while Kaneki responded, "Don't say such stupid things. I much prefer helping you out and having the Order remembers hate me than being stuck at Headquarters all holidays and leaving my friends to suffer." After that Draco didn't say a word about it, instead he began fretting about the upcoming excursion in a weeks' time which prompt a question from Hermione.

"Hey, Ken. You said you know people who could give you information in Tokyo. Who are they?"

"Well, I know a couple, Tsukiyama being one of them but the only one that is easy to find and has connections to the rest of my friends and other Ghouls would be Uta."

"Uta?"

Kaneki nodded his head. "He runs a mask shop in the 4th Ward."

"That's where you got those masks from, isn't it?" Asked Draco, earning a nod in confirmation.

"Ah, Ken?" Came Hermione's worried voice. "You're an SS ranked Ghoul, wouldn't the CCG recognise you?" Kaneki paused briefly before replying, his reply slow.

"No. But there is only one CCG investigator who has seen my face."

"Then perhaps it's not a good idea that you attend this excursion." Said Hermione. Kaneki waved her off, a look of nonchalantly on his face as he spoke.

"No."

"No? Are you mad?" Spoke Draco. "Why? You do realise the danger you're in if you go?"

"Of course, but…"

"But?"

"I've always wanted to sit down and have a nice long chat with him, and vice versa."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know. It's hard to describe." And Kaneki left it at that, leaving a slightly bewildered Draco and Hermione left in the confusing silence for the rest of the ride back home.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When they pulled into Kings Cross Station Kaneki grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him amongst the crowd, having prepared for this and had placed a shrinking charm on their luggage and placed them in a bag so that they wouldn't be slowed down.

"Kaneki! What are you doing!?" Demanded Draco as Kaneki weaved them throughout the crowd of happy parents and children.

"I'm trying to get us out of here without catching the eye of any Order members and your parents if they decide to come back again. So shut up." Off in the distance Kaneki could make out the familiar voice of Mr and Mrs Weasley as they greeted their children happily, causing Kaneki to steer further away from the direction of the voices.

At last the pair had made it outside into the bustling streets of London. As Kaneki looks up, he wonders why he's even surprised to see Tsukiyama waiting for them at the front with a taxi. But nevertheless he pulled Draco towards the waiting vehicle where Tsukiyama pulled open the door for them. Kaneki allowed Draco to enter the back first, staying back so that he may talk to Tsukiyama.

"I didn't expect you to be waiting here for us."

"Well there were no other ways for you two to arrive back but on foot, and after your long journey I doubt Malfoy-san would be able to handle the long walk back."Spoke Tsukiyama, placing a hand over his forehead.

"Either way, thank you, Tsukiyama-san."

"It was no problem at all."

As Kaneki was about to get into the car, he saw a flash of orange. Glancing to the side, Kaneki saw the seemingly mortified looks from the family of Weasley's staring back at him. Kaneki, not knowing how to respond to such a look, simply waved his hand to them in greeting and hopped into the car, followed shortly by Tsukiyama.

"Well then, that was pleasant." Replied Kaneki sarcastically.

"Huh?" Responded Draco as the taxi speeds off.

"The Weasley family saw me talking to Tsukiyama and gave me the most mortifying look."

"You think they know about Tsukiyama?"

"Possibly. Moody probably showed them his memories or something." Replied Kaneki with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh? Show his memories?" Asked Tsukiyama in interest.

"Ah yes, a wondrous yet irritating thing." Said Kaneki. "That reminds me, they've organised an excursion to Tokyo to watch and experience how the CCG work."

"Oh?" Spoke Tsukiyama, his interest perked.

"Yeah, the excursion is within one week and we'll be gone for a while. Will you be flying back to Japan or will you stay?"

"I think it'd be best if I stay here, keep an eye on things."

"Alright."

When they arrived back to Tsukiyama's house, Kaneki had urged Draco to start packing for the excursion, but ended up face-palming when Draco had told him that he has no other Muggle clothing aside from the clothes he wore when breaking into the Ministry of Magic. Tsukiyama, of course, overheard this and insisted that the next day he'll take the two out to buy new clothes.

So, come the following day, Tsukiyama called up a taxi to take them to a Muggle clothing store, Kaneki helping Draco choose out appropriate clothing for Japan. By the end of the day they'd left the stores with six bags filled with clothing and shoes and an extra luggage back for the clothing. When they arrived home, Kaneki helped Draco pack his clothing, afterwards Kaneki sat down Draco and spoke him through Japan's culture, customs and mannerisms.

Finally, after days of nervous excitement and anticipation it was finally the day of the excursion. Tsukiyama, being the obnoxious gentleman that he is, called up a taxi for them and walked Kaneki and Draco to the hidden entrance before waving them goodbye flamboyantly. Once they'd passed the hidden entrance they were greeted by the sight of majority of their year level crowded amongst the platform, chatting excitedly to their friends. Off to the side stood Mad-Eye Moody and surprisingly Dumbledore; both dressed in Muggle clothing, with Moody dressing in his usual wardrobe while Dumbledore wore an obnoxiously bright orange suit.

"Ah, I see we are all here." Spoke Dumbledore when he caught sight of Kaneki and Draco, Hermione walking up to join them. "For this excursion, I'd like to remind you that while we'll be at CCG Headquarters, we are still entering a world filled with Ghouls. During our stay, we will be respectful to the CCG investigators and be mindful of their work." Few snorts could be heard amongst the crowd, obviously Slytherin's who think differently at being respectful to a Muggle.

"As you can see, I will be accompanying you on this trip. Any misbehaving or disruptions and you will be sent home." Whispers filled the crowd of students in disbelief at Dumbledore's words, but Kaneki approved of Dumbledore's harsh treatment. Japan, even Tokyo, isn't a safe place for fooling around, especially from snobbish pure-blooded ideologist Slytherin's. They'd die within minutes.

"Now everyone, Professor Moody is handing out necklaces, please keep this necklace with you at all times, it has a translation charm placed on it for you to be able to understand and speak Japanese." As Moody came around, handing out the necklaces, Kaneki noticed a lot of confused looks were thrown around when Moody sailed right past Kaneki, Hermione and Draco.

"Professor Moody! You didn't give one to Kaneki, Granger or Malfoy!" Shouted a Ravenclaw, drawing the attention of the rest of the students. Moody continued handing out necklaces, allowing Dumbledore to speak for them.

"It's quite alright. Mr Kaneki, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger already know Japanese." Replied Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the odd group. "Now crowd around everyone! The Portkey will soon activate! There are three Port keys." At once the students rushed around the three Portkeys feverishly, Kaneki, Draco and Hermione finding themselves touching a dirty soup can.

"Now, when we get there, the chairman of the CCG will give us brief information before taking us to our dorms." Called Dumbledore, before an uncomfortable tugging sensation pulling at his naval area before a sickening swirl of colours assaulted his vision. Within seconds Kaneki collided with solid ground, hearing collective thuds and groans when the rest landed.

As Kaneki gained his bearings he heard Dumbledore and Moody exchange greetings with someone else, probably the CCG chairman.

 **(AN: seeing as they're in Japan, Japanese will be in normal font while English will be in bold)**

"Everyone, this is the CCG chairman!" Spoke Dumbledore once all had stood.

The chairman, a middle-aged man with dark hair, bowed in greeting to the student body.

"Good morning all, my name is Washuu Tsuneyoshi and I am the CCG chairman. Before we continue any further, I will be showing you to your dorms at the college where you will drop off your luggage and then I'll introduce you to the class you'll be staying in. Tomorrow during breakfast your schedules will be handed out." Washuu remained silent for a brief moment as he let his words sink in to the students before speaking again.

"If you'll follow me."

The crowd walked outside onto a footpath, the students getting a clear view of the towering building known as CCG Headquarters, all four houses staring up at the building in awe as they continued walking. Soon the pathway led to a small but longer building with an oval and what appeared to be a hall; windows panel the entire sides of the building as they walked by. When they entered the building, the first thing they noticed were rows of what appeared to be security gates, each one being manned by an armed CCG officer. At this point Washuu stopped them, turning around the face the curious eyes of the students.

"What you see behind me is Rc scanners, as you know Ghouls have a higher Rc count than humans, and these scanners pick up on a person's Rc cells, allowing us to detect who's a Ghoul and who's a human." From the corner of his eyes, Kaneki could pick up the panicked looks directed at him from Draco, Hermione, Moody and Dumbledore while not surprisingly, Ron held a smug look. But even as Washuu direct all the students to go through one at a time, Kaneki waited patiently in line for his go, completely ignoring the looks sent his way. When it was his go, Kaneki walked straight through confidently, a small smirk gracing his lips as he looked at the flabbergasted faces of his friends and Professors as he walks through; the Rc scanner didn't make a single noise.

"Good to see no Ghouls are hiding amongst you." Spoke Washuu briefly before continuing on his trek through the white washed halls of the college. After a long walk through identical hallways and a flight of stairs the group of students finally came across their dorm rooms, the girls rooms on the left hallway while boys on the right hallway while Washuu said "You will be sharing a room between two."

Instantly Kaneki grabbed Draco, not caring for the odd looks he received from those who haven't attended their Defence lessons. When they entered Kaneki was greeted with more white washed walls, a bunk bed and two desks, two cupboards were placed on either side of the door. Kaneki, not really caring, chucked his luggage on the floor next to the bunk bed, allowing Draco to choose what bed he wanted and Kaneki would take which ever one was free.

When they walked out, Washuu began to lead them to the mass of classrooms, telling the class that they now have Ghoul studies, and then fitness.

"This will be your classroom for majority of your lessons, if you need any help finding your way, speak to your teacher or fellow students and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you." Spoke Washuu after introducing the students to the classroom before leaving them with Moody and Dumbledore in tow.

The group of magical students stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom for a moment as they assessed the mass of eyes staring back at them before they all meekly took their seats around the classroom; Hermione and Draco practically clinging to Kaneki like most students are doing with their friends, not wanting to be alone.

Throughout the lecture, which was a solid hour, was about Ghoul related history, the main one that kept coming up was history involving the One-Eyed Owl. Students from both the college and Hogwarts listened with rapt attention to their teacher, mixed students from both schools raised their hands with various questions regarding the One-Eyed Owl, if there are any survivors, are there any like the One-Eye Owl and so forth. But by far, the most interesting question asked was the one asked by Hermione.

"Are there any other one-eyed Ghouls recorded?"

"Why yes, during the raid on Anteiku, First Class Investigator Amon Koutarou faced off against the Ghoul known as Eye Patch. During their battle it was discovered that Eye Patch is a one-eyed Ghoul." Murmurs filled the room from both schools as they chattered about the revelation. Kaneki, on the other hand, had to control himself as to not slack in his seat and groan out load. Right now, if Amon gave a physical description of him than the only thing keeping him hidden is his British origins and being able to go through the Rc scanners. But, as much as he would like to sit down and chat to Amon, a dove is still a dove.

Soon after their teacher took them out to the hall for their physical lesson, being divided into groups of two and before given instructions. Majority of the Hogwarts students stood awkwardly into their groups, not used to this sought of activity aside from Quidditch. Kaneki and Hermione paired each other, watching as the rest of the students from Hogwarts took their lead and found a partner of their own, whether it be a friend of another student. Soon enough everyone was in pairs, each looking at the teacher expectantly for instructions on what their activity will be.

"Today, we will be going over our battle skills. Each group will be given a wooden weapon of any shape, one individual will be using the wooden weapon while the other must dodge, defend and attack without the use of a weapon. Remember! There will be situations where you will lose your Quinque and have to fight with nothing but your fists! When you have a wooden weapon you may begin!"

Hermione was given a wooden spear, both ends displaying a wooden blade. A quick look to Draco showed him with a wooden battle axe of some description while Ron held an odd looking scythe. Kaneki's attention was quickly diverted as the wooden spear was shot towards his face at startling speeds, causing Kaneki to instinctually side step, grabbing the spear and pulling Hermione off her feet before going behind her and kicking her in the back; causing her to trip on the floor with a thud.

"Seems we have a natural." Spoke the teacher from Kaneki's right, drawing the two's attention.

"I've had practice." Replied Kaneki. Their teacher looked between Kaneki and Hermione who had gotten back on her feet.

"Swap over, I'd like to see what you can do with a weapon." Instructed their teacher. Kaneki and Hermione briefly exchanged glances before swapping over, each taking a few steps back before getting into a ready position. Kaneki struck first, twirling around as he swung the spear towards Hermione at her side, causing her to barely jump just out of reach. During this, Hermione charged forward, fist raised back ready to strike; Kaneki responding by quickly twirling again and aiming the spear at her head, which she quickly raised both her arms to block, stopping her momentum slightly. This allowed Kaneki and opening, for the moment she slowed Kaneki kicked her in the stomach, once again pushing her back down to the ground.

"Quite impressive if I do say so myself. First time using a weapon?" Asked the teacher.

"Yes, of any kind."

"I'll have to have a talk with one of the Investigators that teaches here. Depending on what he thinks you may have what it takes to be part of the CCG." Kaneki paused briefly at the mention, his face gone blank before a polite smile broke out.

"Sounds interesting." The two held a staring contest for a few seconds before the teacher broke the eye contact, clapping his hands twice loudly before shouting to end the matches. After all the wooden weapons were returned the CCG students helped lead the Hogwarts students to the cafeteria for lunch, some introducing Japanese cuisine to some of the students as they got their food. Kaneki, already accustomed to Japanese foods helped Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville through what foods are what and so forth.

Once they'd all decided on what sought of food they wanted they all went and found an empty bench and sat down as a group to eat.

"There's a lot more students here than I thought there'd be." Remarked Hermione, gazing around the cafeteria at the sheer number of students.

"Japan may be small but it does have a high population density. And sadly, a lot of kids end up homeless due to Ghoul related attacks. So, until they become old enough they live, train and learn under the CCG. After their education they are free to live a different life or to join the CCG; most of them join the CCG afterwards." Replied Kaneki as he took a bite of his food, taking the chance to swallow the disgusting food down his throat as he held his breath like a child being forced to eat his vegetables.

"So sad, I can't imagine having my parents killed as a kid." Murmured Hermione in dejection.

"Gee, nice way to dampen the mood Hermione." Spoke Draco, stealing one of Kaneki's pieces of foods off of his plate. Hermione blushed in response, stuttering as she attempts to defend herself.

"I didn't mean to! Besides, Ken started it by telling us that most of them had their families killed." Spoke Hermione defensively, only just noticing Draco pinching Kaneki's food. When all had calmed down and the others weren't looking, Hermione also pinched some of Kaneki's food and when caught, she just replied that she wanted to try his food. Before the bell went, Hermione and Draco left with Kaneki in search of a bathroom and once they found one thee duo kept watch as Kaneki emptied his stomach's contents into the toilet.

Afterwards, the rest of the day was spent touring around the CCG building and them telling them where and where not they could go. After the long tour they had dinner back in the cafeteria and then they were sent straight to bed at 8pm. Kaneki, for the most part, was glade that the bedroom are for two and is also glade that they have a sliding window for easy access in and out. And for the added bonus, there are no security camera's on his side of the building, making it easy for Kaneki to dash in and out. And that's exactly what he did. Kaneki waited another hour before making his move, Hermione ending up knocking on his door lightly a little early before to join him. By 9, Kaneki, Hermione and Draco wore their hoodies and, with the help of Kaneki's Kagune, jumped out the window and landed quietly on the pavement bellow.

Once they'd landed, Kaneki retracted his Kagune and the three quickly but quietly moved to the streets, another bonus being that there are no security fences. Once the three were a good enough distance away from the CCG building, they slowed their pace to a stop, Hermione and Draco staring at Kaneki expectantly as he pulled out his mobile phone.

"Ken? What are you doing?"

"Calling a taxi to get to the 4th Ward."

"Why the 4th Ward?" Questioned Draco.

"You'll see soon enough." Responded Kaneki vaguely as he turned off his phone, the trio waiting for their taxi to arrive.

"How are we going to pay for a taxi? We don't have any Japanese money." Spoke up Hermione in realisation. Kaneki smiled, holding out his wallet which he fetched from his pocket for the two to see.

"Tsukiyama gave me some money before we left for Kings Cross Station for situations like this." Hermione and Draco both made 'oh' sounds in understanding just as their taxi arrived. Hermione and Draco entering the taxi first while Kaneki sat at the front, giving the directions to the taxi driver before they sped off down an unknown road. After a couple of minutes of driving, Kaneki abruptly ordered the driver to stop the taxi.

"This will be far enough. How much?" Once the money was paid the three quickly got out of the car, watching as the taxi sped off and out of sight.

"So what now?" Asked Hermione as she and Draco stare expectantly at Kaneki.

"Now we walk." He replied, taking the lead as he walks down the street the taxi driver drove down. "Stay close to me, the 4th Ward is known for its violence and high cannibalism." Instantly the two were stuck to Kaneki's sides like glue, both of them clutching his arms like lost, frighten children clutching their mother. Thankfully, the group didn't come across any Ghouls, so after about half a minute of walking the group stood in front of a run-down looking shop with the name 'HySy ArtMask Studio' at the front. Kaneki didn't bother knocking, entering the studio causally while Hermione and Draco follow after him.

"Uta! Are you awake?" Called Kaneki through the empty room all the while Draco and Hermione gazed around the room with interest.

"Ken, is this where you got your mask?"

"Yes. This is where all Ghouls get their masks from." Replied Kaneki, checking under sheets for any sign of the mask designer. As Kaneki continues his search, he was startled by a scream from Draco, causing Hermione and Kaneki to run in the direction of his scream. When they arrived, they came across a frightened Draco with Uta sitting on one of the many stools; a white sheet laying on the floor under him.

"What are you doing, Uta?" Asked Kaneki with a slight sigh.

"Oh? Kaneki, is that you? Everyone thought you were dead." Said Uta, sitting normally on the stool.

"It's a long story but the short version is I'm from England and after the raid on Anteiku I went back and now my original school decided to hold an excursion to Japan to study at the CCG academy."

"That's quite the story."

"Tell me about it." Sighed Kaneki.

"And who are your two friends?" Asked Uta, staring at Hermione and Draco with a blank yet childlike stare.

"Oh, these are my two friends from England that came on the excursion. This is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Introduced Kaneki. "They also know I'm a Half-Ghoul." Added Kaneki quickly afterwards, remembering Uta telling him about how he feels when humans enter his studio.

"Oh? Than that explains a bit." Spoke Uta, standing up from his seat and to Hermione and Draco, swinging both arms around the pair's shoulders as he sniffs both of them. "I faintly smell your scent on them." He commented.

Hermione managed to disguise her blush with a cough, using her fist to cover her face while Draco looked away, also barley managing to hide his own blush.

"Uta, you wouldn't happen to know where everyone from Anteiku are, would you?" Asked Kaneki.

"Of course. Touka and Yomo opened up a new café across the street from where Anteiku used to be. Nishiki doesn't work there anymore but from what I've heard he's a regular there."

"So Touka opened up a café." Whispered Kaneki to himself, "What's it called?"

":Re."

"I see. Thank you for the information, Uta." And with a bow, Kaneki along with Hermione and Draco, left the mask studio and made their way back to CCG Headquarters.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't update. I FINALLY GOT ARK SURVIVAL EVOLVED. So yeah. Also, don't kill me, but I'm writing another Tokyo Ghoul/Harry Potter fanfiction. Please don't kill me.**

Kaneki waited a few days before leaving the CCG Headquarters once again, being cautious with his actions and how he plans things, wanting things to go as smoothly as possible. So when the weekend rolled around the corner, allowing students, including Hogwarts students, a break from the work and a chance to relax; another perfect time to leave. After some heavy debate and strict rules, students of Hogwarts were allowed to wander the 1st Ward during their break but only with Dumbledore and Moody to escort and watch over them.

In total, they are given 10 hours of wandering time and are not to go any further than the borders of the 1st Ward. But whoever said Kaneki, Draco and Hermione are going to listen and obey the rules? They never have so why should they now? So, come Saturday they subtly left the group of students, pretending to be shopping and the such all the while Kaneki hushed Hermione and Draco further and further away whenever students weren't looking their way. Soon enough they had stepped over the 1st Wards boarders, quickly making a dash to the next street and away from the eyes of students.

Once they believe they were far enough away, Kaneki once again hired a taxi to drive them all the way to the 20th Ward to save them time. As they drove through the Wards, Kaneki stared out the window of the taxi, a wave of nostalgic washing over him as familiar shops and streets come into view before quickly disappearing. As they finally entered the 20th Ward Kaneki began to feel butterflies build up in his stomach, the intense feeling of guilt and remorse filling him. What gave him the right to return? He just up and left them for his own selfish sake without warning anyone first. What's okay with him just showing up after him leaving Anteiku to join Aogiri and then leaving again for England for a year? Sure, he called Touka and Tsukiyama and informed them of his situation but that still doesn't excuse him. Which is why, as they pulled up a few shops down from :Re, did Kaneki mentally prepare himself for a fight.

"So, where to now?" Asked Draco as they watch the taxi speed off.

"Over there." Pointed Kaneki towards the new café, leading the way almost hesitantly to the stairs. Almost too quickly they stood at the front of the café, Hermione and Draco standing behind Kaneki with confused expressions as they stare at their hesitant friend.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Hermione as she steps up beside Kaneki.

"Yes. Just a word of warning, you might want to keep your distance from me once we enter." And without another word Kaneki walked inside the café, mentally grimacing at the bell over the door signalling their arrival.

"Welcome to :Re! How may I-" The voice faded off, drawing Draco, Kaneki and Hermione's attention towards the front of the shop towards the counter, and their stood a beautiful young lady with short wavy hair wearing a white shirt and a black pencil skirt with an apron. She stood there with wide eyes and an agape mouth as she stared at Kaneki, then at Hermione and Draco standing behind him. Kaneki, sensing the reason for her lack of reaction, turned behind him and gave a look to Hermione and Draco, instantly signalling them to move away; which they did. The two moved far off to the side towards the tables and seats, the two wondering why they were the only customers there.

"Hello, Touka." Greeted Kaneki, though his tone of voice didn't hold any cheerfulness while his expression gave off a small sad smile.

"Kaneki…" Came Touka's voice in a whisper. Kaneki noticed her steal a side way glance at Hermione and Draco who were watching them as they spoke.

"They know," Spoke Kaneki, gaining Touka's attention. "They know I'm a Half-Ghoul and they know about Anteiku. We spoke to Uta before coming here." Said Kaneki. Instantly Touka's demeanour changed, she dropped her pen and notepad and ran forward with a punch to the face. Kaneki, expecting this reaction, held up his hand and grabbed her fist inches from his face; a sense of déjà vu washing over him as he did so.

"You damn bastard! What the hell gives you the right to just show up after disappearing for a year?! Again!" Shouted Touka in anger, drawing back to swing a well-aimed kick to knock Kaneki's feet, which he'd dodged, blocking another punch in the process. This continued on for a while, Kaneki remaining silent as he let Touka vent her fury through rage-filled words and attacks. After a few minutes Touka slowed down, huffing and panting at the excursion of stamina she used while Kaneki remained standing, watching Touka cautiously. Knowing her, she'd continue with her assault even if she's on the brink of exhaustion.

"Why… Why did you come back? Why did you leave for England in the first place?" Gasped out Touka, her hair blocking her face from view.

"It's a long story." Replied Kaneki, but was shocked out of his musings when Touka swiped her feet out, knocking Kaneki off of his feet and crashed to the ground. Before Kaneki could react Touka had jumped on top of him, fists raised to attack just like last time on the bridge. But unlike the time on the bridge, Kaneki raised his hands in time grab Touka's fists to stop any of her attacks from connecting to his face.

"Ken!" Shouted Hermione in shock, her and Draco already out of their seats.

" **Don't move!"** Called Kaneki, not wanting Hermione and Draco to get caught in between him and Touka, knowing it wouldn't end well for them. Kaneki relaxed somewhat when he noticed Hermione and Draco sit back down in seemingly defeat as they continue to watch the fight progress.

"Why!? Why did you leave!? Why come back all of the sudden!? Answer me you bastard!" Shouted Touka as she tries to pull her fists away from Kaneki's grip. Surprisingly for both Kaneki and Touka, large hands wrapped around Touka's waist, lifting her off of Kaneki easily all the while she flailed in the strong arms that held her off the ground.

"Yomo! Put me down!" Shouted Touka as she kicked her handler. Yomo, who still held Touka, moved away from Kaneki and let go of Touka, putting a hand on her shoulder once she was on her feet to make sure she didn't lash out at Kaneki again.

"Let him explain his reason before attacking him." Spoke Yomo as he watched Kaneki stand up on his feet. Touka huffed in response, her gaze piercing over to Draco and Hermione, assessing them.

"So why are they here?" She asked, causing Hermione and Draco to stiffen.

"They're my friends from England." Replied Kaneki as he dusted himself off.

"So you just told two humans who you've known for less than a year about us?" Glared Touka.

"No. I've known them for longer than a year." Kaneki sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "Look, it's a long story. How about we sit down?" Touka stared at Kaneki for a moment before she sighed, looking over to Yomo.

"Can you manage the store while I go and talk upstairs?" Asked Touka, receiving a nod from Yomo who went behind the counter. "Follow me." Commanded Touka as she walked to a flight of stairs at the back. Kaneki followed, indicating for Draco and Hermione to follow along as they walked upstairs.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're joking, right?" Asked Touka after Kaneki, with some help from Draco and Hermione, finished explaining why he left Japan and lived in England for just over a year, why he's back and what's been happening. They were now in a meeting room, similar to that of Anteiku; Yomo having brought up coffee for the four of them a while ago with some special sugar cubes, Kaneki having to slap Hermione's hand when she reached out to take some which then led to an explanation that they're sugar cubes for Ghouls, not humans.

"No, I am not."

"So what you're telling me is that you're a British wizard that survived some killing curse as a baby and is now known as the Boy-Who-Lived and your evil Aunt and Uncle abandoned you in Tokyo after your first year at Hogwarts."

"Pretty much."

"Then after all the shit that happened to you later on in Tokyo, you went back to England to finish your schooling only for there to be a study programme on Ghouls which ended up with my stupid brother being captured, you freed him and a bunch of other Ghouls and with Tsukiyama's help, send them back to Tokyo. And now your stupid wizard school decided to hold an excursion to the CCG Headquarters."

"Yes." And awkward silence fell over the group as Touka stared at Kaneki, then Hermione and then Draco with disbelieving eyes. "Hermione, you know more spells than me." Sighed Kaneki, indicating for her to cast something. Hermione, picking up on the request, pulled out her wand from inside her clothing and casted a levitating spell over the coffee cups; watching as Touka stared up at the floating cup with wide eyes before the cup slowly descended down and rested back on the coffee table.

"No way…"

"If you don't believe me ask Tsukiyama or Ayato. They were there to witness the wizarding world as well." Supplied Kaneki as he leaned back into his seat, eyes closed as he relaxed into the soft fabric.

"But why are you here? Why did you come back to :Re? You could've been caught by the CCG just for going on this stupid excursion. So why?" Asked Touka.

"I guess it's because Tokyo is my home. Even though I wasn't born here, even though my life went to shit here, I still view it as home more so than I do England." Confessed Kaneki, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

Silence stretched between the four of them for a few minutes, all of them content with the silence that encased them until Touka spoke up once again. "You should stay for a bit longer, Hinami will be stopping by shortly. I'm sure she'll love to see you again." Kaneki smiled, a small but genuine smile as he looks at Touka.

"I'd love to." Touka smiled in response, standing up while straightening her skirt before heading to the door.

"Let's head back downstairs and wait, I can make you something if you're hungry. It's on the house." Spoke Touka over her shoulder, directing her comment to Draco and Hermione who perked up at the offer. Kaneki indicated for them to follow downstairs, leading the way after Touka back downstairs where he sat at one of the free four seater tables; already noticing how packed the café has become since they left for upstairs.

Hermione and Draco soon joined him at the table, both taking in the drastic change from the empty shop they entered to the now busy work place. A moment later Touka came by and asked what they wanted, Kaneki just ordering another coffee while Hermione and Draco asked about the varies of foods available on the menu before finally deciding.

"Wow, it's so nice in here, no one could tell it's run by Ghouls." Whispered Hermione in awe as she watched Touka and Yomo busy about taking orders and making coffee. "She's really beautiful." Murmured Hermione as she stares at Touka.

"Huh?"

"Your friend. Touka, was it?"

"Quite the violent one though." Muttered Draco, "I was surprised by the sudden change in her demeanour, going from sweet to crazy." Kaneki chuckled at the comment.

"Yep, that's Touka for you. Though she is a tomboy, don't know about now though." Just then Touka reappeared with their orders, Hermione and Draco thanking her while Kaneki smiles his thanks as she hurriedly leaves to take the orders of more customers.

"Hey Kaneki, you can tell who's a Ghoul and who's human can't you?" Kaneki looked up from his coffee to the curious eyes of Draco, noticing that his comment has also gained Hermione's attention as well.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well…just curious, but….who in this café is a Ghoul? Aside from Touka and that other bulky guy."

"You mean Yomo."

"Him. Whatever."

"I'm curious too." Spoke Hermione, steering the conversation back on track. Kaneki sighed, placing his coffee cup back onto the table after taking a sip before looking around the café.

"It's a bit difficult due to the strong smell of coffee in the air." Said Kaneki, "but I can still smell some that are close by. I also recognise some as well." Hermione and Draco edged closer to Kaneki as he spoke.

"See that woman over there behind Draco?" Directed Kaneki with a whisper.

"She's a Ghoul?" Asked Hermione, earning a nod. "Who else?" she asked eagerly.

"That guy up at the counter?"

"Yeah. What about the guy next to him?"

"I can't sense anything from him. I think he's human."

"A friend?" Suggested Draco.

"Who knows."

"What about that little girl?" Asked Hermione, nodding her head towards the entrance behind Kaneki. Kaneki turned around right when said girl flung herself to Touka in a hug.

"That's Hinami." Answered Kaneki.

"She's adorable!" Gushed Hermione as she watched Hinami and Touka interact before something else gained her attention.

"Is that guy a Ghoul too? He looks similar to Hinami." Said Hermione.

"That would be Nishiki. And no, they're no related."

"But he's a Ghoul, right?"

"Yes." Replied Kaneki, not taking his eyes off of the group. The three of them watched as Yomo led Hinami and Nishiki upstairs; Touka coming over to their table as he did so.

"Hinami and idiot Nishiki will be upstairs when you're ready." Spoke Touka.

"Why is Nishiki-senpai here anyway?" Asked Kaneki.

"The idiot wouldn't work here but he's a regular customer. He offered to take Hinami out seeing as he didn't have classes today." Supplied Touka. "If he does anything stupid you're welcome to kick him. Just don't kill him." Spoke Touka as she walks away. Kaneki snorted before standing up, pushing his chair back in as he makes his way towards the stairs.

"Ken, do you want us to come with you?" Asked Hermione, already standing up in preparation to join him along with Draco.

"No, stay here. I'll come back down later with Hinami. Okay?" Hermione nodded her head, sitting back down in their seats as they watch Kaneki leave and disappear out of view up the stairs.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaneki awaited outside the meeting room, hand resting on the door handle as he listened in to the light conversation Nishiki and Hinami were having inside. Once again hesitation filled his heart, not knowing truly how Hinami and Nishiki will handle his sudden arrival; Touka he can predict and handle, but not Hinami. With a deep breath in and a steeled mind Kaneki opened the door, instantly noticing the halt in conversation.

"Kaneki?" Spoke Nishiki first, staring at him with disbelieving eyes from his spot on the sofa. Kaneki didn't give off a smile, knowing that Nishiki would easily take it the wrong way and start up a stink, so Kaneki merely greeted him.

"Hello, Nishiki-senpai."

"Onii-chan?" Came a whisper next to Nishiki, the voice near a tremble as if the weight of the name was too much effort to speak. Kaneki turns to his right, spotting Hinami standing up next to Nishiki, hands clutched to her chest as she stares up at Kaneki with watery eyes.

"Hinami…Nishiki-senapi…I'm sorry." In an instant Hinami had flung herself towards Kaneki, encasing him in a tight hug, one that if Kaneki had been human it'd probably would've broken a bone. But Kaneki stood there, gingerly wrapping his arms around the crying girl who began to shake with tears into his chest.

"Ever since the raid we feared you were killed by the CCG, but then Onee-chan said that you called up and were alright. I'm so glad that you're alive. Where were you all this time?" Cried Hinami.

"It's a long story and I'm sorry for worrying you. In short, I was in England."

"Why the hell were you in England?!" Shouted Nishiki in obvious anger.

"There was something I needed to do there, and after the raid on Anteiku I needed to remain hidden for a while. I guess I got caught up in what I was doing."

"And what the hell was more important over in England than here?" Sneered Nishiki, though Kaneki sensed no heat behind it.

"I'm afraid I cannot remain here for much longer, but I've already explained everything to Touka." Nishiki 'tsked' before heading back downstairs, muttering something about getting a coffee.

"Hey, Hinami, some of my friends from England are here with me, would you like to meet them?" Asked Kaneki softly, helping Hinami wipe away the tears.

"Your friends from England?" Kaneki nodded. Hinami looked nervous, as if unsure about the idea. Kaneki gave off a low chuckle, snapping Hinami out of uncertainty.

"They already know. They know I'm a Half-Ghoul, and that you, Touka, Nishiki and Yomo are Ghouls as well and they're fine with it. Trust me, Hinami, they're good people." Smiled Kaneki, causing Hinami to smile back at him, nodding her head in agreement. Hinami grabbed Kaneki's hand and allowed her Onii-chan to lead her downstairs and towards his friends, who have been waiting anxiously for their arrival.

"Hinami, these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Guys, this is Hinami Fueguchi." Introduced Kaneki, startling the two out of their musings as they ate their ordered food. Hermione was the first to respond, swallowing her food and smiling at Hinami.

"Hello Hinami! It's nice to finally meet you. Ken has told us a lot about you and the rest of Anteiku." Hinami blushed slightly at the comment, smiling at the two softly as she and Kaneki sit down at the table. For the next few minutes the four converse about different topics, some about the Wards, others about what Anteiku was like and how :Re is now while others were about Hinami's schooling life. Kaneki was surprised to say the least that she decided to take up school, but in the end was proud of her, Kaneki expressing this which caused Hinami to smile happily up at her Onii-chan.

When the clock showed that the time was part 1 o'clock Kaneki, sadly, told them it was time for them to leave, but promised Hinami that the three of them will visit whenever possible. With a quick hug goodbye and a death threat from Touka to show up again, the three set off, hiring a taxi and made their way back to the 1st Ward.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	22. Chapter 22

**Uchu no akuma no kami:** **(Interesting name btw) anyway, the only reason why I said that everyone but Yoshimura made it was because, well, Kaneki saved Irimi and Koma so I just assumed they're alive, plus I don't know if I just have bad memory or if it's real but I don't recall them being mentioned in the manga. If I'm wrong then please let me know**

 **Bluey:** **I won't be adding the Quinxes in (sorry) mainly because I don't really know much about their characters for me to feel comfortable writing them in the story.**

 **FOR EVERYONE ELSE I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I literally checked it again and noticed all the mistakes the moment I looked at the document and nearly face palmed. Ugh. Bear with me if there are mistakes cuz I don't really have the luxury when it comes to using internet. Also, obviously it may seem OOC, no one is perfect, no one can 100% write the characters the way Ishida can. So SHUSH.**

When the three arrived back in the safety of Ward 1 they steadily made their way back to Headquarters while continuing their act of window shopping. Students didn't seem to take notice of their sudden arrive, but the adults told a different story. Moody and Dumbledore were staring sharply at the trio as they reunited with the rest of the Hogwarts student, Kaneki, Draco and Hermione keeping up the façade that nothing was wrong. Although, Kaneki had a sinking feeling that they'll be having a chat later on about their absence.

After their big day out the Hogwarts students joined the Academy students in the cafeteria for dinner before they were ordered to head off to bed, but just as expected, Dumbledore and Moody pulled the three of them off to the side and into a private room; casting a silencing and locking charm over the room and door before they turned to face the three.

"What in Merlin's name were you three thinking!? Wandering off like that without a word! You could've been injured! Or worse, killed!" Shouted Moody in anger. A quick glance to the side showed Kaneki that Dumbledore sported a look of disapproval, the twinkle in his gaze gone.

"Where in blazes hell did you three go!?" Interrogated Moody, unnerving Hermione and Draco as they squirmed in their spots.

"We went to the 20th Ward." Answered Kaneki casually, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew lying was out of the option, knowing that lying right now would cause more harm than good, deciding that the truth would be better suited for this situation.

"And why did you go to the 20th Ward? You three are aware of the dangers lurking in every Ward?" Asked Dumbledore. Kaneki had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Of course they, Kaneki including, knew of the dangers, he's a Half-Ghoul for Merlin's sake. He more than any of them knew first hand of the dangers hidden within Japan. But Kaneki, wanting this conversation to go smoothly, held his tongue.

"I am well aware of the dangers for as you very well know I lived in Tokyo for most of my life. As for why we went there, there were some good friends of mine that didn't know about my current whereabouts and were worried sick. I merely visited them to ease their minds."

"Why didn't you simply inform them while back in England?" Asked Dumbledore, as if the answer was obvious. Kaneki raised an eyebrow at the question, trying hard for his next comment to not be dripping with sarcasm.

"Well for one they're Muggles and don't believe in magic until now, and two I couldn't just call them seeing as Muggle technology doesn't work in any Magical area." Kaneki knew he's stretching the truth, seeing as he managed to contact Touka and Tsukiyama that one night. But if he said that then the conversation wouldn't go in his favour. Kaneki also purposely left out the fact that his friends are now well aware of magic, not wanting to be stuck here any longer arguing with the Professors.

Dumbledore bristled slightly at the comment but hid it well, expertly hiding it under a sage smile, acting as if nothing fazed him.

"I see. Please let us know before you go wandering off again. We wouldn't like for you three to get hurt." Advised Dumbledore. Kaneki nodded before leaving, sensing Hermione and Draco following after him as they exited and left for their dorms.

"That was close." Muttered Draco, the fear of their two Professor's being able to hear them still following him. "Nice save back there."

"We should head to bed. Goodnight." Said Hermione with a wave, walking to her shared bedroom while Kaneki and Draco leave for there's.

Neither Draco nor Kaneki were in a rush to get to sleep, each taking their turn having a shower and brushing their teeth. Even then as the two laid in bed neither could get to sleep. Kaneki being able to hear Draco's irregular breathing while Draco could hear Kaneki tossing and turning in a vain attempt to get comfortable.

"Hey, Kaneki." Called Draco, turning over on his side to face Kaneki who slept across from him on the other side of the room.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they'll ever find out?"

"Who?"

"Voldemort. The Death Eaters…My father….Do you think they'll ever find out that you're Harry Potter?" Kaneki was silent and within the dark room Draco had difficulty seeing Kaneki's face, though Draco had a feeling Kaneki had no problem seeing him.

"Honestly, I think it's highly likely. It all depends on when they find out I suppose." Now it was Draco's turn to remain silent, letting this bit of information run through his head over and over again. Draco honestly didn't know how he truly felt about Kaneki's reply, feeling something akin to fear and worry at the mere thought of his father's hateful and disapproving glare and Voldemort's glee.

"Don't be afraid."

"Huh?"

"I promised I'd protect you, remember? Even if it's against Voldemort or your family I promised I'll always be by your side. You're one of my close friends, Draco, so remember that if you need me I'll always be here for you." Even as Kaneki whispers this, his words seemingly loud and resounding in the quiet room, shocking Draco out of his depressive state.

"Thank you." Whispered Draco, but there was no reply. Draco didn't know if it was because Kaneki was already asleep or because he spoke too quietly for Kaneki to hear, but either way he was glade; not knowing if he could continue on with the conversation. The weight of the possibility of having to fight his family heavy on his restless mind.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning was filled with silence, the conversation from the other night weighing heavy of Draco's mind as they walked to the cafeteria. As they arrived they took a seat at a spare table Hermione saved for them which was also occupied by Neville. Hermione, noticing Draco's silence and drawn back behaviour didn't try to drag him into conversation, instead turning towards Kaneki and Neville and engaged in small talk; both wondering what the day will hold for them.

"I heard we were supposed to have another class on Ghoul behaviour. Apparently we'll be having a different teacher, an Investigator who's an expert in the area." Spoke Neville, though he seemed unsure.

"Oh? Where'd you hear that?" Questioned Kaneki.

Neville blushed. "I, uh…I overheard Professor Moody and another CCG Investigator talking about it."

"An Investigator, huh?" Muttered Hermione, casting a worried glance over to Kaneki. Kaneki didn't express much when confronted with the nervousness she was displaying, but merely glanced over to Draco, who still stared down at his tray of food while absently picking at his food. Kaneki sighed, having a gut feeling why Draco was acting the way he is and it all linked back to the conversation last night.

"We better get going, we have Ghoul behavioural studies next, don't we?" Asked Hermione, receiving a nod from Kaneki as they stand up with their trays of food; Kaneki not bothering to eat anything. As they stood Kaneki noticed that Draco had yet to stand, still staring down at his tray of food.

"Draco, come on it's time to head to our classes." No response. Kaneki sighed before handing his tray over to Hermione. "Hold this, please." Once he felt the weight of the tray lift from his hand, he grabbed Draco's tray with his left hand while wrapping his right arm around Draco's torso and under his armpits; effectively lifting him up and out of his seat and drag him out of the cafeteria. Once they had emptied and returned their trays, Kaneki used his now free arm to wrap around Draco and heft him up over his shoulder, causing Draco to start kicking and flailing once the reality of the situation finally kicked in.

"Kaneki! What are you doing? Put me down!" But Kaneki ignored him, not even flinching when Draco's feet or fists connected with his body. When they arrived to their assigned classroom, Hermione opened the door for Kaneki, allowing him to enter first. Upon enter, Kaneki unceremoniously dropped Draco onto the floor, causing Draco to emit a yelp of surprise, attracting the attention of students and teacher alike.

"What the hell was that for!?" Exclaimed Draco, but Kaneki was distracted. His eyes widened ever so slightly while fixated to the front of the classroom, where one lone individual stood with an equally as shocked expression.

"Ken?" Question Hermione lightly, unsure what the sudden change in her friends behaviour could mean. He didn't seem scared or worried, more so surprised than anything. Hermione was about to speak again in an attempt to gain his attention when a deep yet soft voice spoke from the front.

"Eye Pa-?" The voice cut off suddenly, as if realising his mistake. Hermione and Draco looked up to the front, noticing that it was their teacher who spoke, his expression sporting similarities to Kaneki's own. The way he spoke, Hermione noted, was one of uncertainty. As if he was unsure of what he was seeing, speaking the name as if for confirmation.

"Kotaro Amon." Spoke Kaneki softly, startling both Hermione and Draco.

' _Amon!? As in the Investigator that knows of Kaneki's identity!?'_ Panicked Hermione, but was unsure of how to proceed. This was bad, very bad. This Investigator could easily report Kaneki and he would be trapped, but the way he was acting suggested he too was unsure on how to proceed.

"Sorry we're late, sir. We lost track of time." Spoke Hermione, shaking Amon out of his musings and directing his attention over to Hermione. "We'll just go sit down so that you may begin the lesson." As Hermione spoke she smiled, albeit a rather strained smile, as she grabbed Kaneki and Draco's hand and dragged them towards a spare row of seats. As they made their way to their seats and sat down, Hermione continued to feel the Investigator's eyes at the back of their heads, unnerving her greatly.

Amon cleared his throat. "Right…continuing on with the lesson." The lesson in its self was interesting, Amon going through Ghoul gangs, known hunting behaviours and feeding territories and the almost seemingly alpha and omega type setting in some cases. Throughout the lesson, both Hermione and Draco found themselves immersed in the information, finding themselves briefly forgetting the events of earlier with how subtly Amon stared at Kaneki. When the lesson came to an end and all the students left, Hermione noticed Kaneki was still remaining in his seat, Amon staring intently at the three of them.

"Ken?"

"Go. I'd like to speak with him alone." Hermione and Draco hesitated, staring between Amon and Kaneki, Hermione noticing that he had no briefcase with him, and decided to leave; dragging Draco along with her as they exited the classroom, shutting the door.

"Eye Patch?" Asked Amon, though it sounded like a rhetorical question, after all, who else would the boy sitting in front of him be? But he had to make sure before he continued.

"Yes." Amon found himself tensing, though he found himself shocked when the boy smiled at him. "To think, this is how we'll meet again, in the CCG Academy." Kaneki gave a humourless chuckle.

"Why are you here? How are you here?" Spoke Amon, his eyes narrowing.

Kaneki sighed and for the first time in a long time, he looked defeated. "Here isn't a good place to talk, perhaps another time and somewhere more private? We get to go out again in a couple of days, how about we meet up somewhere?" Suggested Kaneki. Amon was silent, as if silently assessing Kaneki, wondering whether or not he posed a threat before internally readying himself.

"Where and when?"

Kaneki smiled. "How about at that little café in the 2nd Ward? I'd of chosen the 1st Ward but a lot of students would be out as well. And how about at lunch time?"

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving the 1st Ward?"

"Most likely but then again it won't be the first time I've left the 1st Ward without permission." Amon raised an eyebrow at the comment, causing Kaneki to sheepishly rub the back of his neck, an act that was nearly at lose to the Investigator. "It's kind of a long story, one I promise to explain when we meet again. Okay?" Amon nodded slowly, his gaze still calculating, his mouth open with another question but seemed unsure about whether or not to ask it.

"Those two, are they human?" He finally asked.

"Yes."

"Friends?"

Kaneki smiled another pained smile. "Yes." Kaneki stood up suddenly, walking towards the door, his hand resting on the handle before turning around to face the Ghoul Investigator one more time. "They know what I am, and they still accepted me. Sometimes I wish everyone could be as understanding as the two of them." Without another word Kaneki left, leaving a thoughtful Amon still standing at his space behind the desk.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Well? What happened?" Asked Draco eagerly the moment he left the classroom, him and Hermione having waited for him outside and in the halls.

"Looks like I'll be sneaking out again next time we get a free roam day." Answered Kaneki.

"You? So I gather you don't want us to come?" Asked Hermione.

Kaneki gave them a small smile, "No, I'll be going by myself. I'll just be in the 2nd Ward."

"You sure that's a good idea? Meeting up with an Investigator by yourself?"

Kaneki flicked Hermione on the forehead, causing Draco to back off slightly, not wanting to be flicked as well. "Do not worry about me, if something does happen and I end up engaging in a fight, I'd prefer that you two aren't with me. Fighting Wizards and Witches is one thing, but a fully trained Ghoul Investigator is another and you won't last." Hermione looked down slightly, defeat shading her features as she realises that Kaneki is right. "But thank you. For worrying about me." Hermione's head shot up, locking eyes with Kaneki. Both her and Draco stood stock still at hearing the thanks, neither really expecting the gratitude. Even as Kaneki begins to walk forward, it still took them a few moments to shake themselves out of their shock and to follow Kaneki. But even as they walked, Kaneki's mind was in a different place, miles and miles away from the on goings of the world around him.

Kaneki knew that what he has just done could decide whether or not he'll be sent to Cochlea, but it's something he must do. He's well aware of the worry and concern his friends share for him, knowing full well that they may never see him again, and sadly there isn't much he can do to calm their nerves then to arrive back after the meeting in one piece with a smile on his face. But in the end, all Kaneki can do is sit a pray, pray that Amon isn't like the other Investigator's and their short minded views of the world, that he'll sit and listen, that they'll be able to have a civil conversation without each other's backgrounds creating a barrier between the two. He hopes this is possible, and a small part of him wonders if it's the same for Amon, if he too wonders if this could be achieved simply by sitting down and opening up to the other; the enemy.

But what about Hermione and Draco? What if he does end up engaging in battle and doesn't make it? He wouldn't be able to return to the 1st Ward for obvious reasons, and the 20th Ward is too far away for him to travel injured. So what should he do if the situation arises? He could call them through the necklace but even then it's dangerous, for if they were discovered they could be sent to prison for harbouring a Ghoul and Kaneki can't let that happen.

Kaneki sighed, the smell of food entering his nostrils violently as they entered the cafeteria, thankful for once for the putrid smell of human food as it dragged him out of his turmoil thoughts. The group sat down, Kaneki not feeling like attempting to eat and decided not to bother with getting a tray of food. But what really added the icing to the cake in today's events was the appearance of one Ron Weasley who hesitantly took up a seat at their table next to Hermione.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Sneered Draco.

' _Old habits die hard.'_ Thought Kaneki as he watches the exchanges between the three.

"Same could be said for you, Malfoy." Responded Ron with just as much venom.

"At least I don't abandon my friends for something they can't control." Ron bristled visibly, his face going red and his mouth opening with an argument, or most likely an insult, to throw right back before Hermione interrupted.

"Alright that's enough you two. Ron, why are you here?"

"There was nowhere else to sit."

"Knowing you, you would've squeezed in an extra seat just so you didn't have to sit here. So why are you here?" Said Draco.

"I…" Ron trailed off, unable to finish his sentence before looking off to the side childishly, unable to look at any of the table's occupants. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, but only Kaneki could hear it, causing him to straighten up in surprise. Both Hermione and Draco noticed his reaction instantly, before turning back to Ron.

"What did you say?" Asked Hermione.

"I SAID I'm sorry." Ron once again mumbled the last word, but spoke it loud enough for the other two to hear properly. Both were visibly startled, neither expecting to hear the red head apologise. "I…it was wrong…what I said. Is it…okay to be friends again?" Asked Ron almost meekly. Kaneki honestly has no idea what came over the red head, or what occurred for him to suddenly change his way of thinking, but whatever it is Kaneki doesn't find himself as trusting.

"No." Ron deflated, his gaze filled with guilt and then anger. "Why do I even bother." He mumbled to himself darkly, but still didn't move from his seat.

Kaneki sighed. "This is why I don't trust you. You get angry far too easily and judge others too quickly before thinking. If this is how you'll be reacting mostly than I don't know what to think." Ron flushed a deep red but remained silent, instead deciding to stab his food.

"But, I'm willing to give you another chance on three conditions." Ron perked up at this, as did Hermione and Draco. "First up, apologise to Hermione and Draco." Instantly Ron's face went back to defiance.

"I'll apologise to Hermione but I refuse to apologise to Malfoy."

"Then leave." Ron was silent for a few moments, putting down his utensils before turning to face Hermione. "Look them in the eyes as you speak." Interrupted Kaneki when he noticed Ron staring down at his hands. Ron glared at Kaneki before turning back to Hermione, looking her in the eyes this time.

"I'm…sorry." He mumbled.

"Louder." Commanded Kaneki.

"I'm sorry."

"Good, now apologise to Draco." This time it took longer, a lot longer than necessary and Kaneki was briefly reminded of primary school children refusing to apologise to the other when they got into an argument over something so trivial.

"I'm sorry." Apologised Ron five minutes later.

' _If this actually works than I'm going to have to train him the same way I train Draco and Hermione.'_ Thought Kaneki with a sweat drop.

"Thank you. Now, the other condition I ask for is that you treat Draco the same way you treat Hermione. I don't care if you refuse to," Interrupted Kaneki, seeing Ron's mouth beginning to open in protest. "Because you will do it. The last of my conditions is that you think before you speak. That's all I ask for." Ron stared back at Kaneki for a few brief moment before slowly nodding his head. Kaneki smiled, albeit a sad smile.

"So then Ron, how have you been finding the CCG?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**GUESS WHAT GUYS I'M WRITING ANOTHER TOKYO GHOUL FANFICTION. Though I won't be publishing it until I've finished one of my other fanfics. But I'll let ya know some things about it. There's no romance or bromance. No OC's. Black Reaper Kaneki aaaannnnndddd TIMETRAVEL. That's all I'll be letting you know ;)**

 **ALSO KILL ME NOW I'M WRITING YET ANOTHER FANFIC. Teen Wolf/Tokyo Ghoul where it starts from season 1 and onward but with Stiles as a full blood Ghoul ;) But with this Idk if I should publish it yet or wait. Please review your answer.**

The days passed on without further incident. Ron gradually becoming one with the group again, with the added addition of Draco, and slowly, with progress, Kaneki managed to prevent the two from insulting each other every few minutes. It was a work in progress, but with a few sharp words here and a jab there Kaneki along with Hermione's help managed to ingrain in Ron's thick head that he cannot treat Draco as the enemy; unfortunately this also applied for Draco. For he too, went back to some of his old mannerisms whenever Ron egged him on and it never ceases to annoy Kaneki. So unfortunately, the same sharp words and jabbing also applied to Draco on the few occasions.

Soon enough, either for the better or the worst, their next free roam day came strolling around the corner rather suddenly much to Kaneki's dismay. Although, Kaneki himself couldn't really place whether or not he was excited or nervous, or perhaps downright terrified, he couldn't tell, his emotions becoming a rough tidal wave for him and washing away his thoughts of the rest of the day. As they left Headquarters, Ron looked questioningly at Kaneki as he separated himself from the group.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as Hermione and Draco began to follow Kaneki to help him cross boarders without suspicion, similar to how they moved last time they had free roam. Kaneki hesitated, deciding whether or not to inform Ron of his plans before rather reluctantly coming to a final decision.

"I am going to the 2nd Ward to meet with an Investigator." Admitted Kaneki.

"What!?" Exclaimed Ron, earning a punch in the shoulder from Hermione. "Are you crazy?" He spoke again, albeit in a lower tone than before.

"Perhaps, but he has agreed to meet with me. This is not our first meeting, however, and this is something that I myself must do alone, which means you and Hermione and Draco will remain here."

"And why should we remain here? We could help you if you get caught!"

Kaneki looked sadly at him, "No, you cannot. You cannot use magic in front of a Muggle. He is also a fully trained Investigator, neither of you would stand a chance against him. If you did fight him, you would be charged and trialled for harbouring a Ghoul."

"But you're not a Ghoul!"

"Do you think they'll care? I cannot eat human food anymore, Ron. What makes me any different to any other Ghoul?"

"You don't know that!"

"No, but do you?" Ron was silent, Hermione and Draco both sporting downward expressions. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but it's for the best that you three don't come along. I do not know what they'll do if they learn I am a Half-Ghoul, but I cannot risk it." Ron didn't say another word afterwards as the group slowly made their way to the boarders, approaching an alleyway for Kaneki to run into, allowing him to jump up onto the roofs and over the boarders. Kaneki just hopes, that now that Ron is reunited with the group once again, that the three of them don't embark in their mischief behaviours and pursue him.

Kaneki cautiously made his way through the 2nd Ward, hoodie up covering his white hair and eyepatch, keeping an eye out for any Investigators and other Ghouls while also keeping an eye out for Amon. Kaneki found himself tensing whenever he passed a Dove, the very sight of their briefcase putting him on edge, causing Kaneki to force himself to calm down. Least he wants is to seem suspicious, especially in Tokyo, although Kaneki has the advantage in the 2nd Ward, for the place is uninhabited for Ghouls.

Within minutes the small café is in front of him, the small building appearing as if looming over him, frowning down upon him. Kaneki held his gaze down, adamant about not looking up at the building and instead chose to peer inside through the windows, noting briefly that there are a small amount of people inside, but no sight of Amon.

Nervousness crept up on Kaneki the longer he stood there, reluctant to even move forward and enter. What if he was wrong? What if this was a trap? What if he gets caught? Or worse, killed? Would they connect the dots of his connection to Hermione, Draco and Ron? Or Hogwarts? Would their identity as Wizards be exposed?

' _Stop!'_ Thought Kaneki, shaking his head to rid himself of these negative thoughts. _'Just go in, get a coffee, sit down and wait for Amon to arrive. If nothing goes as planned you can always fight your way out.'_ Thought Kaneki nervously, laying a hand on his pant pocket where his mask resided. The presence of his mask brining comfort to him as he slowly exhales and enters the small café. The first thing that greeted his senses was the smell of coffee, then the heat of the heater that roared inside, heating the building to a comfortable temperature. Kaneki walked up to the counter, adorning his usual blank façade as he politely ordered a black coffee before paying and sitting in a secluded, but noticeable spot in the café; waiting.

Kaneki didn't know what to expect, whether or not he was just wasting time sitting here expecting Amon or if it's worth the wait. For now, Kaneki found himself oddly mesmerized by the dark liquid inside his cup, watching it slosh around as he moves the cup in his hands. It wasn't until a low cough brought his attention away from the coffee and onto a figure Kaneki wasn't sure was a welcoming sight or not.

"May I sit?" Asked Amon awkwardly yet somehow maintaining an air of professionalism; Kaneki noticing briefly that he didn't bring his briefcase.

"Of course." Amon nodded his hand before taking a seat in front of him, a waiter coming towards the two, asking for their orders. Kaneki just ordered another coffee while Amon ordered a sandwich and a cappuccino. Once their orders had arrived and they'd thanked the waitress, the table was engulfed in an awkward silence, both occupants staring anywhere but at the person across from them. The enemy. Alas, the silence was destroying Kaneki, the seemingly never ending wave of awkward silence clenching his gut into knots before slicing his insides. So, with all the courage he could possibly muster, Kaneki forced his line of sight directly to Amon, and spoke for the first time in nearly ten minutes.

"Amon…" Kaneki felt like hitting his head against the table for that pathetic excuse of a conversation starter. Amon, however, looked up and made eye contact with Kaneki, allowing him to gain some more courage and steam roll ahead. "What…would you like to know?" Kaneki could hear his voice fading into a near whisper, but managed to keep his voice steady. Amon stared at Kaneki for a few more seconds, his mouth slightly agape as if unsure how to reply. Kaneki knew that it wasn't really a great conversation starter, but it's a better way for them to get answers and to get to know each other.

"You're a Half-Ghoul, aren't you?" Asked Amon finally, his tone just as soft as Kaneki's.

"Yes."

"Who was your parent? Your… _Ghoul_ parent."

"Both of my parents were human." This drew confusion.

"Were? What do you mean?"

"They're dead."

"I…I'm sorry." Apologised Amon, though Kaneki paid no notice of the apology, having a gut feeling that it's an empty one. "But what do you mean they were both human?"

"It's as exactly as I told you. I…was once human, too. Until…"

"Until?" Pressed Amon, albeit gently.

"Until the surgery. You see, I was with someone, unknowingly that they were a Ghoul, and ended up in an accident. My Doctor, Dr Kanou, administrated an organ transplant without consent, and placed the Ghouls organs inside of me."

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Amon, only to blush when he realised he's drawn the entire store to them after his outburst, directing his gaze down onto the table in front of him instead.

"I'm a Half-Ghoul, an artificial Half-Ghoul. I have one foot in both worlds, have experienced firsthand both worlds. I'm an anomaly. Which is why, when I say that just like humans, not all Ghouls are evil, I am telling the truth."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Came Amon's harsh reply. Kaneki didn't let his words affect him, he himself expecting denial and confusion from the Investigator.

"Honestly, no. I'd be surprised if you believed me straight off the bat." Amon looked up, his hard gaze landing on Kaneki, the two making eye contact for a brief moment before Kaneki spoke up. "My turn. Why did you come here? I know it's because I asked but what stopped you from reporting me and having this café swarmed with CCG Investigators?"

"I…I'll admit, I'm curious. Ever since we first met I've wanted to speak with you. You were different, even after our other encounters you were still different from other Ghouls I've met."

"…I see."

"What was the name of the Ghoul you were with the day of the surgery?" Asked Amon.

"…Rize Kamishiro. She's also known as the Binge Eater." At this revelation Amon's eyes widened considerably, this time restraining himself from exclaiming out loud in shock.

"That…explains everything. Her sudden disappearance, your arrival as Eye Patch. It all adds up." He whispered to himself, unaware that Kaneki can hear him still.

"What will you do, after this? Would you report me or would you continue to let me walk free?" Amon halted his muttering, only to look up at Kaneki with contemplating eyes. As the seconds drenched by Kaneki found himself being enveloped in nervousness as he studied Amon's expressionless face with unease. Amon sighed, jolting Kaneki slightly at the sudden movement and sound.

"I will not report you. But on one condition."

"And that is?" Asked Kaneki, his interest perked despite the nerves.

"I want you to tell me everything. From beginning to end, about your two friends and why you're attending a boarding school in England." Kaneki was unsure. On one hand, he could possibly get Amon to understand how he felt, but on the other Amon could easily get all the information he needed and report Kaneki. How does Kaneki know if he's recording the entire conversation or not? It's a risk, a very, very large one; but it's just another thing of stupid risks he'll just be writing down on his list. So, with one deep breath, Kaneki began to tell his story from the beginning of it all, déjà vu striking him heavily to the time he told Hermione. Throughout the entire retelling of his tragic life Amon remained monotone, his dead still expression giving nothing away aside from the subtle twitches of the eyebrow and mouth, the slight pull of his lips and narrowing of his eyes. The slight clenching and unclenching of his hands. Those were the only signs that gave Kaneki any form of a message as to how Amon felt during specific parts of the story, and Kaneki didn't know if they were good or bad, which did nothing to cease his nerves.

Of course, throughout the story, Kaneki left out the part about magic, not wanting to be stuck here even longer and deemed deranged, so better to be safe than sorry.

"And so here I am, back in Japan on a tour trip to the CCG." Concluded Kaneki, finishing his cup of coffee with a sigh. Amon remained silent, staring deeply into his own nearly depleted cup of coffee in deep thought, seemingly unaware of the prying eyes watching him carefully.

"That, is a lot to take in." Sighed Amon, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, staring dead centre at Kaneki, though there was no sign of disbelief or disgust, but rather pity and sadness. He doesn't like it, he doesn't like people looking at him with pity, like he's some poor guy who has the world's worst luck; and maybe he does, but he wishes for the life of him that everyone would stop looking at him like that.

"Kaneki?" Spoke Amon, startling Kaneki ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

"I called out to you before but you didn't reply, like you zoned out."

"Ah, sorry about that. I was just in deep thought." Replied Kaneki, flashing one of his reassuring smiles, though Amon looked hesitant to believe in it. "What did you say before?"

"I was just informing you that it's getting late, and that both of us should be returning shortly, least we want is to seem suspicious." Kaneki glanced out the window, noticing the sun lower than when he set out to leave earlier today. Amon's right, he really should be getting back.

"I see. Then I better go then. It was nice meeting you again, Amon." Kaneki stood up and bowed to Amon, before casually walking away from the man and towards the exit, only to be halted by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Amon?"

"I'm sorry, but…perhaps we should speak again one day? You leave within a few days' time, correct?" Kaneki nodded. "How about we meet here one last time, same time, but the day before you leave?" Kaneki was startled to say the least, not expecting the man, an Investigator, his _enemy_ , to be proposing that they meet again for a cup of coffee and to sit down and talk. At that very moment, all Kaneki could do was smile.

"I'd like that." Amon let go of Kaneki's shoulder, and with one final goodbye Kaneki left the café.

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ITS SHORTNESS I'M SORRY**


	24. Chapter 24

Dearest readers, PLEASE RESPOND TO MY NOTES. No offense to anyone and I understand that you would skip the author notes, but I really need some thoughts on some things and if they affect the fanfiction and no one answers me than it'll more than likely affect the fanfiction and my writing.

So PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS I BEG OF YOU.

So here's my question again.

I'm writing a Teen Wolf and Tokyo Ghoul crossover fanfiction where it starts from season 1 and goes onward where Stiles is a full blooded Ghoul and shows how different the show would be if he was a Ghoul. So what I need to know is if I should publish it or not. Please, I really need to know fi I should or not. I need opinions.


	25. Chapter 25

"How did it go? Did it go smoothly? Were there any arguments or disagreements? You didn't get caught, did you?" Gushed Hermione the moment Kaneki got within her field of vision when he entered the 1st Ward.

"Let him breath, Hermione." Spoke Draco, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione blushed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly; a habit she picked up from Kaneki. "Sorry. But seriously. Did everything go okay?"

Kaneki smiled, warmth pooling into his chest at his friend's concern. "Yes, everything went fine. In fact, Amon asked to meet with me again before we leave."

"No offense or anything, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Questioned Draco. Kaneki nodded.

"Things went smoothly today, I see no reason why it shouldn't be." Answered Kaneki, though deep down he understands their concern and worry, he himself having been plagued by doubt about their next meeting.

Throughout the rest of the day and the next Draco, Hermione and strangely enough, Ron, have been giving him worried glances every so often, sticking to his sides like glue for the majority of the time as if the CCG will suddenly pull out their Quinque and attack him. Although, this only proved to intensify when they attended their next class, which just so happen Amon is teaching. Unlike last time, Amon paid no mind to Kaneki and his friends, assessing them just like every other student that walks through his classroom and continuing on with the lesson without of much as a glance their way. And while Hermione and Draco got the message quickly, Ron however, did not. For the majority of the lesson, while Kaneki, Hermione and Draco listened intently to the lecture with keen interest and wrote down notes, Ron kept sending Amon suspicious looks every so often; enough to draw attention to the small group. Thankfully, Hermione picked up on Ron's not-so-subtle behaviour and stomped on his foot, whispering harshly to him as she informed him on the idea of secrecy. Luckily, Ron got the message and discontinued his horrible methods of showing his dislike for the man. Something which puzzled Kaneki.

When the lesson ended, Kaneki dragged Ron back to their rooms, Hermione and Draco trailing after them quickly, checking to make sure that no one else sees them before they follow Kaneki inside; locking the door behind them. Once inside, Kaneki releases Ron from his hold, allowing the red head to back up a few steps as he assesses Kaneki's stern gaze while Hermione and Draco watch on in bemusement, casting worried glances between Kaneki and Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Spoke Ron after a few tense seconds.

"What the hell was that back there?" Rebukes Kaneki, his features set into a slight frown. "Why on earth were you acting like that?"

"Acting like what?" Said Ron, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be stupid," Said Kaneki harshly, already becoming frustrated with Ron's behaviour. "He may be an Investigator, but that gives you no right to be acting the way you did back there. This is my life, not yours; Amon and I have already sorted out our differences, so there's no reason for you to be glaring at him for an hour."

"Why are you suddenly best of buds with him!? He kills Ghouls for a living! How can you be so sure that he won't turn around and stab you in the back?" Fired Ron, his face a light red. Kaneki visibly deflated, a solemn look upon his features as he stares at Ron.

"I'm well aware of the dangers," gritted out Kaneki, "I have been for a very long time. Sadly, the same could be said for you, Ronald."

Ron did a double take. "Huh?"

"How do I know you won't stab me in the back?" Asked Kaneki bluntly. Ron froze, his eyes widening ever so slightly at the question, his mouth agape in an attempt to come up with a reply. Kaneki didn't wait for a reply, instead he turned sharply in his heels and walked away; Hermione and Draco following after him.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next week came by far too quickly for the trio. This being the final week of their excursion, where given the last three days to relax. On the third last day, Kaneki, Hermione and Draco visited :Re one last time; Touka having closed the shop for the day so that she and Hinami may spend the day with Kaneki and the others. Hermione and Hinami instantly bonded, spending majority of the day discussing books and each other's birth country. Surprisingly, Draco and Touka got along pretty well, the two discussing minor topics such as the Wizarding world and :Re.

For the day, the group went to the movies, visited a book store and in the afternoon, they made their way back to :Re, where Touka took Draco and Hermione's order, saying it's on the house while making some coffee for herself, Kaneki and Hinami afterwards. The group continued having ideal chit chat, comfortable simply in each other's company. Hermione, at some point, brought up Ron, which resulted in the girls bragging and ranting to each other about boys, leaving Draco and Kaneki off to the side to come up with their own conversation.

Within the hour the girls had finished their lengthy conversation and were ready to part ways, Kaneki and Draco having practically exhausted their ideas to talk about. With many hugs from both Hinami and Touka, accompanied by fair wells the trio left. Before leaving, Touka halted Kaneki, asking if she could have a word in private for a moment. Kaneki nodded, asking for Draco and Hermione to wait outside as Hinami went upstairs.

"Here," Said Touka, handing Kaneki a back pack. "I figured getting food is tough, and with this war you've mentioned looming over the horizon I figured you could use these. Inside is some packaged meat and a small pouch of those special sugar cubes." Answered Touka when she received a puzzled look.

"Thank you, Touka." Said Kaneki, smiling gratefully at Touka, who smiled back.

"Don't mention it. Just don't get killed, stupid Kaneki. When this war is over, promise not just me, but Hinami also, that you'll come back to us." The smile left her face, replaced with sadness and almost longing.

"I promise." The two shared a long hug, neither wanting to let go. Eventually the two broke apart, allowing for Kaneki to give one finally goodbye before leaving out the door.

"Hinami is such a sweet girl. I'll miss our conversations." Smiled Hermione as they left :Re and entered a waiting taxi.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I was surprised I got on great with Touka, although I'll have to agree with Hermione, Hinami really is a great kid. I can honestly say that I'll miss them when we head back to Hogwarts." Kaneki smiled at his friends' answers, happy that they all got along fine, though he wonders briefly how things would've played out if Ron had tagged along.

As the sky darkens with night, the trio finally arrive back within the 1st Ward, getting out of the taxi as Kaneki pays. The trio causally make their way inside as the taxi speeds off, making their way inside and to their shared rooms; their stomachs still full from the delicious food provided from Touka as they slept peacefully.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On their second last day Kaneki went out once again to his and Amon's last meeting place; alone. Unlike last time, Kaneki felt confident, not even thinking twice when he entered the small café and took his original seat, ordering a plain black coffee and waiting for Amon's arrival. As he waited, Kaneki pulled out one of his favourites that he bought at the bookstore from the other day; Egg of the Black Goat.

Kaneki, being too absorbed into the comforting familiarity of his book that he failed to notice another presence at the table until they spoke up, snapping his attention back to reality.

"I never picked you for a reader." Spoke Amon, sitting down across from Kaneki. The waitress came around to their table, writing down their orders before walking off to prepare their meals.

"I've always loved reading, ever since I was little. Egg of the Black Goat has always been a favourite of mine." Answered Kaneki as he marked his page and put the book away. "What about you?"

"I've read a few books here and there, but nothing really grabs my interest much."

"Have you read any of Takatsuki Sen's work?" Inquired Kaneki.

"No, I don't believe so."

"I'd really recommend it. They're very deep and interesting. She's a brilliant author."

"I'll give it a try when I have the time."

For the next few hours the two chatted animatedly, only stopping for a coffee and food break, Kaneki leisurely sipping his coffee as Amon ate. It was oddly content with how peaceful they were in each other's presence. Neither wanting to talk in fear of shattering this little bubble of peace, but even Kaneki knew that they cannot remain like this forever for soon Kaneki and the rest of Hogwarts students will be sent back to England. Back to where all their troubles are. Back to where Voldemort and his Death Eaters are waiting. It's strange, really, to think that Tokyo is now his safe haven and England is in a near war zone.

Once Amon had finished his meal the two spent the rest of their afternoon chatting ideally, talking about mundane things completely Ghoul and Dove unrelated. It's strange, almost foreign to him, just like when he walked through the doors of Hogwarts after all those years in Japan. An SS ranked Ghoul and a First Class Investigator chatting like long lost friends, it's strange how things change; just like his life.

Soon their day drew to a close, Amon catching a taxi back with Kaneki to the 1st Ward, Kaneki recommending books to Amon along the way. Once they arrived, Amon ordered the taxi driver to pull up a couple of streets down from Headquarters, paying the driver before the two got out.

"I suppose this will be the last we see each other for quite a long time." Spoke Amon. Kaneki hummed in agreement, turning to face Amon only to be greeted with an outstretched hand. "I hope things go well for you, Kaneki Ken."

Kaneki, still slightly startled, grasped Amon's hand firmly, managing a small smile on his lips.

"You too." They held on for a few seconds longer before releasing, Kaneki giving Amon one last smile before walking past him, silently saying his goodbyes before the two were out of sight from each other.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Their last day in Tokyo was strangely uneventful. Many students have taken to either playing board games, chatting, completing homework or lumping around. Draco, Kaneki and Hermione were one of the many groups becoming bored, wishing for the day to hurry up and end so that they may go home. When the day ended and the time for leaving came, many couldn't be happier. They all eagerly crowded around the Port Key, their professors taking names and checking heads to make sure everyone is present before instructing the students to take hold of the muddy boot.

Kaneki nearly forgot about the nauseating twisting feeling Port Keys provided, but was quickly reminded when he grabbed hold of one, the world around him dissolving into a sickening mix of colours before Hogwarts Express came into view. They were on the platform. Collective groans resounded from the group of students who had landed on the ground, Kaneki, Hermione and Draco being the only students having landed on their feet.

Some students glared up at the three in envy as they rubbed sore spots on their body, Ron being the most noticeable as he reverts back to his behaviour a couple of days prior, glaring at the trio.

"Alright everyone!" Called Dumbledore, drawing everyone's attention, "outside the barrier to the platform your parents should be waiting for you. Please, enjoy the rest of your holiday and see you all back at Hogwarts." Excited chatter filled the platform as students run through the barrier, off to great their parents. Hermione and Ron remained behind, intending for Dumbledore to transport them back to Headquarters for the rest of the holidays. Kaneki and Draco, however, made their way towards the barrier, intending to spend their holidays with Tsukiyama.

"Kaneki, would you mind staying back for a moment?" Called Dumbledore, halting both Kaneki and Draco. Kaneki turned around, noticing Draco was still behind him, staring at him in bemusement.

" **Go. If I'm not back within 5 minutes just go without me."** Whispered Kaneki.

Draco seemingly looked perplexed. **"Are you sure?"** Kaneki nodded his head once. Draco hesitated, his gaze switching to lock onto Dumbledore and Hermione before switching back to Kaneki before leaving; disappearing from sight as he passes the barrier.

Once Draco had left, Kaneki turned to face Dumbledore, being careful to set his expression to an impassive stare, clearing his mind. "Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering if you'll be coming back to Headquarters for the remainder of your holidays. After all, Arthur and Molly would be delighted to see you after you saved Arthur. Especially when you left early last school holidays. Sirius would also be happy to see his godson again." Smiled Dumbledore.

"I am sorry, Dumbledore, but I won't be spending my holidays at Headquarters." Replied Kaneki, "Tell Mr and Mrs Weasley that it's alright and that I hope they have a lovely Christmas holiday."

Without further word Kaneki walked off, not sparing a glance as he passes the magical barrier. Up ahead, he could see Tsukiyama and Draco waiting anxiously by the exit; Draco standing rather close to Tsukiyama, his gaze flitting from stranger to stranger in fear of coming across his father, or worse, a Death Eater. When his gaze landed on Kaneki, his expression lit up with relief, his body relaxing as Kaneki walks closer.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

Kaneki nodded, "Yes. Dumbledore just wanted me to stay the holidays at Headquarters. Which I declined."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have no reason to bet here. Plus Headquarters is boring and they give us practically no freedom there. I'd prefer to spend the holidays with you and Tsukiyama than trapped at Headquarters."

Draco still seemed unsure. "…I see."

"Are you ready to leave, Kaneki-kun?" Asked Tsukiyama, derailing the conversation. Kaneki nodded, grabbing hold of his luggage, followed shortly by Draco as they head towards a waiting taxi and head off home.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	26. Chapter 26

The remainder of their holiday was rather dull, yet somehow pleasantly peaceful. Draco and Kaneki worked on the remainder homework given to them while Tsukiyama was off doing God knows what. During free time, Kaneki either fought against Tsukiyama, Kagune's out, or practiced with Draco; the two Hogwarts students finding fighting a great stress reliever. It was during times of boredom, however, did things revert back to its odd normality that Kaneki is used to back in Japan. During said times of boredom that Draco would discover scenarios of how life with in Japan was like for Kaneki before arriving back at Hogwarts. This included Tsukiyama walking up to them one day and present Kaneki with a rose, blabbering on in a mixture of French, Italian and Japanese of how he found the rose and thought of Kaneki. Of course, this was met with a kick to the face. When Draco inquired about the incident Kaneki wearily explained that Tsukiyama often did this back in Japan.

Of course, the list of strange things only progressed afterwards. Such occurrences were when the two began to get itchy feet, and decided to step outside for a few hours and wander around. Tsukiyama, of course, decided to join the two on their wander and browse the shops open. Later on in the day, Tsukiyama appeared before the two, piles of clothing in his arms as he exclaims how magnificent Kaneki and Draco would look in them. Kaneki, unlike last time, eased Tsukiyama into placing the clothing away, all the while Draco seemed unsure of what action to take towards the flamboyant man.

However, after these bizarre events, all too soon the time for school came about, Draco and Kaneki packing away any last minute belongings before heading out the door, Tsukiyama in tow, as they head off into the awaiting taxi and to King's Cross station. Throughout majority of the ride Draco constantly fiddled and fidgeted, muttering things under his breath.

"What if father and mother are there again?"

"What if there are Death Eaters waiting there, ready to attack us?"

"What if they attack the Hogwarts Express? It's defiantly something they'll try and attempt."

"I swear to Kami Draco if you don't shut up now I'll punch you!" Exclaimed Kaneki, cracking his index finger between his thumb. Draco quietened after his small outburst, completely ceasing his fidgeting and movement all the way to Kings Cross. Once there, Tsukiyama bidding his farewells before leaving in the taxi back home, the two boys met up with Hermione, who was waiting impatiently for them by the barrier.

"There you two are!" She sighed, a small frown upon her features, her arms crossed over her chest. "Where were you? You do realise the Hogwarts Express leaves in a few minutes."

"No need to rush, we still have time." Said Kaneki as he pushes his trolley through the barrier before Hermione could reply. Majority of the student were already on the Express, most that were on the platform were first years saying goodbye to their family. Kaneki however, through the crowd of students and parents, could spot a familiar sight of red hair; instantly steering clear of their direction and swiftly dragging Draco onto the Express and finding an empty compartment with Hermione in tow.

"Didn't you just say there's no need to rush?" Complained Hermione as she entered the compartment, shutting the door behind her.

"True, but I just happened to notice a certain group of red heads and I thought it'd be best if they didn't catch us with Draco." Replied Kaneki nonchalantly. Hermione "oh'd" as realisation coloured her features. Kaneki helped her and Draco heft their trunks up onto the carriers above before settling back down in their seats, Hermione bringing out a large tome to read while Draco gazes out of the window in a daze.

The Express soon lurched forward, the station and waving parents becoming distant and small from view as the Express gained speed. Their compartment was silent, neither willing to break the comfortable silence that has befallen the group during their journey. However, that silence was disturbed soon after by two familiar red heads.

"Hello Kaneki!" Greeted Fred.

"Hermione!" Greeted George. The two sliding in and shutting the door closed before making themselves comfortable inside their compartment.

"So, what happened between you and Ron?" Asked Fred instantly.

"Yeah, ever since he came home he's been sulking more than usual." Finished George.

Kaneki signed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he rubs his eyes. "During our little excursion Ron finally grew up and came back to us. But then he started acting like an idiot again."

"What did he do?" Inquired George.

"Let's just say we got into a disagreement and he reverted back to his old ways."

Fred and George sighed, both shaking their head in unison.

"What about you two? What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione, steering the conversation away from Kaneki and Ron.

"We were bored." Stated Fred.

"Yeah, and after all the hype about the excursion you got to go on we decided that talking to you would be far more interesting." Finished George.

"I should've known." Muttered Hermione with a shake of her head before turning her attention back to her tome. Kaneki, not wanting to suffer from the boredom, entertained the twins with their adventures, even including meeting Amon and his friends from Anteiku. Throughout the entire story, neither Draco nor Hermione spoke up; Draco seemingly preferring to remain silent, seeming content with simply listening to the re-telling of the events. Afterwards, the twins began to inquire about his absence at Headquarters, in which Kaneki carefully replied that he didn't want to be cooped up at Headquarters for his remainder holidays. Something which the twins understood and were jealous about.

"Aw, you're so lucky. I wish we could have as much freedom as you have." Whined Fred.

"Yeah," Said George. "It's so boring at Headquarters and they won't let us go outside or do anything but clean."

"Whoever said I have freedom?" Said Kaneki, "I just turn my back on them and leave. In case you've forgotten, but remember how much trouble and arguing Hermione and I got when we walked out at night without telling anyone?"

The twins sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." They replied in unison. One of them, Fred, suddenly switched his gaze to Kaneki, his eyes wide with a sudden realisation

"Hey, Kaneki. Just out of curiosity, but where do you get your food?" The compartment instantly filled with a tense silence, completely throwing the comfortable silence out the window. Fred, having noticed the change, took back what he said.

"Nevermind!" He said somewhat frantically, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to!"

"It's okay." Replied Kaneki nonchalantly, "Normally I'd just go into the Forbidden Forest and kill a creature, but while I was visiting my friends from Anteiku, Touka gave me a few packages of meat to help me. She also gave me some more of those special sugar cubes."

"Special sugar cubes?" Asked a perplexed George. Kaneki nodded.

"Don't ask me what the contents are, but essentially put one of the cubes with coffee and it'll keep back the hunger for a while."

"That's brilliant!" Exclaimed the twins in unison.

"So does that mean you can simply use the sugar cubes instead of hunting?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"They do not satisfy a Ghoul's hunger, merely keep it at bay until you can find food. They're not meant to be used as a replacement for food."

The twins looked disappointed. "Oh. Well that sucks."

"I suppose. But it will help me last a bit longer until I can find a good opportunity to go out hunting. Especially if I have to go back to the Order during the holidays." Spoke Kaneki as he casually plays with his white locks.

"Just out of curiosity, but did Ron happen to say anything about us when he arrived home?" Inquired Kaneki.

"He was surprisingly quiet," answered George. "But when we asked he just mumbled something and turned his back on us."

"Very strange." Finished Fred, a fake look of thoughtfulness on his features as he places a finger on his chin for further emphasis. Kaneki blinked, exchanging brief looks with Hermione and Draco, who all looked as bemused as he did.

"I suppose." Sighed Hermione, slamming shut her tome and putting it away. The rest of the train ride was spent in a rather relaxed silence. The only time it was disturbed was when the lollie lady came by with her trolley.

Soon enough it wasn't long until night came, the Express slowly pulling to a stop at the station, quickly followed with a steady flow of students as they all exit the Express and make their way towards the carriages. Draco having detached himself from the group of Gryffindor's and made his way to the Slytherin's.

"What are they?" Questioned Kaneki suddenly, staring wide eyed at the creatures in front of the carriages acting as horses.

"What's what?" Inquired Hermione with a tilt of her head.

"The skeleton-like horses in front of the carriages." Stated Kaneki, pointing towards the leathery creatures. Fred, George and Hermione all stare at the front, their brows furrowed as they try to see whatever their friend is seeing.

"Don't worry, you're not going crazy," called a very airy voice. "I can see them too." The girl appeared to be around Ginny's age, with pale blonde hair and a far away look to her gaze. But what really caught Kaneki's attention was the fact that she's reading a magazine upside-down.

"What are they?" Questioned Kaneki, climbing up onto the carriage and sitting across from her.

"They're Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death." She answered. Kaneki tensed ever so slightly, but quickly relaxed his posture, noticing from the corner of his eyes that Hermione tensed as well. The carriages lurched forward with a start, the Thestrals pulling them towards Hogwarts at a smooth pace.

"Everyone, this is Looney Loveg-Luna Lovegood." Finished Hermione quickly, looking away as she realised her mistake.

"You used to be Harry Potter." Stated Luna dreamily, seemingly at ease with everything.

"Used to be?" Questioned Fred.

"Yes. He goes by a different name now, does he not?"

"It's Kaneki Ken." Supplied Kaneki. Luna smiled.

"Hello Kaneki. I must say I'm quite surprised."

"What are you so surprised about?"

"Your hair is white."

"No kidding." Whispered George, earning a sharp elbow to the side by Hermione.

"Indeed." Replied Kaneki nonchalantly, ignoring the small commotion going on.

"You must've gone through a great deal of pain." Replied Luna almost solemnly, her gaze suddenly turning sad. Kaneki's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the reply or the expression she's suddenly sporting.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Hermione, she too getting curious.

"Marie Antoinette syndrome. It's when the hair goes white from extreme amount of stress occurs to the body." The group blinked, Kaneki, Fred and George suffering it the most. Hermione, however, held a thoughtful look upon her features.

"That explains a lot actually." She murmured sadly, the knowledge of Kaneki's torture well within her mind. Fred and George exchanged brief, perplexed looks, switching their gazes from Hermione, to Luna and then to Kaneki.

Kaneki's gaze darkened slightly, "That's quite the conclusion you've come up with. What makes you think it's pain that caused it and not stress?"

"People often say that eyes are windows to the soul." Was all that Luna supplied before going silent, continuing to read her magazine in her bizarre fashion, leaving the others in an odd silence.

As their carriage halted to a stop, students pilling out and making their way within the warmth of the Great Hall, Kaneki continued to contemplate over the conversation they had with Luna, and the expressions of curiosity Fred and George were sporting. Part of him wants to tell them the truth, about his 10 day captivity, but another part of him is afraid; afraid that they'll treat him like broken glass, so fragile and unstable. Hermione and Draco are the only people he's told the full story to, and he's hesitant to tell anyone else.

As they sat down at their table, Hermione, noticing his quiet behaviour, leaned in and whispered to him.

"Ken? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just contemplating." He replied, his whisper not as quiet as her's.

"About?"

"…About whether or not to tell the twins the truth. About my captivity." Admitted Kaneki softly. Hermione went silent, she too unable to provide Kaneki an answer to his thoughts.

Hermione sighed, "In the end, the choice is ultimately yours." Any further conversation was halted as Dumbledore stood, giving the start of term announcements along with a bunch of other meaningless comments before clapping his hands, a hole array of foods appearing before them. Kaneki, despite his torrent of thoughts, picked up a few selected foods with the help of Hermione and played his role of ordinary student. Soon dinner disappeared and was replaced with dessert, the mere sight of the milky and creamy substances making Kaneki nauseous.

"Hermione, what would you recommend I eat?" Asked Kaneki.

"Huh?" Blinked Hermione, startled by the question before her head clinked together what he meant. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to eat dessert? Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I've been skipping dessert for nearly an entire year now, if I keep going I'll draw suspicion. I need to eat dessert at least once."

Hermione paused, concern flitting through her gaze briefly before looking over the array of desserts present.

"I wouldn't try anything dairy or creamy. It won't sit well with you. So perhaps a biscuit? Something hard and dry." Suggested Hermione. Kaneki nodded, picking up some foods that fit that description, Hermione pointing out what she deems is best before Kaneki set off to work eating the food in front of him. Thankfully, the desserts are small in size, making them easy to finish off. The dry and crumby desserts also make things easier for him to swallow, the flavour not affecting him as much compared to dinner. Soon enough, much to Kaneki's relief, dinner ended soon after, Dumbledore saying good night to all students before allowing them to exit the Great Hall. Once majority were out, Kaneki got up and quickly made his way out of the Hall and down to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, noticing that neither Hermione nor Draco have followed him this time.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Classes continued on as per usual. Umbridge's influence having been banished out of Hogwarts. When news hit that Umbridge has been fired from the Ministry due to her illegal actions and been sent to Azkaban due to her crimes, the entire of Hogwarts, minus some Slytherins, celebrated for days on end. Fred and George lit fireworks throughout the Great Hall during breakfast, lunch and dinner, Dumbledore allowing it to happen due to the special occasion. Afterwards, when the happiness and excitement had died down, students returned to their usual schedule. Students who had been pulled out of Hogwarts due to Umbridge have re-entered, while some Professors who were fired were brought back.

Hagrid became more cheerful, his voice boisterous and cheerful as he happily explained the lesson. Professor McGonagall seemed happier as well, letting a small smile slip through every so often. Even Professor Snape seemed more relaxed, not prowling on many Gryffindor's throughout the lesson. Afterwards, however, Professor Snape asked for Kaneki to remain behind after the lesson, Kaneki neither surprised nor worried as student's casted worried glances at him as they left; Draco and Hermione seeming hesitant before slowly leaving.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about, Professor Snape?" Inquired Kaneki nonchalantly once all students had filed out of the classroom.

"The Ministry are still suspecting Dumbledore. However, with the evidence provided and hundreds of angry parents, the Ministry had no choice but to relent in order to keep their name clean." Spoke Snape. "However, that doesn't mean that Dumbledore is any cleaner."

"So they're still pointing the blame onto Dumbledore." Snape nodded, though seemingly reluctantly as though speaking to him was not his choice. "Why are you telling me this?"

Snape went silent for a few moment, his expression blank as though in deep contemplation before sighing. "Draco is my Godson, and I do not want him to be corrupted by his father's and the Dark Lord's ways. You, however, as much as I hate to admit it, are protecting him better than I could ever dream of accomplishing. You have also broken his father's influence over him, and made him see the wrongs of his actions. And for that….I am thankful…" Another sigh sounded, Snape closing his eyes as he leans his head into his closed hands that are being propped up on his elbows. "I also know for a fact that, due to current and past incidents between you and the Order that Dumbledore may restrict information from you and the rest of your friends. I know now that you have good intentions, and after much contemplation I deemed that you deserve to know this much."

Kaneki was silent, maintaining an air of indifference and confidence, but on the inside he was surprised, his eyes nearly going wide with the sincerity that's being spoken, and to Kaneki no less. He, who Snape utterly loathed because of the actions of his father, he who looked like a carbon copy of the man. He, who is the Wizarding World's Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. And yet here he is, the double spy, the bat of the dungeons, the Head of Slytherin thanking the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Although, if Kaneki had to say, he wouldn't really deem himself 'golden' anymore. No, he's far too tainted with blood to be considered golden.

"Then I gather this means you've resolved your pasts ridiculous childhood grudge?" Asked Kaneki, smiling. Instantly a sneer fell into place of the Potion Master's expression, though Kaneki detected no bite.

"If you must insist on calling it that." Kaneki smiled, one that seemingly started the Potion Master out of his sneering for the briefest of moments before his expression was replaced with cool indifference. "You will protect Draco, will you?"

"Of course. Hermione and I consider him a very close friend. My other friends also deem him a friend. Do not worry, Draco is well protected." Assured Kaneki. Snape sighed.

"I can only hope so. You may go."

Kaneki didn't wait around, getting up from his seat silently and leaving the classroom without another word.

 **PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for your reviews! To DustTheTrainer: that is my new quote of the day.**

 **Sorry for the late update. So here's a nice long chapter!**

"Well? What did Professor Snape want?" Inquired Draco the moment Kaneki stepped out of the classroom.

"He merely informed me of what's happening since Umbridge's leave, seeing as he suspects that Dumbledore won't inform us anytime soon." Replied Kaneki as he, Draco and Hermione walk to their next class; Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"And?" Prompted Hermione.

"Well, Dumbledore is still suspected by the Ministry, his name still stuck in the mud, and that we should be careful." Replied Kaneki nonchalantly, purposely leaving out the other piece of detail about protecting Draco. For some odd reason, Kaneki doesn't feel right about telling either Draco or Hermione what they spoke about in regards to Draco.

" _Perhaps it's simply not the right time."_ Thought Kaneki as the three approach their Defence Against the Dark Art classroom and waited patiently outside for their Professor to arrive. Speaking of Professor…

"Say, do either or you know who our next DADA Professor is?" Asked Kaneki, receiving shakes of the head, neither having the faintest clue as to who their new Professor is.

"Do you think it might be Lupin?" Wondered Hermione.

"I doubt it. After the school found out he's a Werewolf, if Dumbledore were to hire him once more he'll receive much uproar from parents. And that won't go well with his already stained name." Spoke Kaneki.

Kaneki suddenly froze, his eyes gazing intently down the corridor even as students began to crowd around the door. Kaneki sniffed the air, an action so subtle that it went unnoticed by many except for Draco and Hermione.

"Ken? What's wrong?"

"It can't be…" Murmured Kaneki in surprise, his eye wide as the mysterious figure comes into view; startling many students.

"Mad-Eye Moody!? I thought you were in retirement!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Did you now? Well, not any more. After hearing about that awful Umbridge woman I decided it wouldn't harm me to help out an old friend and take up the position for the remainder of the year." Said Moody as he led all of the students inside, waiting up the front as they all seated. "Now, from what I've heard the Ministry tried to forbid any use of magic within this classroom, is that correct?"

Many nods were received.

"In that case, seeing as your exams are coming up, we'll be going over everything you've learned this year and teaching you all how to actually perform the spell correctly so that you don't seriously maim or kill yourself or anyone else. So, care to inform we what you've learn thus far?"

For majority of the lesson it was refreshing. Students, including Kaneki himself, now felt more confident in actually passing their exams, Moody giving them tips and pointers on how to perform the spell correctly. Unlike Umbridge who believed that a book is all you need.

For the first time in a long time, the students of Hogwarts, Kaneki including, felt confident, relieved, and overall happy. But even that dispersed soon after.

One day, after his Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, Kaneki felt a sharp pain stab at his forehead, startling him as he grasped at his forehead. Visions took over his mind, blurring the world around him as all he could see were the images playing out within his mind.

"…N!...K….n…Ke…..Ken….Ken!...KEN!" Kaneki jolted, the looks of worry etched on Hermione and Draco's face as they kneel down in front of him, steady hands clutching his shoulder as he takes in shallow breaths.

"Ken, what happened? Did you see something?"

"I…" His mouth felt dry, the images only now just processing in his mind. "I need to tell Dumbledore." Kaneki stumbled up onto his feet, giving Hermione and Draco a thankful smile as they help him to his feet before letting go; running after Kaneki as they race to Dumbledore's office. Soon the spiral staircase came into view, Kaneki wasting no time shouting the password, the statue only just moving out of the way in time as Kaneki bolted up the stairs and through Dumbledore's office door.

Dumbledore, seeing a distressed Kaneki and a puffed Hermione and Draco, jumped out of his seat and briskly walked around his desk to stand in front of them.

"It's Sirius." Panted Kaneki, "He's in danger."

"Kaneki, breathe." Instructed Dumbledore calmly, waiting patiently for Kaneki to regain his breathing from his mad dash to Dumbledore's office. "Now, tell me what happened."

Kaneki then began to relay what happened in great detail, a sense of déjà vu washing over him as he did so. Afterwards, Dumbledore briskly walked towards the fireplace, sticking his head in as he verbally instructed where he wanted to connect to. Kaneki, Hermione and Draco wait with tense shoulders, watching Dumbledore intently for any signs that could indicate to Sirius's fate.

After a minute, Dumbledore slowly emerged from the fire, his face blank as he slowly walked towards the miss-match group.

"Sirius is fine." Kaneki released a breath he didn't notice he was holding in. "I was just in contact with him and he's still at Headquarters and safe. As for this vision, I suggest you and Professor Snape increase your lessons. Just to be on the safe side." Kaneki nodded, remaining silent as he processed the news. If Voldemort is able to plant false images inside his head, does that mean he knows who he is? Will Draco be in danger? Or is Voldemort unable to access his memories and thoughts like this? Kaneki seriously hoped it's the latter.

Even as he and the others trudge down the stairs, Kaneki in serious contemplation, it took mere moments for him to suddenly find himself in front of his common room, and in another blur of seconds in front of his bed; Kaneki flopping down, exhausted, and falling into a restless sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Soon, holidays came, students exiting the Hogwarts Express as they happily embrace the waiting arms of their guardians and parents, chatting animatedly about their time at Hogwarts. Sadly, a certain someone thought this also applied to him as well.

" **Kaneki-kun!"** Shouted Tsukiyama, his arms opened wide as if ready for an embrace. **"Come! Embrace me and tell me all about your time at Hogwarts!"**

Draco sweat dropped at the scene, noticing the odd looks him and Kaneki were receiving from the flamboyant man's actions. Draco held his head down, covering his face with his hands as he and Kaneki approach Tsukiyama.

" **I think not."** Deadpanned Kaneki as he urged Draco along, walking straight past Tsukiyama, who didn't seem the least bit fazed by Kaneki's coldness.

" **As cold as always, Kanek-kun. But no matter. How about you, Malfoy-san?"**

" **Um…alright?"** Draco honestly doesn't know how Kaneki does it, acting so causally around the flamboyant and ecstatic man day in and day out, keeping a straight face and not being embarrassed when the man pulled such stunts in public. It were times like these Draco felt a little bit jealous.

Soon they piled into the taxi, Kaneki having Tsukiyama in the front so that Draco didn't feel uncomfortable. That, and if Draco or Kaneki were to sit in the front than they'd be a dead giveaway to any Witches or Wizard, or, more specifically, Death Eaters. Soon, they arrived at Tsukiyama's house, paid the taxi fee and made their way inside. Kaneki practically collapsing onto the couch.

"Kaneki?" Asked Draco. Kaneki hummed, his eye patch off as both of his eyes are closed.

"Something tells me Dumbledore is going to try and get us to Headquarters." Murmured Kaneki, as if merely thinking about it caused exhaustion.

"Does Dumbledore know where we're staying?" Inquired Draco, somewhat fretfully.

"Probably." Said Kaneki, startling Draco. "I wouldn't put it past him to know of some magical way to track me or whatever."

"Hmm, that can be problematic." Said Tsukiyama thoughtfully.

Kaneki groaned, "You're not wrong there."

"So we should expect Dumbledore-san to stop by here, or perhaps one of his colleagues?"

"Pretty much."

Draco joined Kaneki in the lounge room, lounging in a similar position to Kaneki on the opposite couch. "Just great." He muttered. "What should I do if you have to go with them?"

Kaneki remained silent for a few moments, contemplating before he hesitantly answered. "Either you stay here with Tsukiyama, or come with me. But to be truthful, I'd prefer if you came with me, especially with Voldemort rising in power once more. Actually…" Kaneki shot up in his seat, staring over at Tsukiyama who sat neatly in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Tsukiyama, if Draco and I do end up going, can you do something for me while we're gone?"

Tsukiyama perked up, settling down his coffee, "Of course, Kaneki-kun."

"I need you to explore Knockturn Alley and any other suspiciously dark places that Death Eaters may be lurking about. I want you to simply listen and explore the place, remember important names and faces, see what you can find."

"May I ask why you're interested in such a place?" Inquired Tsukiyama politely.

"With Voldemort gaining the upper hand bit by bit, he'll be recruiting. And Knockturn Ally is infamous for being the pit stop for various Dark Witches and Wizards. You'll be surprised with the type of people you'll find there."

"I see. And if I find something?"

"Owl me."

"I see. Very well, I'll see what I can find."

Kaneki looked relieved, gracing the two males with a small smile. "Thank you."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Just as Kaneki had predicted, he received a letter from Dumbledore himself a few days later, saying how he'll come over Friday at eleven pm to pick him up and take him to the Burrow. But what really startled him was the matter which they'll attend on the way to the Burrow if he agreed.

"Will you be going?" Asked Draco as he reads over his shoulder.

"You mean us, and yes. If Dumbledore doesn't mind you tagging along." Draco pierced him with a look.

"You mean if Dumbledore doesn't let me come you aren't going."

"Your words, not mine."

Draco huffed in response, watching as Kaneki replied to Dumbledore, folding up the parchment and giving it to the patiently waiting owl, watching as it hooted and took off out the window. Kaneki then turned to Draco, noticing the reluctant look and sighed, causing Draco to shoot up his gaze.

"You're worried about spending your holidays at the Weasley household, aren't you?"

Draco looked ready to protest but stopped, his mouth opening and closing, as he remained silent. Not bothering to lie when his enemy now friend is practically spot on. So, he merely nodded.

"Well, don't be. You know I'll stick up for you and have your back. Fred and George are fine with you, and if Hermione is there than that's four people that have your back. Plus, I honestly doubt that Mr and Mrs Weasley will be anything but judging once they see that you're nothing like your father." Reassured Kaneki before smiling. "Don't worry."

Draco sighed, "I'll try not to."

Kaneki patted him on the back, "That's the stuff."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

And just as expected, Dumbledore came by Tsukiyama's household at exactly 11am on Friday to pick up Kaneki, his ever twinkling gaze and wizarding smile gracing his features when he opened the door.

"Good morning, Kaneki. I must say this is quite a lovely house you're staying in." Smiled Dumbledore.

Kaneki didn't respond to the comment, merely opening the door wider to allow entry as Dumbledore stepped inside. Something, as Dumbledore walked past him, caught his attention. It was a smell similar to death; a faint yet noticeable rotting smell emitted from Dumbledore. Kaneki eyed him suspiciously, his eyes sweeping over him to find any possible injury before closing the door, deciding to keep quiet for now.

"Before I go with you, I'd like to bring someone with me." Spoke Kaneki as he led Dumbledore into the kitchen, Tsukiyama already gone to investigate Knockturn Alley.

"You wish to bring someone to the Burrow?" Inquired Dumbledore. Kaneki nodded. Dumbledore's face remained blank as he seemingly analysed Kaneki before slowly responding. "Who is it you wish to bring?"

"Draco Malfoy."

The response was instantaneous. "I am sorry, but these are dangerous times, Kaneki. I don't think it's wise to have someone such as young Mr Malfoy staying at the Burrow."

"Draco's life is in danger by his own family and by Voldemort. Myself, as have my other friends, have been looking after Draco for over a year now and I cannot leave him alone. Draco wants nothing to do with the Dark side, as can be seen by his acceptance of Hermione, myself, the Gryffindor's and of Muggles and Muggleborns alike. I trust him with my life, so will you put his past behind him and trust me when I say he's trust worthy?"

Dumbledore remained silent as he stared intently at Kaneki, Kaneki matching his gaze head on as he stands confidently.

"You will not come along to the Burrow if I don't allow Mr Malfoy to join you."

Kaneki nodded.

Dumbledore remained silent, as if contemplating the pros and cons of allowing Draco to join them, his stare piercing through Kaneki as if the answers will come to him if he remained still and silent. Before long, Dumbledore closed his eyes before slowly opening them again.

"I will allow him to join you. But if things get out of control, than I'm afraid he'll have to go."

Kaneki nodded. _"Sounds fair."_ He thought briefly as he goes upstairs to collect his luggage and to tell Draco the news. After collecting his belongings, he then made his way to Draco's room, knocking on the door as he waited. The door opened slowly, Draco peering through the medium sized gap he made as he stared expectantly at Kaneki.

It were times like these Kaneki notices just how _small_ Draco is. Underneath the egotistical act and arrogance brought about by his family, is nothing more than a small and weak human boy who wants nothing to do with the battles of the world around him. It's sad, but it reminded Kaneki of himself before he became a Half-Ghoul.

"Dumbledore has agreed to let you come. I'll meet you downstairs and then we'll go." Draco nodded, closing the door once more as he leaves Kaneki to stand by himself in the dark and silent hallway. Sighing, Kaneki turns around, luggage in hand, as he makes his way downstairs and waits beside Dumbledore.

"Is Mr Malfoy coming?" He inquired.

"Yes. He's just finishing off whatever he's doing and will be down in a minute." Answered Kaneki with his usual stoic appearance. Dumbledore stared at him briefly before turning around to face the hallway in which Kaneki just emerged from, waiting patiently for Draco to arrive.

Eventually, Draco quietly emerged from the hallway, his luggage in hand as he walked up to Kaneki, his gaze down for majority of the time. Only lifting his gaze up to greet Dumbledore before his gaze was switched back to the floor; causing Kaneki to frown. He in all honesty could understand why he'd be feeling uneasy about staying at the Weasley household for so long, but Kaneki honestly didn't expect it to evoke such a reaction from the Slytherin. Probably because once he's there he's practically in the Lion's den, for lack of better terms. He may have Kaneki and Hermione, even Fred and George but this is also the family that Draco undoubtedly frequently insulted, made fun of and belittled possibly every day until Kaneki arrived back at Hogwarts.

Kaneki felt sorry for him. Knowing that apologies and words may help between him and Mr and Mrs Weasley, but for the rest of the household to simply overlook his actions and family completely? Especially during these tense times? That'd be a miracle in Kaneki's opinion.

Dumbledore shrunk their luggage, handing it back to them to pocket before pocketing his wand.

"Now that we are ready, please grab my arm." Instructed Dumbledore, holding out his arm for Kaneki and Draco to grab. Kaneki was the first to grab his arm, followed seemingly hesitantly by Draco. Quickly, the horrible and sickening sensation of traveling washed over them, similar to Port Key but much more pleasant in comparison. Although overall it's still very disorientating for Kaneki. Within seconds the three found themselves in the middle of an abandoned street, dark houses looming on every corner as Dumbledore lead the way for them.

"Is it normally like this?" Asked Kaneki as stillness sounded all around him.

"Hmmm, It's been a very long time since I've been here, but I must admit it is rather quiet." Responded Dumbledore. Kaneki could feel his eyebrow twitching as he continued to walk beside Dumbledore silently. Kaneki could sense Draco walking right behind him.

"Tell me, Kaneki," began Dumbledore abruptly, "has your scar been hurting at all?"

Kaneki remained silent, his hand subconsciously moving up to his forehead but Kaneki quickly stopped himself. "No." Kaneki glanced over to Dumbledore, who continued to stare ahead as they walked down the abandoned street. "You know something, don't you?"

"Lord Voldemort has finally realised the dangerous access to his thought and feelings you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against you."

"Well, I'm not really complaining." Murmured Kaneki as they turned a corner.

"Er, Professor." Spoke up Draco quietly, still standing near Kaneki.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"This, Mr Malfoy, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton."

"And what are we doing here?" Asked Kaneki this time.

"Ah yes, of course, I haven't told you." Kaneki felt his eyebrow twitch violently. "Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

Kaneki raised an eyebrow at that. "How exactly will I be helping?"

"Oh, I think we'll find a use for you." Responded Dumbledore vaguely. "Left here, Kaneki, Mr Malfoy." They continued on by foot, walking up a narrow and windy footpath, windows of houses on either side dark with no signs of life.

"Is it normally this depressing in the wizarding world?" Murmured Kaneki as he continued to glance around him, his senses on high alert.

"Usually it's just the neighbourhood to keep away Muggles. It's always much nicer on the inside." Answered Draco over Kaneki's shoulder as the group made another left. Draco then turned hesitantly towards Dumbledore. "Sir, I saw in the Daily Prophet that Fudge has been sacked."

"Correct. He has been replaced, as I am sure you also saw, by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be Head of the Auror Office."

"Is he a Death eater?" Inquired Kaneki.

"As far as I know, no."

"Rufus is a man of action and, having fought Dark wizards for most of his working life, does not underestimate Lord Voldemort." Spoke Dumbledore. "Just up here, I think-ouch!" Dumbledore had pointed, Kaneki having caught sight of black figures and rotting nails for the briefest of seconds before it was hidden underneath his robes.

"Dumbledore, your hand." Said Kaneki slowly.

"I have no time to explain now." Said Dumbledore, "It is a thrilling tale, I wish to do it justice." Kaneki narrowed his eyes, remaining where he stood even as Dumbledore continued to move forward.

"When you came to pick myself and Draco up, I smelt something similar to rotting flesh on you. The scent faint but still present." Called Kaneki, causing Dumbledore to cease movement, turning around to face Kaneki and Draco, who stood uneasily to the side as he eyes the two. "You're dying, aren't you." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement as Kaneki stared up at Dumbledore with stern and piercing eyes.

Dumbledore continued to stand in his place, staring back down at Kaneki with his usual stoic gaze. Kaneki sighed silently, walking forward until he stood just beside Dumbledore.

"I don't expect you to tell me everything now. But do remember to tell me at a later date."

"I will do my best to remember."

Kaneki didn't say anything, a small smiling gracing his lips as he silently moving forward, up the street Dumbledore had pointed to earlier. Draco's light footfall sounding behind him as he caught up to him, followed by the swishing of robes as Dumbledore began to move forward. They soon reached the front gate, Dumbledore halting suddenly as the three stood there as Dumbledore began to mumble to himself.

"Oh dear, oh dear, dear, dear." Kaneki switched his gaze, following Dumbledore's line of sight, instantly feeling his senses on high alert as his gaze landed on the unhinged front door.

"Do you think it's Death Eaters?" Murmured Draco quietly as he glanced back down the street. Kaneki sniffed the air, focusing on his hearing and analysing their area before replying.

"I don't smell anyone else. Nor do I hear any movement from around or inside the house. So whoever did this is long gone."

"For precautions sake, wands out, both of you." Ordered Dumbledore quietly as he slowly opened the gate, stepping closer to the unhinged door. Once inside they were plunged into darkness, the house eerily silent as they slowly advanced further inside. Dumbledore muttering Lumos, the tip of his wand lighting their surrounding area. They were met with total devastation. Nothing was spared from the mess of destruction, broken objects littered the ground, furniture ripped and torn, lights blown out. Everything was destroyed except for a single arm chair that was seemingly left untouched. Blood splattered in messy patches across the walls, the smell odd and unhuman.

"Not pretty it is," spoke Dumbledore heavily. "Yes, something horrible has happened here."

"Maybe there was a fight, and they dragged him off somewhere?" Supplied Draco nervously as he scanned his surroundings, but Kaneki was barely listening. His gaze fixated on the untouched armchair.

"Kaneki?" Said Draco as he drew near, staring down at the armchair as well, trying to work out what it is that Kaneki sees. "What is it?"

"This armchair…it smells…almost human." Murmured Kaneki quietly in response, looking over to Dumbledore curiously as he strolled over; joining the two of them at staring at the armchair. Dumbledore then, without so much as a warning, plunged his wand deep within the armchair. Said armchair emitting a pained yelp, startling both Kaneki and Draco.

"Good evening, Horace." Greeted Dumbledore as he straightened up. Before both Kaneki and Draco's eyes, the once plush armchair morphed into an old fat man, said man rubbing his belly as he stared up at Dumbledore with aggrieved eyes.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard." He spoke gruffly. "It hurts."

"What gave it away?" he asked, unaware of the utter relief Kaneki and Draco were feeling.

" _He didn't hear me."_ Sighed Kaneki internally with relief.

Dumbledore however, looked amused. "My dear Horace, if the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Death Mark would have been over the house."

" _I didn't even think about that…"_

The wizard now identified as Horace, slapped a pudgy hand over his forehead. "The Dark mark, of course." He muttered. "Knew there was something…oh well. Wouldn't have had time anyway. I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."

"Would you like my assistance cleaning up?" Offered Dumbledore politely as Kaneki and Draco stood awkwardly to the side.

"Please."

Kaneki watched on with interest as Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing a rather stunning event to take place right before his eyes. Every single minute piece that littered the floor, shuddered before raising off of the ground and zooming across the room. The room was repairing itself.

"What kind of blood was that, incidentally?" Inquired Dumbledore once the room was repaired. The lights now lighting up the room and revealing not a single spot of blood or damaged furniture was left.

"On the walls? Dragon."

"It has a very distinct smell…" Murmured Kaneki to himself, only Dumbledore and Draco hearing him as they glance at him curiously.

"Yes, dragon." Repeated Horace quietly, "my last bottle, and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable." He said as he stumbled over to a small crystal bottle standing on top of a sideboard and held it up to the light, examining the thick liquid. "Hm, bit dusty…."

His gaze then fell on Kaneki as he settled the bottle down, his eyes flying up to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Oho!"

"This, is Harry Potter. Though he now prefers to go by the name Kaneki Ken. The young man next to him is Draco Malfoy. Kaneki, Mr Malfoy, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Horace than abruptly turned towards Dumbledore with a shrewd expression. "So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer's no, Albus." He said as he pushed past a perplexed Kaneki.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" asked Dumbledore. "For old times' sake?" Horace hesitated.

"Alright then. One drink." He said ungraciously.

Dumbledore smiled at Kaneki and Draco, directing them down to the empty seats. Kaneki took his seat, Draco sitting next to him with Dumbledore on his other side. Each time Horace turned to look over to his unexpected guests his gaze continuously fixating on Kaneki's scar.

"Hump." He grumbled, looking away. "Here-" he gave Dumbledore a drink, before thrusting a tray under Kaneki's and Draco's noses before sitting down across from them. His short stubby legs not touching the ground when he sat. And awkward silence filling the room as Kaneki pushed the tray over to Draco.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Asked Dumbledore politely, seemingly unaware with the hostility directed at him.

"Not so well." Spoke Horace at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism, too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."

An image of Yoshimura flashed through Kaneki's mind, remembering just how healthy the man looked and wondered if Ghouls are affected by old age just as much as humans are. That's something he'll have to ask Tsukiyama when he sees him next.

"And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice. You can't have had more than three minutes warning?"

Horace looked irritated, stating half-proudly, "Two. Didn't have my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still, the fact remains that I'm a tired old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts.

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace." Countered Dumbledore.

"Well, maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself." Replied Horace bluntly. His eyes finding Dumbledore's injured hand. "Reactions not what they were, I see."

"You're quite right." Replied Dumbledore. Kaneki and Draco watching the two, there gazes switching back and forth as if watching a verbal tennis match. "I am undoubtedly slower than I was. But on the other hand…" Dumbledore outstretched his uninjured hand, revealing a rather odd ring Kaneki has never seen before; noticing Horace frown at the sight of the ring. "So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace… are they for the Death Eaters benefits, or mine?"

Kaneki felt irritated, feeling as though he's missing something important but remained silent as he watched on between the two elderly wizards. Hoping by whatever miracle that might occur that one of them might slip up something.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Horace.

" _They're Death Eaters, they don't care if you're old and broken. If you stand in there way they will eliminate you."_ Thought Kaneki, but kept it to himself. Not knowing this man, or what Dumbledore is truly planning, well enough to speak his thoughts.

"I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture and murder. Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

Horace eyed Dumbledore for quite a while before muttering, "I haven't given them the chance. I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house- even the owners of this place are on holidays in the Canary Islands. It's been very pleasant, I'll be sorry to leave. It's quite easy once you know how, one simple Freezing Charm on these absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbours don't spot you bringing in the piano."

"So this isn't a wizard neighbourhood?" Murmured Draco in surprise as Kaneki sweat-dropped at Horace's reply.

"Ingenious." Replied Dumbledore, "but it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts-"

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumours have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days-"

"Professor Umbridge was sacked by the Ministry of Magic for her foul deeds. I'm sure even you are aware of her crimes."

"Yes, I heard. Something about using a Blood Quill on students. Nasty woman. Never liked her."

Kaneki smiled softly while Draco chuckled lightly, gaining both Horace and Dumbledore's attention to the two smiling teens.

"Ah, sorry. Just that neither myself nor Draco liked the woman." Replied Kaneki, still smiling. Dumbledore suddenly stood, causing Horace to swivel his head so fast that Kaneki thought he'd break his neck.

"You're leaving?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I was wondering if I may use your bathroom."

"Oh," said Horace, disappointment clear on his features. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore crossed the room, disappearing from sight; leaving Kaneki and Draco alone in the awkward silence.

"You look very different. You have your father's face, yet your hair… How did you get it so white, if you don't mind me asking?"

Beside him, Kaneki felt Draco tense ever so slightly, his breathing becoming shallow as he stared at Kaneki, waiting for his response. Kaneki, however, stared back at Horace; not letting the impact of the question show on his features.

"Since the end of my first year and up to my fourth year I had lived in Tokyo…I…Tokyo has a high crime rate…I guess you can say that my hair turned white due to stress." Said Kaneki with a small smile, feeling his hand hover over his chin.

"Oh dear, that's not good at all. How are you feeling since your return to Hogwarts?"

"…I'll admit, it was hard at first. But eventually, things turned out better." Smiled Kaneki softly as he recalls his shaky grounds with Draco, Hermione and Ron when he arrived. The caution and uneasiness surrounding them and the Professors.

"That's good to hear. Even so, I see your eyes are still like-"

"Like my mother's?"

"Yes, well. You shouldn't have favourites as a teacher of course, but she was one of mine. Lilly Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my house. Very cheeky answer I used to get back, too."

"Which house were you in?" Asked Draco.

"I was Head of Slytherin."

"I see. You must be those one in a few Slytherin's I encounter that all pro pureblood." Said Kaneki.

"I guess you could say that. I gather Malfoy here is in Slytherin, just like his father." Draco nodded. Horace switching his gaze towards Kaneki. "What about you?"

"Gryffindor."

"My, what a sight. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor; friends. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Many hold similar reactions, but I suppose it's these reactions that causes me to hide our friendship."

"Oh?" Horace looked surprised for a moment, curiosity shining in his eyes as he nods his head for Kaneki to continue.

"I'm sure you're well aware of Draco's family." Another nod, "And of course you're aware of my status in the wizarding world. But, out of the both of us, it is Draco who is in the most danger. So, we separate once at school. No one is aware, aside from a selected few, about our friendship."

"I see you're as smart as you're mother. Your mother was Muggle-born, you know. Couldn't believe it when I found out."

"Our best friend is a Muggle-born." Replied Kaneki, receiving a raised eyebrow.

"Our?"

"Draco and I are best friends with a Muggle-born." Explained Kaneki.

"And she's the best in our year." Supplied Draco.

"Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?"

"Not really." Murmured Draco, though Horace must've heard, for his expression suddenly turned to one of surprise.

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced! No, no, no! Haven't I just said Potter's mother was one of my all-time favourite students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her, too-now head of the Goblin Liaison Office-"

"It's Kaneki." Cut in Kaneki.

"Huh?"

"I don't go by the name Harry Potter anymore. It's Kaneki Ken." Spoke Kaneki, his voice stern and expression stoic.

"You don't say…Kaneki Ken? I thought Kaneki was your last name?"

"It is. But it's Japanese." Explained Draco. "In Japan, you speak your last name first. Only really close friends and family can speak your first name. Or, unless you have permission. Otherwise it's deemed rude."

"Oh, now it all makes sense!" Exclaimed Horace. "I see those Japanese customs have stuck with you."

Kaneki returned back to normal like a flick of a switch. A small, shy smile appeared upon his face, his gaze softening as he spoke in a calm yet soft manner. "I suppose you can say that."

"Say," spoke up Draco. "Why are you so reluctant to take up the position at Hogwarts?"

"It's all very well and good for Dumbledore to do so, but taking up the position would be like declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate-"

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts." Cut in Kaneki, "Majority of the staff at Hogwarts aren't Order members and none of them have been killed or injured."

Horace stared intently at Kaneki, both Draco and Kaneki can just imagine the wheels turning inside his head as he thought over what Kaneki had just told.

"To be honest, I reckon the staff are safer than most people at Hogwarts. After all, doesn't Voldemort fear Dumbledore?" Supplied Draco.

"Well, yes, it is true that He Who Must Not Be Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore. And I suppose once could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He Who Must Not Be Named can hardly count me as a friend…in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus…I cannot pretend that Amelia Bone's death did not shake me…if she, with all her Ministry contacts and protection…"

Kaneki heard Dumbledore renter, though he never truly left. The man having, sneakily if Kaneki can say so himself, added Extendable Ears as he disappeared down the hallway. If he hadn't heard the rustling of robes and the soft resounding of their voices than Kaneki would never had guessed.

"Oh, there you are, Albus. You've been gone a very long time. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazine." Lied Dumbledore flawlessly. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Kaneki, Mr Malfoy, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Kaneki, though not as quick as to not appear rude, jumped to his feet. Eager to get out of the house and out into the fresh night air. Horace, however, seemed taken aback.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one." Replied Dumbledore.

"Lost…?" Horace suddenly seemed agitated.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace. Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

"Yes…well…very gracious…as I say…"

"Goodbye, then."

Before Kaneki could leave after Dumbledore, he turned around and bowed at Horace, taking him aback even further. "Thank you for your hospitality." Before he, Dumbledore and Draco could fully leave out the door, they were halted by Horace's sudden shouts.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!"

Dumbledore turned to Horace, Kaneki and Draco staring with wide eyes back at the man as he stood breathlessly at the entrance to his lounge room.

"You will come out of retirement?"

"Yes, yes." Replied Horace impatiently and with must brisk as McGonagall. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful." Beamed Dumbledore. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will." Grunted Horace. I expect a pay rise!"

Dumbledore chuckled as the three of them walked out of Horace's house and down the dark street once more. It was only then when they were a street down did Kaneki speak up.

"Quite cunning of you, Dumbledore. Using me as a means to get through to Slughorn. All the while you hid away and listened through Extendable Ears." Draco's eyes widened at the comment, his gaze shooting over to Dumbledore in surprise.

"Amazing, how extraordinary your senses have become. Indeed, what you said is true. However, could you really as that me talking to him would get him to come?"

"No. But don't expect me to agree with you next time you uninform me of your grand plan."

"I'll keep that in mind." Spoke Dumbledore, as he once again held out his arm for Draco and Kaneki to take; the three of them disappearing in a swirl of colours as they transport to the Burrow.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Kaneki once more landed on his feet when his world set into place, the colours not swirled together, as the familiar scent of the Weasley home greeted his nose; yet on a more heightened level. They were outside on their doorstep, the stars shining brightly overhead as Dumbledore knocked thrice on the wooden door.

Quickly, shuffling could be heard inside, followed by a nervous voice that sounded from inside.

"Who's there!" Shouted Mrs Weasley, "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Kaneki." Answered Dumbledore. The door opened at once.

"Kaneki dear! Good gracious Dumbledore, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you till morning!" Breathed Mrs Weasley with relief before her eyes rested on Draco. "Oh, Mr Malfoy…" She didn't sound putout, but rather so surprised that she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry for the surprise, Mrs Weasely, but Draco is actually me and Hermione's friend. He's in just as much danger by his own family and Voldemort as we are, so I asked that he come with us for protection." Spoke up Kaneki before either Draco or Dumbledore could open their mouths.

Instantly the words seem to of come back to Mrs Weasley. "Oh, that's no problem at all! A friend of you lot is a friend of mine! Please come in, come in. How did it go, Dumbledore?"

"We were lucky," answered Dumbledore as the three of them made their way inside and to the kitchen. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Kaneki's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Tonks sat in the kitchen, nearly unrecognisable due to her non-neo coloured hair as she clutched a cup in her hands. Kaneki gathered it was tea, but he's been a Ghoul for so long he's forgotten the smell of tea.

"Hello, Professor. Wotcher Harry!" Greeted Tonks, not noticing Draco who hid behind Kaneki as to not draw much attention to himself by any Order members.

"It's Kaneki." Tonks blushed at her mistake, quickly spluttering an apology, but Kaneki didn't mind; instead his attention drawn to the fact that Tonks didn't look so vibrant. Instead, she looked rather ill.

"I better go, thank you for the tea and sympathy, Molly." Said Tonks, resting down her cup and standing as she pulled her robes closer. Molly and Tonks began to seemingly argue back and forth as Molly tried to get Tonks to stay, but in the end Tonks won and quickly walked past Dumbledore and Kaneki before vanishing. Dumbledore followed soon after.

Molly shut the door, steering Kaneki and Draco by the shoulders into the light as she sighed lightly at Kaneki. "You're just like Ron. Both of you look like you've had stretching Jinxes put on you."

Kaneki didn't bother to reply that he isn't as skinny as he appeared, that his robes and clothing hid his muscled body. Draco must've thought along the same lines, for he began snickering behind him, though this caused Molly to cast her gaze directly onto him.

"Don't go acting as if you're any better, Mr Malfoy. Are either of you boys hungry?" Molly paused almost immediately after the words left her mouth, her lips instantly shutting as her hand flew up to cover her mouth; staring at Kaneki almost guiltily. "Kaneki, I-"

Kaneki cut her off, shinning her with a soft and kind smile. "It's alright, Mrs Weasley. No hard feelings. But Draco here hasn't had lunch." That's all that needed to be said on Kaneki's part for Molly to forge her troubles and began her mother hen mode as she practically dragged Draco to the kitchen table. Draco glaring at Kaneki with betrayal as Kaneki smirked at Draco's retreating back.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Needless to say, there were mixed reactions at the news of Draco staying over for the holidays. Ron looked murderous, as if someone had taken away his birthday, while Ginny looked unsure. Fred and George, however, grinned widely at having the young Malfoy stay with them, already quite eager to hear more stories from the two of them.

Hermione soon arrived later that week, practically squealing with delight at seeing both Kaneki and Draco at the Weasley household. Unsurprisingly, this caused Ron to glare even more fiercely at the pair of them. However, the negativity, despite being on a low scale, was soon washed away when it as the weeks dragged on. Things, to the surprise of Draco and possibly a few others, were quite peaceful. However, things turned from optimism being shared between a half-Ghoul, Gryffindor's and Slytherin, to downright distress and panic.

It all started when the group went out to collect their school books for the new schooling year. Draco, with much persistence and subtle force, gave the Weasley family a fair sum of money to help them by all the new schooling equipment they'll need for the year. Of course, he withdrew the money from right under his parent's noses, but he doubt's his parents will find out anytime soon.

Kaneki, of course, kept an extra look out, situating himself in front of the group while keeping his senses on high alert. Their trip, however, was quite short. And very isolated. Diagon Alley, once vibrant and full of life, now nearly deserted and full of suspicion and fear. When it came to splitting up, Kaneki insisted that Draco go with him while Ginny remained by her parents side. Easier for protection that way, after all, Kaneki did teach both Draco and Hermione how to last against an A ranked Ghoul at most.

It was then that Kaneki felt a little more relaxed, due to the number of people to guard had reduced, but he still felt on edge. A small part of him wondered if Tsukiyama was here, watching from the side lines or if he was somewhere else; either in Knockturn Alley or at his apartment.

Eventually, without much hassle, they bought all of their equipment and regrouped without so much as an incident. The group quite eager to leave and go home. It was at the Burrow, however, when tragedy struck.

Death Eaters.

When they had arrived, they came to the sight of the Burrow destroyed. The dark mark floating above their house in its emerald green colour, illuminating the sky. Burn markings littered the ground surrounding the Burrow, the sight was one of destruction. Thankfully, with a few swishes of Mrs and Mr Weasley's wand, the house was able to repair itself in a similar fashion to Dumbledore when he repaired Slughorn's home. However, once everything was put away and Molly had handed each kid, minus Kaneki, a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate, Arthur called in the Dumbledore, informing him of the latest incident.

However, once Dumbledore appeared via Floo, the news he brought was bordering good and bad.

"We have to leave!?" Exclaimed Ron.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. It's too dangerous here, and it's only a matter of time until they attack again. Until school starts, I highly recommend you spend the remainder of your holidays at Grimmauld Place."

"But do we have to? Can't we just have some of the Order members guard us or something?" Whined Ron.

"I agree with Dumbledore." Cut in Kaneki calmly, "Grimmauld Place hasn't been discovered by Voldemort yet, so as of now it's nearly as safe as Hogwarts. Plus, there's more space for Order members to stay at, allowing for more protection. On another note, Voldemort isn't confident yet to start attacking in Muggle neighbourhoods. I say we should go."

Ron glared at Kaneki silently, receiving an elbow to the side by Hermione for his childishness.

"I agree with Ken." She said. Beside Kaneki, Draco nodded, followed by the twins.

Molly sighed, "I suppose it's for the best. When shall we leave?"

"Tonight, if possible." Replied Dumbledore.

"Alright. You heard what the man said, get going and start packing." Instructed Molly lightly, watching as her children and guests made a mad dash to get everything packed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Even with the sudden move and the threat of Death Eaters, the Weasley family didn't move any quicker than they do when the start of school comes along. Hermione, Kaneki and Draco being the only ones prepared and ready to leave within twenty minutes while the rest of the household bustled about trying to get everything ready. Eventually, within about half an hour, the group finally made it to Grimmauld Place. Once the group had arrived, the children set of in claiming their beds; Hermione and Ginny sharing one room while the rest of the males shared the other. Unfortunately for Ron, this also meant sharing a room with Kaneki and Draco; something he's incredibly unhappy about.

Once everything and everyone had settled down, they were all called down into the kitchen for a meeting about tonight's events. When the group entered the kitchen, they were greeted by Sirius, Lupin, McGonagall, Severus and Dumbledore. Each member seated as they waited for the children to take their seats. Ginny took her seat next to Molly while Ron sat on her other side, the twins sat next to Arthur while Kaneki and Draco took up a seat near Sirius while Hermione sat on the other side of Draco. Once everyone had seated, Dumbledore looked to each face staring back at him before beginning to speak.

"In light of recent events, I believe that from now on it'd be best that the children and most Order members stay here until school starts. For the protection of the children, they will remain inside Grimmauld Place. Voldemort is slowly gaining confidence, and soon his Death Eaters will even attack in open daylight. But for now, I believe it'd be best if we remain low, gaining our numbers and figuring out when he'll strike before we take action."

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but I disagree." Called out Kaneki, receiving a dirty look from Snape and a stern one from McGonagall.

"Oh?"

"If we simply sit here and wait for Voldemort to make his move then it may be too late to take action. He'll use our quietness to his advantage and attack when we least expect it. Sure, by remaining quiet he won't be able to figure out our next move, but by waiting for him to make a move without a solid plan is idiotic."

"Mr Kaneki!" Scolded McGonagall, but Kaneki merely spared her a glance.

Snape sneered, "Do you think that just because you are the Chosen One that you suddenly know how to fight a war?"

Kaneki's eyes narrowed, letting his mask of politeness and indifference slip ever so slightly as he fixed the Potions Master with a stern stare. "I never said that. But I have had experience in fighting a war."

"Oh? A small struggle between humans and Ghouls doesn't count as a war."

Kaneki bristled slightly, the images of Hide's dying body in his arms flashing in his mind briefly before he composed himself. Briefly, Kaneki wondered where their small alliance went, but then disregarded the thought, for Snape is most likely a man who doesn't want to reveal such things in front of many.

"I do not judge a life which I have never experienced; I suggest you do the same, _sensei._ "

"That's enough. I'm sorry, Kaneki, but this must be done. For your protection." Said Dumbledore softly.

Kaneki felt another piece of his mask crack. "My protection? I can defend myself just fine."

"Not against Voldemort and an army of Death Eaters and other dark creatures." Countered Dumbledore patiently.

Kaneki laughed humourlessly. "Against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? They're pathetic. A group of five of them can't even be classified as a challenge and you're saying that _I_ need protection against people that drop so easily?"

"Mr Kaneki! Don't be so arrogant!" Exclaimed McGonagall.

"Arrogant? It is not arrogance, Professor, but merely the truth. I've dealt with far worse than this. So please, tell me, why I need protection?"

"Kaneki, please, settle down. It'll do us no good speaking with our anger hazing our minds." Consulted Lupin, successfully calming down Kaneki.

"Yes, indeed. After all, Voldemort is far more complicated than what you've experienced in Tokyo." Said Dumbledore.

And the mask shattered.

Kaneki stared blankly at Dumbledore, silence ringing around them as they stare nervously at Kaneki, who remained motionless.

 _Crack_

Many cringed away at the harsh sound, unused to it for they haven't heard it in so long. But some, like Draco and Hermione, became tense; memories of Kaneki losing control, cracking his fingers as his mind slipped. The day he nearly killed Draco.

"You think that Voldemort is worse than anything I've ever experienced?" Spoke Kaneki, his tone of voice causing the hair's on the back of everyone's necks to stand on ends.

 _Crack_

"I've had enough of this," Growled Kaneki. "I'm fed up with being treated as weak, unprotected, unknowledgeable. I can't do anything because I'm a kid? Piss off. I'm going to prove to you lot once and for all that I'm anything but weak."

"Ken?" Whispered Hermione meekly.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Sirius.

"I doubt anything I say or do will change your stubborn train of thinking, Dumbledore, so all I can really do is show you. Show you my utter shit life I've had."

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation, shooting up to her feet. "Ken, you don't mean you're going to show us your memories, do you?"

"Yes."

"I won't allow it." Said Dumbledore sternly, the twinkle in his gaze gone.

"If that's the case then this is where we part ways."

Molly gasped lightly, "What do you mean?"

"If none of you are willing to push your way of thinking behind you and just watch and understand, than obviously no good will come of me staying here. Even if I did stay, I won't listen to you."

"So you'll stay if we watch your memories?" Asked the twins in unison, looking worryingly at Kaneki.

Kaneki merely nodded in reply, his gaze still fixated on Dumbledore, who gaze at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Kaneki, you can't! That's too extreme!" Protested Molly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He finally asked, ignoring Molly's mortified expression.

Kaneki nodded, "Positive."

Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Very well. I'll return tomorrow morning with an enlarged pensive. It'll allow multiple people to watch a memory at once. I gather that is what you'll want?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then I better be off." Without another word, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and left via Floo, leaving a very tense household as they all try to comprehend what tomorrow will have installed for them.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ken, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Hermione softly the next day, Dumbledore just setting up the finishing touches to the enlarged pensive before it's ready to begin.

"I'm positive. They need to know that I'm not the same innocent and weak boy Dumbledore once knew, and me telling him isn't going to solve anything. He needs to see."

"I understand…but…"

"What Hermione's trying to say is, why do the others need to see as well?" Concluded Draco.

"Because they're in a similar boat as well. They want to believe, or don't want to, but if present with the evidence they cannot back out. They need to see firsthand what it's like in Tokyo's underbelly."

"What about us?" Asked Draco suddenly.

Kaneki stared at him for a few moments, seemingly startled by the question. "You can watch too. Think of it as analysing how Ghouls move and fight, but without having to be in an actual fight."

"But they're your personal memories…" Trailed off Hermione.

"You've already seen me at my worst, and know of what's happened."

"Hearing and seeing are two different things." Shot back Hermione.

Kaneki fixed Hermione and Draco with a soft stare, "I'm not going to force either of you to watch. The decision is entirely up to you. Whichever you chose I will not be mad or upset."

"If you are ready, then we may begin." Called Dumbledore from the kitchen, waiting for Kaneki and the rest to enter. No new members had arrived and no one had left. Everyone, including Hermione and Draco who trailed after Kaneki, had left. "In this, you'll be re-watching your memories, having complete control on what we can see and not see. First up, Kaneki, you'll need to give a drop of your blood. This is so that the pensive can connect with you and give you control."

Kaneki nodded in understanding, grabbing one of the kitchen knives and, without any signs of hesitation, sliced it across his finger deeply, allowing for a few drops to fall in until his cut healed instantly. Much to the amazement of the Order members.

"Wonderful. Now everyone, on the count of three, grab onto the pensive at the same time. Ready? One, two, three."

Kaneki reached out for the pensive, darkness surrounding his vision the moment his fingers touched the cool metal. Kaneki looked around, noticing the pensive still in front of them, but nothing else was in sight.

"You may let go. We won't need to do that again until we want to return." Instructed Dumbledore, watching as everyone instantly let go. "Kaneki. Seeing as they're your memories, you have complete control on where we begin and what we can see. Think of the memory you want to play out."

Kaneki thought for a moment, well aware of the stares he was receiving from the others as he contemplated. He can rule out the memory of becoming a Ghoul, for in his mind, the date with Rize and the aftermath isn't really needed for it doesn't help his case. A small part of him wondered if showing his memory of fighting Nishiki would be a good place to start, but then again him nearly eating Hide isn't exactly something he'd want them to see. But if what Dumbledore said is true, and that he has control over what they can see…

"It looks like this was all a waste of time if he can't even show us anything." Drawled Snape, snapping Kaneki's attention back to reality. Kaneki didn't reply, focusing on the chosen memory like Dumbledore instructed, watching with hidden fascination as their surroundings coloured and morphed into the memory.

"What is this place?" Inquired McGonagall.

"Anteiku." Answered Kaneki, Hermione and Draco simultaneously.

"It's the café I used to work at." Said Kaneki, watching with heartache at a smiling Touka and Hide conversion.

"Who are those two?" Asked Sirius.

"They're my friends. The blonde was my first friend when I moved to Tokyo, his name is Hide. The girl is Touka, a waiter at Anteiku."

"Is she a-"

"Ghoul? Yes."

"She looks very different." Murmured Hermione absently.

The door behind the counter opened, revealing a younger Kaneki, hair black and eyes wide with innocence as he walked in.

" **Hey, Kaneki!" Greeted Hide enthusiastically with a wave of his hand.**

" **H-hide! What are you doing here?"**

" **You nitwit! I came here to thank Touka, of course!"**

" **Thank her?" Echoed Kaneki as he walked closer, standing beside Touka.**

" **She helped us out when we were caught in that accident, right?"**

"Accident?" Questioned Molly with worry.

"We were attacked by a Ghoul." Answered Kaneki nonchalantly.

" **Huh?" Kaneki was quickly silenced by a swift, yet sneaky kick by Touka, causing Kaneki to cringe in pain, holding back a startled yelp as he quickly composed himself.**

" **Sounds like he hasn't completely recovered, huh?" Said Touka innocently as she flashed them with her beautiful smile.**

" **Are you okay?" Asked Hide with his arms behind his head, smiling over at Kaneki.**

 **Kaneki smiled nervously. "Oh, mmm-hmm."**

" **Okay!"**

"That boy surely is quite carefree." Commented McGonagall lightly.

"And naïve." Spoke Snape.

"Actually, he wasn't." Interrupted Kaneki. "Hide, was quite intelligent despite his peers. After all, he figured out all by himself that I was a ghoul not long after I was turned into one."

"I'm so sorry." Murmured Molly, placing a hand over he chest.

"Huh?"

"I only just realised the use of past tense." She elaborated.

"Oh." Kaneki couldn't think of anything else to say, instead left it as it is as the memory continued to play out.

" **I heard Nishio senpai is still in hospital, so, you know… the fact that we got off with just a few scratches is al because of you, Touka. Thanks." Said Hide as he put on his rain coat and back pack, getting ready to leave. "Well, see you later, Kaneki." And he left, leaving Kaneki and Touka alone.**

 **The moment Hide left, the smile slipped from Touka's face.**

" **Make sure he doesn't find out about you being a Ghoul." She said as Kaneki moved to clean up, her voice having lost its cheerfulness.**

" **Oh, mm-hmm."**

" **If he ever catches on about us, I'll kill him, on the spot."**

" **Huh!? You wouldn't!"**

"Why is she so…"

"Violent? Different?" Supplied Kaneki.

"Both."

"The best way to describe the world of Ghouls is a dog eat dog world. You show any signs of weakness and the chance of you dying are high. So to protect themselves and those they cared about, they wear a mask. A mask that hides their Ghoul side, while making them seem human so that they don't get caught. Because if they get caught, not only will they either be imprisoned for life, but they will be executed. And not just that, their human friends will also be prosecuted."

"How horrible." Murmured Molly.

"But what if they were to never find out that a human were friends with a Ghoul?" Asked Sirius.

"Then a Ghoul will. Ghouls can smell other Ghouls apart, as well as humans. If a Ghoul sees a another Ghoul acting friendly towards a human they naturally assume two things. One is that the Ghoul is acting and planning on killing the human, or that they're legitimately friends. Either scenario causes danger for the human, for many Ghouls might take that as a challenge and try and take your human friend."

" **If you don't want him to get killed, keep it the hell hidden." Said Touka, her gaze firm and cold.**

 **The bell hanging above the door chimes, signalling a customer.**

" **Welcome!" Greeted Touka, her entire demeanour shifting to one of pleasantness and welcoming before it quickly slipped from her face. A woman and her child, drenched from the rain, stare mournfully at the two.**

" **Touka…"**

"She's…" Murmured Hermione before stopping herself. She remembers seeing the woman. She the one from Kaneki's boggart. But she can't exactly remember what happened.

" **Ryoko-san!" Touka quickly rushed towards the woman and her child, ordering Kaneki to fetch some towels as she confronts the Ryoko.**

" **I'm sorry for troubling you." Said Ryoko softly as Touka began to dry the child, Ryoko also helping in dry her child.**

" **Don't be silly. Hinami, long time no see." Said Touka softly with a soft expression, only for it to be slipped away when the girl, Hinami, try to hide in Ryoko's side.**

 **Ryoko then turned to Touka. "Where is Yoshimura-san?"**

" **Inside. Kaneki! Give her a new one." Ordered Touka.**

"Jeez, she really did push you around a lot. She's very different from when we saw her." Commented Draco, causing Kaneki to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Wait, you met her?" Started McGonagall, "when?"

"When we went on that trip to Tokyo. We snuck out and visited Touka and Hinami to see how they've been holding up and to show them I'm fine." Answered Kaneki.

"That was very foolish! What if you were attacked!?"

Kaneki, for the first time against his Head of House, deadpanned. "Professor, in Tokyo, I am an SS ranked Ghoul. No one would've attacked us."

"SS?" Inquired Molly, earning a sneer from Snape directed at Kaneki.

"It's how strong the CCG have ladled him. SS is the second strongest." He drawled. Kaneki didn't rise to the bait, merely turn his head towards the ongoing memories, only to see it end. So, with a small amount of effort this time, focused on the next memory he had in mind.

 **The scene changed to show Touka and Kaneki walking down many shady streets, some filled with violence or even shadier people as they advanced forward. Eventually, they walk downstairs with a sign showing 'HySy Art Studio' on the front.**

"Where are you?" Asked Lupin.

"This is when I went to get my mask."

"Why show us this?" Frowned Ron.

"Because Uta, the artist, has some very interesting things to say."

" **Uta-san!" Called Touka as the two entered the studio. The room has checker tiles, mannequins stood everywhere, each one with a different mask adorning its face. Many more masks hung on the walls around them.**

"Creepy…" Murmured one of the twins.

" **Geez, could he be asleep." Grumbled Touka as Kaneki approached a white sheet covering what seemed to be another mannequin. Kaneki lifted up the sheet, revealing a tattooed man with red on black eyes. A Ghoul.**

" **Boo."**

" **Aaahhhh!" Shouted Kaneki as he jumped back in fright.**

"Sweet Merlin! That startled me!" Breathed Draco, a hand held over his chest. Most of the Order members were in similar condition.

" **What are you doing, Uta-san?" smiled Touka, startling many of the Order members at the sudden change.**

" **I thought I would surprise you." He replied nonchalantly, still perched up on his stool.**

"That's the guy who made our masks?" Questioned Hermione, receiving a nod.

"Quite an interesting fellow." Responded Dumbledore, "Although his eyes are quite unsettling. Are they always like that?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me why, but he gets his eyes tattooed so that they remain like that."

"Tattoo!? In his eyes!? Is that even possible?" Exclaimed Arthur in excitement.

Kaneki merely nodded.

"So, does that mean he's human?" Inquired Ginny quietly.

"No. He's a Ghoul." This caused many puzzling expressions to be directed at the memory of Uta.

" **This is Uta-san, who will make you your mask." Introduced Touka causally as Uta sat down, staring up at Kaneki.**

" **I'm Uta." He inclined forward, almost as if bowing.**

" **I-I'm Kaneki, nice to-" Kaneki was cut off by Uta, who moved closer and sniffed Kaneki.**

" **You smell…unusual. Touka-san, I understand the Doves are on the prowl."**

" **Yes."**

"Doves?" Questioned Lupin.

"It's a nickname Ghouls give the CCG Investigators."

" **The 20** **th** **Ward is nice and quiet, and they used to leave you alone." As Uta spoke, Kaneki began to straighten up, only for Uta to grab onto the front of his shirt and pull him forward, continuing to sniff him.**

"This guy's weird…" Murmured Sirius.

"That's one way to describe him."

" **I'm guessing this has to be the effect of Rize-san."**

" **Tsukiyama seems to be pushing his luck lately, too." Replied Touka, her arms crossed."**

" **Ah yes, him."**

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up." Said Ron. "Who's Rize, and this Tsukiyama guy? They sound familiar."

"He's right. I quite clearly remember you staying at this man's place during he holidays." Drawled Snape.

Kaneki didn't let this affect him, instead piercing the two with a steady gaze. "Rize is the name of the Ghoul whose organs were transplanted into me without my consent. Therefore, as a result, I have her scent in a way. As for Tsukiyama, well… I can't really say anything for him, for before we truly got to know each other he was part of MM, as I'm sure most of you are aware about."

"MM?"

"It's a Ghoul's group where they watch human's try to survive before they eat them. Barbaric, isn't it?" Sneered Snape once more.

"Yes."

"And how do we know you weren't apart of this?"

"Because once upon a time he tried to make me a meal for his MM games." Replied Kaneki, ignoring the shocked looks as he continued the memory.

 **Um, is the 20** **th** **Ward considered more peaceful? I wouldn't know."**

" **You live somewhere else for a bit, and you'll find out." Uta's eyes suddenly widened with excitement and seemingly innocents. "If you like, you can stay over tonight. If you're lucky, you may see some cannibalism, and that's always fun."**

" **N-no, thank you." Said Kaneki quickly. Uta then let go of Kaneki, standing up as he directed him to another stool where a small draw filled with equipment stood.**

" **Must be great for you that there's a place like Anteiku. Sit over there, I'll take your measurements."**

Kaneki skipped past the first few minutes of Uta taking down his measurements and asking questions, finding the conversation unnecessary at the moment as he skips to the important part of their conversation.

" **What about Touka-san?" Inquired Uta as he pulled up a stool behind Kaneki and took out the measuring tape.**

" **Eh? She's kind of scary." Murmured Kaneki.**

Sirius cackled quietly, a grin spreading across his face as he stared at his Godson.

"Scary, huh?"

Kaneki remained impassive as he replied. "If you knew her as well as I did you'd have every reason to be afraid of her."

 **Scary? You think so? I find her to be a hard worker."**

" **A hard worker, you say?"**

 **For us to blend into human society, we need to have a mask that we never take off. If we're suspected for even a moment, we're done for, so we have to conduct ourselves seamlessly enough that we don't become too involved. She lives her life accepting that risk. Her work at Anteiku..and even going to school…"**

" **What reason could she have for being so involved with people?"**

" **That's a good question. But then, when I get the occasional human customer, right here," Uta then placed his fingers on his neck, right where his pulse is. "my pulse races. It's hard to explain, but it's enjoyable."**

"What an odd guy." Murmured Arthur.

"You could say that, but compared to many out there Uta is quite a loner." Replied Kaneki as he watched their surroundings go black.

 **PLEASE REIVEW IT GIVES ME HAPPINESS**


	29. IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!

**Don't panic! I am still writing the next chapter for Home, BUT!**

 **This is in regards to my Teen Wolf and Tokyo Ghoul fanfic. I am currently writing up a bunch of chapters, saving them all up for when I finished one of my published fanfics before publishing it.**

 **But the question I have and would absolutely love a response for is if I should make Stiles female.**

 **Like all of my other fanfics, there will be NO ROMANCE, aside from the already paired characters in Teen Wolf. So there will be no Sterek or Scott x Stiles or any other genderbend characters. Just female Stiles and how different the story would be, even if it was just lightly.**

 **Stiles will still be a Ghoul fyi. But I'll let you on a little hint about the story to help clarify things more.**

 **The Sheriff won't be Stiles' biological father, I'm having it so that Stiles is a full blooded Ghoul and that he biological father was killed by hunters at a young age and that he mum met the Sheriff.**

 **And for those that don't want Stiles to be supernatural, he won't be. To me, I don't really see Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul version) as supernatural. Supernatural to me are things that can't be explained by science or physics, things that are affected by the moon or by herbs. Ghouls aren't. And they can be scientifically explained. So therefore, they're not supernatural.**

 **Anyway, regarding female Stiles I really would love to have a reply regarding it! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the slow update, school's been stressful. As for the previous chapter with the memories, the reason why I'm not showing all of them is for two reasons. 1: they're not really helping to prove his point, so showing unnecessary stuff won't help. 2: the scene with him fighting Nishiki, while I was contemplating adding it, isn't good cuz he's fighting him with a handbag at first, which doesn't help prove that Kaneki can fight for himself. And then later he nearly eats his best friend, which also doesn't help prove he can fight for himself. So sorry if there are scenes missing that you want them to see.**

 **HOWEVER. Add in the review what scene you really want them to watch and react to and I'll make in a little cut out scene that's not attached to the actual story. I'll do one at a time.**

Their surroundings blurred to black, leaving many puzzled witches and wizards left standing as they try to comprehend the rather bizarre display of memories that were so far shown to them. Their surroundings didn't change.

"Ken?" Called Hermione softly, turning to her best friend as he looked down at the floor in contemplation.

"Just thinking." Murmured Kaneki absently before looking up, their surroundings then taking colour; the group now finding themselves underground.

 **Kaneki followed a rather tall and muscled man further down the dark tunnel, his expression set in stone as he silently led on.**

" **Um, where are we?" Questioned Kaneki quietly as he glanced at his surroundings in curiosity. But the man didn't answer, neither glancing behind him or offering any kind of response to even acknowledging Kaneki's question.**

"Who is that?" Inquired Arthur.

"That's Yomo. He worked at Anteiku." Came Kaneki's rather vague response.

 **Yomo suddenly stopped in his trek, turning around to face Kaneki. His expression remaining blank and stoic even as he spoke.**

" **Doves have entered the 20** **th** **Ward."**

" **Huh? You mean…"**

" **If it comes to it, you will be responsible for protecting yourself." Began Yomo as he untied his jacket, letting it slip off of his shoulders and fall to the floor before suddenly charging at Kaneki. "Let's go!"**

 **Kaneki, startled, began to backup, dodging all of Yomo's punches as he tried to verbally protest. He didn't last long, soon being taken out with a swift kick, causing him to land flat on his back.**

"Ohhh." Cringed Sirius in sympathy, while Hermione and Draco watched on in satisfaction. Finally getting to see the pain Kaneki endured just like they did with his painful training sessions. Molly, however, didn't react so positively.

"What an awful way to teach someone!"She frowned, disapproval laced in her tone.

 **The training session continued on for a moment longer, each attack that Yomo presented Kaneki with, always ended up with Kaneki flat on his back.**

 **Soon, it was time to leave. Kaneki still laying on his back as he regained his breath while Yomo causally picks up his jacket; no trace of sweat on his being.**

" **You do a fair job of dodging, but you're hopeless at the rest of it."**

" **R-right." Heaved Kaneki.**

Lupin frowned, "Bit harsh."

"But the truth." Replied Kaneki.

"Maybe, but still…"

" **Stop by here days you work. I'll train you." Instructed Yomo in a monotone as Kaneki shakily got to his feet.**

" **Alright."**

 **As Kaneki bend over, still trying to catch his breath, a shaow loomed over him, causing Kaneki to glance up.**

" **Are you coming with me?"**

" **Huh?"**

" **There's someone who wants to meet you."**

 **The scene around them blurred to black before shortly coming back to life, showing the surrounding scene of a dimly lit bar. A young red haired woman wearing a black dress smiled at Kaneki from her seat to his right. Uta was also there, sitting on the red head's other side as he stared absently in front of him.**

" **So, you're Kaneki, aren't you?" She asked rather cheerfully with a big grin. "I'm so glad you came to see me. I've heard all about you from Ren and U, here."**

"Wow, she's quite enthusiastic." Said Sirius.

"She seems nice." Agreed Lupin.

" **I'm Itori, and this is my bar. Pleasure to meet you."**

" **Th-the pleasure is mine." Stammered Kaneki.**

Sirius grinned. "You really were such a shy little pup." He chuckled, earning matching grins from both the twins and Hermione and Draco. Even Dumbledore held a twinkle in his gaze.

" **Now, now, don't be so stiff! Relax, Kaneki!" She said, patting his shoulder, her grin still in place.**

" **U-um… Have you all known each other long?"**

" **Well, we're pretty much stuck together." Answered Itori, the grin gone and now replaced with a soft smile. "Way back when, Ren and Uta were on terrible terms. Because of them, the 4** **th** **Ward was even crazier than it is now."**

"That's…rather scary when you think about it." Murmured Tonks.

"And you're friends with these guys?" Frowned Ron, only giving Kaneki a brief glance before looking back up at the memory. But Kaneki didn't pay him much mind.

" **We're on good terms now, though, right?" Said Uta suddenly, holding up his glass.**

" **I guess." Replied Yomo, suddenly appearing to Kaneki's left.**

" **Ren really was beyond anyone's control, once upon a time." Said Itori as she shook her head.**

" **Th-that bad?"**

 **Uta leaned forward, "Mm-hmm. Kind of like Touka-san when she gets mad."**

" **Ah! Very similar!" Grinned Itori.**

" **That** _ **is**_ **scary, huh?"**

" **Enough talk about me." Called Yomo, "Itori didn't you have something to say to him?"**

 **Itori's eyes widened, suddenly standing up from her seat with an exclamation of "Ah! Yes I do!" Before making her way around the bar, grabbing a bottle and a wine glass and pouring a glass of what appeared to be red wine. Then she handed the glass to Kaneki.**

" **Here. This is for you."**

Molly gasped quietly. "But he's underage!"

McGonagall seemed to agree with Molly, for her lips thinned even more than usual as she stared with disapproval at the memory. Kaneki would've calmed their minds and explained that it wasn't alcohol, but desided against it for the mere fact that they'll find out on their own.

 **Kaneki held up his hands. "Oh, no, I'm still underage."**

Molly sighed with relief. "Thank goodness there's still some people out there that are mature." She huffed, McGonagall silently nodding in agreement.

 **Itori laughed, "It's not wine, you know!" She chuckled, before splashing Kaneki with the red substance.**

"Wha-!?" Before anyone could voice their anger at the act, Kaneki held up a finger to silence them, pointing to the memory as if showing them that the answers will appear to them. And they did.

 **As Kaneki tried to wipe the red substance off of his face, Itori reached over and pulled off Kaneki's eyepatch, smiling broadly down as the sight.**

" **Whoo-hoo! Amazing! I've never seen this! A one-eyed Ghoul!"**

 **Kaneki stared up at Itori with wide eyes, one eye normal while his left was that of a Ghouls. Kaneki covered his face.**

" **Sorry, sorry. But right now, it's just us Ghouls around."**

McGonagall stared at the memory projection of Itori with disapproval, her stern expression and thinning of the lips a dead give-away of how she thought of Itori's behaviour. However, she wasn't the only one. A small frown made its way onto many of the Order children's faces at the scene, while Sirius and Lupin held narrowed eyes. Dumbledore, however, seemed to be watching on with curiosity along with Snape and Mad-Eye.

 **Itori had seated herself once more between Kaneki and Uta, giving Kaneki a towel to clean up and a cup of coffee as a token of her apology.**

 **Itori then leaned back, humming to herself in thought. "I wonder if the other one-eye is like him, too." She wondered out loud.**

" **Who knows?" Responded Yomo. However, the thought suddenly caught Kaneki's attention.**

" **U-um, is there someone else besides me with only one, uh…"**

" **Oh? Did that grab your attention?"**

" **Yes." Admitted Kaneki.**

" **All right. Kaneki, you see, if a human and a ghoul fall in love, what do you think you'll get if you crossed them?"**

Ron sighed, "Thought we'd be getting another talk."

Draco snickered, "Don't want to hear another story of the birds and the bees?"

Ron glared, his mouth opened ready for a reply but was interrupted by Kaneki.

"No one wants to hear about it so shut up." Sirius smirked.

" **A human and a ghoul, you say?"**

 **Itori's eyes suddenly soften, a faraway look to her eyes as he leans her head into her palm. "They die."**

"Huh!?" Exclaimed Tonks in confusion and shock, many of the Order members in a similar position, even Dumbledore as the look of shock coloured his expression.

" **Death from infirmity. The chances of getting pregnant itself are pretty low, though. However, in extremely rare cases, one is born; a half-ghoul, half-human baby."**

" **A half-human ghoul…"**

" **A half-blooded ghoul is far superior to a full-blooded one. And this one only has a red eye on one side." To emphasis her point, Itori closed one of her eyes and activated her Kakugan, signifying the one-eye. "But then, those stories are urban legend grade." She commented as she casually swirled the ice in her cup.**

 **The memory faded black once more.**

"Why did you show us that? Just so you can show off that you're more "superior" than normal ghouls?" Scoffed Ron, earning a pull of the ear from Molly.

"Ronald! Don't be so disrespectful! I'm sure Kaneki has his reasons for showing us that specific memory."

"I do. My reasoning for showing you that specific memory is to not only get used to the fact that not all ghouls are monsters, but to also show you the rarity of half-ghouls. Just some information that'll prove useful later."Answered Kaneki as he thought over what to show next.

He needs to show them that he's not exactly weak, but at the same time, while he wants to show his battle at the MM games, it'll not only out a huge amount of distrust in Tsukiyama, but also in Kaneki himself. So MM is out of the question. He also sees no point in showing the fight scene at the church, due to the fight mainly revolving around Tsukiyama and Touka, no matter how much he edits out. To be honest, Kaneki felt disappointed. He wanted to show more, but knows that if he did, the Order will use that as an excuse to prove that he cannot look after himself, forcing him to hold back on his memories for that mere fact. But even so, that will not stop him from showing his… _transformation._ And yet, there seemed to be nothing else to show them before that specific point, and now, all Kaneki can do is offer them a choice.

"What I'm about to show you will start off fairly normal but will progress into something more…disturbing. Due to this, I am giving you the choice to leave before I show you the next set of memories. Afterwards, you can come back, of course."

Realisation coloured both Draco's and Hermione's features for a few seconds before schooling their features, though their eyes showed how they really felt about the matter. Molly clutched Ginny tightly, as if contemplating whether or not to send her youngest child out. However, most of the surrounding people become curious as to what the next memory will hold for them, yet neither moved an inch.

"No one?" Questioned Kaneki emotionlessly, his gaze flickering over everyone as he silently watched everyone stare back determinedly. Even Snape and Dumbledore looked rather mellow as they mentally prepared themselves for whatever was to come. "Very well."

With a silent sigh, Kaneki focused on his chosen memory and watched as their surroundings coloured once more.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**The coloured once more, allowing for the viewers to identify their surroundings as Anteiku, but something was already off about the situation. One of the windows leading to the balcony was broken, and their stood a teenage boy wearing all black with dark purple hair; his right leg held out as if he'd just kicked something. Over towards the counter, three people laid collapsed on the ground; two of them wearing hoodies and gas masks while the other appeared to be an older man. Both Kaneki and Touka stood guarded.**

" **What are you screwing around here for, Banjo?" Questioned the young teen as he retracted his outstretched leg. "You want another beating until you can't spit up any more blood, huh?"**

"Wait a minute, he's-"

"Ayato Kirishima; Black Rabbit and Touka's younger brother." Answered Kaneki nonchalantly. He was well aware that majority of the Order here knew of Ayato due to his and Hermione's rather dangerous break out, but he felt it necessary to confirm their suspicions for those who have most likely forgotten; aka Ron Weasley.

"Isn't that the bloke you broke out?" Questioned George.

Hermione stiffened, "Yes." She answered quietly.

"But he's obviously dangerous! Why on earth would you do something so foolish!?" Began Molly as predicted by Kaneki. He held nothing against Molly, merely just that she reacts at the most simplistic of things.

"Then; yes. Now, still yes. But do keep in mind that back then I was not strong at all. Now, however, I could easily beat him in a fight, and therefore had him under control, for lack of better wording." Before anyone else could reply, Kaneki played the memories once more, halting any further questioning.

" **A-Ayato…" Spoke the man, Banjo, with gritted teeth as he clutched his shoulder. Touka suddenly walked past them, standing in front of her younger brother with clenched fists.**

" **Touka-chan!" Called Kaneki in surprise.**

 **Touka glared at her brother, "Ayato."**

 **Ayato, however, merely smirked smugly at her. "Yo. Long time no see, my dumb sister."**

" **Where have you been wandering around, you idiot?"**

" **I've been out learning about society," Replied Ayato, his smirk still attached as he raised his hands up casually in mock surrender. "Unlike you, who are complacent in your peace."**

 **If possible, Touka looked even more murderous. "You self-important little brat!"**

" **You're the brat. Look around you, dummy."**

 **Any sudden reply on Touka's part was interrupted by the bell above the door jingling. Two men stood in the doorway, but the one that dominated majority of the doorway look intimidating while the other stay back.**

" **Knock, knock." Called the large male, "Is that long enough, Ayato-kun? Can we come in now?"**

"Had they been standing there the entire time?" Thought Sirius out loud, many sporting puzzled expressions as well.

 **The rooms atmosphere instantly darkened. Ayato 'tch' while Banjo looked frightened, backing up slightly as he spoke.**

" **Why are those two here, too!?"**

 **No one replied, even as the other male, who appeared gay, flipped over the open sign and closed the door behind them.**

" **Hey, Ayato-kun..." Started the large male, who wore a white suite with white dress pants, and had light blonde hair.**

" **Oh, my…" Interrupted the other male, "I'd heard that your older sister was here. Aren't you both just gorgeous! I'm so jealous." He spoke casually, licking one of his fingers at the end; earning a mixed look of disgust and fear from Touka.**

"Man, he sure isn't pretty!" Called Fred, George nodding to his comment, neither seeming to have picked up on the atmosphere. Either that or they were trying to change the atmosphere that had occurred with their group.

"Yeah… But something's not right…" Said Sirius, a frown colouring his features.

"The way the atmosphere in the room changed… the way the others, his allies, acted around him... He's a dangerous one." Said Moody, his gaze landing on Kaneki before switching around the room.

"They fear him." Stated Snape.

"Why do you say that?" Inquired McGonagall quietly, "I can understand that he's dangerous merely by the fact of his size and allies but I do not understand much more."

"His name is Yamori Oomori, more commonly known as Jason. He, along with Ayato are members of Aogiri Tree; the Ghoul terrorist organisation." Answered Kaneki softly, his gaze forever watchful.

"Exactly." Nodded Moody. "But aside from that, it's all to do with how the others acted around him. The moment they entered, everyone else tensed, their expressions changed to fear as he neared and even his own ally questioned rather fearfully as to why he's there. It's obvious to me that he's someone to steer-clear of."

Once more, Moody locked his sights onto Kaneki, as if expecting something. But Kaneki merely remained silent, focusing his attention back onto the memory as it began to play.

" **I'm impressed that you found me, Yamori." Spoke Ayato.**

 **Yamori tilted his head, his dangerous smirk never leaving his lips as he answered. "I was following Banjo. The men you have under you are first-rate, huh?"**

" **R-Rize-san isn't here!" Shouted Banjo. Yamori merely responded by kicking a nearby stool at Banjo's face, causing him to back off. However, instead of commenting on it as expected, Yamori, with his hands in his pockets, began to stalk the inside of Anteiku. It was only when he walked past Kaneki did react.**

 **Yamori paused, sniffing the air, a smirk pulling at his lips. "It stinks in here."** _ **Crack**_

Hermione frowned. "That sound…."

 **Yamori turned to face Kaneki, looming over him with a dangerous expression, "It reeks of an odour I despise." Yamori leaned closer over Kaneki, causing him to back away into the counter as he stared fearfully up at the looming figure.**

" **Ney, Nico, will this one do?"**

 **The man, Nico, held up his hands lazily in a causal gesture. "Sure, why not? Let's hurry up and kidnap him."**

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed many Order members in shock as they watched, turning to Kaneki for answers only to receive none. However, Hermione and Draco merely looked sick to their stomachs.

 **A kick aimed at his head was easily blocked, causing Touka to jump back.**

" **Kidnap? What kind of ego trip are you on!?"**

 **Yamori raised a brow, "Ego trip?" Within seconds, Yamori had quickly and easily knocked aside Touka as if she were a rage doll, turning around just as quickly as he grabbed Kaneki by the throat and lifted him in the air. "Going on ego trips are the right of the powerful."**

 **Kaneki struggled with the strong grip holding his throat, pulling his legs up and locking over Yamori's arm as a means to stop the strain of his body weight pulling down his neck. Yamori merely walked over to a nearby table and smashed Kaneki into his; breaking the table underneath Kaneki with the force. While Kaneki was down, Yamori used this as his chance to stomp his large foot none-too kindly onto Kaneki's chest, causing Kaneki to cough up blood.**

Molly, Ginny, McGonagall and Tonks gasped out loud at the display of violence while Hermione and Draco remained strong. Moody didn't seemed fazed but his eyes showed how he felt about the situation. Sirius and Lupin looked pale and Dumbledore looked almost ashamed. However, an odd look flickered across Snape's features but however remained monotone.

" **Kaneki!" Shouted Touka in alarm as she stood clutching her stomach.**

 **Licking his lips, Yamori cracked one of his fingers. "Get up or stay down? Which will it be?" He questioned as he continued to crack more his fingers.**

Hermione's frown deepened. "That sound…" She repeated, earning odd looks from those surrounding her.

"What is it?" Questioned Dumbledore softly.

"It's just that…I'm surprised I didn't notice until now but… he's not cracking his knuckles."

Now it was McGonagall's turn to frown. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He's…breaking his fingers." She finally spoke, turning to face Kaneki as she answered.

Realisation coloured many as they finally seemed to connect the dots to the breaking of the knuckles and the intimidating man; their expressions paling and mouths agape as they stare off into the distance. However, not everyone seemed to understand what is occurring.

"What do you mean? What so important about someone breaking their knuckles?" Questioned Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Why is this Yamo guy so important? Why is it so interesting that Kaneki gained his weird habit of _breaking_ his fingers from this creep?" This earned a rather dark look from Snape directed at Ron, but before he could speak Kaneki interjected.

"You'll see." Answered Kaneki blankly.

" **If you behave yourself, you'll get through this without getting hurt. But right now…" Yamori pushed down harder onto Kaneki's chest, evoking a pained-filled scream from Kaneki as he tried to struggle away. However, Kaneki slowly managed to rise himself off of the ground as he clutched onto Yamori's ankle; his singular Kakugan activating.**

 **Ayato's eyes widened in shock, while Nico watched on in fascination.**

" **Oh, one eye, huh?" Said Yamori, his smirk completely gone as he generally looked surprised by the revelation. Kaneki managed to push off Yamori and went to attack, but didn't get far. Two thorn-like appendages appeared form behind Yamori, piercing Kaneki through the chest and stomach.**

" **Why, you!" Yelled Touka in her fury, rushing forward to attack but was knocked off to the side by Ayato, causing her to crashing by the counter.**

" **You're weak, Touka. A carbon copy of pops."**

"How awful." Said Tonks softly.

"Awful, yes, but he saved her life." Spoke Kaneki.

"She would've died if he hadn't of interfered." Answered Snape, earning a nod from Kaneki.

"If Ayato hadn't of interjected, she would've faced Yamori, and she would've died for his entertainment." Clarified Kaneki, gaining a mixture of shocked expressions.

 **Touka's Kakugan activated as she struggled onto her knees, blood mist manifested around her shoulders as the area where her shoulder blades are moved underneath her shirt; as if something alive were moving underneath.**

" **Dad…fought for our sake." Her Kagune ripped through her shirt, a beautiful fiery set of yellow, orange, red and purple. "What do you even know!?" She shouted as she rushed forward. Her Ukaku crystallising and poised for an attack. However, her attack was blocked by a similar yet darker Ukaku; Ayato's Kagune wrapped around him like a fiery blanket as he kept Touka's attack at bay.**

" **You're the one who doesn't understand, Touka. Both mum and pops are dead. They protected nothing; they were just taken. But I'm different! I'm going to show that trash that Ghouls are above humans!"**

 **Without crystallising, Ayato's Ukaku shot out a barrage of crystal projectiles; all hitting their mark brutally as Touka collapsed to the ground. Her own Kagune disintegrating.**

" **You can't fly anywhere on that wing of yours." Murmured Ayato as his own Ukaku disintegrated. "Go and crawl along the ground."**

"How brutal!" Gasped Tonks as her hands covered her mouth in shock, many in the same position as her.

"What kind of brother does that to one of his own…." Said McGonagall.

"And yet, he was protecting her." Said Dumbledore, gaining startled looks. "It's just as Kaneki said. While I don't approve of his methods, nonetheless he was protecting her."

"Doesn't look like it to me…" Murmured Ron, frowning.

" **Ayato-chan, that was so cool." Commented the man near the door.**

" **Touka…chan." Gasped Kaneki from his position on the floor as he tried to crawl over. However, Yamori walked over, and none-too-kindly picked Kaneki up by the hair.**

" **This one still has some spunk left, huh?"**

 **Raising his fist, he began to brutally punch Kaneki. Banjo watched on with a look akin to guilt and regret, while the others didn't step in to stop Yamori.**

" **You really are a tough one. In that case, how do you like** _ **this!?**_ **" Exclaimed Yamori as he began to smash Kaneki's face along the counter; his blood splattering along the counter and walls.**

"Oh my God!" Shrieked Molly in horror, having gone pale as her hands trembled over her mouth.

Everyone had gone pale in horror as they watched the bloody scene play out. Even Draco and Hermione looked mortified.

" **How do you like** _ **this!?**_ **How do you like** _ **this!?"**_ **Yelled Yamori, turning around and smashing Kaneki head first through the glass.**

 **Yamori then examined Kaneki's face, before suddenly switching his grip to his right hand and beginning the process all over again. "All right, how do you like…** _ **this!?**_ **How do you like** _ **this!?**_ **How about** _ **this!?**_ **How do you like** _ **this!?"**_

"Why are you showing us this!?" Shrieked Tonks, her eyes turned away from the bloody scene. Molly had covered Ginny's eyes while the young Gryffindor flinched whenever she heard the sickening sound of blood splattering. Ron look aghast, his eyes wide as if he couldn't remove his eyes from the disturbing scene.

"If you cannot handle this, than you won't be able to handle what comes next." Replied Kaneki blankly, his voice dead; as if trying to erase all emotion from his being in order to watch the memories once more.

"By Merlin…It gets worse?" Muttered Lupin shakily.

"Sadly."

The Order members paled drastically at the revelation, even Moody looked pale as he continued to watch the onslaught until the memory went black.

"Wh-what happened?" Questioned Sirius.

"I blacked out." Responded Kaneki before turning to the rest, his gaze serious and dull. "What I'm about to show you next is worse, so if you couldn't handle that then I suggest you leave."

"Ginny, dear, I think it's time that you left." Ushered Molly.

"No! I'm staying!" Said Ginny as she shook her head.

"That's enough! I will not have you plagued by nightmares for weeks on end!" Argued Molly as she went to grab Ginny's shoulder but missed as Ginny dodged out of the way.

"I'm staying."

"Alright." Responded Kaneki, causing Molly's head to snap in his direction so fast that Kaneki was surprised that she hadn't snapped her neck.

"You must be jesting."

"I'm not."

"She's too young!"

"I was younger than her when this happened. War is approaching, and you still try and hide the horrors of it?"

"Because they don't need to see such things!" Screeched Molly, the beginnings of tears watering her eyes.

"That's enough," Called Dumbledore, silencing the argument. "Molly, let her stay, and if it becomes too much then we'll allow her to leave. Agreed?" He said, looking to both Kaneki, Molly and Ginny. Kaneki nodded his head, leaving the decision up to the mother and her daughter. Eventually, Molly agreed, though reluctantly.

 **The screen coloured once more, their surroundings showing red-like pillars rising from along the walls and towards the ceiling like a dome. The floors are checker black and white tiles, and sitting in the centre of the room was Kaneki; chained to a chair with his head slowly rising. Yamori stood not far off, cleaning a varies range of tools with his back turned.**

" **You awake? This is my room. Isn't it nice? Tatara-san said he doesn't need you… so I ended up claiming you. I'm so glad. I've wanted to invite you over from the moment we met."**

"How disgusting." Sneered Severus.

 _ **Crack.**_

" **No… Since before we met, maybe. So please, do not disappoint me." Said Yamori with excitement, turning around to face Kaneki as he wore his signature hockey mask. Kaneki struggled, but the chains held him in place.**

"I thought Ghouls had super strength or something." Said George as he frowned.

"We do. But he explains why I can't break out."

" **RC inhibition fluid… When this enters a Ghoul's body, their Kagune activity is supressed. Once that happens, their body becomes non-resistant, and my scalpel can slice right through. Just… like a human." Excitement was evident in Yamori's voice as he held up a needle, as he slowly walked towards Kaneki. "Hypodermic needles… don't work on Ghoul bodies. But, there is one place where the needle will pass through."**

"Something tells me we won't like it." Murmured Fred with wide eyes.

 **Yamori brought up a finger underneath his eye. "And that… is the mucosa!"**

The females of the group screamed in horror when Yamori stabbed the needle into Kaneki's eyes; while the males looked sick as they watched it all happen, Kaneki's screams of pain blaring loudly around them as all they could do was sit and watch.

 **Side-on memory: Kaneki walking in on Hinami eating.**

"So this Hinami kid, she's a Ghoul…" Said Sirius slowly as they watched the memory of Kaneki head towards the room where she is located.

"Yes." Answered Kaneki.

"She's a sweet girl. Draco and I met her while in Tokyo." Spoke Hermione absently. "I'd quite enjoy speaking to her again."

 **Kaneki opened the door to the guest room, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Hinami sat there, a plate of meat before her with her fork half-way to her mouth, blood splattered across her mouth with her Kakugan activated.**

"Oh dear Merlin!" Exclaimed Sirius in fright while Molly silently gasped.

Hermione, however, huffed. "She's eating, obviously."

Ron's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ew." Hermione didn't bother replying to his comment, instead focusing on the memory; she herself remembering when she saw Ayato and Kaneki eating when they were on holidays.

 **Kaneki backed away in shock, completely startled by the display while Hinami cleans the blood off of her face.**

" **Um…I… T-take your time!" Stuttered Kaneki before practically running out of the door.**

Sirius snickered, earning a jab from Lupin to keep quiet.

" **You saw her eating, then?" Spoke one of the staff as he poured coffee. "That's not good, Kaneki-kun. Girls, especially, don't like to be seen doing so."**

"How interesting." Mused Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I never really thought it could be like that." Said Hermione, Draco nodding beside her.

"Part of me should be surprised." Murmured Lupin.

" **Is that right?" Murmured Kaneki, his gaze downcast.**

" **Here." Said the staff member as he offered the cup of coffee to Kaneki to take, "Take this to her while you're apologising."**

"I thought Ghouls can't consume human food?" Inquired McGonagall curiously.

"We can't, but coffee is the only thing we can taste and consume."

"Fascinating." Murmured Lupin.

 **Kaneki stood out front of the door once more, the coffee sitting on a tray as Kaneki took a deep breath before knocking.**

" **Hinami-chan, can I come in?"**

"Should've done that beforehand, pup." Snickered Sirius.

Kaneki glared.

 **A small voice came from the other side, confirming that Kaneki can enter. When he opened the door, Hinami was watching him nervously; the plate of meat gone and replaced with a book.**

" **Sorry about earlier." Apologised Kaneki as Hinami clutched the book to her chest. "Um, this is my way of apologising. Go ahead, at your leisure." Kaneki placed the cup of coffee on the side of the table for her before heading for the door once more.**

" **U-um..."**

" **Hmm? What?"**

" **Um, mister… that is… which are you?"**

" **Huh? Oh, uh…"**

"Wait, I'm confused." Said Tonks.

"Hinami is what's known as a Chimera; a Ghoul born with two different Kagune's. As a result, her senses are stronger than that of the average Ghoul." Answered Kaneki.

"So she can tell the difference between a human and a Ghoul?" Asked George.

"Although most Ghouls can, but her senses are stronger and therefore can tell at a larger range."

" **I'm sorry. You're not at all like the others. If you were like us, I could tell, even far away…"**

" **A lot has happened to me, you see." Answered Kaneki slowly. "I've partially got a Ghoul's body, so if I had to say now, I think I'm closer to what you are, Hinami-chan. My mind is human, but my body is Ghoul, you could say." Said Kaneki sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.**

" **I'm sorry, I should've asked." Murmured Hinami.**

" **D-don't worry about it. Oh, what a pretty picture." Said Kaneki in an attempt to change the topic. "What kind of animal is it?"**

" **Huh? Oh, it's my father."**

Once more Sirius sniggered. "Great conversation starter, pup."

"Sirius, stop acting immature." Huffed Hermione with her arms cross.

" **O-oh, I-it's so good!" Said Kaneki frantically.**

"So smooth." Commented Sirius, receiving a swift punch to the shoulder from Kaneki. "Ow! Dear Merlin your punches hurt!"

" **You're father, huh?" Noticing Hinami's attention now on him, Kaneki quickly changed the topic once more. "Oh, mm-mm. I hope you can live with him again soon."**

" **Mm-hmm." Smiled Hinami.**

 **It was there that Kaneki finally noticed the book Hinami was clutching. "That's Monochrome of Rainbows, isn't it?"**

" **Huh?"**

"What's the big deal?" Murmured Ron, completely forgetting about Kaneki's sensitive hearing.

"It's one of Takatsuki's books. Her work is rather complicated to read." Answered Kaneki, startling Ron.

"Oh? Are they any good?" Inquired Hermione.

Kaneki nodded, a small smile gracing his features. "They're excellent. I recommend you read some of her work." 

" **Hinami-chan, you read Takatsuki's books? That's amazing, considering how hard they are. Oh, but those are short stories, so they're relatively easier." Said Kaneki thoughtfully. "Hinami-chan, which is your favourite story?"**

" **U-um… Little Night…Raintime."**

" **Little Night Raintime? Oh, you mean Showers at Sunset." Corrected Kaneki, "It served as the prototype for Egg of the Black Goat."**

" **Pro-type? Showers at Sunset? U-um..." Hinami then began to filter through the book quickly and eagerly before finding the page she was looking for. "How do you read this?" She asked, pointing to the Kanji.**

" **That's hydrangea."**

" **Hydrangea? Like the flower?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Th-then, what about this one?"**

" **That is written like 'thin ice', but pronounced 'verglas'."**

" **Verglas…"**

" **But at other times, it can also be read as 'glazing'. That one has a pretty ring to it, doesn't it?"**

"Sweet Merlin how do you even know any of that!? How could you even _read_ that gibberish!?" Exclaimed Fred and George, Sirius and Tonks nodding their heads in agreement.

"It's not gibberish, it's Japanese. The writing style that was used is known as Kanji." Explained Hermione.

"As to how I learned it, my adoptive mum taught it to me while I was in Tokyo." Answered Kaneki.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know all of those complicated words."

"They're not complicated."

" **How admirable, you're even taking down notes." Commented Kaneki smiling, watching as Hinami repeated the words as she wrote them down.**

" **I-I don't go to school, so I write the things I learn in here."**

"She doesn't go to school?" Repeated Molly with a frown. "Why not?"

Kaneki turned to her sadly, "You need to remember, Mrs Weasley, that Ghouls are feared. So children that are Ghouls don't go to school in fear that they'll be discovered and killed by the CCG."

"Surely it's not always like this."

Kaneki's expression was enough of an answer for her, causing Molly to watch the memory sadly.

" **You don't say. I have an idea, Hinami-chan. Do you want me to teach you words like this every so often?"**

" **You mean it?" Smiled Hinami eagerly with excitement.**

" **Hmm-mm."**

 **Hinami's smiled grew. "Onii-chan. Thank you!"**

"Aw, how sweet." Fawned Tonks. "How could people be afraid of someone so cute?"

"You'll be surprised." Murmured Kaneki absently, memories of what the CCG did to her mum resurfacing. With a shake of his head, Kaneki quickly rid himself of those dreadful thoughts before focusing on what to show them next.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for not updating. Things have been a bit hectic.**

The first thing the Order heard when their surroundings began to colour was the sound of Kaneki's heart-wrenching screams.

 _ **Snap**_

 **Kaneki was still tied to the chair, his eyes blindfolded and his head thrown back as his screams pierced the air harshly around them.**

 _ **Snap**_

" **How far did you count?"**

"Wha-?" Murmured Tonks, her face pale and sweaty as her hands were held tightly over her chest.

" **Five hundred…fifty….nine…"**

" **I want to fill this bucket."**

" **Five hundred….fifty…two…"**

 _ **Snap**_

"Fill…a bucket?" Came a stressed voice behind Kaneki. Turning around just enough to glimpse the face, he sees Ginny, shaking and pale as she stared before her in horror before her eyes cast down to the bloodied bucket on the ground beside the chair. When she saw the buckets contents, and put two and two together, her eyes widened; rushing off to the side and began to vomit. Molly, seeing her daughter's distress, rushed over and held her hair back, rubbing circles along her back as she whispered softly.

Kaneki turned back to the scene, noticing briefly the looks of horror and mortification on majority of the Order members; Hermione and Draco included.

"Yamori ordered me to count out loud backwards from a thousand by seven." Explained Kaneki, gaining everyone's attention almost instantly, as if looking for any excuse to tear their eyes away from the horrid scene before them. "Although at first I didn't understand, I now understand that it was to keep me as sane as possible."

If possible, this explanation only served to make everyone sicker to their stomachs.

 _ **Crunch**_

 **Kaneki's heart-wrenching creams pierced the air, causing the Order to cringe and flinch. All except Kaneki. And yet, it was satisfying, to see Moody, Molly, Ron, Tonks, Severus and of course Dumbledore go white as sheets as his memories continued to play. Their faces ghastly and horrified as they watch silently. It was just so satisfying.**

 **Ow many was that again?" Asked Yamori as he gently placed his equipment back on the tray.**

" **Five hundred and fifty-two…"**

" **I'll be back after you've recovered."**

 **But Kaneki didn't take notice; continuing to blabber numbers as sweat and tears dripped down his face and mixed.**

"… **Five hundred and fourty-five…"**

 **As Yamori left the dome, one of the servants held open a door for him; Yamori giving the order to clean up his mess before leaving, the servant Ghoul merely bowing in response before closing the door. As the Ghoul got to work mopping up the large puddles of blood, he paused in his cleaning.**

" **Kaneki…"**

" **Ban…jo…san?"**

 **The servant Ghoul turned around, taking off his mask to reveal his identity to Kaneki as he spoke in a hushed whisper. "I swear, I'll find an opening to get you out of here. Just hang in there for a while."**

" **Why…me…?"**

" **I heard Rize-san is dead. You didn't tell me in order to spare my feelings, right? You're a good guy. Shu and Haru, who will be taking over for me, are my friends. If anything comes up, you tell them."**

"How is he so calm?" Whispered Tonks. "If that was me I'd be freaking out."

"There's no good in letting your emotions get in the way when in such situations," Spoke Moody; his voice low and gentle, if possible, as he spoke. "you need to be calm so that you can evaluate the situations effectively and response when necessary. You should know this."

Tonks didn't blush or stutter, her hair remaining black to indicate how depressed she felt overall. She just didn't have the heart to make any form of a scene.

" **Kaneki, hang in there."**

 **Kaneki didn't respond, instead, a fresh stream of tear ran down his face as he choked back sobs.**

Kaneki, although rather subtly, let his eyes wander around him and land on the faces of those present. The females of the group looked heartbroken, while the males, though hiding their emotions, looked about just as broken as the females. Looking over to Dumbledore, he noted with satisfaction that the twinkle in his gaze had been diminished; once stood a proud and confident wizard now left an almost vulnerable old man.

 **His screams once more pierced the air, almost as if on constant repeat; the sound becoming constant to an extent that when blessed with silence all the group can hear is phantom echoes of his screams.**

 _ **Snap**_

" **Kaneki-kun, you're a fine one." Stated Yamori, his large hand reaching up to lift up his blood-splattered hockey mask. "Do you know why I'm so particular… towards you?"**

 **Kaneki didn't answer, his hyperventilating breaths the only sound emitting from the tortured boy as Yamori stalked closer; discarding his mask in the process.**

" **I don't know if you realise this or not, but your regenerative powers are extraordinary. All thanks to Kanou's experiment."**

 **Yamori leaned closer to Kaneki's neck and sniffed, his twisted smile widening with satisfaction all the while Kaneki continued to shake uncontrollably. "He made you a Ghoul using Rize. One eye. Rize's scent. I'm talking about you, Kaneki."**

 **Yamori pulled back somewhat, only for his hand to come back close to Kaneki's face; a fierce and active red headed centipede violently trying to escape the man's grip.**

" **Do you know about the Chinese red-headed centipede? I want to put this in your ear."**

Hermione froze, face pale, as her mind violently recalled Kaneki's Bogart regarding the traumatising experience **.** But that was a Bogart, a creature whose life revolves around taking the shape of one's fears. If Hermione knew from the start that that one obscured scene actually occurred, then perhaps she'd been a little more hesitant to join this memory watching. For this man, this Ghoul, was trying so many forms of torture on Kaneki that it was both disgusting and frightening. Regardless, a small part of her wondered how much Kaneki was hiding from them knowing that they may think differently of him.

Looking around, Hermione can already see who looks ready to faint. Tonks and Molly look about dead on their feet, with Ron, Draco, and even Lupin and Sirius not too far away. Even Hermione herself can feel herself being drained just by watching the past.

" **N-no… Don't… Please… I beg you… No!...No! no, no, no, nO, NO ,NO-!"**

Hermione, despite herself, looked away from the scene just as the centipede latched onto his ear. The rest following that scene was pure chaos.

 **Kaneki's pained screams were excruciating. His feet slammed against the tiles as his chains rattled violently in a futile attempt to escape.**

" **Oh, how fascinating!" Exclaimed Yamori, his excited voice barely carrying over Kaneki's screams. "I want to kill you! I want to eat you! Wanna kill you! Wanna kill you! Wanna kill you! Is it okay if I kill you now? Can I eat you now? You want me to kill you!? You want me to eat you!?**

 **Yamori began to laugh hysterically as Kaneki's screams died down; leaving a nothing but a broken youth as he cried.**

" **Kill me… Kill me…" Begged Kaneki, "Please, kill me…"**

Slowly, the scream went black as past Kaneki blacked out, leaving nothing more than shell-shocked adults and frightful teens as their wide eyes continued to stare fearfully at the place Kaneki once sat all those years ago.

 **I felt like a weird writing Yamori. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**As of now, Unexpected Secrets, and Home will be put on hold. I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated in ages but I've had next to no motivation and I really doubt either of us would be happy if the next chapter came out half-assed.**

 **While on hold, I will be attempting to write up more than one chapter for each story so that there won't be much of a delay.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry, but this isn't an update, but please PLEASE read this.**

 **My story, Home, hands down, is shit. Badly written and fast pace. But with stories I've written on another account (lol sorry not) my skills have drastically improved. And because of this, I'm motivated to rewrite Home.**

 **Warning, the plot may change a bit, but ultimately stay the same. Maybe a pairing? I don't know, but yeah, that's that. Please leave your reply. If I barely get any, or none at all, I'll just go ahead with it.**


End file.
